L'Amour en Musique
by Clemeria
Summary: Edward a 17 ans. Son reve : la musique, et intégrer le conservatoire de Seattle. Mais son père n'est pas du meme avis que son fils... Il est amoureux de Bella, une guitariste, qu'il connait depuis un baille ! Mais... DARK Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoila avec ma nouvelle fic ! Je publie le rpologue aujourd'hui, mais le chapitre 2 arrivera pas avant le 5... Je verrais en fait ! lol Un immense merci à ma Beta Phika17 ! En esperant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Nom : Edward Cullen

Age : 17 ans

Famille : Emancipé depuis trois semaines.

Voilà comment me qualifier en trois points, que je vais clarifier. Vous l'avez tous compris, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, vous connaissez forcément mon père, le grand chirurgien, mais un égoïste qui n'écoute pas le dernier de ses enfants. Depuis ma naissance, il s'est toujours dit que le dernier de ses enfants travaillerait dans la médecine, comme lui. Chirurgien à ses côtés, il imaginait plein de scénarios déments. Mais, je vouais une passion sans faille au piano, à la musique. Mon rêve : devenir pianiste, ou prof de piano, ou compositeur de musique de film. Mais, en tout cas, mon domaine, c'était la musique.

Il racontait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'à la fin de mes études, j'irai en fac de médecine. Pourtant je lui répétais chaque jour que je voulais être musicien. Mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Mon prof de piano avait décelé mon talent, et ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur étaient ébahis quand une note sortait de mon instrument.

Un jour, il a fallu que tout explose chez les merveilleux Cullen. Mon père avait organisé un repas avec le chef de l'hôpital et sa femme, et avait invité mon frère Emmett, 23 ans, qui faisait des stages pour faire entraineur de football américain, et ma sœur Alice, 21 ans, étudiant pour travailler comme créatrice de couverture de livres. Ils vivaient tous deux à Seattle.

_FLASHBACK _

_Le chef de la clinque est assis en face de moi, se tenant à coté de sa femme. Il me pose une question simple, à laquelle tout adolescent peut répondre :_

_- Que vas-tu faire plus tard Edward ? Mon père a répondu à __m__a place._

_- Il travaillera pour vous__,__ monsieur, avec un grand sourire. A ce moment-là, j'explose. Ca fait trop longtemps. Trop longtemps que mon père donne son avis sans écouter le mien, trop longtemps qu'il vit dans un rêve éveillé. Mais il est temps qu'il redescende sur terre. Je me lève et je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux._

_- NON PAPA ! JE NE FE__R__AIS JAMAIS COMME TOI PUTAIN. QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE ? JE VEUX ETRE MUSICIEN. MUSICIEN ! Et__,__ devant tout le monde, il me gifla. Une gifle douloureuse, pas dans le sens physique mais au sens psychologique. Mon propre père m'oblige __à suivre __une carrière qui me répugne. Personne n'ose parler autour de la table, et j'espère que son patron et sa femme on put voir le VRAI Carlisle Cullen._

_Je suis allé dans ma chambre, mon __frère et ma sœur m'__ont__ rejoint, et pour me soutenir face à mon père, ils sont restés dans la chambre, avec moi. Allongé sur mon lit. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Le lendemain, il me supprimait ma raison de vivre : mes cours de piano.

Mon prof, plus que déterminé, m'envoyait des partitions par mail, et je m'entrainais quand il n'était pas là. Ma mère me couvrait, m'enregistrait, me filmait pour que j'envoie au prof et qu'il juge ma technique.

Deux mois plus tard, il m'annonça que ma seule chance de faire musicien était de me présenter au concours d'entrée du conservatoire, dans la section des jeunes de 17 ans. Les auditions se déroulaient dans quinze jours, et, si je n'y allais pas, le prof ne croyait plus en rien. Je me concertais avec ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que je perdrais une chance incroyable. Je me suis inscrit. Tout le monde me couvrait pour que j'aille passer ce concours. Emmett annonça à mon père qu'il m'invitait à Seattle pour prendre l'air. Il accepta.

Quand mes doigts touchèrent les touches du piano, je regardai ma partition. Il fallait une composition classique, une autre moderne et une courte invention. Je connaissais chaque pièce par cœur, je m'autorisais donc quelques coups d'œil au jury. Ils avaient l'air ébahis. Mon prof m'annonça que j'avais presque gagné ma place ici.

Trois semaines plus tard, je trouvais dans ma boite aux lettres un dossier d'inscription pour mon rêve. Je montrais la lettre à mon père. Il ne dit rien, se dirigea dans sa chambre et me tendit un formulaire. En gras était écrit : **DEMANDE D'EMANCIPATION.** Déjà signé de son nom.

- Je ne veux pas d'un fils qui ne respecte pas ses parents. Et il était parti. Il avait signé en bas. Ne manquait plus que ma signature et celle de ma mère. Je pris le stylo et marquai mon nom. Ma mère hésita puis :

- Je fais ça pour que tu sois libre, et que tu vives ton rêve. Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, tu resteras toujours mon fils, Edward. Et elle signa.

Le soir au diner, mon père regarda le formulaire. Il fut content en voyant que tout le monde avait signé.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à ton entrée dans ton 'école' pour dégager d'ici. Pas d'argent de notre part, et pour vivre, te loger et payer ton 'rêve' tu te démerdes.

Hier, ma mère et ma sœur m'avaient aidé à plier bagages. Ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais je la rassurais. Elle me donna aussi 20 000 $ en liquide pour que je puisse vivre un peu, avant de me trouver un job, en dehors des cours.

Ma sœur prit une partie de mes bagages et je la suivis en voiture jusqu'à Seattle. Elle m'hébergerait pendant un moment.

Aujourd'hui, après m'être perdu plusieurs fois dans le métro, j'arrivais enfin vers mon rêve. Le conservatoire. Lieu où les plus grand sont passés. Je passais les doubles portes. Je me sentais dans un rêve, j'entendais de la musique magnifique. Tout était tellement beau que je n'osais pas toucher. Je suivis les panneaux indiquant la salle de réunion. Nous devions etre une trentaine à l'intérieur. Je me mis dans un coin et regardai autour de moi. Je pus apercevoir une chevelure brune en pagaille. Sa chevelure. Mon visage se colora et je me mis à penser à elle.

Je vais vous expliquer ce qui ce passe…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews sur ce premier chapitre ! Vos mises en alertes et favoris ont été nombreuses aussi ! Un grand merci à vous toutes (je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de garçon) Merci aussi à ma Beta Phika17 ! Je vais publier cet fic comme les autres, c'est à dire tout les samedis !

Ilonka : Merci beaucoup ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Bella Swan, la fille de mes rêves. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis, au moins, la maternelle, mais, évidemment, elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Je savais quelques petites choses sur elle, grâce à ma sœur Alice, qui sortait avec son frère, Jasper, qui était son confident. Tout le monde, dans ma famille, savait que j'avais le béguin pour elle. C'était une fille très timide, mais qui avait changé depuis son entrée au collège.

Ma mère, en entrant au collège, me conseilla de lui faire la cour, en gentleman. La seule solution pathétique que j'avais trouvé, c'était de lui écrire des chansons, et de les déposer dans son casier, au début. Etant elle-même musicienne, en guitare, elle pouvait les jouer, et comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Puis, je me mis à lui envoyer des fleurs. J'en déposais une dans son casier, rarement, et je lui envoyais un bouquet de roses, pour la Saint Valentin.

En quatrième, j'avais déposé une carte dans son casier, pour avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, lui annonçant que j'étais l'auteur anonyme. Je ne m'y étais jamais présenté. Je n'avais pas pu sortir de derrière la cabine téléphonique. Je la voyais, me guettant à l'intérieur du bar. Mais jamais je n'étais sorti de ma cachette.

Le lendemain, en passant devant elle au collège, j'avais pu l'entendre parler de moi avec Jessica, une pimbêche de première.

- Alors, t'y es allée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, et l'autre, ben, il ne s'est jamais présenté.

- Non ! Tu rigoles ?

- Non ! Ce mec doit être barjo. En tout cas, c'est une lopette.

Entendre indirectement ce qu'elle pensait de moi me fit mal. Mon meilleur pote, Cédric, me consola au déjeuner. Le soir, évidemment, je m'étais laissé aller, seul, sous ma couette. Alice me réconforta un peu, mais le saignement que j'avais dans le cœur ne s'était pas arrêté.

J'avais fait un peu de dépression, mais, début troisième, tout allait mieux. J'avais repris mon manège anonyme, mais je lui déposais uniquement des chansons.

Puis, au bal de début de fin de seconde-début première au lycée, j'y étais allé avec ma cousine Kate, très gentille, pas comme les deux autres… Bref, j'avais pu la voir. Elle était magnifique, somptueuse. Elle portait une robe blanche, attachée derrière la nuque, avec des converses blanches, car elle s'était faite une légère entorse au dernier cours de sport.

Ce jour là, elle embrassa Mike. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis quelques temps. Et elle avait fini par céder à ses avances.

J'avais su, aussi grâce à ma sœur, la suite de leur histoire. Ils sortirent ensemble tout l'été, et cela continua jusqu'en septembre. Mike voulait essentiellement des relations physiques. Lui avait 16 ans, donc majeur sexuellement. Elle, elle les aurait en Septembre. Et, à le croire, son pucelage le dérangerait.

Durant l'été, il l'avait convaincu de commencer à se caresser, se déshabiller… Bref des préliminaires. Elle fêta ses 16 ans le 13 septembre, et, une semaine plus tard, elle se décida à coucher avec lui. Elle alla chez lui pour lui faire une surprise, mais il n'était pas là. Sa mère la fit entrer et elle alla dans sa chambre. Son adresse MSN était toujours connectée et elle trouva une conversation. Qui était entre lui et Tyler, son meilleur ami.

Elle apprit que Mike la trompait. Il couchait avec une fille qui venait d'arriver d'Alaska. Elle attendit son retour et rompit d'avec lui. Il essaya de la convaincre de ne pas faire ça, que ça avait été une erreur… Enfin, bref, tout le baratin habituel. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes mais elle ne se fit pas avoir.

Elle partit voir son meilleur ami, Jacob, qui habitait à La Push. Ce dernier, amoureux d'elle, la consola et, dans un élan fraternel, l'embrassa. Choquée sur le coup, elle répondit à ce baiser. Et ils sortirent ensemble.

Leur histoire dura jusqu'en juin dernier. Elle reprit les mêmes habitudes qu'avec Mike, en découvrant le corps de son meilleur ami. Elle coucha avec lui pour la première fois en Avril. Mais, en juin, il voulut rompre, car il était tombé amoureux de Leah, une fille de la réserve. D'après lui, ça avait été un coup de foudre.

Dépitée, elle voulut partir de cette ville. La carrière musicale l'intéressait, car elle jouait de la guitare depuis ses 7 ans. Elle tenta, comme moi, le concours d'entrée au Conservatoire. Elle fut reçue avec les félicitations du jury.

Ses parents, contrairement aux miens, la soutenait. Elle allait vivre à l'internat. J'eus envie de l'aborder, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où j'étais tombé nez à nez avec elle. Alice était chez Jasper, et elle n'avait plus de voiture. Je devais faire le chauffeur pour cette demoiselle. Je devais aller la chercher et n'ayant pas mon portable, je dus sonner. C'est elle qui m'ouvrit. Je n'avais même pas pu aligner deux mots.

- Bonjour… Jasper… Alice… doit… chercher… venir…maison… Cullen…

- On t'a jamais appris à parler anglais ou quoi ? J'ai pas compris ce que tu veux.

Ma sœur me sauva en arrivant à ce moment-là. Fin de l'histoire.

Mes jambes se dessoudèrent du sol pour m'avancer vers elle. Elle était seule. Je ne connaissais qu'elle cette année, alors…

- Bonjour Isabella… Tu me reconnais ? Elle me darda d'un œil insignifiant.

- C'est bon, ma puce, j'ai déposé ton manteau. Je n'avais pas vu le gars derrière moi.

- Génial bébé ! Elle lui roula une pelle, pour lui laver les amygdales je suppose.

J'ai oublié de préciser un point : depuis ses deux premiers amours, elle enchainait les mecs pour trouver son âme sœur, et refusait de coucher avec ses flirts, avant de LE trouver.

* * *

Voila ! Le prochain chapitre, il essayera de trouver job, appart... Il va rencontrer un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire !

Donnez moi votre avis, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

ROBisous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favoris et mises en alertes ! Je suis extremement contente que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise ! Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17 !

Ilonka : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voila la suite ! Passe un bon Week-end !

Justine : Salut ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je te rassure, ils vont tout les deux s'améliorer ! Je ne sais pas si le comportement de Bella évoluera ou pas ! Je verrais ! A très vite ! Bisous !

Les persos sont a Stephenie M.

* * *

Bon, ce début d'année n'est pas celui que j'avais espéré. Le directeur du conservatoire arriva, suivi de plusieurs personnes. On aurait pu se croire dans Harry Potter, quand Albus Dumbledore arrive pour faire son discours. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Il monta sur l'estrade et nous le regardâmes tous. Il était grand, devait avoir la trentaine, avec une légère barbe. Il portait une chemise bleue, une cravate assortie, un pantalon de costume noir, tout comme sa veste.

- Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Strier. Directeur du Conservatoire. Cette année, vous êtes 28, les 28 meilleurs élèves de 17 ans, à travers tout l'état de Washington. Cette section, nous l'avons ouverte il y a bientôt 4 ans, et elle fait partie d'une des meilleures à travers le pays ! Vous jouez tous d'un instrument différent : clarinette, trompette, flute traversière, batterie… Vous avez chacun un talent qui vous a fait monter jusqu'en ce haut lieu de la musique. Vous n'aurez plus les matières habituelles que vous aviez au lycée. Votre emploi du temps sera un peu différent des autres années. Les cours commencent à 8 heures précises. Les externes, vous avez droit à trois retards. Après, c'est l'expulsion. Nous ne pouvons pas former des musiciens pour qu'ils soient en retard à leur propre concert

Waouh ! C'est la méthode expéditive chez eux…

- Votre enseignement ici durera 5 ans. Vous sortirez de ce conservatoire formé à l'âge de 22 ans. Autant dire que pour une carrière musicale, c'est royal ! Les plus forts d'entre vous sortiront plus tôt, à l'âge de 21 ans.

Il fallait que je fasse partie des meilleurs de la formation pour décrocher une bourse : l'année ici coûte 5000 dollars. En cinq ans, ça faisait 25 000 dollars. Sans compter le loyer d'un appartement, la nourriture, les frais externes. Mais je savais qu'il fallait être extrêmement doué, et se démarquer des autres

Ma mère, en cachette, m'avait payé ma première année ici. Je la rembourserai, quand je gagnerai suffisamment bien ma vie.

- Tous les matins, vous aurez, ensemble, deux heures de solfège avec Mrs Lounger, il montra une jeune femme rousse à ses côtés. Ce devrait être une nouveauté pour certains, n'en ayant jamais fait. Ensuite, le groupe sera divisé en deux, selon vos instruments. Certains auront pendant deux heures, instrument avec leur prof respectif que vous rencontrerez lundi. Pour les autres, vous aurez Mr Dunter. Il nous montra un homme à sa gauche. Nous nous sommes rendus compte, depuis deux ans, que les élèves étaient de plus en plus terrifiés quand ils devaient jouer devant des personnes. Mr Dunter vous aidera à vaincre vos peurs, en vous faisant faire des exercices. L'après-midi, les groupes seront inversés pour les deux heures. Enfin, la dernière heure sera consacrée à une options de votre choix : Arrangements plus complexe, soutien dans une matière musicale, comme le rythme, solfier des notes, arriver à arranger correctement. Ou alors une matière scolaire : Anglais, math, bio, sport… enfin, vous voyez le topo. Vous aurez le même emploi du temps le lundi et le mardi.

Sans avoir entendu le reste, j'étais déjà passionné par ces matières.

- Le mercredi, vous aurez, le matin, deux heures de pratique collective : Ensemble de plusieurs instruments, orchestre. Vous verrez dans quelle formation vous tomberez. Ensuite, les deux autres heures sont consacrées au sport. Votre entraineur n'est pas encore trouvé pour le moment, donc vous pourrez partir des cours à 10 heures les externes. Il y aura un entraineur pour les garçons, un autre pour les filles. Le jeudi et le vendredi : quatre heures de solfège, désolé, mais, cette année, vous allez en avoir de la FM (nb : Formation Musicale). L'après-midi, vous aurez monsieur Dunter, tous en groupe, pour vous entrainer devant un nombre de personnes plus considérable. Le vendredi, les internes auront, en priorité, leur deux heures d'instrument. Les externes, vous pourrez donc arriver à 10 heures, ou vous entrainer dans une salle. A 10 heures, chorale, pour tout le monde. Désolé les garçons, dit-il en voyant la mine dépitée de certains. L'après-midi, les internes pourront rentrer chez eux, pendant que les autres auront leur cours d'instrument. Pour les têtes en l'air, nous donnerons un emploi du temps tout à l'heure.

- Concernant le règlement intérieur, portables interdits dans l'enceinte des bâtiments. Ils sont tolérés dans la cour pendant les pauses. Les internes, vous avez le droit de vous en servir dans les chambres bien entendu, jusqu'à une heure qui vous sera communiquée sous peu. Le mercredi après-midi, les internes peuvent sortir si vos parents ou responsables légaux ont signé le papier l'autorisant. Vous pouvez découcher si vos parents nous envoient un mail 48 heures avant. Pour appeler vos familles, nous mettons à votre disposition le téléphone. Vous aurez une carte, vous autorisant 30 minutes par jour de téléphone. Les sorties, le soir, vous sont autorisées qu'à partir de la deuxième année. L'extinction des feux est à 22 heures 30. Vous pouvez inviter des gens extérieurs dans les chambres jusqu'à 21 heures 45. Si, pendant la nuit, nos surveillants trouvent des garçons dans les chambres des filles, ou inversement, sachez que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Nous allons vous faire visiter. Le directeur sortit et nous nous mîmes tous en rang pour le suivre.

Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée où se situait la salle de solfège, celle de Monsieur Dunter, et une salle pour les percussions. Il y avait aussi un 'foyer' où les élèves pouvaient se réfugier quand il faisait trop froid.

Au premier, il y avait la grande salle de répétition, la salle pour la chorale, et plusieurs salles pour les ensembles en tout genre que nous ne visitâmes pas. Le dernier étage était extrêmement grand, c'était l'endroit où il y avait toutes les salles pour les cours de musique. Nous regardâmes rapidement sans visiter les salles.

- Les externes, passez au secrétariat, vous allez avoir votre emploi du temps, un plan des bâtiments et vous devrez donner des informations à la secrétaire. Ensuite, vous serez libre de partir.

Nous nous séparâmes et chacun essaya de ne pas se perdre dans le dédale des escaliers. De nature un peu timide, je n'osais parler à personne. Mais un garçon, Tyler, m'aborda. Il jouait de la batterie et vivait à Tacoma. Lui aussi était très timide. Je sympathisais rapidement avec lui.

- Je vais vous appeler un par un, pour vos emplois du temps. CULLEN !

Je m'avançais pour récupérer emploi du temps et plan de l'école.

- Vous n'avez rien mis concernant vos parents. Vous êtes orphelin ? Tout le monde me scruta.

- Emancipé.

- Et cette adresse ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est l'adresse de ma sœur qui me loge le temps que je trouve un appart.

- D'accord. DENALI !

Je partis en ayant dit au revoir à Tyler. Ma sœur et mon frère m'attendaient devant l'école. Nous devions aller voir des appartements cet après-midi, et ma mère leur avait demandé, avant que je parte de la maison, de l'aide.

Je grimpais à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alice, qui partit vers un restaurant.

- Alors cette matinée ? Demanda mon frère.

- Génial ! J'ai hâte d'être à lundi pour découvrir les cours ! Au fait, tu dois pas faire un stage ? Demandai-je.

- Si, il m'en reste un ! Mais je ne sais pas où le faire. J'ai déposé presque de partout ! Fais chier !

- Au conservatoire, il recherche un prof de sport… Un pour les garçons, un pour les filles… Donc…

- Putain mon frère, tu sais que tu es génial ! Il me tapa derrière le dos et je me retins à la table.

Ils me parlèrent un peu de la ville, car c'était la première fois que je venais à Seattle. J'étais débrouillard, mais passer de 3120 habitants à 3 427 200 habitants, le choc est assez… rude !

- J'ai appelé maman ce matin… annonça Alice.

- Elle va bien ? Demandai-je directement. J'avais toujours peur d'appeler à la villa, et de tomber sur mon père.

- Oui, elle va bien, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle voudrait te parler et entendre ta voix. Tu lui manques énormément. Tiens. Elle me tendit un bout de papier arraché avec un numéro de portable. Je la questionnais du regard.

- C'est un autre portable, qu'elle a acheté ''pour l'entreprise''. Tu peux l'appeler quand tu veux dessus. Je serrais ma sœur dans mes bras.

- Bon, j'ai acheté le journal, on va faire le tour des appartements qu'il y a en ville. Tu préférerais dans quel quartier ? Annonça Emmett.

- Le plus proche du conservatoire. Si on arrive trois fois en retard, ils nous expulsent. Il fit plusieurs cercles rouges.

- Il y a 10 appartements dans le secteur. On peut aller les visiter aujourd'hui si on appelle avant.

- Attends voir, donne moi ton journal. Je peux rayer celui à 10 000 dollars le loyer… Aussi celui à 8500… Je regardais les loyers en dessous de 2500 dollars maximum. Il en restait que 3 à visiter.

- Edward, les quartiers où ils sont situés… Il y a eu beaucoup de violence dans ces quartiers récemment. Reste chez moi, c'est plus sûr.

- Alice, je ne vais pas toujours rester dans tes jupons. En plus, je ne veux pas entendre vos batifolages avec Jasper !

- Viens chez moi si tu veux ! Je suis célibataire, et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ! Ma sœur l'engueula.

- Ton appart est à l'autre bout de la ville ! Et je veux prouver à papa que je peux m'en sortir. Seul.

- Papa est un crétin ! N'essaie pas d'impressionner le grand chirurgien, car il n'en a rien à faire ! Balança Alice.

- Bon, allons visiter ces apparts ! Emmett sortit son portable à contrecœur et appela les trois proprios.

Déjà, durant la visite du premier appart, nous ne pûmes que nous réfugier derrière la carrure d'Emmett. Il y avait des rats de partout, l'humidité suintait des murs. Beurk ! Nous sortîmes en moins de deux minutes.

- C'est un mauvais tir, mais espérons que les deux autres seront mieux ! Annonçai-je.

Le suivant fut pire que le premier. Le troisième, pour le coup, nous surprit. L'immeuble était juste en face du conservatoire, bien éclairé. La propriétaire avait l'air gentille, elle était très jeune, l'âge d'Emmett. Elle était grande, blonde, probablement mannequin. Elle nous fit visiter tranquillement.

Le salon et la cuisine était côte à côte. Tout était propre. Il était meublé, donc pas de souci pour ça. J'avais une petite salle de bain, mais elle suffisait pour ce que j'avais à y faire. Et la chambre était assez grande, bleue avec des rideaux verts. Alice et moi regardions l'appartement alors qu'Emmett regardait les magnifiques attributs avant de la jeune femme.

- Il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! Dîmes tous les trois en chœur.

- Le loyer est à 2700 dollars par mois, eau et électricité compris, annonça-t-elle.

- J'ai pas les moyens, annonçai-je tristement. Ma sœur et mon frère me garantirent qu'ils pouvaient payer mais je ne pouvais pas vivre à leurs crochets.

- Un problème jeune homme ?

- C'est hors de mes prix. Je n'ai pas l'argent, je vais trouver un job dans peu de temps, mais… Je suis étudiant au conservatoire. Elle réfléchit un court instant.

- Quand je peux, j'aide toujours les étudiants. Je veux bien baisser le prix à 2400 dollars. Je regardais mon frère et ma sœur dans les yeux.

- C'est bon, je vous le loue !

- Parfait ! Vous êtes le seul à vous présenter et je dois clôturer ça ce soir donc… J'ai besoin de votre carte d'identité pour les papiers. Je lui tendis le papier et son expression changea.

- Vous êtes mineur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Emancipé, j'ai le papier si vous voulez.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre des jeunes, encore plus s'ils sont délinquants !

- Je ne suis pas un délinquant ! Mon père m'a fait émanciper ! Il voulait que je fasse médecine et n'a pas supporté que j'aille dans la musique. Il m'a fait signer ça pour que je dégage de la maison !

- C'est vrai cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Madame, notre père a fait ça. Et nous essayons d'aider notre frère au maximum, dit Emmett.

- D'accord. Je vais photocopier vos pièces d'identité et chercher le contrat.

Elle descendit et je pus souffler un grand coup.

- Punaise, j'ai eu peur !

- Moi aussi ! Dit Alice.

- Elle est canon ! Je crois que je vais venir souvent te voir…

- Emmett, soufflâmes ma sœur et moi de dépit.

- Tenez, voila le contrat. Je le lus attentivement, mais quelque chose me frappa.

- Excusez-moi madame mais… le loyer n'est pas de 2400 dollars ?

- Je peux bien faire un geste pour aider les étudiants, encore plus s'ils sont émancipés de force. Je baisse le prix à 2100 dollars. Mais les charges ne sont plus comprises. Cet appartement vient de m'être légué par mon père. Personne ne veut le louer. Donc j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur vous.

- Mais c'est une baisse de 600 dollars, ce n'est pas négligeable.

- Moi je m'en fiche, ok ?

- D'accord. Je signais le contrat et le tendis à ma nouvelle propriétaire. Je lui serrais la main.

- Merci Madame.

- Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de différence d'âge avec toi. Moi, c'est Rosalie.

- Ok, Rosalie.

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à lundi pour vous installer. Si tu as un problème, genre facture, lessive… je suis à l'étage en dessous.

- D'accord, merci Rosalie.

Alice alla dans la voiture pour chercher le champagne, alors qu'Emmett retirait le rideau qui menaçait de tomber.

- Mais c'est Swan là-bas, non ? Demanda-t-il. Je jetai un œil.

- Ouais, c'est elle… Elle roulait une pelle à un gars que j'avais vu ce matin.

- Ben, elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour se trouver un jules.

- Je confirme, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Alice ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et nous trinquâmes dans des verres normaux. Le soir, j'appelais ma mère pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, que j'avais un appartement et que j'allais chercher un job demain matin. Je passais ma première nuit seule. Même si j'avais peur de tous les petits bruits qui survenaient.

Juste en dessous de mon immeuble, il y avait un Starbuck. Il recherchait quelqu'un pour servir les clients. Il vit que j'étais étudiant et assez désespéré et il accepta de me donner le job. Je bossais le samedi, le dimanche et pendant les vacances de 6 heures à 12 heures non stop. Il me faisait aussi bosser le matin de 5 heures à 7 heures 30, pour que j'ai assez de temps afin d'aller chercher mes affaires. C'était plutôt bien payé, 2700 dollars par mois. Je pouvais payer mon loyer et avoir 600 dollars pour me nourrir. Je fis un essai le matin même et je m'en sortai plutôt bien. Je n'avais renversé aucun café, et j'avais servi tous les clients rapidement.

L'après-midi, j'allai chez ma sœur récupérer mes affaires. Elle fut contente que j'aie trouvé un job. Emmett et elle m'aidèrent pour emménager. Ils me firent jurer de leur dire si j'avais des problèmes financiers.

Le lendemain, je dus me lever à 5 heures 30 du matin pour pouvoir prendre ma douche et aller au travail, car, même le dimanche, les clients venaient acheter leur café. Il fallut que je sois tout de suite réactif, ce qui fut un peu long car j'avais tendance à être un assez gros dormeur.

Je fis une petite sieste l'après-midi avant d'essayer de me faire à manger. Je n'avais pas trop gaspillé car je savais que, maintenant, l'argent, c'était précieux. Demain, ce sera mon premier jour au conservatoire. J'avais hâte d'y être. Je me demandais si j'allais réussir à assumer travail et étude en même temps.

Mais je savais que, coûte que coûte, je bosserais dur pour rester au conservatoire, et garder mon job.

* * *

Voili voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimez !

Donnez moi votre avis ! A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ^^ Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Presque 60 en 3 chapitres ! Merci aussi pour toutes vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17 !

Ilonka : La question est : va-t-il y arriver ? Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Passe un bon week-end ^^

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

BIP…BIP…BIP…

Je tendis mon bras pour écraser cet engin de malheur. J'ouvris difficilement un œil pour voir les chiffres lumineux afficher 4H32. Je sortis de mon lit à contrecœur, remontant mon pantalon qui tombait. Je partis à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre une autre douche à 7 heures 30. En guise de petit-déjeuner, je pris un peu de pain et de confiture que ma sœur m'avait donné. Je devrais aller faire les courses, mercredi avec elle, pour pouvoir me nourrir.

Je descendis les escaliers : rien de tel pour se réveiller, et, de toute façon, l'ascenseur ne pouvait plus être utilisé entre 23 heures et 6 heures 30 du matin. Trop de locataires se plaignaient. Je passais par la porte de service, et le chef fit une croix sur le tableau pour signifier que j'étais bien là. Je mis le tablier obligatoire, avant de me mettre à mon poste. Ils levèrent le rideau et plusieurs clients étaient déjà là. Je servis le plus rapidement possible et me perdis dans l'argent que je devais rendre. Une collègue, Ruth, me vint en aide. Nous eûmes trente minutes où personne ne vint nous déranger. Je fis un peu connaissance avec mes collègues. Vers 6 heures, il y eut une grande affluence. Je courrais entre les cafés et la nourriture. Je réussis tant bien que mal à tout gérer. Sauf quand un des mes collègues me fonça dessus. Le café (bouillant) tomba sur moi. Des effluves de café, de lait, de sucre, et autre chose que je ne pus identifier, me monta au nez.

- Putain Flo', fais gaffe ! L'engueula le chef. Mes fringues n'avaient rien pris, mais mon tablier était crade.

A 7 heures 30, le chef nota mes heures et je remontais en quatrième vitesse à mon appart. Je pris mon sac de cours, que j'avais gardé du lycée, avec à l'intérieur trousse, cahier de portées et partition de piano que j'avais déjà étudiée.

Je passais au secrétariat pour changer mon adresse, et me rendis dans la cour. Je vis Tyler, mais je n'osais pas m'approcher. Ce fut lui qui vint.

- Salut mec ! Il me serra la main. Super ton parfum café au lait !

- Salut ! Je travaille en face et un de mes collègues m'a renversé un café dessus, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche. A midi, je rentrerai vite fait.

- On va en solfège ? Demanda-t-il.

- Allez ! Tu es dans quel groupe de 10 à 12 ?

- J'ai batterie, et toi ?

- Dunter.

- Ils ont l'air bien ses cours.

- Peut-être, on verra.

Nous franchîmes la porte de la salle, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Les murs étaient jaune, avec des tables au centre, pour faire un seul bloc. Au mur, il y avait un tableau avec des lignes de portées, et un piano trônait dans un coin.

- Viens, on sera tranquilles pour se bécoter… Deux personnes enlacées franchirent la porte. Bella et son mec. Ils nous jaugèrent d'un regard insignifiant, avant de reprendre leur découverte buccale approfondie.

- On va dans le couloir ? Proposai-je.

- Ouais… Il attrapa nos deux sacs et nous sortîmes.

- Putain, elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour avoir un mec celle-là…

- Je confirme, dis-je, d'une voix reflétant toute ma tristesse.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je la connais cette fille. Depuis la maternelle. Elle a jamais été comme ça, elle a changé… Je ne la reconnais même plus.

- C'est ta meilleure amie ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ma sœur sort avec son frère. C'est le seul ''lien'' que nous pouvons avoir…

- Les gens changent gars, c'est normal…

- Ouais. La sonnerie nous avertit que nous devions aller en cours. Nous attendîmes que d'autres élèves entrent avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre le couple d'amoureux.

- Bonjour ! Mrs Lounger passa la porte, et s'installa à côté du piano. Asseyez-vous ! Prenez une place autour de la table, n'importe laquelle. Je m'assis à côté de Tyler, et me retrouvais à droite avec un gars, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

- Je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose d'un peu gnangnan si vous avez déjà pris des cours de FM. Je vais vous faire passer ces tests, et vous les remplirez. On corrigera ensemble, et vous compterez vos points. S'il y a trop d'écart, je ferais des groupes pour que chacun puisse remonter à son niveau.

Chacun prit une feuille et je parcourus rapidement les questions. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. Faire une clef de Sol, et une autre de Fa, c'est basique. Ordre des dièses et celui des bémols aussi. Les intervalles (seconde, tierce…) fut un peu plus compliqués. Ecrire le nom des notes en clef de Fa était facile pour un pianiste, je n'avais plus à réfléchir.

- Qui n'a pas fini ? Demanda-t-elle. Personne ne leva la main. Ok, on corrige. Prenez un stylo rouge dans le tas.

Durant une heure, elle nous corrigea le test. Je n'avais pas trop de fautes, sauf dans les intervalles.

- Comptez vos points, sans tricher s'il vous plait, je regarderais chez moi de toute façon. Mettez la note au-dessus. C'est fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ceux qui ont entre 0 et 5, mettez vous ici. Personne ne se leva. Entre 5 et 10. Deux personnes se levèrent. Entre 10 et 13. Un plus grand groupe de personnes se leva, dont Tyler et mon voisin de droite. Entre 13 et 16. Je me levais, avec tout le reste de la classe, sauf une personne. Un garçon avec des dreadlocks.

- Je vois à peu près le niveau de la classe. Vous êtes assez homogènes, pour une fois. J'ai vu en passant beaucoup de fautes sur la clef de Fa. On va commencer par ça, pour le quart d'heure qui reste. Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour décrypter et nous ferons la lecture à haute voix. Elle nous passa une feuille et tout le monde analysa, plus ou moins facilement sa partition. Mon voisin de droite me mit un coup de coude.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je pris un crayon à papier et écrivis sur le coin de ma feuille : SOL DIESE.

- Merci. J'effaçais tout et me concentrais sur la prof.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? On y va, lentement, car je suppose que certaines personnes vont avoir du mal. Je confirme, le rythme était lent. J'avais le temps de rêvasser entre chaque portée. La sonnerie retentit et chacun remballa ses affaires.

- Entrainez-vous à lire cette partition pour demain. Je peux en interroger et mettre une note.

- Merci gars ! C'était mon voisin de droite. Tu lis bien la clef de Fa, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? S'enquit-il.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider aussi ? Intervint Tyler.

- Entre midi et deux, ça vous va ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Moi, c'est Garrett, et vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Tyler

- Edward.

- Enchanté ! Qui a Dunter ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Moi, répondis-je.

- Vous allez manger où à midi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Les externes n'ont pas droit au réfectoire, sauf si on paye, mais personne ne le fait, c'est trop cher. Je regardais Tyler. Lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé.

- Euh…

- Je connais un endroit, ce n'est pas cher, et on mange bien. Ça vous dit ? Proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Tyler en même temps que moi. Une lourde main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et je vis… mon frère ? En tenue de sport.

- Emmett ?

- Salut ! J'ai suivi ton conseil, pour le stage. Ils m'ont pris !

- Génial. Tu entraines qui ?

- Les garçons.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Bon, je te laisse. Tchao.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Garrett.

- Mon frère ainé, Emmett. Il vient de postuler pour le poste d'entraineur. Il a été pris et il va faire l'entrainement des garçons.

- Vous avez pris quelle option ? Demanda Tyler.

- Littérature, répondit Garrett.

- Bio, et toi ?

- Math.

La sonnerie nous annonça la fin de notre pause. Nous montrâmes à Tyler où était la salle de batterie avant d'entrer dans une grande salle, avec une estrade, très haute sur laquelle il y avait une chaise. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe et je pus voir que Bella était seule. Son mec devait avoir son cours d'instrument. Le prof entra d'un air théâtral et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

- Je ne vais pas me présenter une nouvelle fois. Je vais vous aider à vaincre votre timidité et la peur de la foule. Vous ne voulez pas trembler quand vous jouerez sur votre instrument, ou partir en courant quand votre salle de concert sera pleine à craquer. Je vais vous aider, notamment en vous faisant faire des exercices, des scènes de théâtre, ou des choses comme ça. Personne ne se moquera ici, ou alors c'est renvoi de cours avec 4 heures de retenue, c'est compris ? Vous pourrez vous exprimer librement. Aujourd'hui, je vais évaluer votre timidité. Toi ! Il me pointa du doigt. Monte sur l'estrade. Je me levais de ma chaise en plastique et montais sur les marches de bois. Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites, et je me mis à trembler. Assis-toi sur la chaise. Je vais te poser des questions, et tu vas y répondre, d'accord ? Je ferais des commentaires pour tes camarades, n'y fais pas attention. Je hochais la tête. Je me sentis de plus en plus mal, avec ses regards qui me fixaient.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ed…Edwww…Edward Cullen, bégayai-je.

- Votre camarade est tendu, alors que je lui pose une question simple. As-tu un travail actuellement ?

- Oui. Je travaille chez St…Starbuck.

- Il hésite un peu moins, prends confiance en lui petit à petit. Dis-moi le nom d'une personne que tu détestes, que tu as envie de frapper quand elle est dans ton champ de vision. Je n'eus pas à hésiter.

- Mon père.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un connard de première.

- La rage lui fait oublier sa timidité, mais c'est passager. As-tu une petite-amie ?

- Nnn…non.

- La timidité revient. Bon, je vais arrêter de torturer ce pauvre Edward, je vais te mettre dans le groupe bleu. Tu peux descendre. Je me retins de courir jusqu'à ma place. Je m'étais vraiment senti ridicule devant eux. Garrett me chuchota à l'oreille:

- J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il te prenait pour une grenouille de labo. Là, c'est son intestin, là c'est… Horrible.

Tout le monde passa, et je me sentais de moins en moins bête. Tout le monde, ou presque, était dans le groupe bleu, peu de personnes était en rouge. 2 minutes avant la sonnerie, il nous fit part de ses conclusions.

- Vous êtes majoritairement un groupe de timides, peu arrive à parler sans bégayer. Maintenant, séparez-vous, fille d'un côté, garçons de l'autre. Parfait, 7 filles et 7 garçons ! Je vous donne un extrait de théâtre. Il fit passer les pages. Vous avez un passage d'une pièce connue. Les garçons, vous apprenez le rôle du garçon, et, les filles, le rôle des filles, ça semble logique. Faites-le sérieusement ! Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, vous verrez demain. Je regardais mon extrait : Roméo et Juliette Acte II, scène II. La scène du balcon.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Garrett.

- Je te suis ! Nous trouvâmes Tyler dans le hall. Nous suivîmes Garrett à travers le dédale des rues. Il connaissait la ville comme sa poche, il y vivait depuis toujours. Il s'arrêta devant un bar à Sandwich. J'avais 10 dollars dans mon portefeuille. Je pris un sandwich basique, sans boisson. J'en eus pour 1 dollar 20. Nous prîmes une table et parlâmes de sport… Nous racontâmes le premier cours de Dunter et Tyler se mit à flipper. Je sortis ma feuille de solfège et commençai les explications. Ils étaient très attentifs et, en trente minutes, mes deux potes comprirent la clef de Fa. Nous partîmes pour arriver à l'heure au conservatoire. J'arrivais en avance devant la salle de piano. J'étais content comme un gosse le matin de noël. La sonnerie retentit et j'attendis, comme plusieurs autres personnes devant leur salle respective. Une femme, environ 35 ans, traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant ma salle.

- Tu dois être Edward Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui madame.

- Entre. Je passais la porte et, devant moi, je vis le plus piano de tous les temps. Un Baldwin.

- Assis-toi, elle me montra le tabouret. Je soulevai le clapet et mis mes doigts sur les touches. Je n'osais pas jouer.

- Tu as le répertoire que l'on t'a demandé ?

- Oui Madame... ?

- Mason.

- Tenez. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, en faisant une tête bizarre.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es très avancé pour ton niveau. Joue-moi celle-ci. Je laissais mes doigts courir sur les touches, automatiquement. Ils savaient où je devais faire attention, ils connaissant la pièce par cœur.

- Waouh ! Premier cours et j'ai déjà impressionné la prof.

Durant deux heures, elle me fit rejouer les pièces de l'an dernier. Elle m'annonça que, le lendemain, elle m'apporterait des pièces de mon niveau. J'appris que la prof de bio n'était pas là. Je pus rentrer chez moi pour me mettre à apprendre cet extrait. Je bossais depuis plus d'une heure dessus et décidais de faire une pause, en apprenant comment fonctionne la machine à laver. Je pris mes fringues, et essayai de me rappeler comment ma mère faisait. Elle triait déjà. Par couleur et température normalement. Je fis plusieurs tas, avant de me diriger vers la machine. Je mis le tout dans le tambour et cherchai la programmation. Je pensai avoir à peu prés réussi. Je pris la poudre et remplis le compartiment à ras bord. J'enclenchais la machine quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

- Je t'entends répéter depuis une heure, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Rosalie

- Pourquoi pas !

- Descends, je te garde à manger.

Elle me fit répéter ma pièce et je la savais par cœur vers 19 heures. Elle fit cuire des pates et alla à la salle de bain.

- Edward ? Elle était paniquée, je l'entendais au son de sa voix.

- Quoi ? Je partis vers la salle de bain, et vis tout le sol inondé.

- Zut. Ca vient d'où ?

- De chez toi… Elle me montra le plafond. Elle courut avec moi jusqu'à l'étage et j'ouvris la porte. Il y avait de la mousse de partout dans la cuisine, au milieu du salon et un peu dans la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai vers la machine à laver.

- C'est soirée mousse chez toi ? Rigola-t-elle.

- La machine.

- Tu l'as remplie…

- A ras-bord… avouai-je, penaud.

-MERDE ! C'est ça que j'ai oublié de te dire. Il ne faut pas en mettre beaucoup, elle a tendance à s'emballer.

- Comme ça ? Demandai-je en montrant la superficie.

- Comme ça !

- Putain, comment je vais payer le plombier, bouffer et payer le loyer ?

- Je suis en tort, techniquement. C'est à moi de payer.

- Non Rosalie, tu vas être ruinée.

- Je gagne 20 000 dollars juste pour poser à côté d'une voiture, comment tu veux que je sois ruinée ?

- Ca me gêne, dis-je.

- Laisse tomber. Bon, prends tes affaires, je vais t'héberger pour la nuit. Je connais un pote plombier, il te fera ça demain.

- Merci.

Je me lavais chez elle, et elle m'aida à déplier le canapé. Je mis mon portable en mode réveil avant de m'endormir. Je le coupais rapidement quand les 4 heures trente sonnèrent. Je m'habillais et descendis à la hâte. Je lui achetais un café noir (car elle adorait ça) et deux muffins. Je remontais dans son appart en lui laissant un petit mot.

Personne ne me renversa de café brulant dessus, et je remontais une nouvelle fois à 7 heures trente me changer. Rosalie me remercia infiniment pour le café, et je traversais la rue.

Tyler et Garrett étaient devant le portail, ils me serrèrent la main et nous allâmes devant la salle de FM, comme hier matin. Chacun avait fait connaissance avec tout le monde, l'atmosphère était plus détendue. La prof arriva et, comme prévu, elle interrogea deux personnes, dont Tyler. Ce dernier s'en tira haut la main et il me remercia quand il eut terminé.

Elle nous fit analyser une musique de film, et nous dûmes rendre un écrit. Ensuite, elle nous fit repiquer ce morceau (NA : retrouver les notes et rythme de la musique avec son instrument). Je me retrouvais à partager le piano de la salle avec une fille, Jane. Tyler, étant batteur, hérita d'un carillon. Cet exercice dura un long moment, notamment car elle voulut que nous jouâmes notre arrangement, chacun notre tour. Je ne pourrais plus jamais écouter cette musique. La sonnerie nous libéra enfin de notre calvaire pour en enchainer un autre : DUNTER.

Je redoutais ce que nous allions devoir faire avec notre pièce. Garrett avait eut droit à un extrait de 'La guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu'. Il rigola quand il m'entendit déclamer du Shakespeare.

Nous allâmes dans notre salle. Tyler nous souhaita bonne chance. Nous nous assîmes quand le prof entra.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Super, allez, vous venez ? Nous nous regardâmes tous, personne n'osait bouger.

- Suivez-moi ! Quelques personnes prenaient leur veste et nous sortîmes tous. Tout le monde se demanda ce que nous faisions dehors. Il se dirigea vers une station de métro.

- Vous allez affronter votre timidité ! Annonça-t-il. Vous allez déclamer les pièces dans des lieux publics. On commence par : La double inconstance. Deux personnes rejoignirent le prof, et nous nous écartâmes. Ils commençaient à parler. Les personnes les regardaient comme s'ils s'étaient échappés de l'Asile…

- PARLEZ FORT SURTOUT ! VENEZ !

Nous sortîmes du métro pour aller vers le campus d'une Fac. La Fac de ma sœur.

- Roméo et Juliette. Putain, c'est mon tour ! Je m'approchais à reculons du prof, et je regardais la fille avec qui je devrais jouer la pièce. Je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant Bella.

* * *

Voili voila ! En espérant que vous avez aimés !

Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes, favoris et reviews ! Un énorme merci à ma Beta Phika17 !

Justine : Edward est quand même timide, il essaye juste de vaincre sa timidité ! Disons que 8 ans de musique, ça aide pour écrire une fic sur la musique ^^ Les activités buccales de Bella sont terminé à partir de ce chapitre (normalement !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous =)

Les perso. Sont à Stephenie. M

* * *

Mon cœur battait à vive allure. Bella était tout à fait normale, détendue.

- Bon, Isabella, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Tu vas te mettre… ici. Il la fit monter sur un banc. Et, toi, tu te mets à genoux devant elle. Les étudiants se rapprochaient de nous. Je pus reconnaitre ma sœur, grâce à sa coiffure, et Jasper à son bras. Bella lui fit un signe discret, avant de me regarder.

- Vous pouvez commencer. Parlez fort surtout. J'eus deux secondes pour me calmer avant de commencer.

- Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! Mais doucement ! Le prof me fit signe de parler plus fort. Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil ! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! (…) Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! Si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent (…) Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue ! Le prof leva le pouce, me faisant signe que tout allait bien.

- Hélas ! Me répondit-elle.

- Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs ! Je disais ce que je pensais, mais elle ne le savait pas.

- Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet. Si elle pouvait remplacer Roméo par mon prénom, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.

- Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

- Ton nom est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière. Je serais qui tu voudrais mon ange. Je te prends avec ce que tu es, tes défauts, tes qualités, ta beauté, ton intelligence, tout !

- Je te prends au mot ! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour, et je reçois un nouveau baptême: désormais je ne suis plus Roméo. Non, maintenant, je suis Edward Cullen. Ses yeux chocolats se plongèrent dans l'émeraude des miens.

- Mais qui es-tu, toi qui, ainsi caché par la nuit, viens de te heurter à mon secret ? Tu ne me reconnais même pas.

- Je ne sais par quel nom t'indiquer qui je suis. Mon nom, sainte chérie, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi: si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres. Je ne sais pas qui je suis pour toi : un ami, un connard…

- Mon oreille n'a pas encore aspiré cent paroles proférées par cette voix, et pourtant j'en reconnais le son. N'es-tu pas Roméo et un Montague ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, belle vierge si tu détestes l'un et l'autre.

- Comment es-tu venu ici, dis-moi ? Et dans quel but ? Les murs du jardin sont hauts et difficiles à gravir. Considère qui tu es: ce lieu est ta mort, si quelqu'un de mes parents te trouve ici.

- J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour: car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter; voilà pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas un obstacle pour moi. Rien, rien ne pourra arrêter ce que je ressens pour toi. Ni les murs, ni le feu, ni la glace.

- S'ils te voient, ils te tueront.

- Je crois que nous pouvons arrêter là. Je me réveillais comme si j'étais en transe. Ses pupilles m'avaient hypnotisé. Partons ! Nous avons d'autres lieux.

Nous passâmes à travers les badauds. Ma sœur m'interpela.

- Toujours aussi amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle. Je rougis et partis avec mon groupe.

Nous nous baladâmes dans tout Seattle. Entre les bus, nous nous arrêtions dans des cafés, des bars, sur des trottoirs… En rentrant au conservatoire, j'étais vanné. Tout le monde s'assit par terre, en cercle autour du prof.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, car je savais que vous auriez peur, mais je vous ai noté, durant vos prestations.

Les notes étaient globalement bonnes, allant de 13 à 15.

- Et enfin, Cullen et Swan, 17. Félicitations.

Je fis les gros yeux, elle également. La cloche nous libéra de ce calvaire, et nous cherchâmes Tyler pour aller manger. Je passais rapidement à l'appart récupérer un sandwich, et une bouteille d'eau. Le plombier était passé, et Rosalie l'avait payé.

Nous nous assîmes dans un parc, non loin du conservatoire, pour déjeûner tranquille. Il faisait beau, donc, autant en profiter !

- Alors Edward, quand vas-tu aller parler à Isabella ? Demanda Garrett.

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Isabella ? Demandai-je, alors que mon cœur s'emballait.

- A ton avis gros beta ! Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! Tu l'aimes ?

- Mais non, t'es fou ! Elle a un mec, je te rappelle.

- Tu la connais depuis la maternelle. Les sentiments ont pu naitre… Je rougis et me cachai derrière ma bouteille.

- C'est la sœur de mon beau-frère, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

- Je rougis pas, j'ai chaud ! Super la répartie Edward ! Chapeau mec ! Mon portable vibra à ce moment, pour me sauver la mise. _Emmett._

_Je peux pioncer chez toi ce soir ? Degas des eaux chez moi…_

C'est la loi des séries chez les Cullen ? Je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Les garçons avaient déjà changé de sujet, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je repartis à l'heure au conservatoire, et attendis devant ma salle de piano. La prof arriva en retard, et elle attaqua directement en me donnant une nouvelle partition, plus difficile. Elle me la joua une première fois, j'observais attentivement ses doigts. Elle était douée. Elle me fit déchiffrer à vue les deux premières portées, et ainsi de suite pendant deux heures.

- Tu es doué, pour la lecture à vue, annonça-t-elle, vers la fin du cours. Il y a un concours de piano à Seattle. Tous les pianistes de l'état sont conviés à jouer. Je dois choisir cinq élèves pour y participer. Tu es partant ? Si tu gagnes, tu touches un chèque de 5000 dollars.

- OUI ! Je criais presque.

- Problème d'argent ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Mon père ne veut pas payer mes études. J'ai un appart en face, un boulot chez Starbuck. Mais je sais pas si je vais tenir cinq ans.

- C'est toi, l'élève émancipé par son père ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment vous savez ? Répondis-je.

- Il y a des rumeurs en salle des profs. C'est tout. Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? Questionna-t-elle.

- S'il vous plait, oui.

- Aucun problème ! Je ne dirais rien ! Je te libère. Je te tiens au courant pour le concours.

- Merci. A vendredi !

- Au revoir.

Je descendis dans la cour rejoindre mes potes. Ils parlaient basket, et du prochain match des Los Angeles Lakers. Je me joignis à leur conversation vivement. J'étais passionné de basket, comme mon frère.

La prof de bio était de retour. Nous étions une dizaine dans le labo. Nous allions étudier la grenouille (une nouvelle fois). Je faillis m'endormir plusieurs fois, mais résistais à la tentation.

En rentrant chez moi, Rosalie se proposa une nouvelle fois de me garder à diner. Je refusais poliment et montais me reposer un peu. J'allumais ma mini télé, avant de me faire à manger moi-même. Je pris une boite de pates, et lus la recette. J'attrapai une grande casserole, mis de l'eau et la fis bouillir. Je mis un peu de sel, et attendis. Je mis les pates dans ma préparation, et attendis encore. Quelqu'un sonna à ma porte.

- ENTREZ !

Mon frère passa la porte, et posa son sac de couchage au salon.

- PUTAIN MEC, MAIS TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

- Euh, des pates.

- Décale-toi. Il faut couper le gaz !

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. Merci de m'héberger !

- C'est normal.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Quoi Emmett ?

- Tu peux m'arranger un coup avec ta proprio ?

- Putain Emmett.

- Quoi ? J'arrête pas de rêver d'elle depuis dimanche. Elle… allongée sur mon lit… Vêtue d'un léger…

- Ta gueule, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Tu peux m'aider, j'en peux plus.

- Va lui parler. D'habitude, tu fais comme ça : Tu les abordes, tu leur payes un verre à boire, tu les mets dans ton plumard et tu les largues comme une vieille chaussette le lendemain !

- Mais tu comprends rien aux femmes, toi ! Ce genre de nénette, tu ne les largues pas le lendemain. Tu leur payes pas un verre.

- Tu leur payes un restau chic et tu les laisses au bout de quoi… Un mois ? Peut-être deux si elle a de la chance ?

- Ah ben tu vois, quand on veut !

- J'irais lui parler… discrètement de toi.

- Merci frérot.

- De rien !

Je pris deux assiettes et nous nous affalâmes sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table, à regarder le base-ball. Il me parla de son job, de ce qu'il préparait. Il me donna des nouvelles de maman. Elle allait bien, mais je lui manquais beaucoup. Mon père avait supprimé toutes les photos de moi dans la maison. Elle en avait sauvé quelques unes : une de moi bébé, une autre quand j'allais entrer au collège et, la dernière, celle au bal du lycée avec Kate. Il avait pris l'idée de vider ma chambre en ce moment. Il devenait de plus en plus barjot.

Je le laissais regarder la télé, et allais me coucher tôt, vers 21 heures 30. Je devais me lever de bonne heure le matin, pas comme lui qui devait commencer à 10 heures…

Mon réveil ne voulait plus s'éteindre maintenant. Je dus l'arracher de la prise pour qu'il se la ferme un peu. J'enjambais le corps de mon frère qui murmurait 'Rosalie, je t'aime'. J'attrapais de quoi me nourrir vite fait, avant de descendre les marches. Je loupais la dernière et m'étalais magistralement sur le carrelage. Je me relevais en constatant les dégâts. Rien de cassé, mon jean a un peu morflé, comme mon menton.

Le chef me paya un café. Il était délicieux, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les clients en raffolaient. Il était sucré mais pas à l'extrême, suffisamment fort pour réveiller, mais pas assez pour nous exciter. Parfait !

Je dus enjamber une nouvelle fois Emmett pour récupérer mon sac de cours et celui de sport. Je descendis sans me vautrer et cherchai Garrett et Tyler. Ils étaient devant les listes et regardaient dans quelle formation nous étions. Nous étions tous dans l'orchestre, ce qui me surprit, car généralement les pianistes n'y avaient pas leur place.

Nous cherchâmes la salle où nous devions répéter. Nous avions fait presque tous les étages, demandé à des étudiants plus âgés. Nous étions épuisés quand enfin la bonne porte fut face à nous.

Celui qui dirigeait l'orchestre, monsieur Volterana entra.

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour ! Répondîmes tous en chœur.

- Cette année, le thème sera : Les hymnes. Nous allons commencer par le plus connu, celui d'Amérique ! Qui est pianiste, dans le lot ? Demanda-t-il. Je levais la main.

- Tu ne joueras pas toujours du piano, tu t'en doutes. Je hochais la tête positivement. Je te ferais probablement jouer du triangle, ou du xylophone. Tu sais faire du xylophone ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai déjà joué monsieur. Répondis-je.

- Parfait. En place ! Je vous laisse trente minutes pour répéter votre partie. Il fit passer les partitions, répartit les rôles de première clarinette et autres. J'avais un truc basique, la mélodie et quelques basses. Je coupais le son de mon piano électronique et m'entrainais dans mon coin. Garrett était au centre, faisant du Saxophone, et Tyler à l'opposé en batterie.

- C'est bon ou vous avez besoin d'explication ? On va le jouer une fois en entier, pour voir ce que ça rend, après, on verra. 1, 2, 3.

Je jouais sans souci ma partition, mais des instruments galéraient. Notamment les basses. Je pus voir le chef d'orchestre faire une moue signifiant qu'il souffrait.

- Francis Scott Key doit se retourner dans sa tombe, je pense. Bon, les clarinettes, reprenez toutes les trois.

Chacun joua, subissant les remarques du chef. Il ne dit rien à mon sujet. A la fin de l'heure, ses traits étaient moins crispés, il nous faisait jouer lentement, et j'eus l'impression qu'il se voyait sur une pelouse d'un stade de football américain, nous faisant jouer devant des milliers de personnes.

- C'est déjà mieux ! Entrainez-vous pour la semaine prochaine !

Il nous libéra et nous cherchâmes les vestiaires. Nous apprîmes qu'il n'y en avait pas, et nous nous réfugiâmes dans les toilettes bondées par les gars de notre groupe. Personne n'était pudique dans le lot, chacun était en boxer devant les autres. Nous nous changeâmes comme tout le monde, le plus vite possible, pour aller vers les grilles de l'école.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi c'est Emmett Cullen et je vais vous coacher cette année ! Ne vous enmerdez pas avec les messieurs, les professeurs, et tout le toutim, appelez-moi par mon prénom, ça ira plus vite ! Le programme : footing dans le parc, et jusqu'à noël : Boxe. Ensuite, vous verrez. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il. Tout le monde se regardait avec inquiétude. Il nous fit courir jusqu'au parc, avant de nous commander de faire trois fois le tour en courant. Il restait derrière nous, surveillant les tricheurs, ou ceux faisant des malaises (au cas où). J'étais vanné au bout de deux tours et demi. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas marcher. Tyler courait sans difficulté, alors que Garrett n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- Ca… ça va mec ? Demandai-je.

- Cri… Crise d'asthme. Il s'arrêta, alla vers l'herbe et s'allongea.

- Merde. Em… Emmett ! Appelai-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sans être essoufflé.

- Il… Il fait une crise d'asthme.

- Continue à courir, je m'en occupe. Je regardais mon pote devenir tout blanc et terminais mon tour avec les autres. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée du parc, faisant des étirements pour éviter les courbatures. Les deux autres avaient disparu.

Emmett refit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard.

- J'ai ramené votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Allez, on y va !

Nous suivîmes notre guide jusqu'au gymnase de l'école, qui était partagé avec le lycée non loin. Il avait suspendu des sacs de sable.

- Mettez-vous par deux. Prenez une paire de gants par binôme. Tyler alla chercher les gants et me rejoignit.

- Un de vous tient le sac, et l'autre met uniquement des coups de poings. Les coups de pieds, on verra après. A chaque coup de sifflet, vous changez les rôles. Je l'aidais à mettre ses gants, avant de me placer derrière le sac. Il siffla une première fois, et le bruit des coups de poings, des souffles, et des cris retentit dans toute la salle. Il siffla au bout de deux minutes et j'enfilais les gants. Je me mis à frapper très fort, comme si mon père était en face de moi. Il avait du mal à retenir le sac tellement les coups fusèrent. Nous échangeâmes à deux reprises.

- Parfait. Maintenant, enlevez les gants. Il défit les attaches autour de mon poignet, et je laissais glisser mes protections. Frappez sans gants maintenant.

Je repris ma place derrière le lourd sac, et les coups furent moins bruyants. Emmett nous donna quelques conseils, avant de changer une nouvelle fois les rôles.

- Edward, dit-il, après une minute. Le pouce, à l'intérieur du poing, pas à l'extérieur. Tu te ferais mal.

- Ok.

Il nous fit faire encore plusieurs exercices de ce type avant de nous libérer. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, je montais à l'appart directement prendre une douche. Je ne restai pas 107 ans dessous, sortis et je vis avec plaisir que mon frère m'avait laissé un sandwich avant de partir. Je le dévorai rapidement, et descendis vers 14 heures quand ma sœur m'appela.

Je montais dans sa voiture, elle se dirigea dans une grande surface. Elle me parla d'hier quand nous passâmes dans le rayon de l'eau

- Edward, ce que je vais te dire va te bouleverser mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu oublies Bella. Tout le monde voit que tu l'aimes à la folie, Jasper en était choqué hier, après votre représentation de Roméo et Juliette. Mais tes sentiments pour elle ne sont pas réciproques.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Dis-je avec colère en attrapant un pack d'eau.

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Sa voix était désespérée.

- Car c'est la première fille qui a envahi mon cœur. Tu ne te souviens pas de James ? Demandai-je.

- Si. Mais je l'ai oublié. Maintenant, oublie-la à ton tour. Des millions de filles voudraient être la copine d'Edward Cullen.

- Cite-moi un nom. Elle ne répondit pas. Personne ne veut d'Edward Cullen. Même pas son père.

- Tu mélanges tout là. On ne parle pas de papa mais de toi ! Passe à autre chose petit frère, ne souffre pas autant pour elle. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Ok, soufflai-je.

Nous passâmes à la caisse : 70 dollars 60. Je fis moitié moitié avec Alice, qui avait insisté. Elle me déposa chez moi à 15 heures 30. Je descendis à mon boulot, pour faire deux heures trente supplémentaires. Il les inscrivit pendant que je mettais mon tablier. Je servis essentiellement de la nourriture jusqu'à 18 heures. Je remontais chez moi, et fouillais dans mes affaires.

- Fais chier ! J'ai oublié mon cahier de portées en salle de solfège hier matin. Le conservatoire fermait à 18 heures 30. J'attrapais ma veste et traversais la rue le plus vite possible. Quand j'entendis deux voix dans une ruelle adjacente.

- Lâche-moi Vlad' ! Je reconnus immédiatement _sa_ voix.

- Ma puce, laisse-toi faire. Ca sera pas douloureux vu que tu n'es plus vierge !

- Mais lâche-moi connard ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas !

Que faire ? Ecouter ma sœur, la laisser se débrouiller dans ses problèmes ? Ou aller jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir si tout allait bien ?

Je pris la seconde option et regardai discrètement la ruelle. Vlad', comme elle l'appelait, avait ses mains sur son tee-shirt. Il essayait de l'arracher, mais elle se débattait en le griffant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais quand je vis les perles de son tee-shirt tomber par terre, au milieu des lambeaux de tissus, je courus jusqu'au couple et mis un coup de poing dans le nez du mec.

* * *

Partie soulignée : Roméo et Juliette, Shakespeare.

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je coupe un peu à un endroit critique, et la nouvelle qui suit ne va pas vous enchanter davantage… Je pars mardi en Italie, mais pas de panique ! Je reviens samedi ! Mais je préfère publier la suite dimanche, car, je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentre et après 15 heures de bus, je pense être à l'Ouest !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Bisous, et à dimanche !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ^^ Et oui, vous ne revez pas, c'est bien moi ! Je suis revenu ce matin d'Italie. Apres une petite sieste, me voila sur pieds ! Un grand merci à Phika17, ma beta, qui s'amuse à trouver les fautes d'orthographe dans le récit ! lol Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Mes poings semblaient déconnectés de mon corps. Je frappais sans m'arrêter. Le mec essayait de riposter, sans succès. Le sang coulait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Il a voulu toucher ma Bella. La frapper. La violer. Ce fut quand des cris à côté de moi retentirent que je m'arrêtais. Il avait le nez et l'arcade fracturés, et avait probablement des bleus sur le corps. Bella reprit la parole.

- Toi et moi c'est terminé ! Ne m'approche plus jamais, sinon, je préviens les flics, t'as compris pauvre con ? Il ne répondit pas, mais partit à toute jambe. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je réalisais qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, dehors. Je retirais ma veste, sans un mot, et la lui donnait. Elle la revêtit, elle lui allait très bien. Je partis alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose.

Je courus jusqu'à mon appart. Tant pis pour mes affaires de musique. Tous les muscles de mon corps tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Mon portable sur la table du salon vibra. Je m'approchais. Alice. Je ne fis rien et attendis. Le bruit s'arrêta, mais mon portable me montra un message sur mon répondeur. J'attrapais l'appareil à contrecœur, et le collais à mon oreille. J'eus peur de me faire attaquer par l'objet.

_- Edward, rappelle-moi. Bella a téléphoné à Jasper. Elle est en état de choc. Et elle raconte que tu l'aurais aidé__e__. _

J'appuyais sur le rappel automatique, et elle décrocha directement.

_- Pourquoi Bella fait une crise au téléphone avec Jasper ? _Demanda-t-elle, sans un bonjour.

- Je devais aller chercher un truc à l'école, et j'ai entendu sa voix. Son mec… voulait coucher avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas. Je me suis approché et…

_- Et quoi ? _Questionna-t-elle, en haleine.

- Il a arraché son tee-shirt. Et j'ai tabassé le mec.

-_ PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON ! S__'__IL VA PORTER PLAINTE CHEZ LES FLICS, TU VA__S__ FAIRE QUOI HEIN ? DIS-MOI ! _Ma sœur se montait toujours la tête.

- TU AURAIS PREFERE QUE SON MEC LA VIOLE DEVANT MOI ? J'AURAIS DU LA LAISSER DANS SES PROBLEMES ? Elle se calma.

- _Bon, tu as peut-être bien fait. N'empêche, tu aurais d__û__ appeler les flics_.

- Bien sûr. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, elle aurait déjà été violée, peut-être même plusieurs fois. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai faite pour elle, ok ? Après, je l'oublierai, je l'éviterai comme la peste, et tout le monde sera content ! Je lui raccrochais au nez et coupais mon téléphone.

Je me couchais sans manger. Je dormis d'un sommeil agité, imaginant toute sorte de scenarios. Ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là. Si elle avait été consentente. Je me réveillais en sueur le lendemain matin.

Je pris une douche pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je cherchais des fringues en mettant l'appartement en sac pour chercher ma veste. Je me rappelais au dernier moment la lui avoir donnée quand elle s'était retrouvée à demi-nue.

Je commençais avec cinq minutes de retard. Le chef ne les compta pas car c'était la première fois. Je me mis au travail rapidement, et servis deux fois plus de cafés que la plupart de mes collègues. Je pris une pause de deux minutes avec ma collègue, Angela, qui avait un an de plus que moi. Je la trouvais pas mal, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux.

- Tu habites où ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Au dessus, au cinquième, et toi ?

- Tu-veux-venir-au-ciné-samedi-soir-avec-moi ? Demanda-t-elle, à toute vitesse. Je rougis et bafouillai comme un débile.

- Ben euh, ben ouais, pou…pourqu…pourquoi pas ! Répondis-je, tant bien que mal d'ailleurs. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Génial ! Je passe te prendre vers 19 heures 50 ? Car je suppose que tu ne connais pas Seattle.

- Par…Parfait ! Je tremblais comme un con, avant de re-rentrer dans le Starbuck, pour reprendre mon job. Mon premier rendez-vous avec une fille. En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu !

Je remontais chercher mon sac et traversais la rue. J'étais survolté, en évitant que Bella me ne parlais pas avec Garrett et Tyler. Je me cachais derrière eux.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous allâmes dans le couloir, et je les suppliai d'entrer dans la salle au moment où la prof arriverait. Ils se posaient tous les deux des questions, mais obéirent néanmoins.

La personne avec laquelle je ne voulais pas avoir de lien voulut venir me parler, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Je me mis à l'opposé d'elle. Nous fîmes quatre heures de théorie pure. Sans pause au milieu, sinon ce n'est pas marrant ! Je faillis mourir à plusieurs reprises. Quand la cloche sonna, nous courûmes tous dehors, mais il pleuvait.

- On va au foyer pour manger ? Proposa Tyler. Je vis Bella justement prendre cette direction.

- NON ! Venez chez moi ! Vous avez votre bouffe ? Les deux hochèrent la tête. Alors venez !

Nous traversâmes la rue en courant. Ils me suivirent dans l'immeuble et je cherchais durant un certains temps mes clefs. Je les trouvais enfin et ils se mirent sur le canapé. Nous discutâmes de tout devant la télé. Je leur offris du coca, et nous descendîmes au conservatoire à la dernière minute.

Nous nous installâmes au fond, et le prof demanda que nous rejouions nos pièces, devant nos camarades, mais pas avec les mêmes partenaires.

Je me retrouvais avec Jane. Tout de suite, j'avais plus de mal à lui déclamer mon amour. C'est vrai, cette fille, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Nous fîmes ça pendant deux heures. La troisième heure, il nous apprit des techniques de respirations pour nous détendre, style yoga. J'avais tout oublié, mais la sonnerie me ramena sur terre. J'attrapais mon sac et dis au revoir à mes amis le plus vite possible.

Je courus jusqu'à chez moi, et montais à l'appart. Je vis que j'avais du courrier. Une lettre annonçant que je devais 260 $ d'eau. Je relus trois fois la lettre, sans comprendre. Je descendis chez ma voisine, pour qu'elle m'explique. Elle lut le papier, avant de me regarder.

- Tu dois donner 260 dollars à la ville, pour l'eau. C'est à cause de la machine à laver.

- Ca va aller. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, dis-je.

- Edward, elle commença à secouer un peu mon épaule.

- Que penses-tu d'Emmett ? Demandai-je, pour changer de sujet. A ma grande surprise, elle… rougit ?

- Justement, si tu… pouvais me renseigner sur lui, j'aimerais bien.

- Il a 23 ans. Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville. Et il fait des études pour devenir entraineur. Je te donnerais bien son numéro de portable, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Demain, ça ne te dérange pas ? Elle secoua négativement la tête et je remontai chez moi. J'ouvris ma boite contenant l'argent. Je dus à contrecœur prendre dans les 20 000 dollars de ma mère. Je devais toucher ma paye demain. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire des heures sup' si je voulais remplacer ce trou. Je m'étais promis que cet argent me servirait pour les études.

Je me couchais en ayant avalé juste le reste de pates d'hier soir. Autant dire, presque rien.

Je me levais comme tous les matins, en envoyant (pour de vrai) le réveil dans le mur. Je pus en profiter pour manger un bout de pain. Mon petit dej'.

Je descendis en annonçant que je restais jusqu'à 9 heures 50. Il fut sympa et me compta jusqu'à 10 heures. Le chef s'enferma dans son bureau et chercha les payes, calcula les heures sup'… Angela me paya un muffin et nous choisîmes un film. Elle prit la rediffusion d'Avatar en 3D.

Vers 9 heures 45, je frappais au bureau du chef pour réclamer ma paye. Je devais normalement avoir 675 dollars + heures supplémentaires. J'avais au total 705 dollars. En enlevant ce que j'avais d'eau, il me restait 455 dollars. J'avais intérêt à économiser pour le loyer…

Je partis dans la salle de chorale. Bella s'approcha de moi, mais je me détournai pour parler à Tyler. Elle rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à ce que le chef (le même que celui de l'orchestre) arrive.

- Bonjour ! Placez-vous garçon d'un côté, fille de l'autre. On va faire des choses modernes cette année, on va travailler sur les Beatles.. Il nous tendit des paroles, celle de Yesterday.

En deux heures, je savais par cœur les paroles de la chanson.

A midi, nous sortîmes en ville. Je dus aller prendre un 'sandwich', qui n'avait de sandwich que le nom. Un peu de pain de mie, avec un bout de jambon.

L'après-midi, j'eus piano de deux heures à quatre heures. Je jouais d'une seule traite mon morceau. La prof m'applaudit et m'inscrivit pour le concours de Seattle. Elle me donna les partitions du concours, et m'ordonna de les déchiffrer pour lundi. Je rougis rapidement et détournai le regard.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entrainer madame. Je n'ai pas de piano, dis-je, tout bas.

- Tiens, elle me donna une clef. C'est ouvert tous les jours, à n'importe quelle heure. A deux rues au Sud, il y un studio d'enregistrement. Je te fais un mot. Il possède un piano, et d'autres instruments. Tu peux aller t'entrainer quand tu veux.

- Merci madame. J'aurais pu lui baiser les pieds !

Je descendis jusqu'à mon appart, et contemplai un peu le désastre. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière. Un peu de ménage ferait du bien ! Je descendis chez Rose lui emprunter son aspirateur. Je cognais tous les murs avec. Je pris un seau et essayai de laver toute la surface possible, mais c'est chiant ! Je comprends pourquoi ma mère râlait souvent.

Après avoir fini tout ça, il était presque 18 heures 30. Un coup de chiffon à poussière, et tout était nickel (ou presque !)

Je fis cuire des pates en suivant la recette laissée par mon frère. Je rajoutai du fromage par-dessus et m'installai devant la télé. Je suivis les résultats sportifs. Emmett ne devait pas être content, les Lakers venaient de perdre.

Je me relevais à contrecœur de ma place et allais faire la vaisselle. Je devais vraiment avoir un problème avec les doses, car il y avait beaucoup de mousse. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était pleine de mousse. Mes mèches cuivrées étaient décorées avec du blanc maintenant. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Fais chier, putain de bordel de merde ! Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour ouvrir et râlais en même temps. Je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque devant Bella. Ma veste à la main.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle. Ma tête était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je reculais d'un pas pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir, et elle passa. Mon pauvre appartement se retrouva illuminé uniquement par sa présence.

- Je te dérange ? Tu prenais une douche ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant mes cheveux.

- Oh, non non non non non non non, ne t'en fais pas. Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

- Jasper… elle baissa le regard. Je retrouvais l'ado timide qui m'avait plu, dès le début.

- Tu ne dois pas rentrer à Forks ?

- Mon père devait passer me chercher, mais il y a un grave accident sur la voie rapide. Jasper m'a prêté les clefs de son appart', pour la nuit.

- Ok. Tu voulais ? Continuai-je.

- Tiens. Elle me tendit ma veste. Merci, pour mercredi soir. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là. Il m'aurait peut-être fait du mal… voire plus…

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Rien de plus.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je te suis redevable. Je levais les yeux.

- Redevable ?

- Tu m'as presque sauvée la vie. Demande-moi ce que tu veux –argent, par exemple- je te le donnerais.

Je décidais d'honorer sa dette maintenant en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon premier baiser. Putain, pourquoi j'ai pensé comme Emmett.

* * *

Voili Voila !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! Bientot 100 review !

Review=teaser cette semaine ! Profitez-en !

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous =)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La barre des 100 à été passée ! Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Je sens que vous n'allez pas aimé ce chapitre... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Je ne dis rien.

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Elle se laissa faire et recula pour que son dos touche le mur. J'étais dans un rêve éveillé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je l'ai fait. Je les retirais pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Elle était… dégoutée ? Et elle m'administra une gifle magistrale.

- Espèce de connard ! Elle partit en direction de la porte. J'eus suffisamment repris mes esprits pour la poursuivre dans le hall.

- ATTENDS ! Excuse-moi, je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

- Y'a pas écrit 'pute', ok ? Si tu veux coucher avec une fille, va voir ailleurs, mais je suis pas comme ça !

- Je ne te prends pas pour… une prostitué, je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec toi mais…

- Mais quoi ? Elle se rapprocha de moi. Elle faisait une tête de moins que moi, mais elle était très effrayante.

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Voila, c'est dit, t'es contente ? Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que nous sommes en maternelle ! Je sais tout de toi. Je sais quelle est ta couleur préférée, je sais quelles sont tes boutiques préfèrées, je connais tes mimiques, je connais ton visage, je connais ton odeur. Putain je connais tout de toi ! Merde, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

- C'EST TOI LE MEC QUI M'AS INVITE AU BAR EN 4EME ET QUI N'EST JAMAIS VENU ? C'EST TOI QUI M'ENVOIES DES FLEURS POUR LA SAINT-VALENTIN ? TOI QUI M'ECRIS DES CHANSONS ? Les voisins commençaient à affluer sur le palier. J'ETAIS A DEUX DOIGTS D'APPELER LES FLICS TELLEMENT J'AVAIS PEUR ! C'EST JASPER QUI M'A DIT DE RIEN FAIRE ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! JE NE T'AIME PAS ! TU N'ES QU'UN LOOSER QUI HABITE DANS UN APPART POURRI, ET DONT LES PARENTS NE VEULENT MEME PLUS ! OUBLIE-MOI PAUVRE NAZE QUI EST INCAPABLE DE DRAGUER CORRECTEMENT UNE FILLE ! L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle entra dans la cabine, après m'avoir renvoyé mes sentiments en pleine gueule.

- Vous êtes contents du spectacle ? Rentrez chez vous !

Je claquais la porte de mon appart, avant d'aller me coller contre un mur. Je ramenais mes genoux sous mon menton et me mis à sangloter. En silence. Comment j'avais pu croire qu'elle s'intéresserait à moi un jour ? Elle n'a qu'à continuer à sortir avec des mecs, et à les larguer comme une vieille chaussette 15 jours après. J'avais espéré jusqu'au bout qu'elle accepterait mon amour. Que mes mots la toucheraient au plus profond de son âme pour faire ressortir la vraie Bella. La Bella qui rougit quand on la complimente. La Bella timide qui adore lire. La Bella avec son camion rouge dans Forks. La Bella que j'aimais. Au lieu de ça, j'avais découvert son vrai côté. Une Bella superficielle. Une Bella avec des préjugés. Une Bella faux-cul. Une Bella qui me déteste et qui va appeler la police.

C'est vrai que mon comportement avait tout de quelqu'un d'accro. Cédric, mon meilleur ami, aurait fait ça, et je lui aurais dit la même chose. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas de s'écouler le long de mon visage, pour venir s'échouer dans le bleu de ma chemise couleur océan.

- Edward ouvre ! C'est Rosalie. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'avais honte.

- J'ai le double des clefs ! J'attends encore deux minutes. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Elle mit sa clef dans ma serrure, et passa la porte avant de la refermer.

- Oh, fut le premier truc qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Pars.

- Non, une amie est toujours là. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle s'assit contre moi avant de prendre ma tête pour la déposer sur son épaule. Une épaule pour pleurer. Durant longtemps, personne ne parla. Elle me laissa mouiller son tee-shirt qui avait dû couter une fortune. Mais, pour le moment, rien d'autre ne compta. Ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

- Rupture ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Renvoi de presque 14 ans d'amour en pleine face.

- Raconte-moi.

- Elle est venue me rendre ma veste… car je la lui avais donnée… J'ai frappé son mec… mercredi… il me…menaçait de la violer… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'était redevable… Inconsciemment… je l'ai… embrassé… Je ne pus pas continuer tout de suite car un nouveau flot de larmes passa dans mes yeux.

- Elle… m'a giflé… Et je lui… lui ai dit tout… ce que je … re… ressen… ressentais… Puis… Je tendis le bras vers le palier et elle comprit. Mes larmes continuaient encore et toujours.

- Edward… Elle me prit fortement dans ses bras. Cette fille ne te mérite pas. Elle t'a brisé le cœur sans scrupule. Tu es un être tellement doux et tellement gentil avec les autres. Elle n'a pas pu te faire ça. Je ne pus même pas répondre tellement je pleurais. Je m'étouffais. Réellement. Je pleurais tellement que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je n'avais plus de force. Rosalie se leva et me donna un verre d'eau froide. Mais je pleurais. Je pleurais surtout de ces paroles qui peuvent blesser. Ma famille ne voulait pas de moi… J'étais un looser… Un raté… Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… Quelqu'un monta les escaliers et entra dans mon appart. Alice.

- Edward, je suis tellement désolée ! Je t'avais dit de décrocher. Elle rejoignit Rose pour me serrer contre elle. Je te l'avais dit… Je te l'avais dit… répétait-elle.

- Ecoute, j'ai… j'ai besoin de… pleurer…

- Jasper fait la morale à Bella. Elle a eu des mots de trop avec toi.

- Lesquels ? Que mes parents ne veulent plus de moi ? Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle m'a dit me fait mal. Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Elle me frappa derrière le crâne.

- Personne ne t'a dégagé de la maison. Papa est borné, mais il va rapidement reprendre pied dans la réalité ! Ok ?

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Tu as le même caractère que lui…

- Je ne veux avoir aucun point commun avec lui ! C'est clair ?

Elle continua à me parler avant que je ne m'endorme contre la poitrine de Rose. Les deux filles papotèrent, je les entendais sans comprendre. Rose me secoua vers 4 heures 45 pour que j'aille au travail. Je m'habillais sans y penser, et, en sortant de ma chambre, je vis les deux filles endormies contre le mur. J'ai tiré les couvertures de mon lit et les ai portés à tour de rôle à l'intérieur. Je descendis dans un état qu'on ne peut même pas qualifier d'humain.

- Salut Edward ! Me salua Angela, de bonne humeur. Je fis de mon mieux pour me construire un masque.

- Salut Angela, dis-je sobrement. Je lui fis un petit sourire et mis mon tablier en même temps qu'elle.

- Tu n'oublies pas ce soir, hein ? Ce soir ? OH PUTAIN ! Le ciné ! J'avais totalement zappé ! Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à voir les Na'vis tomber amoureux dés le premier baiser. Mais j'avais promis. Et un Cullen respecte toujours ses promesses.

- Je t'attendrais au bas de l'immeuble.

- Parfait !

Je tins bon et fis un léger sourire à tous les clients. Mais son visage me hantait, inexorablement. Partout où je regardais, je la voyais. Dans les yeux d'un client. Dans un café noir. Dans un muffin. Partout !

Vers midi, j'en eus marre de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de pleurer, une nouvelle fois, la perte d'un être que j'avais tant aimé. Le chef marqua le nombre d'heure sup' que j'avais faite, et je remontais rapidement en essayant de contrôler l'excès de larmes qui montait. Je franchis la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je suppose que les filles sont parties. Je passais par ma chambre et rectification : elles pioncent toujours dans mon plumard.

Je pris une douche, ce qui eut pour effet de masquer mes larmes. Faire semblant durant toute une matinée avait été horrible. J'espérais sincèrement que le ciné avec Angela me remonterait le moral. Je trainassais sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide s'abatte sur moi.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, C'EST FROID ! Je sortis et glissai sur le carrelage. Le fait de se viander seul est déjà la honte. Mais alors quand Rose et ma sœur débarquèrent…

- Edward ça… va ? Demanda Rose en parcourant mon corps des yeux sans jamais descendre sur mon ventre

- Que se passe-t-il Rose ? Les pas d'Alice se rapprochaient.

- OH MON DIEU ! JE NE PEUX PAS VOIR CA ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Cria-t-elle. Je mis rapidement mes mains pour 'protéger les bijoux de famille'. Alice courut dans tout l'appart et Rose me regarda. Et elle se mit à rire. D'un rire communicatif. J'en pleurais jusqu'aux larmes. Après hier soir, je ne pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir rire. _Hier soir, Bella, cris, larmes, honte._

Mon rire se calma instantanément après mes souvenirs. Rosalie se calma elle aussi.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser… de l'intimité ! Et elle sortit en courant.

Je m'habillai et sortis de la salle de bain. Alice était rouge comme une saucisse de Strasbourg, et je m'approchai pour aller lui parler.

- Alice ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je… Je vais au ciné ce soir. Tu pourrais regarder des fringues dans ma penderie pour moi ?

- Edward, j'ai toujours rêvé que tu me demandes ça ! Rosalie, viens ! Elle suivit à la traine et je m'installai sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Je les entendais dans la chambre.

- Tu sais quoi sur… Emmett ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Dans le sens : Je veux de l'amitié avec lui, ou plus ?

- Plus…

- Ben, je peux juste te dire que quand nous avons visité l'appart, il te trouvait canon.

- Oh ! Dit-elle simplement.

- Je veux pas briser tes rêves ma belle, mais toutes les filles avec de la poitrine sont canon pour lui. Je te le recommande pour un coup d'un soir. Mais une relation sérieuse… Putain, je ne connaissais pas la frangine aussi… vulgaire.

- Je peux toujours essayer !

- L'espoir fait vivre. Edward ! Ma sœur me sortit de ma léthargie. Je me levai du canapé et elle me passa une chemise et un jean.

- Essaye ça.

- Je me mets en boxer devant toi ou je vais dans la salle de bain pour préserver tes yeux chastes… Pas tellement chastes en réalité !

- Ah ha ! Allez, va-y.

Je retirais mon pull et mon jean. Mais Rose n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je. J'étais gêné.

- Tu sais, ils recherchent des mannequins masculins pour des défilés de sous-vêtements dans la boite. Tu pourrais te présenter.

- Eh oh, non ! Me balader en boxer et exhiber mon corps, non merci. En plus, les bijoux, on ne les photographie pas pour des magasines.

- Je te proposais juste, rassure-toi !

J'enfilais la chemise verte, comme mes yeux, et mon jean noir. Pour compléter, elles ajoutèrent une paire de converses grises. La plupart de mes fringues étaient d'Alice. Elle choisissait absolument tout dans mes vêtements. Des chemises jusqu'aux chaussettes. C'est un peu flippant, j'avoue.

Les filles restèrent avec moi toute la journée, et m'obligèrent à manger. Mon dernier repas datait d'hier midi, mais je n'avais franchement pas faim. Je pus seulement avaler un morceau de pain avant de descendre avec ma sœur dehors.

- Tiens ! Elle me tendit 20 dollars. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Et un film en compagnie d'une fille est le meilleur moyen.

- Alice…

- Le meilleur moyen d'oublier, c'est de remplacer. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Alice est sortie avec James quand elle était en 3eme. Mais ce mec était un connard fini. Il entrainait ma sœur dans des plans glauques, genre alcool et autre. Emmett et moi, on le voyait. Nous lui avions dit, mais elle avait pété une crise sur le fait que nous étions jaloux et trop protecteurs. Sauf que le jour où il lui avait proposé de la drogue, elle avait compris. Elle était partie en courant. Mais il l'avait rattrapé. Il était à deux doigts de lui mettre le joint dans la bouche. Mais Jasper se baladait dans Forks. Il a vu la scène, et a défendu Alice. Il a appelé les flics et il a pris soin d'elle. Elle pleura dans ses bras. Il la consola. Le lendemain, les deux sortaient ensemble. Et ça dure toujours !

- Laisse-moi faire mon deuil Alice. J'ai mal, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais vous êtes deux à avoir des torts dans l'histoire. Elle n'avait pas à te dire des choses sur ta famille. Et toi, tu n'avais pas à l'embrasser.

- Arrête, s'il te plait.

- Je te tiens au courant. Tchao.

- Merci, a+. Je lui fis la bise et elle monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer dans son appart.

Angela arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait une petite voiture noire. Je me pliais pour pouvoir faire entrer tout mon corps à l'intérieur. Elle rigola en me voyant faire avant de partir vers le ciné.

Personne n'osait parler dans l'habitacle. Le silence était pesant. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

- Tu vis seul ?

- Oui, ma sœur et mon frère passent de temps en temps, et ma proprio m'aide beaucoup. Et toi ?

- J'héberge mon frère de 15 ans. C'est plus économique pour mes parents que de payer l'internat à 2000 dollars l'année.

- C'est pas donné !

- Oui.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Angela se gara sur le parking, et nous allâmes dans la file, qui était déjà immense. Je sortis les 20 dollars de ma sœur mais elle me stoppa.

- J'ai un pass pour le ciné. Moi et la personne qui m'accompagne ne payons pas. C'est plus pratique.

- Merci.

Elle réussit à avoir deux places et je payai le pop-corn.

- J'adore me mettre au fond dans le ciné, pas toi ?

- Pareil !

Elle prit mon bras et nous nous installâmes aux deux dernières places libres. Je regardais discrètement ma montre. 20 heures 27. Trois minutes avant la séance. Ouf ! Je n'aime pas faire la discute au gens. Je lui tendis le pot et elle prit une grosse poignée de maïs soufflé. Je fis comme elle. Les lumières se baissèrent et je mis les lunettes 3D. Je mis le pot sur l'accoudoir et me plongeai dans l'histoire, pour oublier la mienne.

Au bout de 20 minutes, le sceau fut vide et Angela le posa par terre. Elle posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et je repartis sur Pandora. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis qu'elle avait mis sa main, les doigts levé sur l'accoudoir. MERDE !

Alice m'avait fait un cours sur les signes de l'amour. Montrer sa main les doigts levés, ça veut dire explicitement : prends-moi la main. Implicitement, ça signifie : Je veux plus que de l'amitié.

Je me remémorais ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. _Le meilleur moyen d'oublier, c'est de remplacer._ Angela était plutôt belle, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons, ses lèvres pleines, et sa petite poitrine. Emmett, sors de mon corps. Je réfléchis trop. Je devrais me laisser aller. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et elle se mit à sourire et à se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Les deux héros s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Et Angela tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son visage se rapprocha du mien. Dangereusement.

_Le meilleur moyen d'oublier, c'est de remplacer._ Pour une fois dans ta vie Edward, fais confiance à ton corps. Je levais mes lunettes et laissais ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mon premier baiser d'un sentiment réciproque. (N/A : Et là, je me fais détester à vie… lol)

* * *

* Me cache sous mon bureau* J'ai raison ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous, donnez-moi votre avis !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! 33 pour un seul baiser avec Angela… Alors que j'en ai une vingtaine d'habitude… Waouh ! Merci beaucoup à ma beta Phika17 qui corrige en temps record ! Finalement, vous avez plus réagi sur le comportement de Bella que sur le baiser ! Pour celles qui ont suivi ma première fic Partir pour revenir, j'ai publié la suite ! Le titre est : Ne plus jamais partir ! 

Justine : Le couple est bizarre. Ma Bella change de la petite ado rougissante et timide. Je vais essayer de la calmer un peu, car elle est… survoltée ! Lol. J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Lyry : Je change des clichés ! Lol ! Je te rassure, je suis pour les happy ends. Et j'ai mis cette histoire Edward et Bella. Non pas Angela Edward. Rassurée ? Tu verras pour leurs sentiments dans la suite ! A bientôt, Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : *sors juste les yeux de dessous le bureau* Chacun à ses torts. C'est vrai que ma première réaction si un jour on me dit ça, c'est de m'enfuir. Tu verras que Bella va rapidement revenir dans l'action… Je ne dis rien ! Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Mar06Bella : Hé ! Je sors tranquillement du bureau. La fic est qualifié comme étant de l'Edward/Bella. Si j'avais voulu faire de l'Angela/Edward (je ne le ferais jamais) j'aurais qualifié la fic Edward/Angela. Et je te rassure, je sais ce que je fais. Tu vas le voir dès la fin du chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ! Bises ^^

Nina : Bella n'est pas timide dans cet fic. Elle est plutôt du genre grande gueule. Il y a une part de colère dans ce qu'elle dit, mais globalement, elle est dans un état normal ! Merci pour ta review !

Aussidagility : Je me suis fait une super armure, je résiste à tous les coups et toutes les nourritures susceptibles de m'être jeté ! lol. Merci pour ta review !

Stephh92 : Je sais absolument comment m'y prendre. Tu verras dans les dernières lignes du chapitre le revirement de situation. Merci pour ta review !

Les perso. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Waouh ! Bon, ok, ses lèvres ne valent pas celles de Bella, mais putain ! Je la regardais toujours, elle également.

- On sort ? A moins que tu veuilles voir la fin du film ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais comment ça se finit ! Ils virent les américains, et Sully reste un Na 'vis.

Elle attrapa ma main et nous essayâmes de sortir sans déranger les gens. Nous balançâmes nos lunettes dans le pot et sortîmes à l'air frais. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc. Personne ne parlait. Je voulus commencer mais elle me coupa la parole.

- Est-ce que je te plais ? Physiquement ?

- Ben… ouais… tu… tu me plais ! Et moi ?

- Tu fais plus de me plaire !

- On… sort ensemble ? Demandai-je.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai hésité avant de répondre. Ecoute ta sœur, pour une fois dans ta vie !

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Oui.

Elle tourna la tête et je posai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lisses, douces, chaudes. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Elle gratta la base de ma nuque, ce qui me fit grogner.

- Tu n'as pas une grande expérience avec les filles. Je me trompe ?

- Tu es la première sur la liste. Je rigolai, et elle me suivit.

- Je ne suis pas mieux. Je n'en ai eu qu'un avant toi. Ben.

- Ben ? Comme notre chef ?

- Ouais. Mais c'était plus de l'amitié entre nous. Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas ! On devrait peut-être rentrer. On commence tôt demain.

- Ouais. J'aime pas laisser mon frère tout seul la nuit..

- Ok.

Je me dirigeai vers sa voiture. Elle démarra mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je devrais peut-être lui prendre la main ? On faisait ça dans les couples en général, non ? Ma main pesait une tonne et je la décalais pour qu'elle atterrisse au-dessus de la sienne, sur le levier de vitesse. Elle sourit. Elle se gara devant mon immeuble.

- Merci pour cette soirée. C'était fantastique.

- Merci à toi. Elle détacha sa ceinture et se pencha sur moi. L'habitacle était trop petit, j'étais collé contre mon siège, je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais passif dans cette action.

- A demain ! Dis-je.

- A bientôt. Je lâchais sa main et sortis de sa voiture. Je ne la lâchais pas du regard. Ma première copine. Ça faisait bizarre.

Je gravis les escaliers dans un état second. Je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais heureux, pour la première fois depuis hier. Je sortis ma clef et vis que la lumière était encore allumée chez moi. Rose devait s'être endormie ici une nouvelle fois.

Je poussai la porte et je ne vis pas Rose sur le canapé. Mais une femme. De dos. Assoupie. Des cheveux châtains lui descendant dans le dos. Non, c'est pas possible. Non. Je fis le tour du canapé et la contemplai. Si, c'était bien elle. Je fis un geste pour la réveiller.

- Maman ? Maman, c'est toi ?

- Edward ? Demanda-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et je la serrai dans mes bras. Ses os étaient saillants sous la peau et les vêtements. De l'eau coula dans mon dos. Je crois que je pleurais aussi.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas bien ? Ca va à Forks ? Est-ce que tu manges ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

- Alice m'a dit ce que Bella t'a fait hier soir. Il fallait que je te vois pour te remonter le moral. Mais visiblement ça va. C'est Rosalie qui m'a ouvert. J'ai toujours peur pour toi. Ton père… je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Il devient fou. Il bosse tout le temps. Il regarde tous les jours mes comptes, il contrôle ma société. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je lui ai menti, j'ai dit que je devais aller à un congrès à Seattle. Un congrès imprévu. Carmen me couvre, et j'ai donné dix dollars à un réceptionniste pour qu'il mente à ton père. Je ne mange plus. J'ai peur.

- Pars de la maison maman. Ca ne peut plus durer. Il va te frapper si ça continue.

- Il dit à tout le monde que nous avons deux enfants. A chaque fois, je t'ajoute dans le lot. Mais il me lance un regard meurtrier.

- Pars maman. J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais.

- Je sais me défendre mon chou. J'ai une lacrymo avec moi. Tout le temps. Je deviens paranoïaque. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. Toi aussi tu as maigri. Ça va ?

- J'économise. Je ne dépense rien.

- Et tes études ?

- Je m'en sors. Je suis heureux. Je fais ce qui me plait.

- Alors tant mieux. Je suis désolée pour Bella. Sincèrement. Tu l'as tellement aimé. Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu peur de moi, depuis le collège. Qu'elle avait voulu appeler les flics.

- Je t'ai mal conseillé ! Je m'en veux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est du passé, ok ?

- Du passé ? Comment ça du passé ? Edward Cullen aurait-il quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, dis-je en me cachant derrière un coussin.

- Crache le morceau. Allez !

- Je sors avec la fille qui m'a invitée au ciné. Depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est génial ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Angela Webber. Elle a 19 ans. Elle a des cheveux noirs, assez longs, des yeux marrons, un petit nez adorable, et une bouche magnifique. Elle est belle, tout simplement.

- Tu me la présentes avant mon départ ?

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Je pars demain matin. Vers 10 heures. J'irais passer le bonjour à Alice et Emmett.

- Oh. Ben, passe à Starbucks. Dis-je, en cachant ma tristesse.

- Je reviendrais. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Ça te dérange si je vais dormir. Je commence à 5 heures demain.

- Pas de souci. Bonne nuit mon chéri. Où est la salle de bain ? Pour que je me change.

- Là, dis-je en tendant le bras à côté de ma chambre.

- Merci. Elle partit et je pris mon pyjama avant de me changer dans le salon. Je débranchais mon réveil, attrapais une couverture avant d'aller me coucher. Ma mère sortit et passa au salon pour s'installer.

- Ma chambre est libre. Tu pourras passer une bonne nuit, près de ton fils. Elle embrassa le haut de mon crane et je sombrais chez Morphée, qui ressemblait à Angela.

A cinq heures, je fus content de me lever. Pour aller voir ma copine. Et voir si tout ce que j'avais vécu en 48 heures n'était pas un rêve.

Ma mère dormait encore. Je lui laissais un mot avant de descendre. Ses traits étaient moins tirés qu'hier soir. Elle était reposée.

Angela m'attendait devant la boutique. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais elle fit le premier pas en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. J'inclinais la tête et nos lèvres se touchèrent.

- Bonjour, dis-je en chassant une mèche de son visage, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai beaucoup rêvé d'une personne. Et toi ?

- De qui ?

- A ton avis… Je rougis instantanément.

- Ah euh, ben je… je savais pas que je hantais tes pensées.

- Et, toi, ta nuit ?

- Morphée possède un nouveau visage. Le tien. _Edward, tu n'es définitivement PAS doué pour la drague._

- Merci. Elle attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Ma mère est passée hier soir. Je lui ai dit. Pour toi et moi. Tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je en guettant sa réaction.

- Non. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je l'ai dit à mon frère. Ça te gêne ?

- Absolument pas. Ma mère va passer dans la matinée. Elle veut juste te voir.

- Pas de problème.

- Cullen, Webber, les clients attendent !

- Oui, répondis-je. Je me penchais une dernière fois pour un baiser avant de partir vers le comptoir.

Je souriais nettement plus qu'hier. Nos corps se frôlaient quand je voulais attraper un gâteau, ou quand elle voulait un gobelet. Vers 10 heures, ma mère passa la porte et se mit dans ma file. Je murmurais à l'oreille de ma voisine.

- La femme qui vient d'entrer, c'est ma mère. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Elle est belle. Elle a l'air gentille et douce.

- Elle n'a pas que l'air.

J'essayais d'enchainer les commandes le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir la voir.

- Bien dormie ? Demandai-je.

- La meilleure nuit que j'ai connue depuis ton départ. Un grand café noir, avec un muffin et un cookie.

- Tu vas grossir maman !

- J'ai retrouvé l'appétit. J'ai fait ton ménage, car tu n'as pas dû le faire depuis longtemps !

- Je l'ai fait vendredi, dis-je en attendant que le gobelet en carton se remplisse.

- Et je t'ai ajouté de l'argent dans ta boite. 200 dollars.

- Maman, il ne fallait pas. Et papa va s'en apercevoir.

- Je me suis arrangée pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Merci maman.

- C'est normal. Alors ? Qui est-cette mystérieuse Angela qui te fait sourire niaisement depuis hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi madame Cullen, dit-elle en enlevant son gant en plastique pour serrer la main de ma mère.

- Enchantée Miss Webber.

- Moi de même. Je ne savais pas qu'il souriait niaisement ! Je tournais la tête pour récupérer sa consommation.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. En tout cas, il n'a pas menti, vous êtes très belle.

- Merci Madame Cullen, avec une toute petite voix.

- 14 dollars 50 mam'.

- Tiens. Je vais passer voir ton frère et ta sœur avant de rentrer. Je t'envoie un texto quand j'arrive. Je vais essayer de revenir avant décembre.

- Décembre ? Pas avant ?

- Je ne peux pas prétexter des congrès sur la décoration tous les week-ends. Excuse-moi.

Elle sortit et je gravai son visage dans ma mémoire. 4 mois sans la voir.

- Elle est gentille, dit Angela pour me sortir de ma transe.

- Ouais.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais sourire niaisement.

- Oh, ça va ! Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Jusqu'à midi, nous vendîmes café et autres viennoiseries. Nous sortîmes vers 12 heures 30, ne sachant pas ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux.

- Tu veux monter chez moi ? Proposai-je.

- Ouais.

Je pris timidement sa main et la fis monter. Je pus voir à travers l'ascenseur Rose qui me regardait. Ca signifiait que j'allais devoir lui expliquer certaines choses.

- C'est très petit, mais j'ai pas mieux, annonçai-je. Je poussais la porte et la fis entrer en première.

- C'est parfait !

- Merci. Tu veux manger quoi ? Pates, pates ou pates ?

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Je baissais la tête.

- Va t'asseoir, je vais préparer un truc.

Je posais mes pieds sur la table basse du salon, et la regardais cuisiner de dos. _Edward, un petit-ami reste avec sa copine quand elle cuisine._ Je me levais pour aller la rejoindre. Elle faisait de la semoule.

- Tu n'as que ça dans tes placards. Je gère avec ce que je possède. Elle sortit deux steaks et les fit cuire.

- Nous avons dix minutes à nous, dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle m'embrassa et me colla contre le lavabo. Elle passa sa langue sur mes dents et je lui concédais le passage. Je la laissais faire pour mon premier baiser avec la langue. Elle la captura avec la sienne et la fit tourner. Je fis comme elle et elle accéléra le mouvement. Je suivais la cadence tant bien que mal. L'air me manquait terriblement. Elle se recula avant de déposer une pléiade de baisers autour de ma bouche.

- Pour ton premier baiser avec la langue, tu te débrouilles pas mal finalement.

- Merci !

Elle retourna à sa cuisine pendant que j'essayais de redescendre sur terre. Ce baiser… Waouh. J'essaye encore d'oxygéner mon cerveau. Je lui sortis deux assiettes qu'elle remplit de viande et de semoule. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, devant la télé. Nous mangeâmes sans parler.

Je pris son assiette et fis la vaisselle. Elle attrapa le torchon pour m'aider à aller plus vite. En moins de dix minutes, tout était nettoyé et rangé. Nous retournâmes au salon. _Edward, tu dois prendre ta copine sur tes cuisses._ J'obéissais à ma conscience, qui savait toujours mieux que moi ce qu'il fallait faire. Ça pouvait paraitre flippant. Je la soulevais pour la poser contre moi. Elle était légère, et son dos se calait parfaitement sur mon torse. Je fis des baisers légers sur sa nuque, me régalant au passage du parfum de son shampoing à la vanille.

- C'est agréable. Dit-elle, simplement.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle pivota pour que nous soyons face à face. Sa poitrine collée contre mon torse. Nos entrejambes se touchant. _Edward, contrôle ton entrejambe. Ok, tu n'as pas pratiqué le plaisir solitaire depuis ton arrivée à Seattle, mais… NE PASSE PAS POUR UN ADO EN PLEINE PUBERTE QUI CHERCHE A S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR !_

Elle me parla de sa vie. De sa famille. De ses proches. Elle avait vécu pas très loin de Forks, un peu plus loin que Port Angeles. Elle me posa des questions sur ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur. Elle ne parla pas de mon père. Elle me demanda des informations sur ma proprio. Nous faisions connaissance, simplement. Nous avions parlé de 14 heures jusqu'à 17 heures 30, alliant baisers et discussion.

- Je vais devoir partir, annonça-t-elle.

- Je sais.

Elle se pencha vers mon oreille, et l'embrassa juste derrière celle-ci. Elle continua une ligne de baisers jusqu'au milieu de mon cou. Elle attrapa un bout de ma peau et le suça.

- Wow ! Dis-je, plus pour moi que pour elle.

- Pour que tu aies un souvenir de moi en cours. Et aussi pour montrer que tu appartiens à une autre.

- Protectrice ?

- Tu crois que tu vas partir dans un conservatoire bourré de filles en chaleur sans que je te marque ? Je ris et elle me suivit de peu. Demain, cours, Bella… Je l'avais totalement oublié celle-là. Mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense.

Je lui tins la main et nous descendîmes au parking du personnel. _Montre-lui que tu es un mec et que tu peux l'embrasser dignement !_ Je la plaquai contre la carrosserie de sa voiture. Elle fut surprise et je collai ma bouche contre la sienne si tentante. Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque et demandais timidement sa langue. Elle accepta mon compagnon de jeu sur son terrain, et j'essayais d'être plus actif que tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Elle décida de jouer au chat et à la souris. Durant de longues minutes, chacun se prit au jeu. Jusqu'à ce que je me sépare d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son nez.

- Tu prends confiance, mais je te ferais travailler demain.

- Oui professeur. Je lui souris et elle monta dans sa voiture pour aller chez elle.

Je rentrais et dévorais les restes de nourriture qu'elle avait préparés. Je me couchais à 8 heures, car je devais rattraper mes deux courtes nuits de sommeil. Je souris comme un con avant de sombrer dans les bras de ma nouvelle déesse du sommeil.

A cinq heures, une idée horrible s'insinua en moi. J'avais oublié de bosser mes pièces de piano pour aujourd'hui. MERDE ! Aurai-je le temps d'y aller entre midi et deux ? Prions pour !

Je descendis en avance pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle m'embrassa timidement et vérifia l'état de mon suçon. Elle pensa qu'il était préférable d'en ajouter un, pour plus de sécurité.

- On se voit ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle. Eric, mon frère, dort chez un ami.

- J'ai oublié de bosser mes partitions de piano. Je vais essayer de bosser à midi et ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

- Tu vas t'entrainer où ?

- Sur Fouthon Street. Il y a un piano.

- Je pourrais venir t'écouter. Vers 18 heures 30. S'il te plait ! J'adore le piano.

- Si tu veux. Mais j'ai peur de me déconcentrer vu qu'une beauté sera à côté de moi. _Edward, la drague avec toi, ça ne s'arrange pas ! _

Je remontais prendre mes affaires vers 7 heures 30. Je repassais l'embrasser, et elle me souhaita une bonne journée. Je courus au conservatoire rejoindre Tyler et Garrett. Je me joignis à leur conversation sur le match des Mariners. Surtout ne pas regarder Bella qui est à ta droite. Ne pas la regarder. Ne pas la regarder car elle s'approche de toi. Ne pas la regarder. Repars dans le Hockey. Ne la regarde pas.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda une voix sèche derrière moi. Elle.

- De quoi ? Répondis-je, le dos tourné.

- En privé !

- Je reviens les gars. Vous pouvez garder mon sac ? Ils acquiescèrent et je suivis sa chevelure qui se dirigeait derrière le conservatoire. Ne pas la regarder. Regarde la fenêtre.

- Ta vengeance est pitoyable Cullen. Dit-elle, simplement. Ma vengeance ? Mais de quoi elle parle.

- Hein ? Demandai-je.

- T'as pas honte de te venger de moi en sortant avec ma cousine !

* * *

Revirement de situation inattendu je suppose ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Un grand merci aussi à ma Beta Phika17 ! Vous avez toutes etez surprises par le lien de parenté Bella/Angela !

Gabrielle : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que chacune de mes fics te plaisent ! Voila la suite ! A bientôt ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Aussidagility : Tu es trouvé mon point faible ! J'ai hyper peur des chiens ! lol. C'est vrai que Bella est tres indiscrete ! Merci pour ta review !

brune59 : Je n'en dis pas plus sur la situation, tu va le découvrir toi-même ! Personne ne s'attendait au lien entre Bella/Angela ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

- Ta cousine ? Répétai-je une nouvelle fois.

- OUI MA COUSINE ! Elle se mit à crier. LE NOM DE JEUNE FILLE DE LA MERE D'ANGELA, C'EST SWAN. SA MERE EST LA SŒUR DE MON PERE ! MAIS VU QUE TU CONNAIS TOUT DE MA VIE, TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR !

- Elle m'a invité au ciné, j'ai accepté. Elle m'a embrassé et je sors avec elle. Point barre.

- Il y a moins de 72 heures, dans ton appart', je t'ai mis un râteau. Je me suis même fait engueuler par mon propre frère, merde ! Et en allant sur Facebook, Oh Bizarre, ma cousine change de statut. Elle passe de célib à en couple ! Et j'apprends qu'elle sort avec EDWARD CULLEN !

- ARRETE DE CROIRE QUE TU ES LE CENTRE DU MONDE ! ELLE ME PLAISAIT AVANT QUE TU NE ME METTES UN RATEAU OK ? ET TU M'AS TRES BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE QUE TU TE MOQUAIS DE MOI, ET TU VOULAIS QUE JE T'OUBLIE. FAUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX DANS LA VIE, OK ?

Je partis mais elle attrapa la manche de ma veste.

- Si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir, je te tue. C'est clair ?

- PUTAIN MAIS LAISSE MOI GERER MA VIE !

Je partis sans un mot de plus.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Tyler

- Engueulade. C'est bon.

- Quel sujet ?

- Je sors avec sa cousine. Elle me fait une crise.

- T'as une copine ? On croyait tous que tu l'aimais… elle.

- C'est une longue histoire, et j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?

- Comme tu veux.

- A midi, je mangerai rapidement, je dois aller bosser mon piano. J'ai pas eu le temps ce week-end.

- Toi aussi ? Ajouta Tyler. J'ai été malade tout le week-end, impossible de jouer de la batterie.

Nous partîmes en solfège, et je n'adressais pas un seul regard à Bella. Elle m'évitait, moi et Vladimir. Je crois que je l'ai définitivement oublié celle-là !

Nous dûmes faire du rythme pendant deux heures : noire, deux croches, triolet, croche de doubles et toute la compagnie.

- Je voulais vous dire que j'ai fait des groupes, le mercredi, pour vous remettre au même niveau. J'ai affiché les groupes, et aussi les horaires. Certains pourront faire grasse mat'.

Tout le monde se colla contre les panneaux de bois. Je regardais où j'étais inscrit. Groupe de 10 heures à 11 heures. Avec Bella. Eric et Tyler étaient dans le groupe de 9 heures. A la pause, Tyler nous abandonna pour aller bosser sa pièce. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc avec Garrett.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette longue histoire avec Bella ? Je la scrutais dans l'angle de la cour, parlant avec un autre mec qu'elle devait probablement draguer.

- Ben, je l'aimais, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments vendredi soir. C'était pas réciproque, et elle me l'a très clairement fait comprendre. Le lendemain soir, je sortais avec une collègue du boulot au ciné. Je la trouvais belle, elle m'a embrassé. On sort ensemble. Hier, on était ensemble toute la journée. Et, là, je viens d'apprendre qu'elle et Bella sont cousines, et tu penses bien que… elle croit que je veux me venger d'elle.

- Tu lui a dit, à ta copine ?

- Elle vient se soir, on verra ce qu'elle dit.

- C'est d'elle, les… marques ? Il pointa du doigt mes deux suçons.

- Ouais ! Je ricanais.

Nous dûmes affronter Dunter pendant deux heures. Il avait mis des paravents dans les coins de la salle.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous aider à surmonter le ridicule. Mettez-vous par deux. Les binômes furent vite fait. Essayez de prendre quelqu'un du même sexe que vous. Vous allez bander les yeux d'un de vos partenaires avec ce bandeau. Je le nouai autour de la tête de Garrett. J'arrête d'être le cobaye de ses expériences foireuses.

- Je vais vous donner une tenue. Et vous allez l'enfiler à votre partenaire, sans qu'il le sache. Mettez-lui cette cape par-dessus ses fringues. Ensuite, un par un, vous irez affronter les moqueries des autres. Vous avez le droit de vous moquer pour cette fois. Mettez-vous derrière les paravents. Je guidais mon aveugle et regardais le costume. Un lapin en fourrure rose.

- Retire tes fringues, je vais pas le faire moi-même ! Il s'exécuta et je tournais la tête par pudeur.

- Lève ta jambe… Voila ! Fais pareil…

- C'est quoi ?

- Je me tais, sinon, on va me défoncer.

- J'ai peur.

- Tends les bras.

Je remontais la fermeture et mis la cape. Il alla s'asseoir avec les autres. 7 portaient des capes noires identiques.

- Enlevez votre bandeau ! Les curieux essayaient de discerner le costume par-dessus la cape opaque qui ne laissait rien voir.

- Toi ! Monte la première. La fille rousse monta en essayant de ne pas tomber. Elle retira sa cape et nous fit face. Elle portait un costume de poule. Tout le monde rigola à en avoir mal aux côtes. La pauvre essaya de ne pas rougir et de garder la tête haute, avec succès je dois dire !

- Maintenant, à toi ! Tyler se leva et trembla. Il retira comme son ancienne camarade et fit face aux rires. Il ne broncha pas, regardant un point invisible sur le mur. Le prof le félicita avant de faire passer les autres. Nous avions droit aux trucs les plus inimaginables : Winnie, Mickey, Minnie, et plein d'autres.

La séance se passa globalement bien, sauf quand l'une des élèves explosa en larmes. Nous nous arrêtâmes derechef. Sauf le prof.

- Continuez ! Elle affrontera ça un jour ! Soit en disant une abomination, soit en jouant une fausse note ! Vous l'aiderez en faisant ça !

Personne n'y croyait. Tout le monde avait de la peine pour elle. Elle descendit et sécha ses larmes dans les bras d'une amie. Demain, je serais à sa place. Probablement.

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre à manger chez moi. Je devais aller au studio pour répéter. Mais Rose m'intercepta.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle !

- Demain, promis ! Je fis un léger bisou sur sa joue et courus dans le centre ville. Je trouvais le lieu indiqué par ma prof. J'entrais avec la clef et présentais mon mot. La secrétaire, visiblement énervée que je l'aie dérangée durant sa pause déjeuner, m'expliqua en deux secondes où je devais aller. Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser une question, elle avait déjà replongé ses dents dans son sandwich jambon, salade, fromage.

La salle était grande, en plus d'être insonorisée. Je posais mon déjeuner sur la table, je mangerai plus tard. Je sortis mes partitions et me mis au travail. Je me dérouillais les doigts avant d'enchainer sur ma pièce. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien, mais je manquais de technique. Durant deux heures, je répétais ce qui me posait le plus problème : les trilles. C'était juste trois petites notes ! Mais le morceau perdrait sa musicalité si je ne les jouais pas. Je les maitrisais correctement à 13 heures 35. Je courus pour arriver à l'heure. Je n'avais même pas déjeuner. Mon estomac se plaignit, je le calmai avec une gorgée d'eau.

Les murs du couloir se dédoublèrent en montant. Je m'arrêtai au milieu, et tous les éléments retrouvèrent leur place normale. Je gravis les dernières marches et montai vers la salle. La prof était en avance, pour une fois.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour !

- Tu as bien travaillé ?

- On va voir !

Je m'installai au piano et attendis deux secondes que les touches se remettent au bon endroit dans mon cerveau. J'aurais dû manger. J'aurais dû.

Je me mis à jouer tranquillement. Je me trompais à chaque fois dans ses trilles qui me faisaient défaut. Une tache noire apparut devant mes yeux en plein milieu du morceau. Je clignai et elle disparut. Mais revint trois portées plus loin. Je m'arrêtais à la fin en ayant réussi à jouer.

- Parfait Edward. La tache réapparut, mais, cette fois-ci, elle resta. Je vais t'apprendre une technique pour… la tache noire grossit de plus en plus. Je n'entendais plus rien. Le noir m'engloutit entièrement et je me sentis tomber, longtemps, longtemps…

J'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais triple.

- Edward…dward…dward. Edward… dward. Ma vue commença à se stabiliser.

- Edward tu m'entends ? J'hochai la tête. Je voyais normalement. Je me relevais, mais très mauvaise idée. J'étais tombé de mon tabouret et ma vue se divisa encore.

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps, m'excusai-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu es tout pâle. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Et manger surtout. De quand date ton dernier repas 'normal' ?

- Hier soir.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je dirais à ta prof que tu as fait un malaise. Elle ne dira rien.

- J'habite en face. Pas de souci. Merci beaucoup.

- Reviens en forme demain !

Je descendis les marches en essayant de ne pas tomber. Je me rattrapai souvent à la barrière. Au bout de 10 interminables minutes, j'arrivais en bas. Je fis très attention en traversant la rue. J'allais entrer dans mon appartement quand un bras se glissa sur mes reins.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda Angela.

- Malaise à cause de la faim, répondis-je en face de son visage inquiet.

- Montons !

Elle me tenait car ma vue n'était pas encore au point. Je voyais une marche en triple. Je lui tendis mon trousseau et elle m'allongea sur mon canapé avant de me lancer un gâteau au chocolat de la cuisine. Je l'attrapais au vol. Quand mes papilles sentirent le chocolat, mon estomac fut plus que content. Ma vue se stabilisait de mieux en mieux, mais c'était pas encore ça. Elle me tendit une canette de coca que je bus sans rechigner. Je lui passai ma boisson et elle accepta volontiers.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Je pris son visage en coupe et me relevai pour l'embrasser.

- Je suppose que ton entrainement de piano est reporté ?

- Oui… tu m'entendras une autre fois !

- Ouais.

- Je voulais te proposer…

- Oui ? Les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Tu voudrais… passer la nuit ici ? Je rougis en détournant la tête. J'aime pas trop la solitude. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Volontiers. Il faut que je passe prendre Eric devant le lycée avant. Que je prépare mon sac aussi !

- Je te verrais bien porter ma chemise pour dormir.

- Une autre fois !

Elle m'embrassa et m'abandonna à 16 heures 30, pour éviter les bouchons. Je retournais la situation dans ma tête. Devais-je le dire à Angela pour Bella ? Ou me taire ? Je savais que si j'optais pour la seconde solution, Bella allait tout révéler à sa cousine, et elle m'en voudrait carrément. Autant tuer le problème dans l'œuf. Je lui dirais tout ce soir. Je ne me rendis pas compte que le sommeil m'emporta. Je me réveillais pâteux en ne sachant pas vraiment où j'étais. Ma tête était surélevée. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur les cuisses d'Angela. Sa main caressait la base de ma nuque tendrement. Il était déjà 18 heures 30. Son mouvement s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle m'avait réveillé.

- Continue, c'est très agréable… Je ronronnais presque, comme un chat sous les caresses de ma maitresse. Hier, tu m'as promis un cours professeur, et j'ai hâte de commencer, dis-je en me redressant. Je positionnais mes mains sur son cou avant de plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne. Sa langue demanda mon compagnon de jeu. Il sortit de sa cachette et titilla l'autre. Elle me proposa une danse. Une valse, que j'acceptais. Elle accéléra de plus en plus, pour terminer en salsa.

J'étais à bout de souffle en me séparant d'elle. C'était le meilleur baiser, depuis hier, qu'elle m'avait donné.

- Tu te débrouilles encore mieux qu'avant, dit-elle, sans être essoufflée.

- J'ai… J'ai encore besoin de… trouver mon souffle… Elle embrassa le haut de mon crane avant de partir cuisiner. J'en profitais pour prendre une douche, car elle en prendrait probablement une demain, et, étant une fille, elle allait épuiser l'eau chaude…

- C'est prêt ! Cria-t-elle. Je sortis en peignoir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'habiller vu la bonne odeur qui venait titiller mes sens olfactifs. J'étais comme Emmett niveau bouffe. Elle nous avait cuisiné des steaks hachés et des carottes.

Elle remplit les deux assiettes et, pour la première fois, je mangeai sur la petite table de la cuisine. Nous étions très proche tous les deux. Nos genoux étaient collés sous la table. Elle finit son assiette et je l'attrapai pour la nettoyer. Elle se colla derrière moi, ses mains autour de mon ventre couvert d'éponge. Elle mordit mon oreille et, sous la surprise, le jet d'eau innonda le carreau en face de moi. Elle rit et retourna s'asseoir. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Je finis de tout laver et rangeai en deux temps trois mouvements avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu veux quoi : soirée télé dans les bras de ton chéri, ou soirée uniquement dans les bras du chéri en question ?

- La deux ! Je vais pas pouvoir revenir ici avant longtemps. A moins que tu viennes chez moi. Je n'habite pas loin

- On verra. Je vais m'habiller, dis-je en me contemplant de la tête aux pieds.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle. Je te préfère comme ça.

- Comme tu veux !

Je pris sa main et nous nous installâmes sur mon lit. Elle entre mes jambes. _C'est maintenant ou jamais Cullen. T'as compris ?_

- Angela ?

- Oui, dit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Promets-moi que tu ne crieras pas, ni que tu partiras d'ici comme une furie.

- C'est grave ?

- Ca dépend du point de vue…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma première copine. Elle hocha la tête. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être amoureux. Avant toi, j'étais amoureux.

- Je la connais, et tu as peur que je parte à cause de ça ?

- Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

- C'est qui ?

- Ta cousine, répondis-je dans un souffle.

- Linda ? Sharon ?

- Du côté de ta mère…

- Bella ? Demanda-t-elle. Je baissais les yeux.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

- Je l'aimais comme quand on aime. Mais c'était utopique, une partie de moi me rappelait à l'ordre. Je sais pas si j'aimais son physique ou son intelligence. Mais depuis qu'elle a changé, je l'aimais de moins en moins.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ce n'est pas important, je m'en fiche, tu sais.

- Je l'aimais de moins en moins, et une autre personne envahissait petit à petit mon âme. Elle rougit, très léger, mais assez pour colorer ses joues. Vendredi, elle est venue. Et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Mes anciens sentiments. Elle les a rejetés, tu t'en doutes !

- C'est pour ça que tu avais cet air triste sur le visage ? Je hochais la tête.

- Tu me plaisais, et ce rendez-vous au ciné, c'était pour me changer les idées, et pour tourner la page, définitivement. Mais, ce matin, elle m'a fait une crise. Elle pense… que je me venge d'elle en sortant avec toi. Je détournais la tête, attendant une réaction.

- Ed, ma cousine, tu sais combien de fois par an je la vois ? Je secouai la tête. 4 fois. On se parle un peu sur internet mais ça s'arrête là ! On se parle quand on a besoin de réconfort mais ce n'est pas la grande amitié. Elle ne se mêle pas de ma vie, et je fais de même ! Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a pu te dire. Et je suis contente car tu as été honnête avec moi. Elle rapprocha son visage du mien. Et c'est cette honnêteté que je recherche chez une personne. Elle m'embrassa en se tortillant. Je répondis le cœur plus léger que 10 minutes avant. Elle attrapa les deux pans d'éponge de chaque côté de mon buste et me fit pivoter au-dessus d'elle.

WOW ! Ca allait un peu vite, mais je ne ripostais pas. Je la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller contre lequel j'avais mon dos il y a 20 secondes. Ses mains parcouraient mes flans, jusqu'à trouver la ceinture retenant ma nudité et ma pudeur. Elle suivit le tracé de la bande et trouva le nœud. Qu'elle commença à défaire. C'est là que je réagis.

- Angela, arrête. Dis-je durement.

- Tu n'as pas envie, dit-elle en regardant plus bas. Je me sentis instinctivement gêné.

- Si, mais…

- Je t'écoute, n'aie pas peur, elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Je ne suis pas avec toi pour le sexe. J'espère que toi également. Elle approuva. Mais pour cet acte, il faut connaitre l'autre. Et je ne sais presque rien de toi.

- Je t'ai fait tout l'arbre généalogique du côté de mon père hier. Il faut que je remonte plus loin ?

- Non, c'est pas ça ce que je veux dire. Je m'en fiche que ton grand-père s'appelle Théodorius ou Michael. C'est savoir des trucs sur toi. Ton émission préférée. Avec qui tu dormais quand tu étais petite. Ton livre préféré. Des choses bêtes !

- Tu veux prendre ton temps…

- Je comprends que tu aies déjà de l'expérience, et des besoins mais…

- T'es puceau et tu veux faire les choses dans l'ordre. Sa franchise me choqua et elle éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Mais sérieusement. Je peux comprendre. J'étais comme toi avant. On prendra notre temps. Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

- Moi non plus. Je posai un mini baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On devrait dormir, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui. Il est déjà 22 heures trente. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec toi. Elle attrapa son sac. Salle de bain, là. Elle tourna et je profitais de son occupation pour me changer. Je pris mon pyjama habituel et attendis que la princesse sorte de son château, la salle de bain. Elle avait mis un short et un débardeur bleu. Comme mon pyjama.

- Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer, dis-je en riant. Elle s'assit sur mon lit en attendant mon retour. Je ne durai pas longtemps et la rejoignis.

- Tu dors de quel côté ?

- Du côté où tu ne seras pas. _Edward, tu connais SOS je ne sais pas draguer ? On vient de l'inventer spécialement pour toi ! _Oh toi, pour une fois, ta gueule !

Elle se mit à gauche et je partis à droite. J'allais m'endormir quand elle attrapa mon bras pour le mettre sur son ventre.

- Il faut toujours serrer ta copine dans tes bras.

- Oui professeur. Elle rit et je respirai une grande bouffée de vanille avant de sombrer. Mon nouveau parfum préféré.

* * *

J'espere que ca vous à plu ! Donnez moi votre avis ! A bientôt pour la suite !

ROBisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour ! Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! On approche des 200 ! En 10 chapitres ? WAHOU ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi à ma Beta Phika17 !

Bibi : C'est vrai que le couple Angela/Ed surprend ! Le rapprochement Ed/Bella arrive au chapitre 12 ! Courage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Aussidagility : On ne peut pas lui voler son honnêteté ! Lol. PS. Je commence à chercher des moyens de protections anti chiens ! Lol Merci pour ta review !

brune59 : C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire à un Angela/Ed, mais le rapprochement est dans deux chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M

Angela écrasa mon réveil quand celui-ci eut le malheur de nous réveiller. Je dégageais ma jambe qui s'était intercalée entre les siennes et partis nous faire à manger.

- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, je me suis lavé hier.

Je sortis ce qu'il fallait pour le petit-déj' pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Je fus pris de panique quand elle cria.

- Angela, ça va ?

- J'ai vidé ton ballon d'eau chaude. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

- Il a une petite capacité. Désolé.

- Pas grave ! Au moins, je suis réveillée !

Je ricanais avant de retourner préparer le petit-déj'. Elle me rejoignit 10 minutes plus tard vêtue d'une mini serviette. Je crus baver mais me ressaisis en avalant du jus d'orange. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait un beau corps. Très beau. Je ne savais pas de quoi je pouvais lui parler. J'arrivais à peine à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais m'habiller, annonça-t-elle.

Elle me planta seul à la table et j'en profitai pour préparer mon sac et ma nourriture. Nous descendîmes jusqu'au Starbuck et nous servîmes nos cafés habituels. Elle ne me prêtait presque pas attention. Nous étions deux inconnus au travail. Ça me brise le cœur. Elle a honte de moi. Je ne fis rien transparaitre jusqu'à 7 heures 30. Je remontai prendre mon sac quand une belle blonde à l'étage m'intercepta.

- Edward, il faudrait qu'on parle toi et moi… ce soir… annonça Rosalie.

- Monte vers 20 heures, ok ? Je te dois un diner. Je plaquais un baiser sur sa joue et récupérais mes affaires. Je laissais mes clefs dans le casier d'Angela pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires. Je traversai la route, comme tous les matins.

Ce fut avec une joie très, très, contenue que je me dirigeais en solfège. Faire de l'analyse musicale sur la musique du film 'danse avec les loups', ça va cinq minutes, mais deux heures… Ca saoule un peu !

J'eus instinctivement peur car j'allais devoir affronter la honte et le ridicule avec Dunter. Lui seul savait ce qu'il nous avait réservés.

En entrant dans la salle, il nous fit signe d'aller directement vers les paravents. Garrett noua le bandeau et je retirais mes fringues en aveugle.

- Tends le bras droit… Le gauche… Je sentis qu'il fermait des boutons. Attends, je vais passer la cape. La cape ? Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de fut' sur moi ?

- T'as pas oublié le pantalon ? Demandai-je.

- Y'en a pas…

Je passais la cape noire et enlevais le bandeau. Je me sentais comme chez le coiffeur avec la cape. On attendit que le prof ait fini son café (ils sont cool ici !) avant de commencer.

- Toi ! Il me pointa du doigt. Pourquoi toujours moi en premier ? Ma tronche ne lui revient pas ?

Je me levais et montais sur cette estrade que je haïssais de plus en plus. Bella était au premier rang et je pouvais voir qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour se foutre de ma gueule. Il faut dire que je m'étais lâché hier quand elle était montée vêtue comme un cow-boy.

Je pris le bas de la cape et la remontais au dessus de moi. Et je me mis à espérer qu'un astéroïde tomberait sur la salle. J'étais avec une blouse d'infirmière, très courte. On voyait mes jambes poilus, mes converses à moitié déchirées, et, surtout, et c'est ça le pire, on pouvait apercevoir le bas de mon boxer, autant préciser l'endroit des bijoux de famille.

J'eus pour premier réflexe de cacher le bas avec la cape. Quand je me rendis compte que l'hilarité avait remplie la salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Très, très fortement. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, même Bella dans sa période gentille n'avait pas pu l'atteindre. Le prof me fit signe de descendre au bout de trois minutes, durant lesquelles j'ai regardé le mur et imaginé, dans ma tête, mon morceau de piano préféré.

Je redescendis et me hâtai de retirer cette blouse ridicule. Je remis mon jean et mon tee-shirt manches longues avant de ressortir. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de rire de ces pauvres personnes sur l'estrade. J'étais passé par là, et, après, vous êtes changés.

- Jeudi prochain, on verra la synthèse de ce que vous devez retenir !

Tout le monde partit en courant de la salle. Le soleil venait d'apparaitre dans le ciel, pour le bonheur de tout le monde.

- Ca vous dit, on va manger au parc ? Proposai-je. Les deux acceptèrent derechef et nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe (toujours humide) du parc, à 250 mètres de l'école.

Chacun parla de sa vie. J'appris que les parents de Tyler était divorcés et les deux s'étaient remariés. Il était l'ainé dans les deux familles. Du côté de sa mère, il avait 3 petites demi-sœurs, des triplées. Et du côté de son père, il avait un demi-frère.

Garrett, lui, avait quatre grandes sœurs. Son père tenait absolument à avoir un garçon. Il était le dernier de la famille. Son père l'initiait à la boxe, au catch, à la mécanique et à la drague. Il n'osait pas lui dire non, il était heureux de voir son père dans cet état d'euphorie. Je me mis à penser à ma propre famille, à ce que c'était d'avoir un père présent, qui vous apprendrait la mécanique… Mais je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Mon père, la seule mécanique qu'il connaissait, c'était celle des organes.

Brutalement, deux bras fins serrèrent mon cou et je fus entrainé en arrière, les pieds regardant le ciel.

- Bonjour bel homme aux cheveux caramel.

- Bonjour belle brune. Angela plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Je perdis la notion de la réalité, jusqu'à ce que Garrett toussote.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Angela, je te présente Tyler et Garrett.

- Salut ! Elle leur tapa joyeusement la bise, avant de venir se caler dans mes bras. L'amertume concernant ce matin s'était un peu apaisée, mais une partie restait sagement calée dans ma poitrine.

- Tes clefs ! Elle sortit mon trousseau que je mis dans ma poche.

Elle interrogea Tyler et Garret sur le conservatoire, la vie là-bas, etc.… Quand il fut temps de partir, elle me serra contre elle une dernière fois. L'amertume disparut presque complètement.

Je courus pour aller en classe de piano.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu as mangé ? Histoire que tu ne retombes pas comme hier, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Pas de risque.

- Allez, joue.

Je m'installais sur le même tabouret et essayais de me concentrer pour arriver à jouer ses trilles de malheur ! Bizarrement, je me ratais, encore une fois.

- Bon, tu as réussi à jouer le morceau globalement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le joues de manière électronique. On va bosser les trilles, et, ensuite, tu feras attention aux nuances. Fais-moi de la place… je me décalais pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi. Merci. Maintenant, regarde mes doigts. Je reprends mesure…23. La musique emplit la pièce et je ressentis toute la beauté de la musique. Tout ce qu'elle annonçait.

- Il faut que tu joues ça avec les trois derniers doigts. Oui, même le dernier. C'est contemporain je te rappelle. Reprends lentement. Je jouais en suivant sa technique.

- Voila. Reprends depuis le début, mais lentement.

Je travaillais les nuances et la composition du morceau jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait de son point de vue.

- Si tu continues, tu remporteras haut la main. 'Rivers flows in you' est un morceau que le jury appréciera beaucoup, il est moderne, et surtout, Yiruma est un des plus grands pianistes du siècle. Allez, à vendredi.

- A vendredi.

La prof m'avait tellement parlé que je n'eus pas droit à la pause. Je dus directement aller en bio. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire, seul contre le mur quand la prof arriva, suivi d'une autre élève que je ne pouvais voir.

- Bonjour. Vous avez une nouvelle élève dans ce groupe, Isabella Swan. Va t'asseoir là. La prof montra du doigt le tabouret libre à côté de moi et commença l'appel.

Je me collai le plus possible contre le mur et attendis. La position était très inconfortable, car un tuyau passait pile sur ma cuisse. Je m'efforçais de ne pas bouger. Je regardais ma montre toute les trente secondes. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie m'annonce la fin du calvaire. Je repliai mes affaires et partis le premier, en faisant attention à la crampe que j'avais contracté en restant dans la même position durant une heure.

Je traversais la rue et décidais d'essayer de faire une nouvelle machine sans me tromper. Je versais moins de 20 grammes de poudre nettoyante avant de refermer la machine. Espérons que je ne doive pas encore appeler le plombier de Rose.

Je décidais de faire un truc spécial à manger : des pommes de terre et du poisson pané (je sais, ça fait gamin, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre). Les seuls cours de cuisine que ma mère m'avait donnés avant de partir consistait à : éplucher des légumes et ouvrir des boites de conserve.

Je pris les pommes de terre qu'Alice avait dues amener vendredi ou samedi et commençai à trier. Je m'en sortis pas trop mal et mis tout dans le four. Je pris quatre bâtonnets pannés et les sortis quand on frappa à ma porte

- Entre, c'est ouvert !

Rose passa la porte et je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. Son mascara avait coulé, laissant des trainés noirâtres sur son beau visage. Je m'empressais de la serrer contre moi, laissant mon plat à l'abandon.

- ROSE ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien… rien de grave !

- Un ami doit être présent, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Raconte-moi !

- Non ! Pas… pas tout de suite !

- D'accord. J'embrassais le haut de son crane et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, joyeuse.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Pourrait-on éviter d'en parler, s'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux.

- J'ai amené du vin. A partir de maintenant, tu as 21 ans, d'accord.

- J'ai toujours voulu gouter du vin.

- Rêve exaucé !

Je terminais la préparation de mes assiettes pendant que Rose s'installait sur le canapé, retirant ses hauts talons pour déposer ses pieds sur la table basse et détachant ses cheveux, laissant un torrent jaune se déverser sur ses épaules.

- Tiens. Bon, ce n'est pas original, mais bon…

- Bon appétit !

Nous trinquâmes avec le vin. Je portais le liquide rouge sang dans ma bouche et elle guetta ma réaction, qui fut de courir jusqu'à la cuisine pour cracher cette horreur. Elle me suivit en rigolant. Ce faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

- Tu viens de découvrir l'horrible vin américain ! Si tu as l'occasion, goute le vin français, il est meilleur que… ça !

Nous rigolâmes et je changeai de boisson, optant plutôt pour le coca.

- Alors, qui est cette brune avec laquelle je t'ai vue dimanche ? Ne me dis pas que c'est l'autre garce ?

- Alors, l'autre garce s'appelle Bella, et elle c'est Angela. Elle m'appréciait et au ciné… ben elle m'a embrassé !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas vite dans cette histoire ?

- C'est-a-dire ?

- Tu as eu le cœur brisé par elle, et, en 24 heures, tout va mieux. Y'a deux possibilités : Ou tu n'aimais pas la garce Bella, ou tu veux te venger ou l'oublier.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Alice me disait d'oublier Bella le mercredi et j'ai regardé les autres filles, notamment Angela, et je l'ai trouvé belle.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Elle me plait, et on a des points communs. Comme notre gout pour la musique.

- Ok.

- Et aussi le fait que ce soit la cousine de Bella… Je me cachais derrière un coussin. Elle prit une gorgée de coca avant de parler.

- Jure-moi que tu ne te venges pas d'elle en faisant souffrir cette fille.

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était sa cousine. Je le sais depuis hier !

- Mouais.

- Crois-moi. Je me sens mieux avec elle. Je ne pense plus à Bella. Elle était à côté de moi en Bio tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas fantasmé sur elle durant toute l'heure.

- Tu guéris en gros.

- Ouais. Et toi avec Emmett. Tu l'as contacté ? A ma grande surprise, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle colla sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Il se moque de moi ! Réussit-elle à prononcer en hoquetant.

* * *

Vous avez aimez ? Donnez-moi votre avis !

A samedi prochain pour la suite ! ROBisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Les 200 en 10 chapitres ? MERCI !

Un immense merci à ma Beta Phika17, une super correctrice !

Aussidagility : Tu va savoir ce qu'a fait Emmett ! Pas les chiens ! Et si, j'ai LA protection ! De la viande ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

- Eh Rose, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Ton frère se fout de ma gueule. Et pas qu'à moitié !

- Il a fait quoi ? Tu peux m'en parler, je ne lui dirais rien.

- Je l'ai appelé dimanche soir. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais aller boire un verre avec lui et il m'a dit de passer chez lui cet aprèm.

- Il a oublié ?

- Presque ! Et franchement j'aurais préféré oublier ce putain de rendez-vous. A trois heures, je suis montée et j'ai entendue des bruits bizarres venant de chez lui. Et là, j'ai entendu une voix déformée par le plaisir disant : Oh ma belle… Oui… Continue… Ses sanglots furent plus intenses quand elle termina.

- Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que mon frère s'envoyait en l'air alors que tu avais rendez-vous avez lui ? Elle ne répondit pas mais son hochet confirma mon hypothèse.

- Ma belle, ne pleure pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu m'entends ? Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas mettre de maquillage. Mon frère-ne-mérite-pas-une-fille-comme-toi. Je vais lui parler. Demain.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux plus de lui ! Je ne veux pas le voir, pas une nouvelle fois. Ta sœur avait raison. Un coup d'un soir. Pas de relation sérieuse.

- Comme tu veux ma Rose.

- Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas passer la nuit seule.

- Reste autant que tu veux, c'est ton appart à la base. Je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds et balançais un grand tee-shirt que j'utilisais à la base pour le sport. Elle s'endormit sur mon lit, moi à côté d'elle, comme deux amis. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Surtout à cause de mon frère.

Le lendemain matin, je fis le moins de bruit possible. Rose n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit. Je l'avais entendue se lever et pleurer plusieurs fois. Elle l'aimait, en si peu de temps, et sans rien connaitre de cette personne. Mais, maintenant, elle avait le cœur meurtri.

Je laissais un mot sur l'oreiller avant de descendre.

Je ne sais pas où je mange à midi. Reste ici autant que tu veux. Je te laisse mes clefs. Remonte vers 18 heures si tu es sortie. Je laissai mon numéro de portable sur le papier et descendis travailler.

C'était cool aujourd'hui, peu de gens venaient ce matin. Angela prit ma main et nous nous installâmes sur une table tous les deux.

- Tu ne veux pas venir cet après-midi chez moi ? Je passe te prendre à midi et on mange tous les deux . Je te présenterais Eric !

- Pourquoi pas !

Les clients arrivèrent en masse face à nous et tout le monde fut réquisitionné pour le service. Je traversais la rue en retard car les lèvres d'une tierce personne étaient collées contre les miennes. Je rejoignis sans attendre l'orchestre quand mon portable vibra. Un numéro inconnu.

Salut, c'est Rose. Je viens juste de me réveiller et je n'ai pas la force de redescendre chez moi. Je vais passer la journée chez toi. On se voit ce soir comme prévu, je ne bougerais pas, et je nous concocterais un bon repas !

PS. J'ai vu un petit stock de glace dans ton freezer. Je peux ?

Je rigolais à sa dernière phrase. Je ne pensais pas que Rosalie, étant mannequin, mangeait de la glace. J'acceptais volontiers, je n'étais absolument pas glace, ma sœur m'en avait acheté pour je ne sais quelle raison. Autant qu'elle termine dans l'estomac de quelqu'un !

Volterana nous fit jouer une nouvelle fois l'hymne américain. Il était à peu près au point. Il passa à un autre hymne, celui de France. Beaucoup plus compliqué que celui de mon pays natal. Je dus m'entrainer 20 minutes pour arriver à tout maitriser. Je ne voulais pas aller en boxe. Car je ne savais pas si j'allais frapper le sac de sable ou l'entraineur.

Nous nous changeâmes dans les toilettes, au milieu de tous les mecs. Heureusement que je n'étais pas trop pudique !

- Bonjour ! Emmett nous adressa un grand sourire et un regard bienveillant. Tout le monde est prêt pour le jogging. C'est parti ! Il va arrêter avec sa joie à la con, car, à cause de lui, une fille est en larmes dans mon appart.

J'avais besoin de me défouler, car si je voyais à nouveau son visage… J'adore mon frère, sincèrement ! Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, ce qu'il a fait, c'est horrible. Je doublais tout le monde en course, courant à la même vitesse que Tyler. Garrett ne pouvait plus faire de course. Trop de risques. Il nous attendait en faisant des pompes.

En moins de cinq minutes, j'avais fini. Nous étions les premiers de la classe. Tout le monde arriva dix minutes plus tard, pendant que nous faisions nos échauffements. Nous rejoignîmes le même endroit que la semaine passée, mais, plus de sac de sables étaient suspendus. Nous en avions un chacun. Il y avait deux matelas superposés, pour faire un mini ring je suppose.

- Bon, j'ai vu votre niveau ! On va continuer l'entrainement, et, pour les dix dernières minutes qu'il reste, les deux meilleurs feront un match. Prenez un sac de sable chacun et des gants !

Tyler nous balança de loin deux paires de gants. J'aidais Garrett à les mettre et il fit de même pour moi. Tyler se débrouilla tout seul.

- Seulement les coups de poings !

Je frappais de toutes mes forces le sac. La présence d'Emmett décuplait ma force. Il nous demanda d'alterner coup de pieds et coup de poings. Presque tout le monde avait des difficultés. Sauf moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fort en boxe Ed ! Les coups partaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il se mit derrière et retint mon défouloir personnel.

- J'imagine… la tête… d'une personne… que je hais… et je frappe ! J'essuyais la sueur sur mon front avant de mettre cinq coups de poings et deux coups de pieds.

- Je suppose que tu imagines la tête de papa ! Il éclata de rire. Je ne savais pas que ma force était aussi immense. La seule fois que j'en ai fait l'expérience, je venais de voir Bella se faisant presque violer. Son ex était aussi fort que moi, mais un peu plus loin. Mes mots dépassèrent ma pensée.

- Non… j'imagine… la tête de… mon frère ! Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait sous le choc.

- Je t'ai fait quoi bordel ? Depuis le début de ton émancipation, je te soutiens, merde ! J'arrêtais les coups et le regardais en face.

- A moi rien ! Tu sais que je t'adore en tant que frère. Mais je ne supporte pas tes actes, et, en plus, tes actes font souffrir les gens !

- J'ai fait souffrir qui dans ton entourage ? Hein ? Alice ?

- Ma proprio ! Elle chiale depuis hier à cause de toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu lui plais ! Et je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec elle ?

- Mais je veux sortir avec elle bordel ! Tu crois quoi ? Hier, je lui ai proposé de venir à l'appart, et elle ne s'est jamais pointée !

- Evidemment pauvre con ! Quand elle entend deux personnes en train de baiser derrière la porte de ton appart', elle ne va pas se pointer au rendez-vous !

- Mais tu dis que des conneries ! Hier, à 16 heures, j'étais dans mon canapé, en train d'attendre !

- Me l'a fait pas s'il te plait ! Je sais tout ! Elle m'a tout raconté ! Ses yeux brillèrent… d'intelligence ? C'est rare chez Emmett.

- Rose s'est trompée d'appart !

- Je sais qu'elle est blonde, mais contrairement aux autres, elle est intelligente !

- Arrête ! Je suis sérieux ! J'habite au 6, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui. J'attends la suite de son raisonnement farfelu.

- Et, à mon étage, il y a le 9, à côté de l'ascenseur. Le mien est au bout du couloir.

- Oui, répétai-je.

- En rentrant un soir, j'ai essayé d'entrer chez moi sans succès. Mon voisin a ouvert la porte en m'entendant. Il m'a dit qu'un des clous, retenant le chiffre de son appart, était tombé. Renverse le 9. Ca donne ?

- 6.

- Et quand je suis remonté, vers quatre heures moins dix, il faisait des choses pas catho du tout. Ta pote s'est trompée d'appart. Elle n'a pas regardé plus loin que son nez !

- Ne l'insulte pas ! Si ton raisonnement est vrai, ce qui m'étonnerait, je me serais fait avoir également.

- Je te le prouve quand tu veux. J'irais voir ta Rose cet aprèm. Pour m'expliquer !

- Arrête, j'ai promis de n'en parler à personne !

- Trop tard. Reprends l'entrainement !

Je repris mes coups sans m'arrêter, avec la même rage que tout à l'heure. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mentait-il ou était-il sincère ? Perso, je ne sais pas.

- Bon, je vous ai tous regardé durant l'entrainement ! Les deux meilleurs vont s'affronter, les autres, regardez, vous ferez pareil mercredi prochain ! Toi ! Il me pointa du doigt. Et toi ! Vladimir. Ce dernier me regardait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Une vengeance par rapport à la semaine dernière.

Emmett nous enfila des casques en mousse sur la tête et un truc pour protéger nos dents.

- Pas de coups de poings ou de pieds sur les parties sensibles. Coup sur le visage interdit pour le moment ! Les protections, c'est juste que c'est obligatoire. Il se mit entre nous et lança le début. Je savais que je devais attaquer direct, mais l'adversaire me prit de court.

Il m'assena un coup magistral dans le ventre. Je le contrais avec un coup dans la trachée. Il eut le souffle coupé, comme moi. Chacun attendit et je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de se ressaisir, je frappais le premier dans les pectoraux. Il contra un des mes coups et, avec son pied, il me fit reculer jusqu'au bord du 'ring'. Les élèves se décalèrent pour éviter ma presque chute et je repris de plus belle en contrant ses coups. Il n'y eut pas de vainqueur à l'issue du match. Je dus quand même lui serrer la main. Il me broya les phalanges.

Angela se précipita sur moi à la sortie du gymnase.

- Tu colles !

- Ca s'appelle la boxe ! Je l'embrassais timidement quand une forte toux se fit entendre. Mon frère n'était au courant de rien par rapport à Bella. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup.

Elle me fit monter dans sa voiture et se balada dans Seattle, dans des quartiers que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se gara au pied d'un immeuble simple, dans un quartier plutôt calme.

Elle m'attira dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le 7eme. Elle en profita pour faire faire un nouveau sport à ma langue, celui du chat et de la souris. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appart et je regardais autour de moi. Il y avait un ordi posé sur la table. Une cuisine ouverte sur le reste de la surface. Deux chambres à gauche. Tout était dans des tons chocolat.

- Salle de bain au fond à gauche. Prends une douche.

Je me dirigeai vers le lieu indiqué. Tout était blanc, avec du carrelage. Je pris mon temps pour retirer cette odeur de sueur de mon corps. Je me sentais apaisé après ces deux heures. Angela cuisinait et j'en profitais pour visiter son salon.

Je regardais au-dessus de sa bibliothèque. Elle avait posé des photos. D'une petite fille de quatre ans portant un bébé. Elle et son frère. Il y avait aussi une photo plus loin d'elle et d'Eric, de nos jours. Il portait un appareil dentaire et des lunettes. Il avait le profil type des intellos. Je me reconnus à travers cette photo. J'étais pareil. J'avais eu droit à l'appareil dentaire quand j'étais en primaire, et aussi aux lunettes. Mais, avec un père connaissant les grands chirurgiens, il m'avait fait opérer des yeux il y a trois ans.

Plus loin, on voyait une grande photo de famille. Il y avait quatre personnes matures. J'en reconnus deux comme étant les parents de Bella. J'en déduisis que les deux autres étaient mes beaux-parents. Il y avait des enfants à leur pieds. Les deux protagonistes des autres photos, puis deux autres personnages. Mon beau-frère et Bella. Souriante.

- C'est prêt ! Angela me sortit de sa torpeur. Je me sortis de ma torpeur et m'installai en face d'elle. Elle avait cuisiné des lasagnes. Mon premier 'vrai' repas en presque deux semaines. J'allais le savourer.

- Bon appétit !

- Toi aussi. J'en pris une bouchée. Un régal pour les papilles ! J'aurais pus lécher mon assiette. Angela récupéra tout et enclencha le lave-vaisselle. Elle prit ma main et m'assit sur son canapé. Elle reprit la même position que dimanche. Contrôle Cullen, Contrôle Cullen, Contrôle Cullen.

- Je vais devoir partir à 16 heures 30. Je retourne bosser.

- Pas de problème. J'avais la voix enrouée.

- Tu voulais apprendre à me connaitre je crois. Je suis toute à toi ! Cullen, ne mets pas ton cerveau en mode pervers !

- Livre préféré ?

- Juste un regard, de Harlan Coben.

- Parfum de glace ?

- Abricot.

- Couleur ?

- Dépend de mes humeurs.

- C'est quoi en ce moment ?

- Le vert émeraude.

- Quel hasard ! Elle ne répondit pas, mais rougit.

- Pourquoi bosser à Starbuck ?

- Je suis à la fac, j'ai besoin d'argent. Et j'ai beaucoup d'horaires libres.

- Tu étudies quoi ?

- L'histoire.

- Pour devenir ?

- Historienne, ou prof. J'hésite. Je continuais mon interrogatoire un bon moment, jusqu'à 16 heures. Elle était en train de m'embrasser quand une voix nous interrompit.

- Angela ? Elle se décolla de moi et nous regardâmes notre interlocuteur en même temps. La voix qui nous avait interrompue était la voix d'un jeune garçon, probablement en train de muer. Il était essoufflé.

- Eric ? Ca va ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas respirer ?

- J'ai couru.

- Pour ?

- Faire du sport.

- Où est ton sac ? Et ta veste ?

- Merde, j'ai oublié au lycée. J'y retourne. Elle se leva de mes cuisses et se mit à hauteur de son frère.

- Eric, jure-moi que ça ne recommence pas ?

- Arrête de te monter la tête ! Il s'aperçut de ma présence. Oh salut, je suppose que tu es le Ed dont elle me rabâche les oreilles. Moi, c'est le petit frère ! Salut !

- Salut. Il se détourna d'elle et sortit, la laissant à genoux.

- Ca va ? Elle me répondit, tremblante.

- J'ai peur ! Ses yeux étaient pleins de désespoir.

- De quoi ?

- De tout recommencer. Pourquoi tu crois qu'Eric étudie ici ? Il était victime de racket avant. Il se faisait taper et faisait les devoirs des autres. Ca durait depuis six mois quand mes parents ont tilté. Ils l'ont fait venir ici ! Mais j'ai l'impression que ça recommence. Il balance les mêmes mensonges qu'avant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui refaire vivre ça. Pas une nouvelle fois.

- C'est peut-être ton imagination. Calme-toi. Je la berçais calmement contre mon torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise. Nous partîmes vers chez moi dix minutes plus tard. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, bien qu'elle dise le contraire. Elle me déposa en face et je décidais d'aller trouver la bibliothèque du quartier, qui, d'après Rose, pourrait faire mon bonheur. C'est vrai qu'elle était gigantesque par rapport à Forks. C'est sans hésiter, et en me servant de mon statut d'étudiant, que je m'inscrivis ici. J'en eus pour à peine deux dollars.

Je m'installais sur un ordinateur dans un premier temps et regardais mes mails. Trois de Cédric, me demandant des nouvelles. Je répondis brièvement avant de partir à la recherche de mon bonheur. Je trouvais plusieurs livres policiers et des thrillers, notamment le préféré d'Angela. Je peux toujours essayer. J'empruntais tout et sortis. Je rejoignis la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Je vis un mec, probablement bourré, venant vers moi. Mon instinct primaire fut de m'écarter de lui. Plus il s'approchait, plus j'avais l'impression de le connaitre. Aux deux derniers mètres, je reconnus Eric, s'écroulant sur moi. Je lâchais mes livres et le contemplais. Il avait les lunettes cassées, un œil au beurre noir. Son manteau était déchiré par endroit.

Pourquoi il arrive des malheurs aux gens autour de moi ?

(n/a : je crois que je vais essayer d'arrêter la violence à chaque chapitre !)

* * *

Vous avez aimes ? Donnez moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, je vais le faire dans quelques minutes ! Merci beaucoup à ma Beta, phika17

Alexandra : Hein ? Je n'ai pas compris !

* * *

Je ramassais les livres qui venaient de tomber autour de moi pour les mettre dans mon sac en bandoulière. Je mis une main autour des épaules d'Eric et lui la mit autour de mes reins. J'avançai pour le ramener à l'appart et sortis mon portable pour appeler Angela.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Angela. Je travaille pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappelle dés que j'ai terminé ! Bisous !_

- Salut, c'est Edward. Quand tu auras fini, il faut que tu viennes à l'appart, c'est très urgent. C'est par rapport à Eric. A très vite.

Je raccrochais et le trainais presque sur les derniers mètres pour aller dans l'ascenseur.

- Pas… Parle… Pas… A… Angela… Les fils de métal de son appareil étaient sortis de ses bagues par endroit.

- Eric, je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Si tu te fais tabasser, il faut aller chez les flics. Je retenais ma respiration au maximum. Je ne supportais pas l'odeur du sang. C'était une chose assez horrible pour moi.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à chercher mes clefs pour entrer car Rose était encore en déprime. Mais ce que j'entendis me stoppa net dans ma progression.

- Emmett arrête ! Je ne vais pas me pointer au boulot comme ça ! J'ai un shooting pour une marque de voiture demain !

- C'est une vengeance ! Celui-là… Gloussement de Rose… C'est pour m'avoir pris pour un menteur… et celui-ci… autre gloussement… pour ne pas m'avoir demandé d'explication…

Je fis un maximum de bruit possible pour les prévenir de ma présence. Je savais qu'ils devaient probablement se faire des suçons ou un truc du genre. En revanche, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est la réaction de mon propre frère. Je passais la porte avec Eric en train d'agoniser sur ma chemise blanche et je pus voir Emmett et Rosalie assis par terre en train de s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent en me voyant. Rosalie était rouge et avait plusieurs marques dans le cou, et Emmett était décoiffé.

- PUTAIN MEC TU POURRAIS FRAPPER !

- Non mais j'hallucine ou quoi ? Je suis chez moi quand même, merde !

- Désolé. Il se leva et m'aida à installer Eric sur une chaise de la cuisine. Rosalie alla dans ma salle de bain chercher du désinfectant, des compresses et tout le nécessaire. Elle revint et je laissai Eric entre de bonnes mains. Si j'avais dû faire ça, je serais déjà tombé dans les pommes.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Ben, je ne savais pas que Bella avait fait de la chirurgie esthétique et que tu l'embrassais en public ?

- Vendredi, Bella m'a mis le râteau le plus phénoménal devant tous mes voisins. Le lendemain, je sortais au ciné avec Angela et… Voila. Le mec en sang dans la cuisine, c'est son frère, Eric. Il se fait tabasser et il s'est écroulé sur moi dans la rue.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu kiffes Angela ? Et Bella ?

- Tu veux que je l'aime encore après qu'elle m'ait dit, que j'étais un raté ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai. T'es heureux ?

- Oui. Avec elle, je le suis. Et toi, avec Rose ?

- Ben, j'y suis allé plutôt violemment pour qu'elle m'écoute. On a tout repris à zéro. Et elle a accepté de sortir avec moi !

- Vous n'avez rien fait sur le canapé, rassure-moi.

- Presque. Non, je rigole, dit-il en voyant mon visage décomposé.

On toqua vivement à ma porte et je vis Angela les yeux rouges, les cheveux collés à cause de la pluie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle entra vivement et me fit face.

- En rentrant de la bibliothèque, j'ai vu un gars qui venait de se faire battre. Eric. Elle s'écroula sous le choc et Emmett la rattrapa de justesse. Je lui amenai un verre d'eau et elle reprit conscience petit à petit. Elle remercia mon frère et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rosalie avait pansé ses plaies et mis de la glace sur son œil. Il devra voir son ortho pour son appareil.

- Eric, tu m'avais promis, merde ! Elle tomba à genoux en prenant ses mains. Il pleurait et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mon frère, ma nouvelle belle-sœur et moi restâmes dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant les révélations.

- Pardon. Ca a commencé il y a trois semaines. Ils ont vu mes notes et je leur donnais des cours. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Donc, j'ai fait leurs devoirs. Un exo par-ci par-là. Puis j'ai voulu arrêter. Mais… Il s'arrêta. Mais ils ont voulu s'en prendre à toi. Ils savent où on habite. Ils te connaissent. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai voulu me défendre quand je suis parti tout à l'heure. Mais regarde-moi.

- On va chez les flics Eric. Ca suffit maintenant ! Angela était plus que déterminée.

- Non. J'aimerais apprendre à me défendre. En disant ses mots, il me regarda avec Emmett.

- Tu es fou !

- Mais réfléchis. Si je fais ça, on aura plus de problèmes ! Elle mit longtemps à se décider. Mais elle se retourna vers les deux hommes présents.

- Edward ?

- Emmett est entraineur sportif. Il peut lui apprendre la boxe, ou le judo.

- La boxe. Emmett nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de dire.

- Je suis libre les lundi soir, mercredi, jeudi et les week-ends. Edward viendra avec nous.

- Le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi soir ça serait pas mal. Non ? Proposa Eric.

- Si tu veux.

Ils parlèrent des horaires. Angela nous accompagnerait. C'était la seule condition. Tant mieux pour moi !

Ils partirent de chez moi vers 22 heures 30. Angela ne viendrait pas demain matin. J'allais rester tout seul jusqu'à 9 heures 50 chez Starbuck.

A 10 heures, le solfège fut intéressant. Elle nous parla de l'histoire de la musique pendant une heure. Bella, en face de moi, me regardait étrangement. Elle me fixait comme si j'étais une friandise. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle s'est léchée les lèvres en me regardant à un moment. J'eus des difficultés à déglutir et repartis dans une explication sur le concept de la musique selon Pachelbel.

- Edward ? C'était Lounger.

- Oui ?

- Le directeur m'a demandé si tu pouvais monter dans son bureau. Il est au rez-de-chaussée, vers celui de la secrétaire.

- Ok.

C'est avec appréhension que j'allais vers le lieu demandé. Je toquais timidement pour signifier ma présence.

- OUI ?

Je poussais la lourde porte de bois et contemplais le bureau. Il y avait une grande fenêtre sur ma droite, occupant presque tout le mur. Les murs étaient blancs, lambrissés. Une grande bibliothèque occupait une autre partie de l'espace. Il y avait des photos sur les murs, des plus grands musiciens de notre temps. Dédicacées.

- Assis-toi Edward. La voix du directeur me sortit de ma transe. Je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil en velours rouge, face au directeur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ?

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de reproche. Je respirais à nouveau. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenu mon souffle tout le long de l'action. Je connais ta situation familiale… qui est plutôt délicate. Je détournais le regard. As-tu des problèmes d'argent ?

- Non monsieur. Je travaille chez Starbuck. Je gagne assez bien ma vie. J'ai assez par mois pour payer mon loyer, et il me reste 600 dollars pour faire mes courses.

- Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

- Un autre travail ?

- Pas vraiment un travail fixe. Mon visage dut trahir mon…incompréhension.

- Parfois, des groupes viennent nous voir pour avoir des musiciens. Des pianistes, guitaristes… Les gens payent assez bien. Tu peux avoir 100 dollars en plus parfois. J'ai souvent des annonces. Ca t'intéresserait ? Tu pourrais commencer à te faire connaitre.

- Pourquoi pas monsieur !

- D'habitude, on ne propose ça qu'au troisième année. Mais j'ai vu ton talent Edward.

- Vous étiez là, quand j'ai passé mon audition ?

- Oui. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir. C'est hors du commun ! Je rougis et contemplai mes Converses.

- Merci Monsieur. Peu de gens me disent ça.

- Allez, je vais te laisser. Je te contacterais quand des occasions se présenteront !

- Merci. Il me serra la main. Une poignée forte, pleine de conviction.

Je sortis et trouvais les deux mecs assis sur un banc. Nous allâmes manger dehors, parlant de ce que nous allions faire en groupe cet après-midi. Quand je reçus un message d'Angela.

_J'ai retrouvé des partitions chez moi. 'Rivers flows in You'. Je suis __à l'appart' __toute la soirée. Passe les prendre. Emmett à fixer un rendez-vous à Eric à 17 heures pour l'entrainement. Je ne pourrais pas y aller exceptionnellement, j'ai quelqu'un à la maison._

_Qui ?_

_Une amie._ Répondit-elle simplement.

L'après-midi, nous prîmes des notes, pour savoir gérer notre stress. Comment affronter le ridicule et il nous fit réviser ses techniques de respiration. Je rejoignis le gymnase. Eric portait un jogging et un tee-shirt. Emmett arriva

- Bon, on va faire un échauffement. Tu vas faire des pompes. 10 pour commencer.

Emmett l'aida et je me joignis à eux. Ensuite, il lui fit faire cinq minutes de cordes à sauter. Il soufflait fortement après l'exercice.

- Je vais te montrer comment frapper. Il lui tendit des gants et les lui attacha. J'attachais ceux d'Emmett après. Edward, tiens le sac.

Je tins le sac pendant qu'Emmett expliquait calmement à Eric. Je savais pourquoi il avait accepté. Le petit frère d'Aro, son meilleur pote, avait vécu la même chose. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait rien pu faire.

- Plus vite… Voilà, comme ça… Encore plus vite… Allez, maintiens le rythme. Au début, il frappait timidement, mais y allait de plus en plus fort. Il fit une pause de trois minutes pour boire un coup. Et il reprit. Deux heures plus tard, il s'allongea par terre.

- Si les brutes reviennent, frappe comme je t'ai montré. Ca les fera fuir, mais elles reviendront.

- Angela a posé une main courante. S'ils recommencent, je serais accusé uniquement de légitime défense.

- Espérons que ça n'arrive jamais. Je te ramène ? proposai-je

- Je suis prêt !

Je traversais la rue pour sortir ma Volvo. Depuis mon arrivée, je ne l'avais utilisé que 2 fois. Me remettre à conduire fut un peu bizarre.

Eric me guida à travers les rues de Seattle.

- Merci. A toi et à ton frère. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre générosité.

- C'est normal, tu sais. Je passais une main sur le haut de son dos et je montais à son appart. Il frappa et ce fut… BELLA ! Qui nous ouvrit.

- Coucou Eric ! Elle se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa sur sa joue.

- Bell's. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il y avait un blême à l'internat. Jasper n'est pas là, donc j'ai appelé ici !

- Je vais prendre une douche, ne m'en veux pas ! Entre Ed. Je passai timidement la porte et pris presque la parole mais elle me coupa.

- Elle prend sa douche. Ca va ?

- Depuis quand tu me tapes la conversation toi ? J'étais un peu hostile face à sa nouvelle attitude.

- Ed, Ed ! Nous sommes de la même famille maintenant. Je crois que nous allons souvent nous voir. Elle laissa courir sa main sur mon torse mais je la retirais. Autant avoir des relations… plus saines... Tu ne crois pas ? Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. J'eus des soubresauts dans le pantalon. Je commençais à la regarder. Elle avait une mini nuisette bleue, ma couleur préférée, transparente. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne portait, en dessous, qu'un mini string. Blanc. Rien en haut. J'ouvris la bouche et repris contenance.

- Si… Si tu veux. Je suis sûr que le petit soldat était bien au garde à vous !

- Edward ! Angela me sauta au cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Derrière moi, je pus voir que Bella se penchait, me laissant voir son postérieur… NON ! Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu aimes Angie ! Angie !

- Tiens, tes partitions.

- Merci. Je vais y aller. On se voit demain, au travail ?

- Oui, sans souci ! Elle me fit goûter sa langue et j'entendis des gémissements. J'aurais dû être content, mais ce n'était pas d'elle qu'ils provenaient, mais de sa cousine. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle mangeait une glace au chocolat en léchant la cuillère et en me regardant dans les yeux.. Ma copine m'accompagna à la porte et je courus pour m'aérer l'esprit.

**Bella POV.**

Putain, je me sens comme une gamine. On me propose un truc en avant-première et je le refuse. Puis, quand je vois qu'il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, je le veux à tout prix ! Je le veux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'avais perdu goût à la drague. Draguer Anthony ne m'amusait plus. Je le voulais. Je me foutais totalement des dommages collatéraux. Je suis persuadée qu'à l'heure qu'il est, le pauvre Edward était en train de se remettre de ses émotions.

**Edward POV.**

Je courus sous la douche pour me détendre. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis mon soldat au garde à vous en pensant à Angela. En serviette. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, ma main faisait des aller-retour sur mon vit. Angela sur moi… Angela en nuisette bleue… sans rien dessous… Se penchant sur moi… Bella s'allongeant sur moi, pour me chevaucher… PENSE A ANGELA ! ANGELA ! Je vins en criant son nom :

- BELLLA !

Non, ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça…

* * *

*Me cache sous mon bureau*

Alors ? Pour celles qui suivent mes deux autres fic, je les publie demain. Je n'ai pas encore terminé l'écriture d'Aimer et d'Attendre. Peut-etre le publierai-je dimanche, je ne sais pas encore

Donnez moi votre avis ! ROBisous !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font plaisir à chaque fois ! ANNONCE : PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! Je pars en week-end jusqu'à lundi, ne m'en veuillez pas ! Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17, pour toutes ces corrections !

Cmjkpl : Salope n'est pas le mot que j'enployerais ! Garce, voire séductrice à la limite ! Ed toujours amoureux ? A voir dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu crier le prénom de la fille qui m'a abandonné. Je coupai l'eau de la douche et sortis pour m'enrouler dans une serviette. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Je ne savais pas à quoi elle s'amusait, mais son jeu ne me faisait pas marrer. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Bella agir de la sorte, c'était pour… draguer. NON ! Elle veut m'accrocher à son tableau de chasse ! Merde, merde, et triple merde !

Retomberai-je de nouveau dans ses filets ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Je ne cessais de penser à Bella et à mon cri dans la douche. Son visage se mélangeait avec celui d'Angela. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. A minuit, je me levais pour aller à la salle de bain. J'évitai de regarder la douche et pris un médicament totalement inutile qui eut pour seul but de m'envoyer au pays des rêves. Ce fut, cependant, légèrement trop fort. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux à 4 heures 30. J'y arrivais enfin mais il me fallut dix minutes pour me souvenir de 'comment on met un pantalon'

Je descendis en avance et je pus voir qu'Angela m'attendait. Je l'embrassais mais je ne cessais de m'imaginer Bella. Putain ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, et vite !

- Comment ça va ? Tu as des cernes énormes ? Tu as dormi ?

- Pas tellement. Mes voisins faisaient une fête. C'est chiant à la longue.

- J'avoue. Tu dormiras mieux cette nuit. Ta déesse du sommeil te le prédit. J'embrassai son front et pris place à mon poste.

Je restais jusqu'à 10 heures. En passant les grilles, il y avait un grand panneau à l'entrée.

SECTION DES JEUNES DE 17 ANS – RDV SECRETARIAT A 10 HEURES

Oula, ça doit être important ! Je me faufilais dans le flot d'élèves et allais à l'endroit indiqué. Je trouvais Garrett contre un mur.

- Ils nous veulent quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé aux autres. Peut-être un vol dans l'enceinte, ou des problèmes à l'internat. En quoi ça concerne les externes ?

Tyler arriva cinq minutes plus tard, posant la même question que moi. Le directeur passa la porte et tout le monde se tut. Pour qu'il se déplace en personne, c'est qu'il y a un gros problème.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! On va vous remettre les clefs de vos casiers aujourd'hui ! Vous pourrez y déposer vos instruments, vos partitions… Il est au bout du troisième étage. Il y a un vestiaire, où vous pourrez vous changer pour les heures de sports ! Mettez-vous dans l'ordre et nous allons vous remettre votre sésame.

Je cherchai tant bien que mal ma place et, en ligne, nous nous avançâmes vers le directeur. Quand ce fut mon tour, il me tendit le numéro 275, avec un papier en dessous. Je sortis de la pièce et attendis Tyler et Garrett. J'en profitais pour déplier le papier mystère.

_Je te ferais passer les annonces dans ton casier. Viens le voir tous les jours. Voici la première que j'ai reçu :_

_Groupe de musiciens cherche pianiste pour jouer avec eux dans les bars de Seattle les vendredi et samedi soir._

_Répertoire : chansons classiques_

_Rémunération : 50 dollars le concert + pourboire _

_Audition : A midi dans la salle de piano._

- On monte ? Tyler me sortit de ma transe. J'acquiesçai et les suivis dans le dédale des escaliers. Je peux toujours essayer de me présenter cet aprèm. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Chacun essaya d'ouvrir tant bien que mal son casier. Tyler et moi étions peu concernés pour déposer nos instruments.

Nous descendîmes à la chorale. Il nous refit chanter Yesterday. Nous commençâmes Hey Jude. J'avais mal à la gorge et au ventre au bout de deux heures. Je m'excusai auprès de mes potes et montai dans la salle de piano. Je tendis le papier du directeur et on me laissa entrer. Je m'assis dans un coin avec les autres pianistes de 4eme et 5eme année. Je me forçais à manger pour ne pas refaire un malaise comme la dernière fois, malgré mon mal de ventre. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce putain de cachet ! Je le savais !

Trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, suivies par le directeur et ma prof. Ils étaient jeunes, je dirais entre l'âge d'Emmett et de ma sœur. Ils prirent trois chaises et s'installèrent. Les deux autres se collèrent à la porte. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille, la peau mate.

Il nous fit passer par ordre d'arrivée. Je fus surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les cinquième année disparaissaient de la pièce. Je n'avais aucune raison de me présenter à une audition où les meilleurs étaient évincés !

Je passais en dernier. Tout le monde attendait derrière la porte. J'étais seul avec eux. Je me levais et m'installais derrière l'instrument.

- Tu t'appelles ? Demanda la fille.

- Edward Cullen.

- Joue la partition que tu veux dans le répertoire devant toi. Je fouillai le tas de partitions et pris celle qui me paraissait de difficulté normale. 'Love me, please love me' d'un certain Polnareff.

Je soufflais un grand coup. Je n'allais pas être sélectionné de toute façon alors… Je me concentrais sur le rythme, très rapide à des endroits, très lent à d'autres. Je pus voir que ma prestation avait l'air de leur plaire. Ils semblaient conquis. Ou alors ils se foutaient ouvertement de ma gueule. Je ne sais pas.

A la fin, les cinq personnes applaudirent. Je me retournais et le directeur leva le pouce en ma faveur.

- Bon, je crois que notre choix est unanime. On répète le lundi soir à 18 heures, le mercredi à 15 heures et le vendredi à 16 heures. Pas de répétition ce soir évidemment. On se retrouve chez Emily. Voilà son adresse.

- Mer…Merci beaucoup !

- On cherchait quelqu'un qui jouait sans se prendre la tête. Tu as le sens du rythme, tu joues toutes les nuances, tu étais le candidat parfait ! Annonça un des gars.

- A lundi ! Les trois me saluèrent et je descendis en courant les marches ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de…

Je m'autorisais une autre petite folie mais sans risque pour mon corps ! Je traversais la route pour aller chez Starbuck et m'achetais deux muffins. Je retrouvais Garrett devant les grilles. Tyler avait terminé ce matin, alors qu'il nous restait encore nos deux heures d'instrument. A la sonnerie, je remontais dans la même bonne humeur que tout à l'heure.

- Félicitations pour le job ! Fut remplacé par l'habituel bonjour.

- Merci ! J'espère être à la hauteur !

- Je viendrais t'écouter vendredi prochain. Je te ferais mes commentaires ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour leur partition, viens me voir, je t'aiderai.

- Merci !

- Allez, trêve de bavardage, rejoue Yiruma. Je m'installai et la prof fut contente de mon amélioration. Je jouais toutes les nuances demandées, je faisais les trilles comme il le fallait. Tout allait bien.

- Le concours a lieu en novembre, le 7. On va bosser à fond, car il faut aussi une pièce classique et une musique de film. J'ai choisi Debussy pour le classique, tu connais un peu, non ?

- Oui, de nom. Pourquoi une musique de film ?

- La présidente du concours est fana des bandes sons de films. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est un peu… Elle fit des gestes avec ses mains pour me faire comprendre son point de vue. Je vais recevoir la liste ce soir par mail. Vous êtes cinq à vous présenter. Tu n'aurais pas une boite mail pour que je t'envoie la partition. Tu pourras commencer à bosser dessus.

- Si bien sûr ! J'écrivis mon adresse sur un bout de papier et je déchiffrai le début de Rêverie. Le plus dur était d'allier le pianissimo et les notes rapides à des endroits. Je sens que je vais rigoler ce week-end !

En sortant, je regardais mon portable. L'entrainement d'Eric était annulé. Génial ! Je remontais chez moi et m'amusais à faire mon ménage.

J'ouvris les fenêtres pour aérer un peu la pièce. Je sortis le chiffon à poussière et essayais d'enlever tous les micros grains qui s'étaient déposés sur les meubles. Je passais juste le balai sur le sol. Je sortis le bout de papier avec l'adresse d'Emily pour les répèt' et vis trois numéros de téléphone en plus de l'adresse. Celui de Sam, Paul et Emily. Je leur envoyais un texto pour leur demander s'il pouvait m'envoyer les partitions par mail. Les trois répondirent simultanément.

Je descendis à la bibliothèque pour regarder mes mails. Je sortis ma carte d'abonné et choisis un ordi. Ce dernier mit 20 minutes à charger la page. J'avais déjà trois mails. Un de Cédric. Il m'annonçait les potins du lycée. Il allait aussi venir à Seattle à Halloween. Cette nouvelle me réchauffa le cœur. J'ouvris le second mail. La personne s'était trompée de destinataire. Je ne cherchais pas de 'minou que je pourrais faire miauler toute une nuit'. Le troisième était celui de Paul. Il y avait une trentaine de partitions. Je les imprimais directement. La secrétaire râla en voyant le nombre de copies.

Je partis sans demander mon reste vingt minutes plus tard. Je partis au studio de Fouthon Street pour bosser. Je bossais durant une heure les vingt pièces du groupe et la pièce de Debussy. Mes doigts souffraient après une heure d'écartèlement forcé. Je rentrais chez moi en courant, la pluie s'abattait durement sur la ville ce soir.

Je m'allongeai directement, ayant un mal de ventre terrible. Je ne savais plus quoi faire sous la douleur.

**Rosalie POV**

- Emmett, arrête de faire le pitre et aide-moi ! Il attrapa deux assiettes et les posa sur la table. Merci.

- De rien ma poule ! Il embrassa ma joue.

- Ne me compare pas à un animal de basse-cour !

- Pardon, tu es une poulette !

- Emmett…

- Ne veux-tu pas entendre ton coq chanter toute la nuit ?

- Ca reste à voir, dis-je en descendant mon regard.

Je sortis la pizza surgelée du four et la découpai. Je mis les deux parts dans les assiettes et nous mangeâmes sur le canapé. Emmett en avait partout autour de la bouche.

- T'es un vrai porc quand tu bouffes ! Je lui passais une poignée de mouchoirs pour qu'il s'essuit.

Il prit mon assiette et la déposa dans mon lave-vaisselle. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de moi et mit les mains sur ses genoux en faisant taper ses doigts.

Puis, sans qu'aucun signe ne l'annonce, il se tourna vers moi, mit ses deux grandes mains autour de mon petit visage et m'embrassa durement. Il ne cherchait pas la tendresse. Sa langue se fit brutale avec la mienne, et le pire, c'est que j'aimais ça.

Il fit peser tout son poids sur moi pour que je m'allonge sur le canapé. J'en profitais pour enlever mes chaussures afin d'enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à coucher dés le premier soir. Mais, comme a dit Alice, ce n'est pas le genre de mec à vouloir une relation sur le long terme. Autant profiter de ce que la vie nous apporte.

Il commença à relever mon haut pour embrasser mon nombril. Je levais les bras, laissant mon corps à sa découverte. Je gémis sous la caresse de sa langue. Je sentais une chose énorme sur ma cuisse. Monsieur a été gâté par la nature…

On frappa brutalement à ma porte. Mon premier réflexe fut de me relever mais la masse de muscles au-dessus de moi en décida autrement.

- Fais comme si tu n'étais pas là… Il fit remonter mon haut plus haut.

- On voit de la lumière sur le palier.

- Tu diras que tu prenais un bain. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et je mis toute ma force disponible pour décaler Emmett. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, il roula sur la moquette du salon et je courus à la porte.

J'ouvris devant Edward. Il était pâle et couvert de transpiration.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je

- Désolé de te déranger, mais il faudrait que tu me conduises à l'hôpital.

- Tu dois avoir la grippe, pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. Entre, je vais te soigner.

- Rose, c'est l'appendicite je crois.

**Edward POV**

Je n'arrivais même plus à marcher. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais descendu à contrecœur déranger mon amie. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais moi-même allé à l'hosto, mais je ne savais même pas où il était. Pas la peine d'appeler Alice, elle habite à l'autre bout de la ville.

Je vis avec étonnement Emmett sortir de derrière la porte. Il avait sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir. Mais je me doutais que tout n'était que façade.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et il m'entraina dans l'ascenseur avec sa copine.

- Désolé pour votre soirée.

- C'est pas grave petit frère. Il m'abandonna avec Rose pour aller chercher sa voiture. Il m'allongea sur la banquette arrière et démarra en trombe. Je maintenais autant que possible le sac de glace sur mon ventre. Il pila brutalement devant l'hôpital et je faillis presque tomber à la renverse. Il ouvrit la portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Nous franchîmes au bout de 10 minutes les portes des urgences. C'était relativement vide ce soir. Plusieurs infirmières vinrent à mon secours pour m'allonger sur un lit. Elles prirent des informations sur moi et mes allergies. Elles s'agitaient et je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'elles disaient.

- Ecartez-vous ! La voix forte d'un homme retentit et tout le monde se décala. En voyant son visage, je ne pus que crier.

- NON ! PAS LUI JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! NON ! NOOOONN !

Mon pire cauchemar était en face de moi. Mon père.

* * *

*me cache encore une fois* Désolé de couper là… Je maintiens le suspence !

On se voit dans 15 jours pour découvrir la suite ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé !

Plein de bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre patience ! Je publie la suite en avance pour vous remercier. Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17 ! J'ai écrit une courte histoire, je sais je fais un peu de pub mais…

Aussidagility : *Retire discretement l'armure* C'est vrai ? Je n'ai plus besoin de créer un sosie de moi en viande saignante ? lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Edward POV**

Mon père approcha ses mains de mon ventre alors que je me débattais, attrapant le bras d'Emmett pour me soulever.

- Ne… Ne le laissez pas me soigner… Je… Je vous en prie ! Je chopais le bras d'une infirmière pour lui montrer ma peur.

- Monsieur, calmez-vous, sinon nous allons devoir vous injecter des calmants, c'était la voix du connard.

- Ça te ferait plaisir, hein ? De pouvoir me découper sur la table en faisant passer ça pour une 'erreur' ? Tu veux rendre maman malheureuse ? HEIN !

- Edward, calme-toi, je t'en prie, j'ai peur. Rose était à côté d'Emmett, presque en larmes. J'obéis pour lui faire plaisir.

- Vous avez mal ? Il appuya comme un dingue sur mon appendice.

- AHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHH! Criai-je. Il appuya dessus de longues minutes après mon cri. Je retenais mes larmes de douleur.

- Papa, arrête ! Il a mal ! Emmett chopa le bras de Carlisle.

- C'est le diagnostic ! Répondit-il.

- Quand Alice a fait ça, tu as appuyé une dizaine de secondes. Alors, maintenant, soit un médecin, et soigne-le ! Il retira sa main et je ne pus que me cambrer sous la sensation.

- Nous allons devoir opérer monsieur immédiatement ! Je repris mes cris, je passais pour un dément dans tout le service.

- Ne le laissez pas m'opérer. J'attendrais demain matin un autre médecin ! Mon ancien père regarda Emmett.

- Monsieur ne passera pas la nuit. Son appendicite est trop grave.

- Je ne passerai pas la nuit si vous le laissez m'opérer. Emmett nous regarda, moi et lui. Lui et moi.

- Opère-le. Mais à la seule condition que je vienne dans le bloc. Un seul faux pas, et je t'envoie en taule, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule, compris ?

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer dans un bloc Emmett ! Tu n'es pas un interne, ni une infirmière !

- Tu feras une exception ! Je ne toucherais à rien, j'assisterais à l'opération dans ton ombre. Ok ? Il souffla pour réfléchir.

- Préparez ce monsieur pour l'opération, et toi, suis-moi ! Appelez l'anesthésiste !

Les infirmières poussèrent mon lit dans l'ascenseur et Rosalie nous suivit. Elle me serrait la main pour me soutenir.

- Rentre dormir à l'appart, la nuit va être longue.

- Je suis en congé, mes premiers depuis deux ans. Et une amie doit être là, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fortement avant qu'on me pousse une nouvelle fois à travers les chambres. On me passa une blouse que Rose m'aida à enfiler. Les infirmières me mirent une charlotte autour des cheveux et une perfusion dans le bras. On me poussa une nouvelle fois hors de la chambre et j'eus le temps de voir Rose s'allonger sur le lit à côté du mien pour dormir.

J'entrais dans une pièce remplie de médecins habillés en vert. L'un d'eux s'approcha de mon bras avec une grande aiguille. Un autre s'approcha de moi.

- Détends-toi Edward.

- Emmett ?

- Oui. Tout va bien se passer. Le produit injecté dans mon bras me fit les paupières lourdes. J'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Détends-toi Edward. J'entendis juste avant de sombrer. Je veille sur toi.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur de la pelouse. Je me tournais. Derrière moi, il y avait la villa. Ma mère sortait de celle-ci et me tendait une glace. Je la dévorai et je vis mon père arriver. Il me souleva et me fit voler autour de la maison. C'était un de mes souvenirs. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque.

J'étais sur la plage. Emmett et Alice me portaient pour me lancer à l'eau. Je ripostais en attrapant les pieds d'Alice dans l'eau. Elle se noya et je m'accrochai au dos d'Emmett pour le faire tomber à la renverse avec mon poids. J'avais 13 ans.

Je suis de nouveau dans l'herbe. Entouré par toute ma famille. Carlisle faisait le pitre avec de la nourriture. Ma mère riait et papa l'embrassait. J'avais 16 ans. Tous ces souvenirs, ce sont des souvenirs heureux. Qui n'existent plus.

J'ouvris les yeux en étant vaseux. La pièce dans laquelle je suis est remplie de lumière. Autour de moi, tout le monde dort. Il n'y a que des personnes âgées. J'étais moi-même vêtu de blanc.

NON ! Je suis mort ! Je suis où ? Paradis ou enfer ? Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement en m'essuyant sur les draps. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Alice, Jasper, Emmett, et ma Rose ! NON ! Je ne reverrais plus ma douce et tendre Angela, qui, grâce à ses baisers, me faisait oublier ce quotidien. Je ne reverrais plus maman, qui commence à tomber dans une semi-dépression. Je ne reverrais plus personne. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Un homme grand, une longue barbe, et des cheveux descendant dans le dos. Il se mit dos à mon lit et le poussa.

Jésus est… brancardier des âmes ? Il me poussa dans des couloirs et je reconnus l'hôpital. Ne me dites pas que je suis une âme qui doit encore exécuter une ?vengeance pour aller au paradis.

- Je suis… mort ? Demandai-je à Jésus.

- Mort ? Non, vous êtes en pleine santé ! L'opération s'est bien déroulée, je vous ramène auprès de vos amis. Mon visage dut exprimer ma surprise.

- Oh non, vous êtes encore un gars qui me prend pour le sauveur ? J'ai juste oublié d'aller chez le coiffeur, ok ?

Je ris de ma bêtise ! Ce que je suis bête !

On me réinstalla dans ma chambre. Emmett et Rose dormait à poing fermé dans le lit à côté du mien. J'en profitais pour me rendormir, serein d'être encore parmi les vivants.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, la chambre remplie de monde. Il y avait mon frère et ma sœur, accompagnés de leurs compagnons. Il y avait aussi Angela, qui discutait avec Rosalie, et Eric.

- Edward ! Ma sœur me sauta dessus et couvrit mon visage de baisers.

- Alice, calme-toi, je suis vivant !

- Emmett nous a dit que c'est papa qui t'a opéré !

- C'est Carlisle oui. Il a encore de l'intelligence humaine.

- Ouais, ben, je ferais pas toujours ça pour toi vieux ! Si tu veux tomber malade, regarde les médecins en service, ok ? Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi plus brièvement que les autres, à cause de mes points.

- Le pauvre a vomi en revenant ici, annonça Rose.

- Je ne te savais pas si sensible Em' !

- S'il te plait, tout n'était que chair sanguinolente et organes. Ton appendice était gros… il me montra avec ses doigts… comme ça !

- T'exagère pas un peu ?

- Je te promets ! C'était horrible ! Angela s'approcha pour mettre son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Vous pouvez pas vous embrasser ? Demanda Alice, j'ai jamais vu ! Allez !

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. J'étirais mon cou et elle en profita pour coller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout le monde applaudit en même temps et j'en profitais pour savourer cette friandise à laquelle j'étais accro.

Le portable de Jasper sonna et il alla s'isoler dans le couloir. Je fis de la place dans les draps réchauffés par mon corps pour qu'Angela se loge à côté de moi. Elle retira ses chaussures et elle profita de l'occasion.

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Ils font chier à couper leurs putains de ligne de train ! Je me retrouve encore une fois coincée ici !

J'étais perdue dans la grande ville, et je dus appeler mon seul secours. Jasper. Il répondit après plusieurs tonalités.

_- Bells ? C'est quoi le blem ? Il était trop protecteur envers moi._

- Je te réveille pas au moins?

_- T'inquiète ! _

- Y'a plus de train ! Y'a quelqu'un qui a saccagé la ligne ! Je suis coincée à Seattle !

- _Je te dirais bien de monter à l'appart, mais on est à l'hôpital avec Alice !_

- Y'a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- _Non, c'est juste son petit frère qui a fait une crise d'appendicite en pleine nuit. Et vu qu'elle a eu peur, elle a voulu y aller à l'aube pour le voir._

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller me balader en ville aujourd'hui et on se retrouve… A 19 heures devant le conservatoire, ok ?

- _Pas de souci !_ Il raccrocha.

Alors comme ça, mon petit Ed est à l'hôpital ? Passe à la phase deux du plan. Le tenter et le faire craquer.

**Edward POV**

* * *

Tout le monde était aux petits soins avec moi. Le médecin de garde passa voir comment j'allais et il vérifia une nouvelle fois mes analyses. Je pourrais sortir demain matin sans problème. On frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois et Alice alla ouvrir.

- Monsieur Cullen.

- Oui.

- Je viens vous voir pour vous demander… qui va payer le montant de… 1267 dollars que vous devez à l'hôpital ?

- C'est quoi cette somme ? Plus personne ne riait dans la chambre. Les bips de mon rythme cardiaque augmentèrent brutalement.

- C'est le prix normal pour une appendicectomie pratiquée en urgence. Service public obligé, il n'y a pas d'honoraires et le rétablissement n'est pas compté. Alors ?

- Je vais payer, mais je n'ai pas l'argent sur moi. Il est chez moi.

- Pas d'argent, pas de sortie. Alice sortit son chéquier.

- Je vous dois combien ?

- Ali, non !

- 1267 dollars. Elle compléta le papier et je me sentis tout de suite honteux.

- Pouvez-vous l'encaisser le 31 ?

- Sans souci ! Elle écrivit une date au dos du chèque et sortit.

- Demain tu passes à l'appart, et je te rembourse, compris !

Elle ne répondit pas. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus lourde dans la chambre.

- Je vous invite au resto en-dessous ? Proposa Emmett. Toute l'assemblée accepta et ils me laissèrent ici, tout seul.

- Rose, je peux te parler, seul à seule ? Elle acquiesça et les autres partirent.

- Tu as un problème ? Pour le loyer ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne payes pas ce mois-ci

- Non, ça, ce n'est pas un souci, je pourrais te payer. Un jour, tu m'as parlé d'un job ?

- Mannequin pour sous-vêtements ?

- Ouais. Je pourrais jamais survivre après tout… ça. Tu pourrais pas… me donner ton contact ? Elle ouvrit son portefeuille et me tendit une carte.

- Apelle ce numéro, et dis que c'est moi qui t'ai renseigné, ok. Tu peux être payé jusqu'à 1 000 dollars le défilé. Je suis sure que ça t'aidera !

- Merci ma Rose. Elle sortit de ma chambre et je m'affalais dans les cousins. Je n'osais pas allumer la télé, de peur d'être facturé. On frappa à ma porte et je me relevais pour être présentable.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Je vous donne 50 dollars et je vais donner la nourriture à Monsieur Cullen ! C'est un ami à moi et je veux lui faire une petite surprise. La jeune femme me regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de prendre l'argent. Elle me tendit le plateau et je le portais à travers le service. Je trouvais la porte avec écrit son nom et je frappais. J'entendis des bruits de tissus et j'en profitais pour retirer mon long manteau. J'avais trouvé, dans un magasin de déguisements, une tenue d'infirmière osée. Prête à tout pour séduire ? Absolument !

J'entrai et je pus le voir avec la bave au menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il, en essayant d'être assuré.

- Je viens te donner à manger.

- Je peux manger seul, je suis un grand garçon, ok ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

J'approchais la table pour poser la nourriture et sortis le second accessoire. J'attrapais son poignet droit et passais le bracelet de fer autour. Je réitérais l'action autour de son poignet gauche. Il était totalement à ma merci. Je me relevais pour fermer la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangée.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? T'as un problème ou quoi ?

- Laisse-moi faire Eddy chéri.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ma cousine. Barre-toi de ma chambre ! Tout de suite. Il se tortilla pour appeler les infirmières. Sans succès.

- Laisse-tomber bébé ! Si tu fais ce que je dis, je te libèrerais, ok ? Il considéra les deux possibilités et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Fais vite !

* * *

**Edward POV**

PUTAIN ! Je suis coincé avec une nymphomane, à l'aide ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? J'essayais de tordre mon bras pour appeler du secours. Sans succès.

Elle me donnait la bequeté comme à un gamin ! Merde ! J'étais docile comme un enfant, attendant qu'elle parte. Sa tenue d'infirmière… me donnait chaud… très chaud ! Si je n'étais pas avec Angela et si je ne me retenais pas, je banderais comme un malade. Et je crois qu'elle essayait de faire ça en ondulant parfois sur moi.

- Voilà le dessert ! J'avalais à grande bouchée pour qu'elle se casse vite fait avant que ma famille se ramène.

- Mais c'est que tu avais faim ! Et maintenant, voilà la sucrerie ! Elle colla son corps contre le mien, mit ses deux mains autour de mon crane, le poussa jusqu'à l'oreiller et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

SOS !

* * *

*Creuse un tunnel pour me cacher* Je me fais hair là, c'est pas possible autrement.

Donnez moi quand meme votre avis !

A samedi prochain pour la suite ! ROBisous !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Visiblement, vous etes nombreuses à etre choqué par l'attitude de Bella… On la compare meme à Tanya ! Mais tout va se calmer dans ce chapitre, je vous rassure ! Je vais peut etre publier le vendredi soir… Je réfléchis à cette éventualité ! Merci beaucoup à ma beta phika17 (à laquelle je n'ai pas envoyé de correction depuis longtemps ^^) Pour sa correction.

Nina : Non, c'est vrai que Bella n'est pas aussi timide que d'habitude ! Mais la situation va changer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Be : je suis contente que toutes mes histoires te plaisent ! C'est vrai que Bella change de mes autres fic, mais c'est bien de changer non ? Coucher ensemble, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il va se passer quelque chose, c'est sur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twlight-poison : Bella change à partir de maintenant, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'allais quand même pas lui mettre un coup de tête ? Ce baiser était d'une douceur incomparable. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur sans nom. Elle se sépara de moi, les yeux lumineux, comme quand Angela m'embrassait… Ma tête fourmillait de questions, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que tout s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu fumes quoi à l'internet ?

- Il m'arrive que tu me plais. Beaucoup !

- Note pour toi : je suis avec Angela ! Je crois que le coup de 'je te brise pour te reprendre' ne marchera pas. Va voir un autre pigeon si tu veux avoir quelqu'un à traiter comme ton toutou.

- J'ai fait une erreur ok ? Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je te promets, tu me plais énormément ! Je pourrais même changer pour toi !

- Tu l'as fait à combien de personne cette blague ?

- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Tu me plais, c'est la vérité. Je tombe mon masque.

- Et mon avis dans l'histoire ? Il compte pour du beurre ?

- Ton avis compte pour beaucoup. Mais je suis presque sure qu'une part de toi m'aime encore.

- Tu te trompes totalement !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé chez Angela ? Pourquoi tu m'as maté quand je me suis penchée ? Encore mieux, pourquoi tu as ouvert les yeux quand Angela te roulais une pelle ? Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé alors que je viens de t'embrasser ?

- Car je n'en avais pas la possibilité !

- Tu aurais pu me frapper avec ta tête !

- On ne m'a jamais appris à frapper une femme ! J'ai des valeurs !

- Moi aussi j'en ai ! Tu aurais pu me frapper, je me serais reculée !

- Des valeurs ! La Bella Swan qui habitait à Forks en avait ! Elle aidait une mamie à traverser la route quand elle ne le pouvait pas ! La Bella Swan de Seattle n'a aucune valeur, à part celle de vouloir sortir avec tous les mecs de la ville ! Son visage eut un air blessé, et je regrettais instantanément mes paroles.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Si, tu le voulais ! Elle sortit un papier d'une des poches de sa blouse. Tiens, si tu veux devenir le numéro quatre de ma liste, après Mike, Jake et Vladimir ! Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans l'aigu au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle sortit les clefs de mes menottes et me détacha. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

- Mais sache que j'attendrais ta réponse ! Elle partit en courant, les yeux probablement baignés de larmes. Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, mais si cela lui a ouvert les yeux sur son comportement…

Je massais mes poignets, endommagés par les bracelets de fer qu'elle m'avait mis. Je replongeai dans mon matelas, en contemplant le bout de papier qu'elle m'avait donné. Je mourrais d'envie de l'appeler, et d'entendre sa voix. STOP ! Arrête ton délirium Ed. Tu ne l'aimes plus. Quoique… Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je l'ai aimé durant tant d'années. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Angela… Bella...Bella ou Angela ?

Ma famille revint dans la chambre, et ils restèrent toute l'après-midi avec moi. Ils m'évitèrent de penser à Bella et Angela. Cette dernière avait été appelée en urgence à Starbuck. Emmett avait ramené Eric après son entrainement de boxe. Je ne pourrais même plus les aider durant un moment !

Ils durent partir à 18 heures 30 sur les ordres du médecin de garde. On m'apporta mon repas à 19 heures, et les souvenirs refluèrent instantanément. Je me sentais vraiment seul. Je m'endormis à 20 heures. La journée avait été riche en émotion pour que je reste éveillé.

Le lendemain, Alice passa me chercher pour me ramener chez moi.

- Bella a appelé Jasper hier. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Ah, et ? Demandai-je, en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible de la situation.

- Elle disait qu'elle en avait marre de Seattle, qu'elle voulait reprendre une scolarité normale, à Forks. Quelqu'un lui aurait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle était réellement.

- Et elle serait quoi, selon elle ? Je me dandinais sur mon siège, pas très à l'aise.

- Une fille facile.

- Ah.

Elle dévia sur un autre sujet et se gara devant mon appart. Elle m'aida à monter les escaliers avant de me laisser choir sur mon canapé. J'attrapais ma boite remplie d'argent.

- Alors, 100…200… Je continuais jusqu'à 1200. Et les 67 dollars. Tiens. C'est l'argent que je te dois.

- Garde-le Edward. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Les parents payent le loyer et la Fac. Je dois juste acheter la nourriture.

- Prends-le. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas dépendre de vous tout le temps. Je dois m'assumer. J'ouvris sa main et fourrai les billets.

- Regarde-toi Edward. Elle attrapa mon tee-shirt. Tu nages presque dedans et ça fait moins d'un mois que tu t'assumes tout seul. Dorénavant, je te prépare ta bouffe, t'as compris ?

- Oui maman ! Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle mit l'argent dans son sac.

- Je vais repasser vers 5 heures avec des boites, pleines de nourritures. Et je te forcerais à les manger devant moi !

- Si c'est la seule manière pour que tu sois heureuse, alors oui.

Elle descendit jusqu'à chez elle et j'attrapai le téléphone. Je sortis la carte de Rosalie : Agence de mannequin Sekodo. Mr Riley Biers, suivi de plusieurs chiffres. Mes doigts tremblaient sur chacune des touches, jusqu'au téléphone vert.

- Allo bonjour, agence Sekodo. Irina à l'appareil.

- Bon… Bonjour, je pourrais parler à Monsieur Biers.

- Sans souci, je vous mets en contact. Veuillez patienter quelques secondes je vous prie.

Vivaldi et sa pièce la plus connue parvinrent à mon oreille. Je me concentrais sur les notes, pour me détendre, avant de parler à mon futur patron.

- Monsieur Biers à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur… ?

- Cullen. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi de mannequin et j'appelle sur les conseils d'une de vos employées, Miss Hale.

- Ah oui ! Très belle jeune femme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si.

- Bon à part cela. Je recherche un mannequin pour sous-vêtements. Vous avez une expérience du métier.

- Non, préférai-je avouer.

- Tant mieux ! Si vous devenez connu, nous aussi ! Dites à Rosalie de prendre des photos de vous. Une où vous ne porterez qu'un jean. Une autre où vous vous mettrez en boxer blanc, noir, et une de vous habillé. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Je vous recontacterai si vous correspondez à ce que nous recherchons.

- Parfait ! A bientôt j'espère.

- Je l'espère également. Au revoir Monsieur Cullen.

- Au revoir. Il raccrocha et je soufflai dans le vide.

J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un texto à Rose pour l'avertir du déroulement de l'entretien du coup de téléphone et ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_J'arrive !_

Elle frappa à ma porte quelques minutes plus tard, avec son appareil photo. Je mis un jean simple et enlevai mon pull. Elle m'indiqua comment me placer sur le mur blanc. Ensuite, elle regarda ma plus belle chemise, pour que j'aie plus de chance d'être pris dans la masse de candidats qu'ils devaient y avoir pour ce boulot. Elle choisit une chemise noire, grise, les coutures noires, avec le même jean que tout à l'heure.

Ensuite, je me déshabillai et elle prit les photos en boxer. Je me sentais mal d'exposer mon corps de la sorte. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que je continue ma passion. La musique.

- Parfait ! Je lui envoie ça tout de suite, et il te contactera bientôt !

- Merci ma rose. Elle descendit une nouvelle fois à son appart et je me retrouvais seul pour la première fois depuis vendredi. J'avertis Emily que je n'avais pas pu travailler les partitions, mais elle ne fut pas vexée outre mesure. Je m'affalai sur le canapé et mis les infos en continu.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à ma porte. Je me levais péniblement pour aller ouvrir. Angela se tenait sur dans l'entrée.

- Salut bébé, dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser timidement. Elle répondit à mon baiser comme si elle était ailleurs.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air… A l'ouest. Je me trompe ?

- On peut aller marcher, s'il te plait ? L'air frais te fera du bien.

- Si tu veux.

J'attrapai ma veste et la suivis dans les escaliers. Elle me tenait la main en pensant à autre chose. Elle m'amena jusqu'au parc. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, en étant près et loin de moi à la fois.

- Que se passe-t-il Angela ? Je te sens ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

- Je t'écoute. N'aie pas peur.

- Je… J'ai… Je crois que c'est mieux si toi et moi on se séparait.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression que, quand je suis avec toi, je suis avec un ami que j'embrasse. Et puis…

- Et puis quoi ?

- Ben m'a proposé de remettre le couvert. Et je pense que je vais dire oui.

- Ben ? Après qu'il t'ait tant fait souffrir ? Je tentais de masquer le choc.

- Oui. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ne m'en veux pas. En plus, toi, tu es encore amoureux de Bella.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu l'aimes encore, ça se voit. Quand tu l'as vu en photo chez moi, tes yeux se sont éclairés d'une lumière, que l'on a uniquement quand on aime quelqu'un. Et tu l'aimes. Toi, en sortant avec moi, tu voulais oublier Bella. Moi, en sortant avec toi, j'ai voulu oublier Ben. Nous étions juste deux personnes cherchant à en oublier une autre. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

J'aimais encore Bella. La seule personne a s'en être rendue compte, c'était ma copine.

- Tu as raison.

- Il est préférable que nous restions amis. Et je veux sincèrement être ton amie.

- Moi aussi je veux l'être. Tu es une personne formidable Angie.

- Aideras-tu toujours Eric ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner car je ne suis plus avec toi. Ca serait bete, lache, et très stupide.

- Ce serait bien si toi et moi on allait manger un de ces quatre au restau. Mercredi soir ?

- Si tu veux. Tu me parleras de Ben ! Elle rigola.

- Je vais devoir partir. Eric rentre bientôt à l'appart. A mercredi !

- Sans faute ! Elle me fit la bise et partit vers sa voiture.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas mal suite à cette rupture. Me voilà de retour à la case départ…

* * *

Bon nombre d'entre vous vont sauter de joie sur leur ordi, ou me détester une nouvelle fois… Je ne sais pas ! Si vous êtes intéressé pour connaitre l'avancé de chaque fic, je suis désormais sur Twitter, sous le pseudo clemeria. Voilà ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! ROBisous !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes. Merci beaucoup à ma Beta Phika17 ! J'ai vu que beaucoup de monde à sauté de joie suite à la rupture Angela/Edward ! Mais les choses ne sont pas encore gagnés pour autant !

twlight-poison : Toi, tu as aimé la rupture ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : Tout s'arrange ! Je savais ce que je faisais ! Les chiens ou pas cette semaine ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je restais assis dans l'herbe, à me remettre les idées en place._ Angela venait de __m__e laisser pour un autre. Elle est la seule à avoir vu que tu aimais encore Bella._ Que faire. L'appeler ? La laisser mijoter ? Moi et la drague… ma conscience me l'avait suffisamment répété ! Pourquoi, pour une fois, je ne me suis pas écouté bordel ! Je fis moultes efforts pour me relever, mais avec 25 points de suture et un énorme pansement qui tire ma peau… C'est comme essayer de se relever avec une haltère de 28 kilos sur soi…

Je boitai pour traverser la rue, poussai la porte de mon immeuble, et attendis une dizaine de minutes que le vieux coucou nous servant d'ascenseur daigne écouter ma requête et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il me conduisit lentement à mon étage. Ma sœur m'attendait sur le palier, avec sept boites en plastique qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque mouvement sous ses bras. J'ouvris la porte et lui en attrapai quatre.

- Ca fait 45 minutes que je poireaute dans le froid !

- Dans le froid ? Il fait 25 degrés ! Et tu es en débardeur !

- Ouais bon…. Mais tu étais où ?

- J'avais un rendez-vous. Excuse-moi.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu devais voir qui ?

- Je suis sorti avec Angela. Je repartis dans l'entrée pour poser ma veste et mes clefs.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda la faible voix de ma sœur.

- On a rompu, annonçai-je de but en blanc. D'habitude, quand on dit la chose à haute voix, c'est censé nous réveiller et nous annoncer qu'on a perdu quelqu'un. Et là, rien. Je repartis vers la cuisine. Heureusement qu'Alice avait posé ses boites.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Vous étiez si heureux hier matin dans ton lit d'hôpital !

- Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle aimait toujours son ex. Et que, moi, j'aimais toujours… Elle souffla de désespoir.

- Angela était pour oublier Bella ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 'Le meilleur moyen pour oublier, c'est de remplacer.' Je mimais les guillemets avec mes doigts. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Oh non ! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je pensais à remplacer Bella par une amie ! Je ne suis pas de bons conseils…

- Entre celui de 'oublier Bella' et 'oublier et remplacer…' Elle rigola.

- Tu ne démordras jamais de Bella, pas vrai ?

- Ouais. Mais, là, j'ai de l'avance par rapport à la dernière fois !

- Raconte tout à ta grande sœur ! Elle ouvrit mon frigo et commença à mettre ses boites à l'intérieur.

- Ben, hier, quand vous êtes descendus manger… Bella est passée me voir. Elle sortit sa tête de mon frigo.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je décidais de lui épargner le passage horrible de soumission. Elle voulait parler. Et elle m'a avoué que je lui plaisais beaucoup. Qu'elle avait des valeurs. Qu'elle pouvait changer pour moi.

- Attends voir. C'est pas toi qui lui as 'ouvert les yeux'.

- J'ai juste dit que, niveau valeurs, elle voulait juste se taper tous les mecs de Seattle. Je me faisais tout petit sur ma chaise.

- Toi, je te hais, t'as compris ! Elle essayait d'être sévère, mais elle n'y arrive jamais.

- J'ai fait quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Après le coup de fil, Jasper a eu peur que Bella fasse une connerie. Elle a dormi chez nous. Alors que… ce samedi… Elle sortit une assiette et la posa brutalement sur la table… ON DEVAIT FETER NOS 5 ANS DE COUPLE ! Elle commença à frapper ma tête… TU AS GACHE UNE SOIREE QUE J'ORGNISAIS DEPUIS TROIS LONGS MOIS ! Elle continua, mais elle ne se doutait pas que sa force était celle d'un lutin. C'était comme si elle essayait de me laver les cheveux.

- Tu t'es défoulée ? Demandai-je.

- OUI !

- Désolé pour la soirée. Je ne voulais pas la gâcher.

- Ne parlons pas de ça. J'ai mis des post-it sur chaque boite. Il y en a une par jour. Aujourd'hui, purée avec un steak haché. La purée, tu peux la mettre au micro-onde trois minutes, et, pour la viande, tu la mets sur le gaz. Elle parlait et mettait tout mon électro-ménager en route. Mon téléphone sonna. Alice me l'apporta.

- Allo, monsieur Cullen ? C'est monsieur Biers. Je déglutis difficilement. Il était le détenteur de mon avenir. Pourrai-je payer mon loyer ce mois-ci ?

- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je sobrement.

- Allons droit au but, ma femme m'attend pour aller au restaurant. J'ai regardé les photos et vous correspondez à ce que nous cherchons ! C'est parfait ! Il fautt juste attendre que l'horrible pansement disparaît ! Rose m'a dit que, dans un mois, c'est fini. Vous confirmez ?

- Oui monsieur ! J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle m'a également dit que vous aviez besoin d'argent. Je peux vous rémunérer un peu en attendant votre rétablissement. Préparer vos tenues, ça vous branche ?

- Oui ! Tout tant que j'ai de l'argent !

- Parfait ! Venez avec Rose à son prochain défilé. On se verra là-bas !

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Biers !

- A très vite ! Il raccrocha.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Alice.

- Mon nouveau patron ! J'ai été embauché comme mannequin ! Elle me serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que le bip du micro-ondes nous interrompe. Elle versa mon repas dans l'assiette et s'assit en face de moi.

- J'ai dit que je regarderai pour que tu manges tout ! Allez !

Je pris un peu de purée et me brulai la langue. Je pestai et attendis une dizaine de minutes. Je pris tout mon temps pour avaler mon repas. C'était délicieux et ça tenait au ventre !

- Merci Alice ! Je nettoyai la boite et la lui rendis.

- Je sais que, si la situation était inversée, tu aurais fait pareil. Pas vrai ?

- Bien évidemment ! Tu es ma sœur, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Elle me serra contre elle durant de longues minutes avant de rentrer voir Jasper.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais légèrement en retard. Angela me couvrit en passant mon badge en même temps que le sien. Je la remerciais du regard et dus attendre qu'elle passe vers moi pour lui parler.

- Pour mercredi, c'est toujours bon ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, mais ça te dérange si on va manger à midi ? Eric a un rendez-vous chez son orthodontiste. Ils vont lui enlever son appareil.

- Génial ! Pas de souci pour mercredi midi. Tu veux aller manger où ?

- J'avais pensé Macdo. Tu m'as dit que ta mère refusait que tu y ailles avant donc…

- Pas de souci !

- Je te prendrais devant le conservatoire, ok ?

- Génial.

Je servis encore une dizaine de clients et traversai la rue vers mes potes. Nous allâmes en solfège, où elle nous fit une évaluation surprise sur les intervalles. Avec Dunter, on a travaillé sur le cri. Se laisser aller en criant. J'avais un mal de crane énorme en sortant de la salle, comme Garrett. On monta rapidement chez moi et je lui ouvris du paracétamol. Nous mangeâmes nos sandwiches devant un ancien épisode des Simson, avant de redescendre en cours de piano.

Elle me donna la partition que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller récupérer sur ma boite mail. Je bossais beaucoup durant les deux heures, mais j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à appuyer sur la pédale de droite avec mes points.

Je montais en bio et tombais sur Bella à côté de moi. Son regard fuyait le mien, elle n'était pas maquillée, comme à Forks. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver belle à ce moment précis. La prof nous parla des chaines alimentaires quand un bout de papier vola jusqu'à moi. Je le dépliai derrière ma trousse, et reconnus son écriture.

_Désolée pour toi et Angela. Alice nous l'a annoncé hier soir au diner. _

Elle se montrait un minimum désolée pour notre histoire. Un bon point pour elle.

_C'est pas toi qui as essayé de nous faire rompre __?_

_Je n'ai pas essayé de vous faire rompre. J'ai juste essayé de soulager ma conscience, nuance_

La prof s'approcha de nous et je cachai le mot dans ma trousse. Je ne pus communiquer avec elle jusqu'à la fin du cours.

En descendant lentement les marches, je voyais une vieille Ford devant l'entrée. En m'approchant, je reconnus Emily, Sam et Paul, ce dernier descendit la vitre.

- Allez, monte ! Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me glissais à côté d'Emily et le conducteur démarra rapidement en se faufilant dans les rues. Il se gara dans un quartier résidentiel, à l'extérieur de la ville. Je descendis et les suivis dans le garage.

- C'est notre maison, annonça Emily en passant son bras autour de la taille de Sam. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et partit vers sa guitare. Je m'installais au piano.

- Bon, on va refaire le morceau que tu as joué vendredi, ok ?

- Pas de souci. Je pris la partition dans mon sac et la mis sur mon pupitre.

Je commençais lentement. Paul m'accompagna, et Emily se rajouta. La voix de Sam me fit sursauter. Il regardait Emily droit dans les yeux. Il lui faisait une déclaration en direct. Je me sentais un peu de trop.

Durant deux heures, on passa la moitié du répertoire. J'avais les doigts fatigués d'avoir trop travaillé. Mais j'aimais cette fatigue-là. Paul me ramena en face du conservatoire et décida de passer me prendre mercredi. Je remontais et regardais mon repas du jour : Poisson avec une jardinière de légumes. Je mis tout dans une casserole et attendis que tout se réchauffe.

Je dégustais avec bonheur le goût du poisson et des petits pois autour. Je pourrais lécher mon assiette. Je crois que je vais prendre goût à la nourriture de ma sœur ! Je me couchais sans trop tarder, je reprenais les antidouleurs et cela me fatiguait.

Cette routine dura jusqu'au lendemain soir. J'avais eu un A+ à mon exam surprise en solfège, et Dunter m'obligea à me briser la voix pour que je me détende et que je m'exprime. J'avoue que ça détend.

En piano, la prof était de plus en plus sévère avec moi. Je n'avais absolument plus droit à l'erreur. Je devais me donner au maximum si je voulais gagner ses 5000 dollars et payer ma prochaine année scolaire ici. En bio, Bella ne m'envoya pas de mot. Elle était moins déprimée et recommençait à se maquiller. Mes paroles n'avaient eu aucun impact sur elle ?

Je partis à pieds pour aller jusqu'au studio. J'avais vraiment besoin de bosser. J'y restais jusqu'à 20 heures trente et rentrais tranquillement chez moi. Le diner du jour : Une demi-pizza fait maison. Alice est vraiment une pro de la cuisine.

J'osais enfin enlever mon pansement pour nettoyer mes points. La chose est absolument horrible à voir et à faire. Je dus me retenir de vomir devant cette horreur.

Le lendemain, je pris 45 dollars pour payer mon repas et celui d'Angela. En orchestre, le chef décida de nous faire changer d'hymne et de prendre celui d'Espagne. Au moins, celui-là est facile.

En sport, pendant que les autres frappaient leurs sacs de sable, je faisais du raccommodage, sous les ordres d'Emmett. Je devais retisser les raquettes de badminton cassées. Je vous garantis, c'est long et chiant.

Angela m'attendait, calée contre la portière de sa voiture. Elle me fit la bise et je me glissai dans le minuscule habitacle. Nous étions dans les premiers, il n'y avait pas encore les mamans entourées de toute leur descendance, criant pour avoir leur happy meal. Je pris la même chose qu'Angela et elle me devança pour payer.

- Laisse-moi te rembourser !

- C'est cadeau, ok ? Je soufflais.

- Alors, tu es allé voir Ben ? Demandai-je. Elle rougit et mordit son hamburger.

- Non, j'ose pas. Même si c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi Bella ?

- Comme toi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus de moi.

- J'ai une idée ! Dit-elle en avalant son coca.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que, avant ce soir minuit, moi j'ai appelé Ben, et toi Bella.

- Je ne pourrais jamais ! Dis-je, les yeux ronds.

- Moi non plus si je ne fais pas ce pacte. Alors ? C'est ok ? Elle tendit la main.

- Bon, d'accord ! Acceptai-je. La fin du repas se passa tranquillement. Elle me ramena chez moi vers 13 heures 30.

- Pense au coup de fil ! Envoie-moi un texto quand tu l'auras fait !

- Toi aussi ! A demain ! Je lui fis la bise et descendis de la voiture. Je remontai chez moi, posai mes clefs et mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier. _Son _numéro.

Bon allez Ed, tu as promis, maintenant, sois un homme, ok ? Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et tapai sur les touches pour écrire son numéro. Je m'assis sur le canapé en entendant la tonalité.

- Allo, fit une voix au bout du combiné.

* * *

Je sais, je coupe au meilleur moment ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Ce chapitre est court, je me rattraperais par la suite !

Je vous retrouve fin de semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes, de plus en plus nombreuses ! Merci beaucoup à ma Beta Phika17 !

Aussidagility : Sauvé pour cette fois ! Pauvre chien =( Il a quoi ? Bisous !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Allo, fit une voix au bout du combiné. Je fus tellement surpris que je raccrochais. Merde ! Mais quel con ! _Ca, tu peux le dire !_ Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois. C'était son numéro. _Tu as dit que tu le fe__r__ais, donc, tu ne te dégonfles pas ! _

- Allo ? répondit-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Bella ? C'est Edward… Désolé d'avoir coupé tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une mauvaise manip.

- Ouais… Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- On a besoin de parler, je pense…

- Je suis d'accord. Je peux passer quand ?

- Ce soir, vers 20 heures. Je ne sais pas si je serais rentré, je serais peut-être en retard, j'ai une répétition.

- J'attendrais. Je sais déjà où tu habites.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- Bye. Elle raccrocha. Il était 14 heures. Il me reste une heure avant la répète, et six avant de parler à Bella.

Je décidais de me vider l'esprit en faisant le ménage. _Je deviens comme une femme… _Je récurais le lavabo de la salle de bain de fond en comble, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne. J'attrapai ma veste et descendis avec Paul pour aller dans sa voiture rejoindre notre lieu de répétition. Il me parla un peu de Sam.

J'appris que Sam et lui étaient cousins, et que Paul était sorti avec Emily avant de rompre d'un commun accord. Il avait été choqué quand il avait su pour eux deux mais… L'amour pour la musique fit disparaitre les tensions. Emily et Sam voulaient avoir un bébé, et Paul serait le parrain. Il avait reconstruit sa vie, en sortant avec Leah, une serveuse rencontrée dans un bar où le groupe fait ses concerts le week-end.

Elle se gara devant le garage de ce dernier. Je serrais la main de tout le groupe et m'installais derrière mon piano électrique.

Durant deux heures, nous répétâmes les morceaux que le groupe avait choisi pour le concert de Vendredi. Dire que je commençais à stresser était un euphémisme. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant angoissé de ma vie. Le groupe avait choisi des morceaux connus, dont un de Muse. Je crois que j'ai halluciné devant ça. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus connu, Neutron Star Collision, mais il y a un solo de piano au début et à la fin. Ce qui peut être pas mal à jouer.

- Ed, tu le chantes avec moi celui-là ? demanda Sam par rapport à la chanson Un rêve avec toi, une de ses compositions.

- Hors de question ! J'ai une voix horrible ! Je vais faire du tort au groupe. Laisse tomber.

- Tout membre du groupe doit chanter. C'est écrit dans le contrat ! blagua Paul.

- J'ai pas signé de contrat !

- Allez Ed ! Peut-être pas toute la chanson, mais au moins les refrains. Pour me faire plaisir. Sam me fit les yeux de chiens battus. Un colosse d'au moins deux mètres est en train de me supplier ? Pincez-moi, je suis en plein rêve !

- On peut essayer si tu veux ! Il frappa dans ses mains avant de prendre le micro. Il en approcha un de ma bouche, le testa avant de lancer le départ. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Emily dans les yeux. On se sent vraiment de trop dans ce genre de moment. Il me fit un signe avec son index pour m'indiquer que je devais chanter. Je pris une grande respiration avant de me lancer.

_Un rêve avec toi_

_Un rêve d'une vie avec toi _

_J'attends qu'elle m'appelle _

_Pour être avec elle_

_Je suis perdu_

_Perdu sans elle dans mes bras_

_J'attends qu'elle revienne_

_Pour être enfin moi_

Je repris mes accords de piano. Le refrain arriva une nouvelle fois, et je me remis à chanter avec Sam. Je trouvais que l'effet était pas mal. La guitare jouée par Emily termina le morceau et je m'effondrais sur ma chaise.

- C'était parfait vieux ! Sam me frappa l'épaule. Quand Emmett me fait la même chose, c'est presque une caresse, comparé à la tape de Sam.

- Ne le blesse pas ! Emily le frappe du dos de la main. Même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose…

Sam proclama la fin de la répétition. Je m'affalais avec Paul sur le vieux canapé défoncé de leur garage. Sam lança une canette de coca pour moi, et de la bière pour le reste du groupe. J'en ai déjà bu lors d'une soirée, mais vu que je sors d'une intervention chirurgicale... Il vaut mieux éviter !

Emily fit la secrétaire pour noter les morceaux choisis pour le concert de vendredi. Il y en avait 10, dont deux créations du groupe. On jouait au Tini Bigs. C'était la première fois où notre groupe (assez reconnu en ville il faut le dire) jouait dans ce bar. J'invitais Angela, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et ma propriétaire à venir nous écouter. Ils acceptèrent directement. Paul me déposa au studio pour que j'aille répéter. J'avais presque oublié Bella durant ses deux heures entre amis. PRESQUE. Car Angela m'appela.

- _Alors, tu as appelé Bella ?_ demanda-t-elle directement.

- Oui, je l'ai appelé. Et toi, tu as appelé notre chef ?

_- Oui… Il vient de passer à l'appartement. _

- Et alors ? Je fais vraiment commère comme ça, non ?

- _Ben__,__ on s'est expliqué__s__. Il regrette d'avoir couché avec notre voisine. Il veut reprendre à zéro. Depuis le début._

- Laisse-moi deviner… Te connaissant, tu as d'abord hésité, puis, tu as dit "je vais voir", avant de lui sauter dessus comme une bête en chaleur ?

- _Je ne suis pas intéressé__e__ uniquement par les rapports physiques. Et__,__ en plus, tu serais surpri__s__ de ce qui s'est passé…_

- Je suis tout ouïe !

- _Bon, je lui ai sauté dessus, mais pas au sens que tu penses. Je l'ai embrassé, et on va reprendre tout depuis le début_.

- Depuis le début ? Les trois rendez-vous avant de coucher ensemble, la présentation aux familles et tout le reste ? Mais…

- _Oui, c'est fou ! Mais je suis tellement excité__e__ à l'idée de le redécouvrir ! Tu me verrais, je saute partout dans mon appartement ! Eric __a__ d__û__ fuir tellement il avait peur !_

- J'essaye de t'imaginer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- _Et Bella ?_

- Je l'ai appelé. Elle passe à l'appart ce soir !

- _Je croise les doigts pour toi Eddy !_

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy !

- _Tu préfères quel surnom ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- Aucun surnom. Appelle-moi Edward, ça ira très bien ! Le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre derrière elle.

- _Je vais te laisser. Eric est impatient de retirer sa mâchoire de fer ! On se voit vendredi soir ! Je viendrais, et je serais au premier rang !_ J'eus du mal à déglutir

- Contente-toi déjà de trouver une table. Ma sœur est impatiente de faire les boutiques avec toi. Si j'étais à ta place, j'essaierais de l'éviter vendredi.

-_ Merci du conseil. A vendredi Eddy !_

- NE-M, mais elle a déjà raccroché.

Je claquais rageusement mon portable. Je rentrais dans le studio de répétition et allais m'installer dans la salle où se situait le piano. Je fis craquer mes doigts, chose à ne pas faire quand on est pianiste, mais que je fais quand même. Je sortis un petit ciseau de ma poche et m'amusai à couper tous mes ongles qui dépassaient. Pour être pianiste, il ne faut pas être coquet. Pas d'ongle autorisé ! Je m'étais fait plusieurs fois engueuler par mon prof de piano, maintenant, j'y fais attention. Mais, bon, j'ai une chance folle par rapport aux guitaristes…

Je sortis les trois pièces que je devais bosser pour le concours. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je bosse, on est déjà début octobre, le concours est le 7 du mois prochain. C'est pour cela que je me suis réservé un créneau horaire d'une heure, tous les jours, vu que je ne suis plus tenu d'assister aux entrainements de boxe d'Eric. Si j'avais suffisamment de blé, je m'achèterais un piano électrique pour mon appartement mais je ne roule pas encore sur l'or !

En même temps que je jouais, je me mis à réfléchir à mon emploi du temps pour le reste de la semaine. Demain soir : répétition piano jusqu'à 20 heures. Vendredi soir : Répétition au bar jusqu'à 19 heures 30, avant de manger tous les quatre (enfin, si j'arrive à faire passer quelque chose dans mon estomac) et nous devions jouer pendant une heure 30. J'évite de penser à ce concert. Samedi : rendez-vous avec Sodeko, pour mon demi-emploi, le temps que j'enlève mes points. Débriefing avec le groupe et répétition pour un autre concert la semaine prochaine. Sans oublier que, chaque jour, je suis à Starbuck tous les matins !

Rien que de penser à l'emploi du temps de malade (il faut bien le dire) qui m'attend, je suis déjà fatigué. Je me demande si je peux, sincèrement, tenir le coup. Je me dis que cette situation durera juste une quinzaine de jours ! Les vacances seront là si j'évite d'y penser.

Il était 19 heures quand je sortis du studio. Mon portable s'anima brusquement. Il vibrait sans s'arrêter. 14 messages de Cédric… C'est pourtant pas son genre de me harceler de la sorte…

_Ed, il faut que je te parle._

_C'est vraiment important !_

_Putain tu réponds merde !_

Je décidais, pour le bien de notre amitié, de l'appeler immédiatement. Il devait s'être produit quelque chose à Forks pour qu'il me harcèle à ce point. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de Carlisle, ou encore, le retour du père de mon meilleur ami. Il décrocha directement.

- Putain ça t'arrive de répondre_ ?_ fut prononcé par mon meilleur pote en guise de bonjour.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas de réseau. Comment tu vas ? demandai-je.

- Bien, super bien mais… C'est quoi ces conneries sur Facebook ?

- Quelles conneries ? Je commence à avoir peur.

- Ben, Bella vient de mettre : J'ai rendez-vous avec mon futur petit ami dans moins d'une heure. Il s'appelle E.C. J'en connais pas 100 000 des potes avec ces initiales. A moins que ça soit ton frère…

Futur petit copain ? Bella me qualifie comme son nouveau chéri. A mon avis, elle a dû faire ça à beaucoup de monde !

- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle, c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est que tu n'en parles pas à ton meilleur pote ! Merde Edward ! On s'éloigne, et toi, tu ne vois rien !

- Pardon Cédric. Mais, en ce moment, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre… Et c'est la vérité. Quand tu viendras pour Halloween, on rattrapera le temps perdu. Promis.

- J'espère. Ma mère te passe le bonjour !

- Je le lui passe également !

- Je vais te laisser, je vais manger ! On se voit dans 15 jours ! J'ai ton adresse.

- Ok vieux. Désolé de ne pas accorder assez de temps à notre amitié.

- C'est pas grave. Tu me raconteras !

- Toi aussi avec Jane !

- Euh, je vais t'apprendre que Jane et moi, c'était une histoire qui a duré que 2 heures…

- Oh _! Ed, tu as fait une méga boulette._ Désolé…

- Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. 19 heures 32. J'essayais de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible pour manger et accueillir Bella comme il faut. Je mis le micro-ondes en route et passai le balai en même temps. Je me pressais de terminer le rangement. J'avalais la nourriture d'Alice. En pressant le pas, bien entendu. Je sais que c'est mauvais pour l'estomac mais… Je ne vais rien dire !

Je fis un brin de rangement quand on sonna à ma porte. Je tentais de ne pas bondir dessus mais… Je me mis à réfléchir. Oui, un peu tardivement mais… Que vais-je dire à Bella ?

Je mis ma main sur la poignée et lui ouvris. Elle se tenait devant moi, avec un jean simple et un tee-shirt manches longues. J'avais l'impression de revoir la Bella de Forks : naturelle, simple et surtout très belle. Elle commença à enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Mais je ne la laissais pas faire.

- Entre ! Elle me lâcha et passa la porte. Je la suivis, mettant presque mes pas dans les siens. Je claquais la porte et la verrouillais derrière nous.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, jus de fruits, coca ?

- Un verre d'eau sera parfait, merci.

Je courus comme un gamin jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Je remplis son verre et la rejoignis sur le canapé où elle avait déjà pris place.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Elle en but une gorgée et posa le verre sur la table basse. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois pour m'embrasser mais je me reculai à temps.

- Attends ! Je veux qu'on parle avant. J'ai besoin d'explications, et toi aussi.

Elle soupira avant de me répondre.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute. Explique-toi sur ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital.

La soirée risque de ne pas suffire…

* * *

Je ne pense plus poster cet fic le vendredi, mais plutôt le samedi, car j'ai grignoté toute l'avance que j'avais dessus. J'écris maintenant au jour le jour donc… Ce n'est pas dit que je poste le dimanche. De toute façon, je poste tout les week-end, jusqu'à ce que la période de révision commence. Mais j'ai encore le temps !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Un grand merci à Phika17, ma correctrice ! La chapitre aujourd'hui est un peu court, c'est noraml, j'ai l'ai coupé, pour maintenir encore un peu le suspence ! Il sera plus long samedi prochain, ne vous inquietez pas ! J'ai ajouté des POV Bella, vous comprendez mieux ce qu'elle a en tete, et je pense qu'elle va vous attendrir ! lol

Aussidagility : Tu chienne n'a pas de chance. =( Pour la derniere réplique, je vais me faire hair, mais c'est Bella qui la prononce… Doi-je me cacher ? lol. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Pauline : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Sur ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital ? Répétai-je

- Oui, tu sais, quand tu m'as traité de fille facile.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai pas dit que tu couchais avec tout Seattle.

- OH SI ! Tu l'as clairement sous-entendu. Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi !

- Je te rappelle qu'entre nous deux, je pense que c'est toi qui joues avec moi ! Je me rappelle très bien quand tu m'as humilié devant tous mes voisins !

- Désolée, mais c'est pas courant qu'un gars me dise qu'il sait tout sur moi. Tu aurais voulu que je réagisse comment ? Que je te saute au cou pour t'embrasser et dire 'Oh mon Edward, tu es l'homme de mes rêves !' ?

- Te fous pas de moi. Mais tu aurais pu dire : excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments à ton égard.

- On fait des trucs cons quand on a peur. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tu veux que je compare les sentiments que j'ai envers toi avec l'un de mes ex ? Je te compare aux sentiments que j'avais pour Jacob

- Il reste encore des zones d'ombre dans ce que tu me dis. C'était quoi ce manège que tu faisais quand j'étais chez Angela ? Ou à l'hôpital ?

- J'essayais de te détourner maladroitement du droit chemin. Et je savais déjà qu'Angela voulait sortir avec Ben. Votre histoire n'aura servi à rien, sauf à m'oublier… Elle se leva pour aller chercher sa veste que j'avais posée au portemanteau.

- Attends ! J'attrapais son bras. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas oublié. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et repassa ses bras autour de moi. Je brisais une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Mais laisse-moi réfléchir. Jusqu'à vendredi. Viens avec ton frère à mon concert.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ok. Mais je vais devoir partir. Elle attrapa ma nuque pour laisser un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Pour t'aider dans ta décision…

Elle me fit un signe d'adieu avant de sortir. Son baiser m'avait électrisé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Angela.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je traversai la rue et fis le tour du conservatoire. Je constatais trop tard que l'internat était fermé. Putain !

Je fis le tour du bâtiment et trouvai ma chambre allumée. Je décidais d'appeler ma colocataire pour qu'elle m'ouvre la fenêtre.

- Jane ! Ouvre la fenêtre, je suis dehors ! Je l'entendis souffler par les narines avant de voir une ombre se diriger vers la fenêtre. J'entendis le bruit d'un loquet se déverrouillant, et elle me concéda le passage.

- Grimpe la grosse.

- Fais-moi pas chier ma conne.

Je me hissais tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je devais avoir interrompu Jane car elle avait son ordi portable ouvert sur une conversation webcam avec son mec. Encore.

Je filais discrètement sous la douche. J'entendis la surveillante passer dans la chambre. Je me couchais directement après, en pensant à Edward. J'espère qu'il réfléchit à ce que je lui ai dit.

Je l'aimais. Oui, j'étais tombée amoureuse, depuis que j'avais quitté Jacob. Vladimir, c'était juste pour passer le temps. Je voulais changer. Pour lui. J'aurais fait ce qu'il me demandait. Je me serais teinte en blonde, je me ferais refaire le visage, simplement par amour.

Je me couchais en pensant à tout ça. J'espérais qu'il accepterait tout mon amour. J'en avais tellement à donner, mais, beaucoup d'hommes se sont joués de moi. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'aurais mieux fait de faire croire que j'étais absent aujourd'hui, plutôt que de me lever et d'affronter ma malchance… Elle a commencé ce matin, à 6h15. Ma première panne de réveil en presqu'un mois. Le chef ne m'a pas raté, et BAM ! Il me sucre mon heure de travail. Aujourd'hui, je serais payé uniquement pour 30 min de travail ! Ensuite, je suis remonté chez moi, pestant comme pas permis, et… je trébuchais dans l'escalier. Je m'explosais le nez contre une marche, en face de l'appart de Rosalie, qui m'accueillit chez elle pour me soigner.

Je terminai de remonter chez moi et vis sur le palier le courrier, notamment les factures. 480 $ d'électricité + 320 $ d'eau + 2100 $ de loyer que je vais devoir payer sous peu = Cullen, il faut te serrer la ceinture !

Je descendis au conservatoire un peu en retard, trop occupé à faire mes comptes. La prof, elle aussi de mauvaise humeur, me donna un beau papier rose, non pas synonyme de lettre d'amour, mais de mot de retard, signifiant que, durant le reste de l'année, je devrais rester à carreau et arriver aux bonnes heures.

Tyler et Garrett m'emmenèrent au parc pour manger. Et la malchance continua de s'abattre sur moi. Je réussis à craquer mon jean en m'asseyant sur le seul clou du banc qui dépassait. On pouvait voir tout mon boxer. JOURNEE DE *****

Je fonçais chez moi, ma veste servant à me cacher pour que la moitié du parc ne constate pas que je mets des boxers CK. Je redescendis rejoindre mes potes 15 minutes plus tard, prenant soin cette fois-ci de manger DEBOUT.

De retour au conservatoire, Dunter, et ses idées farfelues, sont de retour !

- Aujourd'hui, on va travailler sur l'honnêteté ! Je vais vous mettre par deux, vous allez vous mettre face à face et dire clairement ce que vous pensez de l'autre. Alors toi… tu vas te mettre là… toi… tu viens ici… toi… il attrapa mon poignet… tu vas te mettre avec elle… Je constatais que je me trouvais en face de Bella. Je déglutis difficilement avant de détourner le regard.

- Vous allez vous dire, à cœur ouvert, tout ce que vous pensez de l'autre, sur le physique, le comportement… tout ce qui vous chante. Pour celui qui parlera, ça lui apprendra à être honnête avec les autres. Pour celui qui est en face, ça lui apprendra à accepter les remarques, même si elles sont difficiles ! Allez-y !

Je déglutis difficilement en regardant Bella dans les yeux. Comment pourrais-je lui dire du mal ? C'est elle qui ouvrit les hostilités.

- Tu as des yeux de merlans frits. Tellement surpris de la remarque, je ne pus m'empêcher de bafouiller avant de riposter.

- Tu as les cheveux secs. On a l'impression que c'est de la paille marron. Je savais qu'elle avait horreur que l'on critique ses cheveux, héritage de sa grand-mère.

- Tes sourcils sont extrêmement broussailleux. C'est absolument dégoûtant.

- Tu as de la moustache. Tu connais la cire ou la pince à épiler à l'internat. Car, franchement, c'est un repousse-mec. Aucun de nous deux ne pensait ce qu'il disait. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une pointe de malice pétiller, tout comme dans les mieux.

- Tu as un gros nez. Je savais pas que tu arrivais à agrandir tes narines en sniffant le soir.

- Tu as des lèvres beaucoup trop pulpeuses. Heureusement que tu ne fais pas de la flute traversière, tu ne pourrais même pas souffler dedans.

- Tu as aucun muscle. Je suis persuadé que je te bas au bras de fer.

- Tu as une petite poitrine. Même une pomme est plus grosse que ce qui te sert de mamelle.

- Je suis persuadée que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon. Même quand tu es en érection, une banane est plus longue

- Tu as de petites jambes.

- Tu as des genoux noueux..

- Tu as des petits pieds.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi !

La phrase a résonné dans la salle. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au silence environnant. Tout le monde avait écouté notre débat. Même la partie sur 'j'ai rien entre les jambes'. Et la dernière phrase planait encore au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Ce débat est un très bon exemple de sincérité entre deux personnes ! Continuez vos débats. Les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Je n'osais regarder Bella. Le jeu était fini. Nous étions revenus à la réalité. J'eus une chance monstre, il y eut un exercice pour l'alerte incendie, ce qui coupa tous nos débats. Le temps que tout le monde évacue, soit compté et re-rentre dans le bâtiment, les deux heures étaient déjà finies. Je remballais mon sac et filais à la vitesse de l'éclair chez moi, alors que Bella essayait de me suivre dehors. Je m'enfermais dans mon appart une petite heure, histoire d'oublier cette journée désastreuse.

* * *

**Bella POV**

IL M'AIME ENCORE ! Mais il m'évite… pourquoi cette réaction bordel ! Il a peur de ses sentiments ? Je l'aiderais à les affronter. Mais qu'il me parle bon sang. Ca fait une heure que je guette sans relâche son appartement de ma fenêtre. Je vis une ombre contourner son immeuble. Un homme avec une capuche. Sauf que cette capuche s'envola, pour me montrer son visage. Il se cache de moi ! Je courus en dehors de ma chambre, bousculant les mecs revenant des douches de sport. Je dévalais les marches à vive allure, et passais devant la vieille harpie de Roland, surveillante en chef depuis 1985. Et elle en est fière. Je passais la porte de sortie de l'internat quand elle me stoppa dans mon élan.

- Où allez-vous miss Swan ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Je sors en ville.

- Vous ne pouvez pas Miss. Vous avez épuisé votre quota de trois sorties par mois. Attendez lundi.

- Madame, s'il vous plait ! Si je sors maintenant, vous pourrez m'enlevez une sortie pour le mois prochain. S'il vous plait madame. Chaque seconde perdue m'éloignait d'Edward et de sa destination.

- Pas d'entorse au règlement ! Remontez dans votre chambre ! Sinon, c'est quatre heures de colle demain !

Je rebroussai chemin et attendis d'être dans ma chambre avant de hurler: MERDE ! Faisant sursauter Jane sous la douche.

Je ne comprenais plus son attitude. Je ne cherchais plus à la comprendre. Je m'effondrais dans mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller et me mis à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Mike.

Je suis amoureuse de lui, et il nie mes sentiments à cause de ma stupidité…

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre malgré sa petite taille. A samedi ou dimanche prochain pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous !

PS. Pour celles qui suivent Aimer et Attendre, retard de publication, la suite arrive demain je pense, désolé…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai fait un chapitre long, beaucoup plus long que le dernier, j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'en suis presque sûr ! Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17, qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record !

Aussidagility : Je suis profondément caché dans mon boumkoeur ! Lol. Ils ont tous les deux droits à une explication ! lol. Bella n'embête pas Edward en face à face, elle l'embêtera grâce à la technologie ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Edward POV **

Je courais sans me retourner vers le studio pour travailler mon piano. Pour la première fois, je constatais que, de ma fenêtre, je pouvais voir la chambre d'internat de Bella. Je la voyais à sa fenêtre en train de me guetter. J'avais pris un vieux coupe-vent et j'avais fait le tour par l'escalier de secours. Mais, comme la chance n'est jamais au rendez-vous avec moi, la capuche s'était envolée après avoir franchi trois pas dehors. J'avais pu voir son visage disparaitre à la vitesse de la lumière après ça, et je m'étais moi-même mis à courir pour éviter une confrontation gênante avec elle. De toute façon, cette confrontation était prévue pour demain. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais lui dire.

Je me retournais tous les dix mètres pour savoir si elle me suivait. Finalement, elle avait dû abandonner la partie ou me perdre dans sa traque infernale. Je passais la porte du studio haletant, couvert de sueur. Je retirai ma protection inutile et tendis toujours le même mot à la secrétaire. Mes pas me dirigèrent vers le même endroit pour répéter, comme à chaque fois. Avant de franchir la porte, me coupant du monde extérieur, mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. C'est peut-être des nouvelles de ma sœur… Mais je fus vite fixé en voyant apparaitre : Un nouveau message de : Isabella.

Mon pouce hésita longuement sur la touche ok. Mais je finis par l'appuyer dessus.

_J'ai très bien vu que tu m'évitais tout à l'heure. Si tu regrettes les paroles que tu as prononcées pendant le cours de Dunter, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais dis-moi franchement si ça vaut la peine que je me déplace à ton concert demain. Si je dois me prendre un râteau, fais-le maintenant, histoire que je ne pleure pas devant toute ma famille demain, mais que je pleure un bon coup sous la douche maintenant. _

Je lui répondis directement, histoire de ne pas angoisser pendant deux heures.

_Je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non je répondrais aux sentiments que tu as à__mon égard. Je suis moi-même perdu dans la valse de mon cœur. Mais__,__ même si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, j'aimerais sincèrement que tu viennes demain. J'ai besoin d'avoir une présence, ta présence. Une présence qui serait, je pense, plus qu'amicale._

J'envoyais ce message et passais la porte du studio. Toute barre de réseau disparut de mon écran, permettant de ne plus être en connexion avec le monde extérieur, de me retrouver avec moi-même, mon piano, et ma passion. Je fis craquer mes doigts plusieurs fois, relaxai mon dos, ma nuque, et posai mes doigts sur les touches pour entamer les premières notes de rêverie, de Debussy. Je butai sur certains endroits mais ne relâchai pas mon calme, et repris lentement. J'empêchai mon esprit de dévier sur Bella et repris lentement mon morceau, une nouvelle fois, puis plus rapidement. Je jouais également les morceaux pour demain.

Les douces mais terribles tentacules de stress montaient lentement en moi. Elles se nichèrent calmement dans le bas de mon ventre. Demain, elles auront envahi tout mon être, mais j'évitais d'y penser, histoire de ralentir leur floraison. Je sortis du studio l'esprit plus clair et détendu qu'à mon arrivée. Je sentis mon portable vibrer une nouvelle fois. Elle avait répondu à mon message.

_Je viendrais à ton concert, rassure-toi. Jasper veut que je sorte en ce moment. Tu souhaites que je sois plus qu'une amie pour toi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai été suffisamment clair. Mais essaye de calmer la valse de ton cœur pour pouvoir prendre une décision à tête reposé__e__. Ne fais pas d'erreur, pas sur ce coup. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. _

**Bella POV**

- Allez la déprimée, bouge-toi, faut aller bouffer ! Jane choppa ma main et essaya de me tirer du lit où j'étais allongée depuis deux heures sans bouger, attendant un putain de signe de vie de mon portable.

- J'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai mal, tu comprends !

- Tu as mal où ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? Je frémis en imaginant la vieille de 65 balais me tripoter.

- Non, j'ai mal au cœur. Je pense pas qu'elle ait un remède miracle pour me soigner.

- Ecoute-moi la grosse ! Je savais qu'elle disait ça pour me faire réagir, et non pour me blesser. Tu as un chagrin d'amour, je comprends. Mais t'es pas la seule ! Comme disait ma grand-mère : 'Quand on a mal au cœur, on se remplit l'estomac !' Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever de ce putain de lit, et de venir manger avec moi avant que la vieille Roland nous colle demain après-midi ! J'ai rendez-vous avez mon mec !

- Tu m'emmerdes avec ton mec Jane !

- Ca sent le discours de célibataire ! Je me levais juste parce que le jeudi, il y a de la mousse au chocolat au self, et que c'est le seul truc potable. Je cherchais mes converses quand je vis Edward rentrer dans son appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre et rangea son portable dans son jean. Le mien sonna juste après.

- Tu regarderas ça à table ! Maintenant viens ! Jane m'attrapa le bras et je ne pus jeter un œil sur l'objet de ma convoitise. J'attrapais une assiette de haricots, un steak haché et trois coupes de mousses au chocolat. Nous prîmes la même table que le jour de notre arrivée. Je ne connaissais qu'elle ici personnellement, et pareillement. Les liens s'étaient vite noués entre nous. Je surveillais la Roland faire son tour de garde et regardais mon téléphone sous la table.

_La valse de mon cœur s'est calmée. En tout cas, tu es plus qu'une amie, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi pour le moment. La nuit porte conseil, et j'espère que le proverbe est vrai._

_J'espère que tu ne prendras pas la mauvaise décision. _

- Bella, plaque ton portable ! Chuchota Jane. Mais ce fut trop tard.

- Miss Swan, je vous prierais de me donner votre mobile s'il vous plait.

- Mais pourquoi madame ? Je n'ai rien fait, répondis-je, l'innocence incarnée.

- Vous vous en serviez sous la table. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je vous ai vue. Alors soyez gentille, et vous le récupérerez demain. Les ondes électromagnétiques ne sont pas bénéfiques pour votre cerveau. En même temps qu'elle parlait, j'éteignis le téléphone dans ma poche et enlevai la batterie pour récupérer ma carte Sim. Je la sentis glisser et refermai le tout. Je lui tendis l'objet de sa convoitise et elle me laissa en paix.

- Jane, file-moi ton portable ! Soufflai-je par-dessus la table.

- Je suis pas suicidaire pour te le filer maintenant ! En plus, tu connais pas le numéro de Cullen, et je suis pas suffisamment proche de lui pour l'avoir.

- Crétine, j'ai récupéré ma carte Sim ! Tu crois que je faisais quoi sous la table pendant qu'elle blablatait sur les ondes ?

- Redoutable Swan ! Tope là ! Je tendis ma main par-dessus la table et je terminais d'avaler ma troisième mousse au chocolat. Nous remontâmes dans nos chambres et Jane me lança son portable pendant qu'elle regardait le programme de la semaine. Le film de ce soir était Pretty Woman. Aucune envie d'aller voir Richard Gere et Julia Roberts. Jane descendit le voir, me laissant seule dans notre chambre.

Je pus constater qu'il n'avait pas répondu à mon message. Je regardais par ma fenêtre. Il mangeait sur la table de sa cuisine, vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un pantalon bleu pale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer un message.

_Très beau pyjama Cullen_

Il leva le nez de son repas et regarda son portable. Il regarda par la fenêtre et me répondit.

_Très belle nuisette Swan. Et ce n'est pas mon pyjama, juste de vieilles fringues que j'aime mettre. Je dors en boxer._

_Merci pour la nuisette. Boxer de quel__le__ couleur ?_

Je me surpris à aimer ce petit flirt que j'avais avec lui, via notre portable et nos fenêtres. Je le vis soulever son tee-shirt et tirer l'élastique de son pantalon pour regarder la couleur de son boxer.

_Ce soir, c'est rose pale. Ça te va madame la voyeuse ?_

_Toi aussi tu me mates !_

_Oui, car tu as commencé. Je vais te laisser, je vais me laver. Si tu as un peu de chance, tu me verras sortir nu, ou avec une serviette autour de la taille. Bonne nuit ! _

Merde, maintenant j'ai chaud ! Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, histoire de me soulager un peu en prenant une douche froide. Au final, j'ai fini par jouir en murmurant le prénom d'Edward, le fin jet d'eau sur mon bouton rose, et un doigt profondément ancré en moi.

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est absolument pas catholique, mais je ne suis pas la pire de la chambre. Jane prend du plaisir avec son copain par téléphone presque tous les soirs, et je dis rien !

Je me couchais en me sentant plus que bien, et en espérant que demain serait rempli de promesse joyeuse pour moi et mon célibat.

**Edward POV**

J'avais aimé cette discussion joyeuse. J'aimais cette Bella. La Bella légère, avec laquelle on peut rire d'un rien. J'aimerais qu'elle reste comme ça. J'aimerais qu'elle redevienne comme la Bella que j'avais aimé à Forks. Mais je ne peux pas la forcer à changer pour moi. Si je veux l'aimer, je dois accepter tout d'elle, ses qualités comme ses défauts. Ses humeurs changeantes. Sinon notre relation serait basée sur un mensonge. Suis-je prêt à l'aimer comme elle est ? A aimer la fille qui m'a brisé le cœur devant tout le monde, pour pouvoir ensuite me le réclamer une nouvelle fois ?

Je m'endormis sur toutes mes idées en vrac sur ce sujet. Je me réveillais le vendredi matin encore plus perdu qu'hier soir. Je m'habillais et les tentacules de stress que j'avais essayé de repousser hier soir ont gagné du terrain, remontant maintenant jusqu'au cœur. Je respirais plusieurs fois, et je me surpris à penser que la technique de Dunter marchait. Pour une fois qu'il avait raison sur un sujet…

Je descendis au Starbuck et Angela me demanda où était situé le bar où je me trouverais ce soir. Je lui donnais le plan que Sam m'avait fait et que je connaissais par cœur. Ben me donna mon salaire, et, avec mes heures sup' que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, cela me permit de payer l'eau, qui menaçait déjà de m'être coupée si je ne payais pas avant lundi. J'avais jusqu'à mardi prochain pour l'électricité, et je devais payer Rose dans deux jours.

Je remontais faire une enveloppe pour l'eau que je postais à la boite, à côté du conservatoire. J'arrivais juste à temps pour la chorale, et pris la dernière place disponible, à côté de Bella.

- J'ai pas vu comment tu es sorti de la douche hier soir, j'y étais également. Elle rougit en prononçant cette phrase.

- Je suis sorti avec une serviette. Vu que je sais que j'ai une voyeuse en face de chez moi, je ne prends plus de risques. Son petit rire et son sourire me firent oublier tous mes soucis d'argent.

- Cullen ! Swan !

- Désolé Monsieur Volterro, m'excusai-je.

- Reprenons, s'il vous plait !

Nous chantâmes pendant deux heures des chansons que nous connaissions par cœur. A midi, nous sortîmes dans le parc avec Garrett et Tyler. Je leur proposais de venir au concert, mais les deux avaient des rendez-vous familiaux ce soir.

Je remontais dans la salle de piano en avance et j'eus un bol énorme car elle était déjà ouverte ! J'en profitais pour répéter, les doigts tremblants, mes morceaux pour ce soir. Je ne jouais pas tout le long. Sur les 10 présentés, je n'en jouais que 7. Ce qui est déjà pas mal. Et j'avais appris hier par texto que Paul avait une extinction de voix, et qu'il devait chanter. Je ne jouais pas sur cette chanson, et il me demanda si je pouvais le remplacer. Bon, ça devrait aller, c'est une chanson de Muse, je connais les paroles, et j'ai un timbre de voix qui monte assez haut.

- Je suis sure que le concert de ce soir se passera bien ! Arrête de trembler ! Je n'avais pas entendu la prof entrer.

- On verra bien.

- Je viendrais avec mon mari ce soir. On se mettra dans le fond, pour ne pas que je te déstabilise. Tu as invité des amis ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac et en sortant des partitions.

- Oui, mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints, avec trois amis.

- Un conseil pour le stress : ne regarde jamais le public, encore moins les gens que tu connais.

- Merci.

- Bon, on va repartir dans le XIXème siècle avec Debussy.

Je me vidais la tête en jouant les notes de ce prodige du piano. La prof m'indiqua des nuances à mettre, qui feraient encore plus ressortir la beauté du morceau et me feraient gagner des points auprès du jury.

Je ressortis à 16 heures en étant monté sur ressorts. Je sautais dans le van de Paul et il se faufila dans Seattle, avec à son bord mon piano électrique, trois guitares, une batterie, et plusieurs amplis. Sam et Emily étaient déjà sur place.

J'aidais les hommes à décharger le matériel, mais je les laissais faire tout le branchement technique. Sam me rassurait, il savait que je m'en sortirais. Moi, je n'en étais pas sûr. Nous commençâmes à répéter, et, trois chansons après le début, je pris le micro et entamai les premières paroles de Unintended de Muse. Je regardais un point fixe sur le mur, en imaginant les gens me fixant. Je soufflais un grand coup à la fin.

J'entendis les trois autres membres du groupe m'applaudir.

- C'était parfait Ed. Chante comme ça ce soir et on va amasser gros !

Paul essaya difficilement de parler. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il trouvait que je chantais mieux que lui. Il fut décidé avec le groupe de mettre cette chanson en dernier dans le programme. Nous reprîmes nos répétitions jusqu'à 19 heures, heure où les premiers clients arrivaient. Nous passâmes derrière le bar et le serveur nous tendit des sandwichs 'cadeau de la maison' que je ne pus avaler qu'à moitié quand je vis le nombre impressionnant de gens. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient… aussi connus. Il devait bien y avoir 300 personnes réparties sur le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage du bar. Tout le monde regardait en direction de la scène.

Je vis Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett passer l'entrée du bar. Ils regardaient la foule avant de venir me voir.

- Alors frérot, on angoisse ?

- A ton avis Emmett ? Tu as vu le monde ?

- Tout va bien se passer ! J'en suis sûr !

A 20 heures, le patron dut refuser l'accès au gens qui voulait entrer. Je respirais à plusieurs reprises et vis, dans la foule des dernières personnes pouvant entrer, Angela, Eric et Bella, allant vers le reste de ma famille.

-C'est à nous mon vieux ! M'annonça Sam.

Les tentacules de stress, qui comprimaient mon ventre, comprimaient à présent tout mon corps, surtout le cœur. Je respirais 'à la Dunter' et montais sur scène. Des filles criaient déjà le nom de Sam.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ce soir, c'est le baptême du feu pour notre nouveau pianiste, Edward Cullen ! Je m'inclinais rapidement et je pus entendre Emmett siffler au loin dans la salle, et d'autres filles crier mon nom. Ce qui me donna confiance. Je m'assis derrière mon piano et entamai la première chanson. Quand mes doigts touchèrent les touches en plastique, mon stress disparut. Je savais ce que je devais faire.

J'avais eu la chance (ou pas) de me trouver dans un angle de la scène, avec un projecteur en plein sur le visage. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes durant une heure. Je n'avais pas fait une seule erreur depuis le début, et j'étais fier de moi.

- Maintenant, nous allons vous interpréter notre dernière chanson. Les fans râlèrent, ce fut un brouhaha incompressible de voix autour de nous. Je vais laisser le micro à notre Edward, pour interpréter Unintended, de Muse !

Je me levais et regardais le point fixe dans le mur. Le même que tout à l'heure. Et je tombais sur les yeux de Bella. Et je compris. Je ne sais pas comment la révélation eut lieu. Peut-être le stress et la chaleur. Peut-être l'euphorie autour de moi. Mais en tout cas…

Je compris que je l'aimais, malgré qu'elle ait changé. Que je l'aimerais toujours. Malgré ses modifications comportementales. Je fis signe à Sam, et la musique démarra. Je chantais cette chanson en regardant ses yeux, en ayant peur de rien. J'allais déclarer mon amour une nouvelle fois. J'allais déclarer mon amour en musique. En espérant qu'elle le comprendrait.

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire  
De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute  
Mes questions les plus indiscrètes  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

Je serai là dès que je le pourrai  
Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés  
De la vie que j'ai eu avant

D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié  
Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre  
Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi bien que toi

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire  
De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

Je serai là dès que je le pourrai  
Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés  
De la vie que j'ai eu avant

Je serai là dès que je le pourrai  
Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés  
De la vie que j'ai eu avant

Avant toi...

Je la regardais, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les gens autour de nous scandaient mon prénom, je les avais oubliés dans mon euphorie. Nous nous saluâmes devant notre public, plusieurs personnes allèrent mettre, dans la boite du groupe, de l'argent, que nous nous partagerions en 4 demain soir. Je descendis de scène et je pus voir Bella fendre la foule devant moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je n'osais pas bouger devant ce regard plein de question. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle.

- Dis-moi que cette chanson veut dire que tu m'aimes, et que tu veux que je sois la fille de la chanson.

- Je le veux !

Et nous nous embrassâmes dans ce bar bondé d'inconnus. Et ce baiser fut un baiser d'amour partagé, les yeux dans les yeux, ces lèvres pleines collées aux miennes. Les sensations grisantes se baladaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se propager dans tout mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Angela.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ! Je vous avez dis que je trouverais un moyen pour qu'ils terminent ensemble ! lol

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Je sais, je publie en retard, mais, je publie tous les week-ends, entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche ! Désolé pour ce retard ! Il y aura peut-être des fautes dans ce chapitre, désolé, je viens juste de terminer le chapitre, et je viens de l'envoyer à ma Beta Phika17. Je rééditerais ce chapitre corrigé dans la semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

lagourmande45 : Ils n'ont pas été longs, ils ont justes mis 19 chapitres ! lol. Mais, est-ce-que cela va durer… C'est la question ! Bisous, merci pour ta review !

twlight-poison : C'est vrai, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Mais je ne les fait pas commencer par quelque chose de joyeux ! Merci pour ta review

aussidagility : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'espere que tu vas laisser les chiens au repos à la fin du chapitre (je l'espere vraiment). Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review

* * *

Edward POV

Ces lèvres sur les miennes… Wahou ! C'est une des choses dont je ne me remettrais jamais. Je sentis qu'elle essayait de faire reculer mon corps. Je décidais de l'aider quand je sentis sur mon dos une barre de fer. Celle de la sortie de secours. Je la poussais et l'air frais envahit mon corps trempé de sueur. Bella glissa son pied dans la porte pour que nous puissions re-rentrer quand nous aurons fini de dévorer les lèvres de l'autre.

Je perdis le contrôle de mon être quand je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne. C'était un des meilleurs baisers que l'on m'avait donné. Elle se décida, longtemps après, de me rendre ma bouche et mes poumons pour respirer. J'étais essoufflé, elle, absolument pas. Elle respirait normalement.

- Je vais t'entrainer pour que tu ne sois pas à bout de souffle à chaque fois !

- J'ai hâte !

- Il faudrait rejoindre les autres, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Si tu veux.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Cacher notre relation devant la famille. Jasper à jurer qu'il te ferrait la peau. Tu sais, quand tu m'as traité de… voilà. Je lui ai tout confié. Si tu me fais encore du mal, il te casse la tronche. Je ne pense pas qu'il supporte pour le moment que nous sortions ensemble.

- Si ça m'aide à rester en vie, ok, on dit rien à ton frère. J'attrapais sa main et l'entrainais à l'intérieur du bar bondé. Je lâchais sa main en approchant de la table de ma famille. J'allais dire bonjour à Angela quand elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Tu as plein de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche. Je suppose que la réconciliation à marcher…

Je serais la main d'Eric et essayais discrètement d'enlever le maquillage de ma nouvelle petite amie. Sans succès.

- Tu étais où la super star ? Me chambra Emmett en ébouriffant es cheveux, plus que d'habitude.

- Aux toilettes. J'avais besoin de vider ma vessie après toutes ces émotions.

- Pas besoin de description ! C'était super en tout cas ! Chapeau mon vieux.

- Merci. Mais il faut plutôt féliciter le groupe !

- J'ai entendu dans les étages que plusieurs filles trouvaient le pianiste super sexy, et qu'elle voudrait bien finir la soirée dans ton lit, ajouta ma sœur ainé. Elles ont même laissé leur numéro de portable dans votre boite.

- Alala, premier concert pour mon petit frère, et il a déjà des groupies. Bientôt, elles vont te lancer leur soutien-gorge en plein concert. Si ça arrive, tu m'appelles, que je me marre !

- Emmett, ferme-la et mange plutôt des olives !

- Je préfère boire ! C'est ma tournée !

Il repartit vers le bar, et je pus constater que Jasper regardait sa sœur dans le blanc des yeux. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, et j'en profitais pour regarder le correspondant : Angela.

_Tu sors avec Bella ?_

… _Tu crois que je m'éclate à mettre son rouge à lèvres quand je vais aux toilettes ?_

_Félicitations !_

_Et toi avec Ben ?_

J'avoue que la situation est bizarre. Nous sommes à moins d'un mètre, et on s'envoie des texto sous la table, comme des gamins !

_Troisième rendez-vous demain. Et peut-être…_

_Que tu vas voir le grand méchant loup une nouvelle fois ?_ Je la vis rigoler en lisant mon message. Elle se reprit rapidement et continua sa conversation avec ma sœur, comme si de rien n'était.

_Ben… Non. Je peux pas. J'ai mes trucs de fille, et ça me fais… car j'ai vraiment VRAIMENT envie de …_

_Dans moins d'une semaine ça ira. Et les retrouvailles seront… explosives !_

_C'est déjà explosif entre nous !_

J'arrêtais les discussions par message pour essayer de parler à mon frère. Mais je constatais que sa langue était occupée à autre chose. Je ne pouvais parler à Bella car, comme moi, elle envoyait des texto à son frère. Eric était parti rejoindre des amis du collège qui jouait au flipper un peu plus loin. Je me décidais de rentrer chez moi, fatigué d'avoir joué, en plus, demain, j'avais mon premier rendez-vous avec Sekodo, pour mon autre emploi. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Bella.

- Attend, je t'accompagne. J'ai perdu un cours de théorie en solfège. Il faudrait que je le rattrape.

- Si… Si tu veux. Elle se leva sous le regard incendier de Jasper et… Rose ! Je ne compris pas pourquoi ma propriétaire en voulait à Bella. Je l'interrogerais sans tarder là-dessus. Je la suivi pour monter dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit jusqu'au conservatoire. Je lui indiquais l'entrée du parking réservé aux locataires de l'immeuble. Je tapais mon code et elle alla garer sa voiture à côté de la mienne, que je n'avais pas utilisée depuis trop longtemps.

Elle coupa le contact et en profita pour encadrer mon visage de ces douces mains. Mais je mis ma main sur ces lèvres pour la faire patienter.

- Attend. Tu parlais de quoi avec Jasper ?

- Il se doute de quelque chose. Il a vu nos lèvres. Mon maquillage sur toi. Il est presque sûr que nous sommes ensemble. Il va cuisiner ta sœur ce soir, mais vu qu'elle ne sait rien. J'ai dit qu'en voulant aller aux toilettes, je me suis pris les pieds dans un des fils de votre sono. Tu descendais de scène, tu m'as réceptionné, et, dans la chute, j'aurais plaqué mes lèvres sur tiennes. Il m'a cru à moitié. La chute pourrait être vraie, mais le reste… C'est tiré par les cheveux, mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour justifier ça.

- C'est pas grave. Au pire, je ne pense pas que ma sœur cautionne ça.

- J'espère.

- Bella… Tu voudrais pas passer la nuit ici ? En tout bien, tout honneur ! Je pus voir son sourire s'élargir.

- J'en rêverais.

Je l'entrainais jusqu'à mon appartement. Je retirais prestement quelques fringues qui trainaient sur le canapé. Elle attrapa le col de ma chemise et me força à m'assoir à côté d'elle, pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

Durant de longues minutes, sans parler, nous avons échangé nos salives. Bella tenait les promesses d'entrainement, j'étais de moins en moins essoufflé après chaque rencontre. Je sentis contre ma cuisse un portable vibrer. Nous sortîmes simultanément nos téléphones, avant de me rendre compte que c'était le sien qui sonnait, et que le numéro de ma sœur s'affichait. Elle mit le haut-parleur, pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation.

- Alice ?

- Bella, on arrive chez Edward dans 10 minutes. Tu récupéreras la Chevrolet demain

- Euh, c'est que… Je prends mon train très tôt demain, et Edward habite à côté de la gare. Je pourrais éviter vous réveiller demain si je dors chez ton frère. Et comme ça, toi et mon frère, vous pourrez rattraper la soirée que j'ai gâchée quand je me suis incrusté chez vous pour votre anniversaire. C'est ok ? Demanda-t-elle. J'entendis ma sœur souffler dans le combiné et répéter ce que Bella avait dit.

- C'est bon pour nous ! Bonne soirée les jeunes ! Et Jasper me demande de vous préciser que vous ne dormez pas ensemble. Chacun dans un lit ! Elle raccrocha sur ces dernières paroles.

- Il est casse-bonbons le frangin ! Râla Bella. Heureusement, il ne nous surveillera pas… Elle m'embrassa rapidement. Tu pourrais me prêter un truc pour dormir. J'ai mes fringues dans la camionnette, mais j'ai la flemme de descendre.

Je déboutonnais ma chemise et la lui donnais. Je pus le voir, au passage, reluquer mes muscles. Je lui indiquais la salle de bain et en profitais pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je sorti de dessous l'oreiller mon pyjama, le tee-shirt gris et le pantalon bleu pâle que Bella avait vu hier. Bon, c'est vrai, je lui avais menti, pour faire mon intéressant devant elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour ça, hein ?

Je pris sa place dans la salle de bain, me lavais énergiquement les dents, et passais mon vêtement de nuit. Je rejoignis Bella dans la chambre. Elle était déjà dans mon lit, ma chemise bleu sur elle.

- Je croyais que tu dormais en boxer ?

- Euh seulement l'été ! Désolé, j'ai un peu menti hier…

- C'est pas grave. C'est pas un gros mensonge. Je me mis de l'autre côté du lit et Bella tendit le bras pour éteindre les appliques murales me servant de lampe de chevet.

Je me rappelais trop tardivement le conseil d'Angela : toujours serrer sa copine dans ses bras quand on dort. Je cherchais à tâtons son corps sous les draps, et mit mes deux mains dessus pour la rapprocher de moi. Je vis les traits de son visage se tirer vers l'arrière : elle souriait. Je l'entendis murmurer dans le silence de la chambre.

- Bébé ?

- Quoi ? Répondis-je sur le même ton, souriant du petit surnom qu'elle m'avait donné.

-Tu peux desserrer tes bras, j'arrive plus à respirer !

- Oups ! Je fis glisser mes mains pour les disposer sur ces flans.

- Merci ! Elle pivota sa tête et me donna un baiser léger, avant de retourner à son sommeil. Je m'endormis la tête sur son épaule, profitant de sa douce odeur de fraise.

Je me réveillais le lendemain seul dans mon lit. Je tâtais la place qu'elle avait dans mon lit hier soir. Elle était encore chaude. Je sortis du lit et l'appelais dans tout l'appartement.

- Bella ? Bébé ? T'es où ?

- Ici ! Une fois étouffée sortit de la salle de bain. Désolé, je me suis levé avant toi. Mon train part dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain, coiffé et maquillé. Elle m'embrassa longuement en mettant ses mains sur ma taille. J'en profitais pour crocheter sa nuque. Elle s'abandonna contre mon front avant de briser notre douce étreinte.

- Je te pique un gâteau et j'y vais ! Ça serait con que je rate le train.

- Ca serait pas si con, je pourrais te kidnapper tout le week-end… Je me glissais derrière elle pendant qu'elle cherchait dans tous les placards des gâteaux. Je tendis le bras au-dessus d'elle et ouvris ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Et mes parents ?

- Tu leur diras que tu dors chez une amie

- Et mon frère ?

- Tu lui diras exactement la même chose.

- Arrête de me tenter ! Un jour, je passerais le week-end avec toi. Mais pas tout de suite.

Elle m'abandonna dans la cuisine, et je l'entendis courir dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre sa famille. Je me rendis compte aussi que j'allais être en retard chez Starbuck. Je pris rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt et rejoignis Angela qui m'avait couvert en passant ma carte d'employé. Je la remerciais du regard et me fis tout petit durant mon service.

- Tu as passé la soirée avec ma cousine ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mmm… Je restais évasif, et attendit de voir si elle allait me cuisiner.

- Tu lui as montré le grand méchant loup ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. On s'est bécoté, on a dormi, basta.

- C'est tout ? Mais c'est nul ! Elle me frappa l'épaule en riant et elle servir des clients.

Je sortis à midi de mon premier emploi, montais rapidement me doucher, et partit pour mon second emploi. Je devais aller sur Gomold Street, lieu du défilé de cet aprèm. Je trouvais la bouche de métro la plus proche et cherchais sur un plan où je devais aller. En pur habitant de Forks, je dus chercher cinq minutes avant de demander à des passants. Je devais prendre la ligne verte jusqu'à Olam Street, et changer pour la violette jusqu'à son terminus. Je pris un ticket et attendis l'arrivée du wagon. Je montais dedans et surveillais jusqu'à ma station. Je courus pour prendre la rame violette et pus enfin souffler quand je m'assis sur le siège. Une voix électronique annonça le terminus, et je fus contraint de suivre la foule de passants jusqu'à la sortie.

Je trouvais sans regarder mon papier l'adresse du défilé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait une foule à l'entrée d'un unique bâtiment. Totalement perdu, je m'approchais du vigile, lunette noir à la Men In Black et tronche pas heureuse.

- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Denali.

- Contournez le bâtiment.

- Merci.

Je me faufilais dans la file de photographe, pas content que je les bouscule eux et leur appareil à 3000 $. Je trouvais la porte indiqué et demandais à plusieurs femmes où se trouvait leur patronne, Carmen Denali.

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est où ce con de Cullen que Sekodo m'a promis. S'il n'est pas là dans moins de trente secondes, je lui transperce les burnes avec mes Jimmy Choo ! Je m'empressais de courir avant de me faire castrer avec des talons hauts.

- Mademoiselle Denali. Je suis ici ! Excusez pour le retard, je me suis perdu dans le métro. Elle me regarda de haut en bas. Elle avait le visage couvert de maquillage, et des fringues qui devait couter la peau du… Je pensais qu'elle allait me donner les instructions. Au lieu de cela, elle cria.

- MATHILDE ! Le modèle arriva, maquillé et habillé. Vous, allez à la réserve, et chercher les chaussures 58 O. SUR LE CHAMP !

Je m'empressais de courir jusqu'à ce que je pensais être la réserve. Je regardais les grands portiques de métal jusqu'aux chaussures. C'était classé par ordre alphabétique, et il me fallut trois bonnes minutes pour trouver la bonne paire. Je ramenais les talons d'au moins 20 cm, et me demandais en chemin comment la fille allait marcher avec ça. Je tendis les chaussures à ma nouvelle patronne, fier de ma mission. Mais je n'avais pas prévu sa rage.

- C'EST QUOI CET INCOMPETANT QU'ON M'A FOUTU SUR LES BRAS ! Tu te rends compte du sacrilège que tu viens de faire ! Toujours prendre des chaussures avec des gants en soie, et pas à pleine main. C'est du lin mon coco. Et c'est du Dior ! Ça vaut 900 dollars !

- C'est mon premier jour madame, et je ne… Mathilde, le modèle, me fit de grands signes.

- NE JAMAIS M'APPELER MADAME ! Elle me fourra des gants dans les mains. VA CHERCHER LES ACCESSOIRES DANS LA CORBEILLE 85 P DE SUITE !

Je courus, pour éviter de la mettre en rogne et qu'elle me nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Durant 30 minutes, j'eus droit à VA CHERCHER ! Je faillis lui répliquer que je n'étais pas un chien, mais j'avais besoin de pognon, donc, je mettais ma fierté dans ma poche et lui obéis comme le bon toutou à sa mémère. Quand chaque modèle partit sur le podium, je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler de bonheur. Ma patronne, que je craignais plus que la peste, s'approcha de moi en me tendant un chèque.

- Tes 500 dollars. La semaine prochaine, rendez-vous au même endroit, même heure ! ET PAS EN RETARD !

Je ne me fis pas prier pour courir en dehors de cet enfer, et allais à la banque déposer ce précieux cheque.

- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Murmurai-je sur les lèvres de Bella en ce lundi soir. J'étais dans sa chambre d'internat. Je venais de signer le registre pour pouvoir entrer, et Bella m'avait conduit parmi les couloirs sinistres de l'école. J'avais salué Jane, sa colocataire, qui s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous voir de la journée. Et je pouvais enfin me reposer dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi. Je voulais pas te déranger à quatre heures, j'ai vu que vous cuisiniez… C'est Tyler son nom ?

- Ouais. On voulait savoir s'il sortait ou pas avec une fille de la classe.

- Et ?

- Il a pas avoué, mais il a un énorme suçon sur le cou.

- Jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Absolument pas.

Je goutais une nouvelle fois à ma friandise préféré. Elle me raconta son week-end à Forks, et je lui racontais le mien avec Carmen Denali, surnommé le tyran depuis samedi. Dire que je devais bosser une fois par semaine avec elle pendant un mois.

- Elle fait quoi Jane dans la salle de bain ? Demandai-je. Ca faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle y était.

- Elle téléphone à son mec. Et… Ils prennent du plaisir en ce parlant.

- HEIN ?

- Ecoute si tu veux comprendre. Le silence ce fit entre nous deux et entendis une partie de leur conversation.

- Toi aussi tu me manques… Oui attends… Oui, je suis comme tu dis… Ouais, mais je peux pas tenir le téléphone et me servir de mes deux mains… Ben choisi…

- Mais c'est dégoutant ! Comment tu supportes ça ? Elle ouvrit sa commode et me tendis son baladeur MP3. Tout s'explique. Ne penses pas à ça… Elle caressa ma mâchoire et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je me laissais aller et oubliais son amie. Elle me fit décaler pour que je puisse la surplomber et je sentis ses mains caresser ma colonne vertébrale. Elle se sépara de mon visage pour sonder mes prunelles.

- Edward, j'ai envie de… je crois que je compris de quoi elle parlait.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais le faire qu'avec la personne que tu aimerais à la folie… Nous deux, c'est depuis deux jours.

- Oui, mais les sentiments que j'ai envers toi sont extrêmement fort, comme ceux que j'avais pour Jake !

- Bella, c'est trop tôt ! Je veux… prendre le temps de te connaitre, prendre le temps de faire des trucs de couple avec toi. Tu comprends ?

- En gros, une relation, pour toi, c'est ce voir tous les jours à l'école, parfois, le mercredi, te voir dans ton appart, que deux fois par semaine, tu viennes dans la chambre de mon internat et, peut-être que, par miracle, je pourrais dormir une fois chez toi en semaine ! Désolé, mais une relation comme celle-là, c'est l'horreur !

Elle venait de me renvoyer mes espérances en pleine tronche. Je me relevais d'au-dessus son corps et récupérais ma veste en cuir déchiré que j'avais posé.

- Désolé de ne pas convenir à tes critères.

Je quittais la chambre et courus jusqu'au bureau de la surveillante. J'entendis les pieds nus de Bella sur le sol marbré. Mais quand elle me rejoignit, il était trop tard, j'avais signé le registre de sortie et avait rejoint mon immeuble.

* * *

Ils commencent par une dispute, mais bon… J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! ROBisous !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ré-éditer le chapitre précédent, je pense le faire ce week-end (si j'y pense) Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17 pour sa correction !

lagourmande45 : Chacun à des tords dans l'histoire, mais c'est promis, dans ce chapitre, ils s'expliquent ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

LuneBlanche : Bella ne va pas trop avoir de difficultés pour reprendre Edward ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twlight-poison : Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

doudounord : J'ai oublié de répondre à ta review la semaine derniere ! Désolé ! Oui, ils sont enfin ensemble ! Ils ont juste mis 19 chapitres ! lol. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! PS. Je réponds à ta review comme ça, car, maintenant, FF oblige les réponses par MP, et la tienne n'est pas activée

Tinga Bella : Non, pour le coup, ça n'est pas rigolo ! Mais tout va s'arranger ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! PS. Je réponds à ta review comme ça, car, maintenant, FF oblige les réponses par MP, et la tienne n'est pas activée.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je traversais la rue en courant. Avant d'entrer, je me retournais vers mon école. Bella était à la fenêtre, et elle me regardait. Je lui montrai mon portable, elle acquiesça. Je montais lentement les étages. Au second, Rosalie m'interpella.

- Hey !

- Oh, salut !

- Faudrait qu'on parle… m'annonça-t-elle.

- Je sais, je suis en retard pour le loyer. Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais attendre vendredi. Histoire que j'ai ma paye. Sinon, je peux m'arranger.

- Je m'en fous du loyer. Demain, 19 heures, je peux venir chez toi ?

- Si tu veux. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Ta nouvelle copine. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Si elle était au courant, Jasper avait dû le comprendre… Mon portable s'anima dans ma poche, j'en profitais pour détourner la conversation.

_C'est quoi ton problème ? Dès que tout va bien, il faut que tu cherches la petite bête._

_J'ai pas de problème mais… J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas la même vision d'un couple tous les deux._

Je continuais à monter les étages au ralenti , et en profitais pour entrer dans mon havre de paix. J'avais payé toutes les factures, il ne restait plus que le loyer, et j'étais tranquille jusqu'au mois prochain.

_Si, on a la même vision. Pour moi aussi, il faut que nous sortions, qu'on dorme ensemble de temps en temps chez toi, mais… Dans un couple, il y a aussi les relations physiques !_

_Toi et moi n'avons pas la même expérience…_ Je pense que le message est suffisamment clair.

Je passais devant ma fenêtre pour voir Bella avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle releva le menton de son portable et regarda jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en rougissant. Je crois qu'elle a compris. Et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

_Tu veux dire que… Tu es… puceau ? _Rien que le terme puceau montrait une forte moquerie.

_J'ai 17 ans. Tous les mecs de mon âge perdent ça à 17 ans. _Je partis à la salle de bain prendre une douche pour me détendre. L'écran était complètement couvert de buée quand je lus sa réponse.

_Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Alors ?_

_Avec Angela, on a pas eu le temps d'aller jusque dans les relations physique__s__. Ça te va, c'est assez clair ?_

Je sortis mon rasoir, histoire de ressembler à un homme et non plus à un homme des cavernes. Je sursautais et me coupais en entendant mon portable vibrer.

- Fais chier ! Je cherchais du coton dans la salle de bain, sans succès. Je me rabattis sur le papier toilette. Du sang coulait dans le lavabo et dans une bonne partie de la pièce. Génial.

_Bébé, tu aurais d__û__ me le dire ! J'aurais compris et je n'aurais pas agi de la sorte ! Tu m'en veux ?_

_Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans un couple. On a le temps avec ça. _

J'essayais d'éponger le sang coulant sur mon visage, sans succès. Je cherchais dans les étagères, et je constatais que mon adorable sœur avait pensé à acheter des pansements. Il faudra que je la remercie pour ça. J'allais chercher ma serpillère dans la cuisine pour nettoyer, mais rebroussais chemin quand Bella me répondit.

_On prendra tout le temps que tu voudras. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, avant, c'était les autres qui me le disaient…_

_Tu peux me rendre un service ? _

Je nettoyais le carrelage couvert d'hémoglobine. Vu comme ça, on aurait pu croire que je venais de commettre un meurtre.

_Ça dépend lequel._

_Arrête de parler de tes ex. Ça me rend jaloux._

Je finis de nettoyer, me brossai les dents et rejoignis la chambre. J'en profitais pour commencer à me dévêtir dans le salon, histoire que Bella profite du spectacle si elle était toujours à sa fenêtre.

_Mon amoureux est jaloux, c'est trop mignon ^^ Maintenant, à toi de me rendre un service : évite de te dépoiler devant ta fenêtre, Jane a adoré la vue, et c'est à moi d'être jalouse. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_Si tu veux. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois me lever à cinq heures demain. Bonne nuit mon cœur. _

J'allais presque partir dans les limbes du sommeil quand elle me répondit : _Bonne nuit mon ange._

- Fais attention avec Bella ! Elle est pas clean cette nana ! Furent les premiers mots prononcés par Rosalie quand elle s'assit sur mon canapé.

J'étais exténué, éreinté, bref, tous les adjectifs possibles pour montrer que j'étais fatigué ! Le concours approchait à grand pas, et, sur ce coup, je devais pas me rater. La prof m'avait annoncé une nouvelle qui avait changé la donne.

_Flashback_.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Madame !

- Je suis venue à ton concert. Vous êtes doués, et tu ne t'es pas trompé une seule fois !

- Merci.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Bonne ou mauvaise ? Essayai-je de plaisanter.

- Bonne pour toi. Les inscriptions pour le concours ont explosé. Vous êtes 60 à participer. Et vous faites tous parti d'un conservatoire, j'ai pas retenu les villes mais… Le gagnant se verra payer les études dans l'école où il étudie jusqu'à la fin de sa formation. Ensuite, pour les deux et troisièmes places, je crois que l'on paye deux ans de la formation et un an. C'est toujours ça mais… Pour toi, ça serait super !

- Ah oui.

_Fin flashback._

En gros, j'avais intérêt à gagner ce foutu concours si jamais je voulais remettre les pieds dans cette école l'an prochain. Donc je devais bosser. Je m'étais fait un planning : toutes les heures où je n'avais pas de cours ou de job, j'allais à Fouthon Street. Je n'avais plus le choix.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Edward, j'ai demandé à ton frère. C'est elle la fille que tu aimais à la folie à Forks. Et c'est elle qui t'a brisé le cœur le mois dernier. Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel je t'ai ramassé. Moi, je m'en souviens ! Et je ne veux plus te revoir comme ça.

- Ecoute Rose, j'apprécie beaucoup tes conseils. Mais Bella a changé, elle n'est plus la même. Je sais ce que je dis. Ce n'est pas la garce de septembre. Et pourquoi tu dis qu'elle n'est pas clean ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose ou qu'elle essaye de te manipuler.

- Me manipuler ? Mais par rapport à quoi ? Elle voudrait quoi de moi ? Du pognon ?

- Non, mais… C'est une impression. Je sais pas. C'est peut-être moi qui me monte la tête… Mais je m'inquiète. En temps qu'amie.

- C'est gentil. J'en demandais pas tant !

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et j'en profitais pour lui tendre l'enveloppe du loyer.

- Tiens, les 1100 dollars, comme convenu.

- Et moi, je n'en prends que 900. Elle me tendit 200 dollars. Edward, je connais tes problèmes d'argent, et je veux pas te foutre sur la paille. Si tu peux plus payer le loyer, je m'engage à te loger gratis. Je sais que, si je te le propose maintenant, tu vas râler, et tu vas défendre ton honneur donc…

- Merci Rose. Merci beaucoup. J'embrassais son front.

- Je vais te laisser, ton frère m'a invitée au restaurant. Elle se releva et remit sa veste.

- Au restaurant ? C'est pas son genre…

- Faut croire qu'il change avec le temps ! Un coup de klaxon nous fit sursauter.

Rose courut rejoindre Emmett. Et je reçus un nouveau message de Bella. A ce rythme, je vais plus avoir de forfait bien longtemps ! (il ne connait pas le forfait sms illimité ?lol)

_C'est qui la fille blonde qui vient de se blottir dans tes bras et que tu viens d'embrasser sur le front ?_ Je me décalais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle était jalouse. Ce qui me fit sourire.

_Rosalie. Ma propriétaire, presque ma meilleure amie, et la copine d'Emmett. Tu ne les a__s__ pas vu se rouler des pelles samedi ?_

Je partis vers le micro-ondes faire chauffer la nourriture préparée par Alice. L'odeur de tomate emplit toute la cuisine. Une demi-pizza. Miam !

_Si, mais je croyais que…_

_Jalouse !_

Je m'amusais à lui répéter qu'elle était jalouse. Ce qui la vexa, mais j'adorais voir ses petites mimiques à travers la fenêtre.

- Regarde, tu fais comme ça… Ensuite, tu bouges le visage comme ça… tu fais demi-tour avec ton pied droit… et tu repars de là où tu es venu. Tu as compris ?

- A peu près.

- Essaye.

Je me mis en place dans les coulisses et m'avançai quand on m'en donna l'ordre. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas cligner des yeux à cause de la lumière des projecteurs. Je fis comme il me l'avait montré, et tentai de montrer 'l'élasticité' du boxer. Moyen…

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Finalement, j'avais commencé ma carrière de mannequin pour sous-vêtements plus tôt que prévu. L'un des gars était tombé malade, et mes points ne me dérangeaient plus. J'étais plus qu'heureux de ne plus être le toutou de Carmen… Le défilé était dans moins d'une heure, et… Je crois qu'il s'appelle Benjamin, me montrait comment défiler devant le parterre de photographes qu'il allait y avoir.

- Et surtout, ne regarde jamais en direction des flashs. Il grimpa sur le podium. Tu vois le ruban rouge accroché sur le mur ? Je hochais la tête. Fixe-le. Toujours.

- Ok.

- Maintenant, on va se préparer.

Je le suivis jusqu'au maquillage. Une rousse rougissante s'appliqua à mettre de l'huile sur mon torse pour qu'il brille, et à cacher les quelques taches de rousseurs qui trainaient sur mon visage.

- Allez, en place ! Vous vous mettrez par ordre de numéro ! Gueula l'un des chefs. Je me situais dans les derniers. Tant mieux !

La musique explosa dans nos tympans. Benjamin passa le premier, et j'essayais de mémoriser comment l'enchainement entre deux modèles se faisait. Je me rapprochais lentement de la scène. Je dus attendre que Kevin, le gars juste avant moi, ait presque disparu, pour entrer en scène.

Je me focalisais uniquement sur le ruban rouge accroché, miraculeusement encore visible dans toute cette foule d'admiratrices, de futurs clients, de journalistes et de photographes. J'essayais d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible, un peu compliqué devant toutes ces personnes. Mais bon.

Je me ratais un peu pour ma rotation, mais, heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte. La sueur coulait lentement sur mon dos et mon torse, à cause des projecteurs surpuissants.

Je ne pus que souffler de soulagement en entrant dans l'ombre des coulisses. Le patron me donna une bouteille d'eau, que je m'empressais de faire gicler sur ma nuque. Une assistance maquillage s'empressa de venir enlever l'huile de corps et le fond de teint. Je retirais le boxer rouge sang 'nuit torride' pour remettre mes vêtements de ville. Le défilé se termina vingt minutes plus tard, et on nous demanda de nous mettre une nouvelle fois en rang, mais par ordre alphabétique pour recevoir notre chèque. Je reçus 100 dollars.

J'étais heureux et joyeux, pensant à ce que j'allais faire avec cet argent. J'eus un projet fou, certes, mais j'en avais envie. Je voulais économiser l'argent des défilés pour me payer un piano. Pas un grand piano de collection, juste un piano électrique, de bonne qualité.

Le lendemain, je vis dans certains magazines, les photos du défilés. J'avais l'air tendu, mais personne ne s'en formalisait.

Je n'avais juste pas prévu une chose avec ce défilé.

Mardi, je rentrais du conservatoire fou de joie. J'avais passé la plupart de ma journée avec Bella, elle s'était intégrée au groupe. Tous les deux, nous essayons tout de même de ne pas trop nous embrasser, mais, la plupart du temps, c'était peine perdue. Tyler avait une petite amie, il nous l'avait avoué. C'était Rachel, une clarinettiste. Garrett était le seul célibataire du groupe, et nous essayâmes tant bien que mal de lui trouver la perle rare. Ma technique de piano s'améliorait grandement, et si je continuais sur cette lancée, j'avais de grandes chances de réussir le concours.

J'ouvris ma boite aux lettres, en pensant qu'aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne pouvait me tomber dessus. Mais c'était faux.

Je trouvais une enveloppe, assez lourde. Je crus reconnaitre l'écriture, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je la tournais pour voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Et je crus que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

_Mr Carlisle Cullen._

_178, Volodian Street._

_785 987 Forks._

* * *

Et oui, encore des ennuis… Je vais essayer de rendre la relation Ed/Bella plus présente dans les prochains chapitres.

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Le chapitre est court, désolé, mais cette semaine, j'étais en pleine révison + bac, alors… Veuillez m'excuser ! La semaine prochaine, j'essayerais de le faire plus long ! Promis ! Merci beaucoup à ma Beta Phika17 qui a corrigé mon chapitre ce matin à la vitesse de l'éclair !

LuneBlanche : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lagourmande : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout est arrangé entre eux ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review

Aussidagility : Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant ! MERDE pour les exams ! Tu vas voir que Carlisle est… très méchant ! lol. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : Salut ! Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews ! Je comprends ! Toutes mes condoléances pour ta famille. Je suis contente que les chapitres t'ais plu ! Oui, ils sont enfin ensemble, mais Carlisle va mettre son grain de sable… A bientôt, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, un livre dans les mains, que mon frère m'avait offert pour mes 17 ans. Il croyait encore que j'adorais les histoires d'amour. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il comprenne que j'avais dépassé la période : fan des histoires à la Roméo et Juliette. Je fermais d'un geste brusque le livre en le lançant sur le lit de ma camarade de chambre, qui s'épilait les jambes à la cire.

- Eh ! Elle posa une bande de cire sur sa jambe et me relança le livre.

- A chaque fois que tu t'épiles à la cire, tu as un rencard. Tu sors ou quoi ?

- Non, je reste, et c'est toi qui sors ! Mon mec va passer ce soir… Et ça serait pas mal si tu pouvais décamper !

- Non mais je rêve ! T'aurais pu me demander mon avis dans l'histoire ?

- La soirée ciné de ce soir est sur Woody Allen. Et je sais que tu adores ses films. Allez, s'il te plait ! J'ai pas pu m'envoyer en l'air ce week-end !

- Tu fais vraiment chier !

- Merci ! Elle se leva de son lit pour me claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Elle allait terminer son épilation quand elle m'interpela.

- Bel's, je crois que ton copain vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je me précipitais à la fenêtre. J'attrapais la paire de jumelles que j'avais achetée ce week-end dans le magasin de mon ex, et les braquais sur lui. Il était sur la table de la cuisine, lisant une lettre, se tenant la tête dans les mains, et je crus discerner des larmes sur ses joues.

_Qu'est__-__ce qui t'arrive ? _

Il leva les yeux vers moi, rougis, et, honteux de m'avoir montré ses faiblesses, il se leva pour tirer le store.

_Rien de bien grave, détends-toi_

_Non, je ne me détends pas. J'arrive chez toi dans 45 minutes, le temps d'aller manger._

Je pus constater que mon amie lisait mes messages par-dessus mon épaule.

- Hey ! Comment tu vas faire si tu dois être ici et chez lui.

- Tu me couvres !

- QUOI ? Les quatrièmes années se retournèrent sur nous.

- Tu fais comme la dernière fois ! Si Roland se pointe et que je suis pas rentrée, tu allumes la douche, et tu m'appelles illico

- T'es malade ma pauvre ! On va se faire gauler ! Imagine, elle arrive et je suis avec mon mec, tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment ! Elle baissa la voix, nous venions d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Madame, vous ne saviez pas que Bella était un homme ?

- C'est bon, je te demande pas d'enterrer un cadavre… Je ferais la même chose pour toi !

- Je sais… Va pour ce soir ! Mais, si ça tourne mal, je dis que c'est ton idée !

- Tu crois qu'elle va plus crier pour le fait qu'on ait trouvé un homme dans ta chambre ou pour mon escapade ? L'atmosphère se détendit après cela. Nous remontâmes directement, et je changeais mes vêtements pour en mettre de plus discrets. J'ouvris la fenêtre, passai ma première jambe par-dessus le rebord, la seconde, et sautai le petit mètre qu'il y avait entre notre fenêtre et le sol.

- Je reviens vers 21 heures 45. J'espère que ton mec aura décampé et, surtout, vous baisez pas dans mon pieu !

- Si tu veux ! Je t'appelle si elle se pointe avant l'heure réglementaire !

- Pas de souci !

Je m'empressais de courir en dehors de l'enceinte et traversais la rue au pas de course. J'entrai dans son immeuble le plus vite possible, et gravis les étages. J'arrivais à sa porte, frappais, et il vint m'ouvrir, les yeux rougis, la mine défaite.

- Chéri ! Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer contre moi. Il me serra fortement contre lui, sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle chatouillant mes clavicules.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu vas avoir des ennuis…

- Tu ne vas pas bien. C'est mon devoir de venir pour savoir la cause de tes tracas.

- Ce n'est rien en plus… Il détourna le regard. J'en profitais pour entrer.

- Tu mens. Je vis une feuille manuscrite sur la table. Je me précipitais dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de m'arrêter, je me dirigeais sur ce que je croyais être la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer.

- Bella ouvre !

- Dans cinq minutes.

_Edward, _

_Je m'étonne de voir que tu es toujours en vie au bout d'un mois passé tout seul. Ne crois pas que je ne sais rien de toi. Je t'observe de loin. Je sais où tu travailles. Enfin, entre ton groupe de musique minable, ton job de serveur qui doit à peine te payer la nourriture et enfin le mannequinat. Tu es la honte des Cullen. Personne n'a jamais travaillé, et surtout, personne ne s'est exposé de la sorte. Je suis la risée de mes collègues. Si tu veux continuer à torturer ta mère tous les soirs, ne te prive pas. Si tu veux continuer à t'exposer librement, fais-le, mais change au moins de nom, histoire qu'Emmett, Alice, ta mère et moi n'ayons pas honte de toi._

_Enfin passons. Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur tout ça. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais t'assumer tout seul, faire les études que tu voulais dans ton école de charlatan… J'ai un moyen de faire pression sur toi. Je ne te dirais pas quoi, sinon, l'histoire deviendrait trop facile. Mais sache que, si tu reviens rapidement, ta mère arrêtera de souffrir… Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. _

_Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin des vacances de novembre pour prendre une décision. Sache que, si tu ne réponds pas, je sais où tu habites. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il manquait le cachet de la porte sur l'enveloppe ? Parmi les gens que tu connais, j'ai un informateur. Qui ? Je vais tout faire pour te briser, comme ça, tu reviendras dans la famille ! Et tu fe__r__as ce que je veux ! Passe également le bonjour à la pétasse qui te sert de copine. Et, un conseil : préviens pas les flics de cette lettre. Sinon, mon moyen de pression entrera rapidement en action…_

Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai le rejoindre. Il était sur le canapé et téléphonais.

- Maman, c'est Edward. Bon, tu es encore sur répondeur, mais je te supplie de me rappeler. Je me glissais derrière lui, et passais mes bras autour de son cou.

- N'écoute pas ce que ton salopard de père dit. C'est que du pipo.

- Il connait mon adresse. Et quelqu'un de mon entourage est une taupe.

- Il veut te déstabiliser. Tu devrais en parler à ton frère. J'en parlerais à mon père. Il est flic, et, même si je n'y connais rien, ça ressemble à du harcèlement ! Il peut t'aider !

- Non, personne ne doit être au courant ! Je ne veux pas que ma mère souffre. Je me tournai vers lui et pris sa tête dans le creux de mes mains.

- Edward, je suis persuadée qu'il ne bat pas ta mère. Tout le monde vous connait à Forks. Surtout nous. Charlie reconnaitrait les signes de violences conjugales.

- T'as peut-être raison.

- Laisse, j'ai toujours raison. J'irais faire un tour chez toi ce week-end, si tu veux. Pour voir si ta mère va bien.

- Non, c'est trop risqué ! Il sait pour nous deux ! Il montra du menton la lettre.

- Tu veux garder ça pour toi ? Demandai-je

- Oui. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir d'avantage ma famille. Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. Et non celle d'Emmett ou d'Alice. Je lui ai prouvé que je pouvais vivre sans dépendre de lui. Je dois continuer sur cette voix.

- C'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

- Oui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te demanderais de respecter mon choix.

- Oui. Si c'est ce que tu désires, oui.

* * *

**POV …**

Le petit connard a déjà failli aux instructions de la lettre ! Je dois avertir Carlisle. Je retirais les jumelles de mon visage et me dirigeais vers mon calendrier. Il vient demain pour me donner mes 1000 dollars et ma part en nature…

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Je restais chez lui jusqu'à 21 heures trente. Nous avons parlés de tout et de rien, pour qu'il oublie son père, et qu'il pense à autre chose. Je l'avais longuement embrassé, et je l'avais massé également, me permettant pas la même occasion de contempler son magnifique torse, et de toucher sa peau douce. J'espérais que j'avais réussi à le détendre.

Je partis plus tôt de chez lui, après m'être assurée qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas faire de conneries. Je descendis les étages, et je passais devant celui de sa propriétaire. Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett derrière la porte.

- Allez Emmett, tu dois y aller ! On doit travailler demain !

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais et te ferais l'amour toute la nuit !

- Moi aussi ! Et arrête de me couvrir de suçons ! Je me fais engueuler par la maquilleuse ! La belle blonde ouvrit la porte et jeta le colosse dehors en riant. Je dus m'écarter pour ne pas tomber dans la cage d'escalier.

- Je reviens demain soir… Avec tout ce que tu m'as demandé… Elle rougit et ferma la porte. Il souffla et se retourna en me reconnaissant.

- Oh salut Bella ! Tu viens de chez mon frère, je parie ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il va bien ? Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à Emmett. Je trahirais sa confiance, et il me quitterait à coup sûr ! Je m'entendis répondre.

- Oui, il va bien. Il est fatigué en ce moment.

- Ouais, c'est bientôt les vacances. Ça va lui faire du bien.

- Oui. Je terminais de descendre la volée de marche avec lui et rejoignis le conservatoire. J'appelais Jane pour qu'elle m'aide à rejoindre ma chambre, mais elle ne répondait pas. Si elle s'envoie encore en l'air... Le portail était déjà fermé, je dus aller vers le mur pour faire de l'escalade. Je me coupais la jambe, le sang ruissela sur ma converse blanche

- Fais chier ! Murmurai-je.

Je longeai le mur et comptais les fenêtres pour arriver à la mienne, la 17emeJe rejoignis ma fenêtre et jetais un œil dans ma chambre. Et je vis l'horreur…

Jane, décoiffé, avec une boite de capotes ouverte sur sa table de nuit. Et Roland, dans ma chambre, essayant de forcer la serrure de la salle de bain…

* * *

Voila ! A votre avis, qui est la taupe ? Un teaser à la clef !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

ROBisous !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, en nette hausse sur ce chapitre ! La taupe… Beaucoup pensaient à Jane, mais non, elle est gentille ! lol.

Aussidagility : MERDE pour ton oral (en peu en retard mais…) Ca c'est bien passé ? Moi, c'est mercredi *me ronge les ongles* C'est quelqu'un de l'école, mais ce n'est pas Jane, et pas un de ses potes. Eux aussi sont honnetes ! Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, beaucoup de personnes vont trouver ! Merci pour ta review ^^

lagourmande45 : Elle est honnete notre Jane (pour une fois ^^) Tu vas trouver avec ce chapitre je pense ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Réponses au perso. Inscrites sur le site, mais qui n'ont pas la MP.

Charloon' : La prof de piano était une bonne idée, mais non ! Merci pour ta review !

LuneBlanche : Je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir proposé Rosalie. Mais non, ça serait bizarre qu'elle soit à la fois avec un des fils Cullen et avec le père. Mais c'était une bonne idée ! Merci pour ta review !

Czarnyciemno : OUI ! C'est elle ! Mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer le teaser, tu n'as pas la MP… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Attention : Lemon osé dans ce chapitre. **

**Bella POV**

Mon cœur battait à vive allure dans ma poitrine. Je m'accroupis et me cachai sous la fenêtre. J'envoyais un texto à Jane.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est__-__ce qu'elle fout dans la chambre __?_

- Par pitié mademoiselle, coupez-moi ce portable ! Qui cherche tant à vous joindre ? Et miss Swan, si vous tenez à éviter les heures de colles, je vous prie d'ouvrir cette porte ! La pauvre Jane tremblait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est… C'est ma mère ! Mm…Mon chien a disparu et je me fais beaucoup de soucis ! Je la vis m'envoyer un message et mon portable sonna, ce que je empressais d'étouffer entre mes mains.

_Elle vient de se pointer, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir ! C'est mon mec dans la salle de bain ! On va se faire virer de l'école !_

_Panique pas, elle va vite se lasser et elle va décamper._ Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Miss Swan, je vous conseille d'ouvrir ! La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Très bien ! Je vais chercher mon laisser-passer dans ma chambre !

Elle partit et tout se déroula rapidement. Jane ouvrit la fenêtre et m'aida à rentrer le plus vite possible. La salle de bain s'ouvrit. Un grand blond sortit et je m'empressais de prendre sa place. Je me déshabillais, me glissais sous l'eau gelée, retenais un cri, et m'enroulais dans une serviette. Je cherchai un pansement pour cacher mon égratignure et attendis paisiblement que Roland revienne. Je croisais les doigts pour avoir sauvé le coup.

- Miss Swan, je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous en sauver vivante ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… j'ouvris la porte à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, en faisant celle qui était totalement ahurie.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait 10 minutes que je vous somme d'ouvrir cette porte ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée ?

- Vous n'avez rien dit ! J'étais sous la douche ! Il se peut que je n'ai pas entendu !

- Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ! Je pouvais voir son visage passer par toutes les teintes de rouge.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je prenais une douche et je me rasais les jambes ! La preuve, regardez, je me suis coupée ! Je montrai ma jambe. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi.

- Je vous garde à l'œil toutes les deux ! Faites attention !

Et elle partit en reculant. Jane ferma la porte derrière elle et souffla en s'étendant sur son lit.

- Plus jamais on fait ça ! Plus jamais !

- Oui, j'ai eu ma dose d'adrénaline pour l'année ! Je sortis mon pyjama de sous mon oreiller et me changeai en vitesse. Je me brossais énergiquement les dents avant d'aller me coucher, essayant de calmer la vitesse de mon cœur, pas encore épargné de tout ce stress.

**Edward POV**

Je me décidais à prendre une feuille de papier et répondre à mon père. Hors de question que je le laisse faire dans ses délires !

_Carlisle, _

_Je ne savais pas que la stupidité et la connerie d'un seul homme pouvai__en__t monter aussi loin et atteindre le cerveau. Tu devrais aller présenter ton cas devant un jury, tu remporterais le prix Nobel de médecine et d'imbécilité par la même occasion. Mon job de serveur réussi__t__ à me payer ma nourriture et mon loyer, et, si je veux m'exhiber devant tout le monde, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de pognon. Je ne serais pas obligé de le faire si tu ne m'avais pas émancipé. Et je garderais mon nom, que cela te plaise ou non, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, et, si ça te gène à ce point, change le tien, je ne t'en empêche pas._

_Tes menaces ne m'atteignent plus. J'ai grandi, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Mon adresse, je suis s__ûr__ que tu la connais si tu prends l'annuaire ou en faisant des recherches sur Google. Sache que je ne reviendrais jamais, en tout cas pas sous la menace. Je ne crois pas que tu ai__e__s un moyen de pression, je crois juste que tu es un homme dont l'égo est au plus bas, et que tu as besoin de te rendre intéressant._

_Je te prie maintenant d'oublier ton fils cadet, car celui-ci n'en a plus rien à faire de toi !_

_Cordialement, Edward Cullen._

Je cherchais une enveloppe dans plusieurs tiroirs, et écrivis mon ancienne adresse dessus. Je descendis dans la rue pour chercher une boite aux lettres. J'aperçus le facteur faisant la dernière tournée de la journée. Il prit ma missive en me promettant qu'elle serait chez mon père pour le courrier du lendemain matin.

Je remontais, l'esprit plus serein qu'avant. Libérer mes pensées sur un bout de papier m'avait fait du bien. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, libéré d'un poids qui hantait mon esprit depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ce fut également avec un grand sourire que j'allais servir le café chez Starbuck le lendemain matin. Personne ne comprenait ma brusque montée de joie, mais tout le monde en profitait ! Je rejoignis Tyler et sa copine Rachel, Garrett et ma Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sans jamais pouvoir me rassasier de ses lèvres. Elle me raconta le retour désastreux qu'elle avait eu au conservatoire, et m'annonça qu'elle ne me rendrait plus jamais visite le soir à l'improviste. Elle avait Roland aux fesses, et ça allait encore durer longtemps.

Je me séparais de Bella qui alla rejoindre son groupe de guitaristes, pendant que je rejoignais, avec le reste de la troupe, l'orchestre de l'école. L'hymne anglais ne me passionnait pas plus que ça, j'aurais nettement préféré jouer l'hymne à la joie, qui se prêtait mieux à mon humeur.

J'attendis au parc en faisant des pompes pendant que les autres couraient. Je reprendrais la boxe après les vacances de la semaine prochaine.

Je les regardais frapper les sacs de sable en raccommodant une nouvelle fois des raquettes de badminton. Je deviens fort à ce jeu-là ! A midi, Sam m'attendait pour une grosse répèt' dans son garage. Je mangeai un sandwich pendant le trajet, et rejoignis Paul et Emily en leur tapant la main. C'était une des meilleures répèt' que je fis avec eux. L'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde riait, jouait pour plaisanter, bref, tout le monde était heureux. Sam s'approcha quand Emily partit chercher le brownie qu'elle avait fait pour nous.

- Les gars, au prochain concert, on joue, en surprise, cette chanson. Moon river. Mais vous le dites pas à Emily. C'est une surprise. Je vous fais confiance !

- Ok. Il nous donna une partition, que nous nous empressâmes de faire disparaitre dans nos sacs respectifs.

Paul me ramena chez moi, et j'appelais Bella pour qu'elle passe un petit moment. J'avais envie de la voir, et de profiter de ses lèvres.

**POV…**

- Alors, comment il a pris la lettre ? Demandai-je à mon amant. Il commença à retirer sa cravate pour la déposer sur mon lit.

- Il m'a répondu, et j'ai pas du tout apprécié le ton de sa réponse. Et, lui, il a réagi comment quand il a lu la lettre ?

- Il a chialé sur la table de sa cuisine, et après, j'ai pas pu voir, il a baissé les stores. Je pointais son appartement du doigt. Carlisle termina de se déshabiller.

- Tiens. Maintenant, je vais entrer dans la phase deux du plan. Il faudrait que tu prennes des clichés de son appartement. Il me tendit un appareil photo, comme ceux des paparazzis.

- Si tu veux. Je le posais sur mon étagère et m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser. Il fourra sa main dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, et appuya sur mes épaules pour que je m'agenouille. Je lui fis plaisir et fis ce qu'il attendait de moi. Sa main resta dans ma tignasse pendant que je le suçais longuement. J'entendais ses râles de plaisir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, car c'est moi qui lui faisais cet effet-là. Je détendis ma gorge le plus possible pour l'accueillir entièrement. Les mots vulgaires qu'ils prononçaient à mon égard m'excitaient encore plus.

- C'est ça ma chienne… Oui suce… suce… Tu le fais super bien en plus… Ma femme me refuse ce genre de gâterie mais une… une fille… comme toi adore ça… hein ?... Avale maintenant… Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir. Il m'aida à me relever et, durant plusieurs heures, il me baisa dans toutes les pièces de ma chambre de fonction. Quand il fut enfin rassasié de sexe, il s'écroula avec moi sur mon lit.

- C'est quoi son emploi du temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- A qui ?

- Mon connard de fils.

- Demain, il a solfège de 10 heures à 11 heures, et cours avec Dunter pendant deux heures l'après-midi. Pourquoi ? Il se releva et commença à se rhabiller.

- Je vais le provoquer sur son propre terrain.

- Tu reviens quand ? Demandai-je quand il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Si mon plan se déroule comme prévu, je te fais ta fête demain soir. Ma femme me croit à un congrès jusqu'à lundi. Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser seule dans mon lit.

**POV Edward**

- Touche-moi ! Me supplia Bella. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là en cet après-midi. Nous étions sur mon lit, elle sur moi. Il me semble que ça avait commencé sur mon canapé, mais nous n'étions pas à l'aise. Je l'avais porté jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous étions allongés sur mon lit, et, nous nous sommes amusés à nous faire rouler mutuellement, jusqu'à épuisement. Je lui avais laissé la victoire, étourdi de baisers et de manque d'oxygène. Elle attrapa mes mains.

- Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si… si tu veux mais… j'ai jamais caressé une fille et… Elle mit son index sur mes lèvres.

- Laisse-toi faire.

Je lui laissais le contrôle de mes mains. Elle posa les deux sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite, anticipant ce qui allait arriver sans tarder. Ses globes étaient fermes au toucher. Mes doigts, contrôlés par elle, appuyèrent sur ses seins, les faisant gonfler. Je pouvais, petit à petit, voir ses tétons se durcirent et se montrer par-dessus son tee-shirt manches longues. Elle abandonna mes mains, et m'expliqua comment faire.

- Presse-les… ouiiiii… passe tes pouces sur mes tétons, comme ça… ah… ahhhhhhh… continue… ses gémissements donnaient pas mal d'idée à mon entrejambe, qui commençait à se durcir contre le sien. Elle le sentit car, entre ses râles de plaisir, elle sourit. Elle ondula sur ma bosse, me faisant également gémir. Nous prenions tous les deux du plaisir par-dessus nos vêtements… Et cela faisait foutrement du bien !

Je lâchais ses seins et attrapais son bassin pour qu'elle le calme. Je lui expliquai l'état de la situation entre mes jambes, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle regarda mon radioréveil et dut malheureusement partir. Retour obligé à 18 heures. Je l'embrassais longuement contre ma porte, et elle descendit rejoindre l'école. Elle traversa la rue et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller prendre une douche pour me soulager, avant d'aller travailler mon piano dans le studio.

Le lendemain, je ne fis pas d'heure sup', je n'en avais pas envie. Je passais les deux heures avant mon cours de solfège avec Bella, dans le parc à côté du conservatoire. Nous nous sommes bécotés pendant presque trente minutes, avant de faire un peu plus connaissance et de parler de nos goûts. Elle adorait le cinéma, et la musique classique, notamment Chopin. Je lui confiais mon adoration pour Debussy. Elle me raconta quelques anecdotes familiales. Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer, et nous dûmes courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours. J'aimais bien ces moments-là, où je faisais simplement connaissance avec ma chérie.

A 11 heures, à la fin du cours, Rachel, la copine de Tyler, nous entraina dans les rues pour nous faire connaître un bar à sandwich pas cher. Nous mangeâmes là-bas, et Garrett dut vraiment se sentir seul au milieu des couples. Je le plaignais, j'avais vécu la même situation quand Em et Alice m'emmenaient au ciné avec eux, Alice avec Jasper, et Emmett avec la pom-pom girl du moment. Je n'oublierais jamais le bruit de leur salive se mélangeant. Rien que d'y penser… Beurk !

C'est en riant tous ensemble que nous rejoignîmes l'école. Nous avions cours avec Dunter, et nous ne savions pas quelle serait sa nouvelle fantaisie du jour. Garrett pariait une nouvelle fois sur le théâtre. Le connaissant…

Nous nous mîmes côte à côte, assis par terre. Je mis mon ange face à moi, et elle s'appuya sur mes jambes. Le prof arriva, et il eut tout juste le temps de nous expliquer ce que nous allions faire quand un homme entra dans la salle, bouche bée. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cet homme, il m'opérait de l'appendicite. Il siffla de contentement en regardant le plafond.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, le secrétariat, c'est la porte à côté.

- Ta gueule espèce de charlatan. Tu as quitté la villa pour… ça ? Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je me levai, et je sentis la main de Bella agripper la mienne. Je me libérais rapidement.

- Sors.

- Je vais où je veux. Ca s'appelle la liberté ! Alors comme ça, je suis stupide ? Au point de décrocher un prix Nobel ? Ma classe me dévisagea.

- C'est bon, tu t'es donné en spectacle, tu es content ? Maintenant, pars. Rapidement !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dunter se réveilla.

- Ta gueule espèce de connard !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Vous allez me frapper ? Essayez donc ! Le nargua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te demander de revenir. A la maison. Le cirque a assez duré. Suis-moi, on va à la villa. Esmée a fait des madeleines rien que pour toi.

- Arrête ton cirque papa ! Je suis émancipé ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu ne peux m'obliger à rien ! Je suis comme un adulte ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vote, c'est tout ! Maintenant, tu vas partir d'ici sans faire d'esclandre. Je vis Tyler et Garrett se lever et venir vers moi, sentant que le ton montait beaucoup trop vite entre nous.

- J'ai toujours de l'autorité sur toi. Maintenant, rentre à la maison. Maman t'attend ! Elle est si malheureuse depuis ta fugue de la maison. Regarde-la! Il sortit son téléphone et me montra une photo de ma mère. Le regard vide. Amaigri. Sans entrain.

- C'est toi qui la rends comme ça ! Tu en as conscience ? Continua Carlisle.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui la rends malheureuse, en surveillant son compte en banque, en faisant comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! C'est toi qui lui pourris la vie jusqu'à la moelle. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour rester avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, une ordure de la pire espèce !

- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu insultes ton père devant tes amis ! Je n'ai rien fait. A part avoir une discussion avec toi ! Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de toute façon. Je te rappelle que tu es pieds et poings liés et tu ne sais même pas par quoi je te tiens. Je peux te manipuler à ma guise, et sache que je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Il se recula avec ce sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Et je craquais. Je levais mon poing pour que celui-ci s'abatte sur le visage de mon père.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Je remets en jeu un teaser pour celles qui trouvent qui est la taupe, mais, je ne sais pas quand je vous l'enverrai, je suis dans les révisions, donc… Peut-être mercredi ou jeudi si vous avez de la chance, ou alors, je vous enverrai le teaser d'un autre chapitre si je n'ai pas le temps...

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! ROBisous ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre a peut-etre des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui a 16 heures, donc… Je le rééditerais plus tard ! Désolé pour les teasers, j'ai eut une semaine chargée ! J'en enverrais un du prochain chapitre !

brune59 : Merci ! Meme ton ***** n'a pas servi à m'épargner de la poisse que j'ai eu ! Sur 30 textes, le gars m'a interrogé sur le seul que je n'arrivais pas à mémoriser ! J'ai bafouillé, j'ai rien pus dire… L'horreur ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : J'ai eu le chene et le roseau de La fontaine. Le seul que je connaissais pas sur 30 textes. L'examinateur m'a mis 9. J'ai rien pus dire, j'ai fait un H-S dans mon commentaire… La taupe est bien… La 1ere personne que tu proposais, et non la prof de piano ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Tout n'est pas perdu pour Edward ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

LuneBlanche : Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de POV… Qui peuvent d'aider. Je vais essayer de caser des indices dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ PS. J'ai oublié de répondre à ta review sur Ne plus jamais partir =( désolé

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je mis toute ma force dans ce poing. Mais il n'arriva jamais jusqu'à sa cible. Garrett m'avait arrêté, prenant conscience du geste que j'allais faire.

- Lâche-moi ! Grognai-je. Je pouvais voir Carlisle faire son fier devant moi.

- Non. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il attend de toi ! Tu veux aller en taule ? Lui faire plaisir ? Alors, arrête avant de faire une connerie que tu regretteras un bon moment.

- Ecoute tes amis pour une fois. Il approcha de moi alors que j'avais toujours le poing levé, mais bloqué dans la main de Garrett. Tu es ma marionnette. Je vais te manipuler à ma guise. Pendant longtemps. Alors maintenant, tu vas quitter cette école, tu vas mettre ton petit cul sur le siège de ma Mercedes, et tu vas revenir à Forks. Tout de suite !

- Jamais ! Je vis deux flics en uniforme passer la porte, suivie du directeur.

- Un problème dans cette salle ? Demanda le plus baraqué d'entre eux. Je me demandais qui avait pu les prévenir. Carlisle se refit un visage avant de se retourner vers les policiers.

- Aucun. J'avais juste une discussion avec mon fils émancipé ! Il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir Monsieur. C'est une école, et elle n'est pas ouverte aux personnes extérieures.

- Aucun souci. Bonne journée mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Les deux policiers l'encadrèrent jusqu'à sa sortie. Garrett me lâcha progressivement. Le directeur et Dunter restèrent dans la salle. Le plus puissant des deux déclara que ce cours était annulé. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Nous allions faire comme eux jusqu'à ce que Dunter demande à me voir. Il me tendit la clef de la salle de boxe, déserte jusqu'à 16 heures.

Tout le groupe me suivit dans la salle, et je pris uniquement la peine de retirer mon tee-shirt, avant de frapper de toutes mes forces le sac de sable, les coups qu'auraient reçus mon père si Garrett ne m'avait pas arrêté. Tyler quitta sa petite amie avec laquelle il faisait des papouilles pour maintenir le sac, Garrett n'ayant plus de force. Je frappais à m'en faire mal aux mains, à m'en déboiter les épaules, je frappais avec rage, avec, gravé dans ma mémoire, le visage de ma mère, maigre, le regard vide, où il manquait cette lueur de vie qu'elle avait toujours eut, même dans les coups bas de la vie.

Les larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur de mon visage, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Une main, fraiche par rapport à la chaleur de mon corps, se posa sur ma nuque avant de descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Bella. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Il est bientôt 16 heures. Il faut que tu t'arrêtes. Ça fait deux heures que tu frappes. Elle attrapa un mouchoir et essuya mon visage dégoulinant. Je mis un dernier coup et elle attrapa ma main droite, et en retira la protection. Elle fit de même avec la main gauche. Elle contempla mes doigts et mes jointures. Rouge carmin.

Je pris sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne. Elle me tendit mon tee-shirt que j'avais abandonné par terre. Je le repassais sur mon buste et il se colla à ce dernier. Nous rejoignîmes Tyler, sa copine et Garrett. Ce dernier referma la salle derrière nous. Je récupérais la clef et repartis au conservatoire, Bella à mon bras, pour rendre la clef à Dunter. J'allais voir la secrétaire, qui m'annonça qu'il était dans le bureau du Directeur.

Bella m'attendit sur une des chaises et je me dirigeais jusqu'à son bureau. Je frappais deux coups, très brefs, avant que le directeur ne me donne l'ordre d'entrer.

- Oh Edward ! Ta séance de boxe t'a fait du bien ?

- Oui monsieur Strier. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais juste rendre la clef de la salle à monsieur Dunter. Je lui tendis son bien, et reculais lentement avant de rejoindre la sortie. Mais le directeur me stoppa.

- Edward, tu n'es pas avec Isabella ? La question me surprit.

- Si, elle est à l'accueil. Vous voulez lui parler ?

- Oui, va la chercher s'il te plait.

- Bien monsieur. Je fis marche arrière et la trouvais sur un des sièges, jouant avec ses doigts. Elle se leva en me voyant.

- Déjà sorti ? On va dehors ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Le directeur veut te voir. Maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'entendis des tremolos dans sa voix.

- Rien je pense. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te faire de reproches. Tu as des choses à cacher ? J'essayais de la faire rire.

- Peut-être le fait que je me sois barré de l'internat pour venir te voir ! Je déglutis difficilement.

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas ça. Rassure-toi, fais comme si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher. Je murmurais les derniers mots, avant de frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte du directeur. Il lui demanda d'entrer, et je l'embrassais rapidement, histoire qu'elle se détende.

Je m'adossais au mur derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser pour m'assoir sur la moquette. Je fermais les yeux, mais je vis toujours ma mère, et cela me retourna l'estomac. Et si je retournais à Forks, pour récupérer ma mère ? Pour qu'elle aille mieux. Ca soulagerait tout le monde que je reprenne ma scolarité au lycée. Cette idée me paraissait la meilleur. Je me donnais jusqu'à dimanche pour y réfléchir.

Bella ressortit en sautant de joie du bureau du dirlo. Elle dut voir que je me posais des questions car elle s'agenouilla à mon niveau.

- Le directeur m'a proposé d'appeler ma mère, pour savoir si je pouvais dormir chez toi ce soir. Histoire que tu ne sois pas seul après cette rencontre. Ma mère est d'accord ! Tu veux me supporter jusqu'à demain matin ? Elle fit une moue de petite fille.

- Bien évidemment. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Elle m'aida à me relever et elle me traina jusqu'à sa chambre d'internat. Elle laissa un mot à Jane sur son lit et prit un petit sac pour mettre ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle croisa Roland qu'elle se fit un plaisir de rembarrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de l'embrasser à bouche perdue dans les escaliers, elle contre un des murs en pierre.

Je l'entrainais jusqu'à chez moi, elle lança son petit sac sur le canapé avant de m'entrainer jusqu'à mon lit. Elle me plaqua contre la porte avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ses mains sur mon cou. Je lui répondis avec fougue, avec tout ce que je pouvais. J'attrapais sa langue pour commencer une danse effrénée avec cette dernière. Quand j'eus la tête qui tournait, je me stoppais, pour qu'elle comprenne que j'avais besoin de respirer. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et m'entraina sur mon matelas, elle sur moi.

Elle continua ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois étourdi. Je ne sais combien de temps son manège dura, peut être deux ou trois heures ou alors trois minutes. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Nous avions tous les deux les lèvres rougies et gonflées d'avoir trop rencontrés d'autres lèvres.

- Il faudrait qu'on mange… proposai-je.

- Ca serait pas mal en effet. Elle se releva et se recoiffa sommairement. J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine et trouvais une pizza surgelé, à décongelé en cinq minutes au micro-ondes. J'enclenchais la minuterie au moment où Bella se glissa derrière moi pour serrer mon ventre.

- Tu peux pas te séparer de moi ou quoi ? Je l'entendis rire derrière moi.

- Je pourrais, mais j'en ai pas envie. Je n'osais pas me retourner, car je savais que j'allais l'embrasser. Ça te dis que, tout à l'heure, toi et moi, on prenne une douche ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle du tac-o-tac. J'eus du mal à déglutir.

- Ben euh… Si tu veux ! Elle m'embrassa sous l'oreille, zone hyper sensible pour moi. Je fermais les yeux pour réprimer un gémissement quand le micro-onde sonna, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je sortis la pizza, en coupais plusieurs parts, et chacun se servit. Les parts partirent vite, et je lui sortis des yaourts pour dessert. Je récupérais la vaisselle, que je nettoyais. Ma petite amie attrapa le torchon et essuya le tout. Elle posa chaque couvert, me laissant le soin de ranger plus tard. Elle lança le torchon sur le frigo avant de me prendre la main pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Elle se mit dos à moi, et je fis de même. Je retirais mon tee-shirt et mon jean. J'hésitais sur le boxer, puis décidais de le garder. Par pudeur. Je me retournais et vis Bella. Totalement nue. Une peau couleur céramique de partout. Des seins de taille parfaite. Un ventre plat menant à une intimité parfaitement épilé, et dont je pouvais voir les petites lèvres gonflées. Comme je l'avais imaginé dans mes rêves. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Little Eddy pour se mettre au garde à vous. Ce qui fit sourire Bella.

- Tu devrais le retirer. Je ferais tout ce que ma déesse me dirait. Je mis les mains sur l'élastique et tirais dessus, pour qu'il s'échoue au sol. J'étais en tenue d'Adam, elle était en tenue d'Eve. Et nous nous regardions.

Je m'avançais vers elle, en essayant de cacher ma pudeur. Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais dans la cabine de douche. L'espace était restreint, je pouvais sentir ces tétons se coller contre mon buste. Et elle devait sentir mon érection sur son bas-ventre. Je réussi tant bien que mal à atteindre le robinet, pour enclencher l'eau chaude sur nous. Elle cascada le long de nos cheveux, de nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, de nos désirs mutuels… Elle glissa partout sur nous.

Je fis un petit geste pour atteindre le gant et le gel douche. Son odeur de fraise sera remplacée aujourd'hui par celle du savon bon marché du Wal-Mart du quartier. Je frottais son corps, en commençant par les bras, pour terminer sur son buste. Je me décidais à aller taquiner ses tétons. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre de sa part, elle gémit bruyamment, ce qui incita Little Eddy à s'animer entre nous.

J'allais taquiner l'autre téton, et descendis jusqu'au nombril. Elle avait les yeux fermés, subissant le plaisir que le gant lui apportait par ces frôlements. Je passais sur son mont de Vénus imberbe et hésitais à aller taquiner son entre-jambe. Mais quand elle murmura 'Vas-y', je retirais le gant de ma main. Je soufflais un grand coup, et allais taquiner les chairs inconnus. Je ne savais pas que l'intimité d'une femme pouvait être aussi douce, aussi chaude, et aussi humide que cela. Timidement, j'allais effleurer son clitoris, faisant des mouvements sur celui-ci. Elle gémissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour moi, balançant les hanches pour plus de contact. Ce qui devait dire que, pour une première fois, je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

Elle décida de changer les choses, et je vis sa main se glisser entre nous. Son index entra en elle et sortit, avant qu'elle y ajoute le majeur pour plus d'extase. Je voyais ses pupilles noircir de plus en plus, l'attirant de plus en plus vers une jouissance certaine. Ce qui fut chose réussi quand son corps se tendit contre moi en marmonnant plusieurs fois mon nom. Je pus l'admirer dans la jouissance, les traits totalement détendus, la bouche entrouverte… Sa tête s'échoua sur mon épaule, tandis que je retirais ma main. Je sentais sa poitrine se coller vivement contre la mienne, signe qu'elle était hors d'haleine. Pour la 1ere fois de ma vie, j'ai donné un orgasme à une femme. Elle se releva, attrapa ma nuque pour que je me baisse à son niveau et que je l'embrasse.

- Pui-je te faire sentir la même chose ? Demanda-t-elle. J'hochais la tête, ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Elle versa dans ses mains le liquide nettoyant, avant de me frotter de partout sur le corps. Elle fut plus directe que moi, chose que j'appréciais chez quelqu'un.

Sa main se posa sur mon gland, gorgé de plaisir. Je serais la mâchoire pour ne pas grogner et passer pour un singe. Elle caressa ma mâchoire.

- Laisse-toi aller Edward. Fais comme tu le sens. Pas de problème. Je lui obéis pour une fois.

Elle fit de petits mouvements sur moi. C'était la première fois que les sensations étaient aussi fortes ! Même quand je me donnais du plaisir dans ma douche, je n'avais pas autant de plaisir. Si je m'étais écouté, je serais déjà venu. Mais je voulais tester mes limites. Quand elle décida de faire entrer mon autre main en action, je ne pus m'empêcher de me libérer contre son ventre, en murmurant plusieurs fois son prénom. Elle se nettoya de ma semence pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Je la regardais, souriant comme un bien heureux, avant de sortir de la cabine.

Je lui tendis une serviette, elle s'essuya les cheveux et s'éclipsa au salon pour récupérer son sac. Je repris un jean abandonné par terre et je vis un petit papier par terre. Je le dépliais et le lus.

_Je t'attends demain matin chez Starbuck._

Encore des menaces en l'air de mon père ! Je balançais le papier dans la poubelle sous le lavabo, prit ma brosse à dent, avant de laisser la place à ma petite amie. J'allais m'allonger dans mon lit, toujours en train de penser à l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir et qui faisais battre rapidement mon cœur. Bella me rejoignit avec une nuisette blanche à fleurs rose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour dormir avec elle.

Je coupais mon réveil dès qu'il sonna, pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie. Je pris mon pantalon et mon pull, attrapais un toast, avant de descendre rapidement, légèrement en retard par rapport à d'habitude. Je franchis la porte, passais mon badge, mit mon tablier, et me glissais derrière mon comptoir, pour accueillir le premier client.

- Bonjour monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demandai-je en essayant de glisser un gobelet dans la machine.

- Une discussion avec mon fils s'il vous plait.

* * *

Bon, je sais, je coupe encore au mauvais moment...

Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous à la semaine prochaine ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous n'aimez vraiment pas Carlisle ! Je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger avec ce chapitre… Merci beaucoup à ma correctice, Phika17 ^^

Aussidagility : Ben l'examinateur à dut avoir pitié en voyant mon teint qui blanchissait à vue d'œil et mes tremblements, il m'a mis 9. Mais je me rattrape, j'ai eu le double en math, 15 en enseignement scientifique, 13 à l'écrit de français et 12 à mes TPE ! Et toi ? Tu t'en ait sortie ? Carlisle ne vas pas encore partir, et je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ce chapitre… Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

brune59 : Poisse, quand tu nous tiens ! Les intentions de Carlisle se revelent dans ce chapitre, et… Il n'a pas un mauvais fond ! (enfin je dis ça… Voila !) Les découvertes Ed/Bella continueront, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

LuneBlanche : Carlisle ? Tu crois ? Tu verras bien ! C'est vrai que Carlisle n'est pas un ange, mais il va bientôt s'en aller… C'est compliqué ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cette voix mystérieuse me fit sursauter. Normalement, à cette réplique-là, j'aurais plutôt imaginé la voix de mon ******** de père. Mais c'était la voix d'une femme. Je me retournais pour tomber sur le visage amaigri et fatigué de ma mère.

- Maman ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement. Je me déplaçais de côté pour ne pas avoir à la quitter des yeux, de peur que ce soit une hallucination. Je lui fis face, et nous nous regardâmes, avant que je la prenne contre moi pour me rendre compte qu'elle était réelle, malgré sa maigreur.

- Merci de m'avoir traité d'homme !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

- J'avais envie de te voir. Tu me manques. Tu as repris des forces à ce que je vois.

- Disons que j'ai trouvé le bonheur… Et papa ? Il ne se doute de rien ? Je savais la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas empirer l'état de ma mère sur ce point.

- Il est à Washington jusqu'à lundi ! Mais je passe juste en coup de vent ! J'ai rendez-vous avec un client dans le nord de la ville. Il ment à ma mère pour pouvoir me torturer… De mieux en mieux.

Ben me fit signe que je pouvais rester avec ma mère. Je suppose qu'Angela lui a parlé de ma situation familiale compliquée. Je l'entrainais vers une table au fond du Starbuck, et rapprochais une plante en plastique. Je n'oubliais pas le 'mot' de mon père.

- Le bonheur ? Avec Angela ?

- Angela ? Demandai-je, avant de me rappeler qu'elle l'avait rencontré quand elle était venue et elle devait encore croire que nous étions ensemble. On a rompu il y a peu de temps.

- Oh mon chéri ! Elle mit sa main sur la mienne. Ça se passait mal entre vous ?

- Oh non ! C'était un vrai conte de fée ! Sauf qu'on était amis. Elle me regarda bizarrement. En fait, elle sortait avec moi pour oublier son ex, et moi, j'étais avec elle pour oublier Bella. Mais on s'en est rendu compte et on a préféré rompre d'un commun accord, tout en restant bons amis.

- Alors, pourquoi tu dis que tu as trouvé le bonheur ? Tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? Je hochais la tête. Son sourire monta jusqu'aux yeux, et je fus content de la voir comme ça.

- Allez, fais pas ton cachotier ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? De vrai de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- Maintenant, parlons de toi ! Comment ça va à la maison ?

- Pas fort. Carlisle n'est plus le même. Avant, on regardait la télé ensemble le soir. Maintenant, il s'enferme dans son bureau toute la soirée. Il en sort à pas d'heure, et, quand il vient se coucher, il ne me serre plus dans ses bras, il ne m'embrasse plus sur le front. On s'est éloigné. Et je le découvre sous une autre facette. Et ça me fait peur !

- Pars maman. Je t'en supplie. Pa… Carlisle est dangereux ! Si tu ne pars pas, je reviens à la maison !

- Non ! Il est hors de question que tu reviennes à Forks ! Tu t'es battu pour vivre ton rêve. Tu ne vas abandonner car ton père fait des siennes ?

- Mais maman, regarde-toi ! Avant, tu étais presque aussi joyeuse qu'Alice, et maintenant, tu ressembles à une grand-mère. Je vis une expression outrée se peindre sur son visage. Mais il fallait que je continue. Tu pèses combien ? 35 kilos. 38 en étant mouillée ? Je préfère abandonner mon rêve plutôt que voir la famille détruite, toi au milieu. Je vais faire ma valise, et j'irais voir le directeur cet après-midi pour lui dire que je quitte l'école.

Je me levais et quittais le Starbuck. J'entendais les pas de ma mère me suivre, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Quand je dis quelque chose, je vais toujours jusqu'au bout. J'étais déjà sur mon palier quand j'entendis ma mère franchir la porte de mon immeuble. J'ouvris la porte et tombai sur Bella, nettoyant la table de la cuisine.

- Il est déjà 7 heures et demi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, voulant un baiser.

- Je pars. Annonçai-je simplement.

- QUOI ? Mais Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère frappa à la porte. Qui est-ce ?

- Si tu veux le savoir, va ouvrir. Moi, je fais mes bagages. Elle me regarda moi, puis la porte. Et elle choisit la porte. J'allais dans ma chambre, et cherchais le sac que j'avais pris il y a moins d'un mois. Je l'ouvris en grand, et me dirigeais vers ma commode. J'en ouvris tous les tiroirs et mis mes vêtements, sans essayer de les plier. Ma mère et Bella passèrent la porte, me voyant courir dans tous les sens pour ramasser les habits égarés çà et là sur le sol.

- Edward, ne fais pas de bêtise ! Me somma ma mère.

- Je ne fais aucune bêtise. On rentre à la maison, on déchire ce foutu formulaire d'émancipation, et on redevient une famille !

- Tu veux qu'on reforme une famille, mais on va faire quoi après ? Hein ? Tu vas aller en Fac de médecine ? Tu vas devenir médecin, alors que tu rêves de jouer du piano dans le monde entier ? Regarde-moi, et ose me dire que tu ne seras pas malheureux toute ta vie.

- Je ne serais pas malheureux, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout redeviendra comme avant. Je n'ai pas pu regarder ma mère dans les yeux suite à cette confession. Car ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Sacrifier ma famille au prix de mon bonheur ? Ou sacrifier mon bonheur pour sauver ma mère et la famille ?

- Edward, écoute-moi. Elle prit mon visage dans ses douces mains. Je refuse que tu quittes le conservatoire. Tu as trimé pendant des mois pour pouvoir y entrer. Tu ne vas pas sacrifier la famille car tu continues tes études. La famille était déjà sur une bombe à retardement. Tu as activé le détonateur en faisant front face à Carlisle. Tu as gagné un combat face à lui, en t'inscrivant ici contre son gré. Il a riposté en t'émancipant. C'est lui qui est perdant dans l'histoire. Et il va s'en rendre compte rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Oui, mais combien de temps ? Demain ? Dans 6 mois ? Dans 3 ans ? Dans 20 ans ? Il est hors de question que je te vois malheureuse plus longtemps !

- Il est têtu ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella. Elle ne répondit rien.

- Si tu veux, Je peux aller vivre chez Carmen un petit moment. 15 jours, le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse. Ça te rassurerait ?

- Un peu. Mais comment va réagir papa ? Il va être...

- Furieux ? Me coupa-t-elle. Carlisle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement.

- C'est d'accord ? Tu restes ici, tu fais tes études normalement, et, moi, j'arrête d'angoisser pour toi et je vais vivre chez Carmen durant 15 jours.

- Ok, dis-je. Elle me tendit sa main, et la serais dans la mienne, pour conclure notre marché.

Bella s'éclipsa discrètement, elle avait cours de guitare à 8 heures. Ma mère m'aida à remettre en ordre mes affaires que j'avais mises dans mon sac, les pliant comme il faut avant de les empiler proprement. On la changera jamais. Ce travail nous prit 30 minutes, en discutant de tout et de rien. Je dus l'abandonner devant mon appartement, en ayant toujours en tête sa promesse. Je passais récupérer mon salaire chez Starbuck, moins élevé que les fois précédentes. Mais j'avais encore des économies, deux concerts la semaine prochaine, et un défilé samedi. Je partis répéter une nouvelle fois dans le studio. Mon phrasé s'améliorait de plus en plus. Je faisais bien attention à mes nuances, capitales dans ce genre de morceaux. Je partis à dix heures moins le quart, ne me pressant pas trop pour arriver dans les temps pour la chorale.

**POV Carlisle.**

- Merci, dis-je au jeune vendeur de la boutique.

Je traversais la galerie, trouvant le café où ma maitresse avait choisi de s'installer. Elle avait du temps, elle n'avait presque plus personne dont elle devait s'occuper.

- Fais-voir ! Elle attrapa l'enveloppe où se trouvait les photos que je venais de faire développer. On y voyait mon fils sous toutes les coutures, seul, ou avec sa copine. Je lui rendis la carte mémoire de l'appareil.

- Tu vas en faire quoi de ça ?

- Je vais les mettre dans sa boite aux lettres. Je veux le déstabiliser. Je veux qu'il n'ait plus confiance en personne, qu'il se demande qui l'observe. Et, quand il sera paranoïaque au possible, j'abattrais mes cartes, et il reviendra à la maison.

- Tu as une merveilleuse idée amour. Et après ? Pour nous deux ? Quand il sera chez toi ?

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ma biche ! Jamais ! Je regardais alentour, en espérant croiser personne, et l'embrassais.

- Je serais toujours la femme de l'ombre ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas quitter ma femme ! Mais sache que c'est toi que j'aimerais toujours. N'en doute jamais. Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Ce soir, je veux que tu le photographies quand il ouvrira les photos. Je passerais vers 23 heures, pour voir le résultat.

- Ok.

Je me levais, l'embrassais sur le front, avant d'aller dans une papeterie acheter une grande enveloppe et un stylo rouge. Je fourrais les photos à l'intérieur et laissais un petit message en modifiant mon écriture. Après la casquette de salopard, je passe à la casquette corbeau. Et, dans quelques temps, je passerais celle de sauveur aux yeux de ma femme, mon fils, et ma famille.

**Edward POV**

A cheval sur moi, assis sur un banc, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer mes lèvres. Ses petites mains ébouriffaient mes cheveux, et les miennes étaient sagement posées sur ses reins, pour lui éviter de tomber. Elle reprit sa respiration et vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'on ne lui avait pas volé son sac ou sa guitare dans son étui rigide. Les quais de gare sont les endroits préférés des voleurs.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer à Forks.

- Il va falloir pourtant. Tu vas revoir ta mère !

- La jeune folle qui est tombée enceinte à 18 ans et qui ne voyait pas le problème ?

- Ton père ? Essayai-je.

- Un flic qui se consacre corps et âme à son travail. Non, moi, je veux rester avec toi.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens légèrement d'insulter tes parents !

- Ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Sauf si tu parles. Ce que je compte bien empêcher. Elle replaça ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ce n'est que 10 jours. Et tu verras, quand on se retrouvera, ça sera encore mieux qu'avant. Je me penchais pour échanger un nouveau baiser quand la voix électronique de la compagnie résonna sur le quai.

_Le train de 17 heures 32 à destination de Port Angeles est annulé pour cause de problème sur la voie. Les passagers ayant des tiquets pour ce train pourront prendre le train de 7 heures 26 demain matin. Veuillez nous excuser de ce retard. Si vous…_

Elle continua de blablater, proposant une chambre d'hôtel (aux frais de la compagnie) aux passagers ne pouvant se loger. Mais Bella et moi n'avions retenu qu'une seule information. La promesse d'une nouvelle nuit ensemble. Je récupérais son sac de voyage, elle prit sa guitare à la main et appela chez elle.

- Maman ? Oui, j'ai un problème… Oui, encore des soucis sur la voie. Y'a vraiment des cons de nos jours !... Non, je vais pas déranger Jasper, je vais chez Edward… Oui… Tu ne lui as rien dit ?... MAMAN !... A demain.

J'ouvris le coffre de la voiture pour y mettre son sac. Sa guitare trouva place sur les sièges arrières de la voiture. Elle prit place côté passager et je fis le court trajet entre la gare et mon domicile.

**Bella POV**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire suite à la conversation avec ma mère. Elle voulait que j'invite Edward à diner pendant les vacances. Elle voulait faire connaissance avec mon petit ami. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle le connaissait un peu, mais sans plus.

Je récupérais ma précieuse guitare et nous nous arrêtâmes dans le hall pour récupérer le courrier d'Edward. La moisson était bonne aujourd'hui pour lui ! Trois enveloppes, dont une grande. J'appelais l'ascenseur qui nous guida jusqu'à son étage. J'attrapais les clefs dans la poche de son jean et le laissais entrer, pour qu'il dépose en priorité le sac très lourd qu'il portait pour moi.

Je lui demandais si je pouvais m'isoler dans sa chambre, histoire que je répète sans le déranger. Moi aussi, je participais au concours du 7. J'étais la seule première année, et j'avais intérêt à assurer, histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser devant les plus grands. Je me fis rage pour ne pas me ronger les ongles, chose qui compromettrait sûrement le classement final.

Je me fabriquais un pupitre avec sa commode et m'entrainais durant 30 minutes, échauffant d'abord mes doigts avant de les faire courir sur les cordes et les cases. Je n'avais pas trop envie de jouer aujourd'hui, j'en avais fait durant deux heures ce matin. Je remis précieusement ma guitare dans son étui, le fermais et récupérais mes partitions. Je les mis dans la pochette de la housse, déposai le tout au sol et je rejoignis mon petit ami, qui devait faire les comptes pour savoir combien il lui manquait pour payer factures et loyer.

A ma grande surprise, il ne comptait pas son argent. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, regardant la rue et le conservatoire. Il sursauta quand je mis ma main sur son épaule.

- Hey, ça va ? Demandai-je, avant de regarder la table. Et de prendre peur.

Des dizaines de clichés ornaient la table. J'étais sur certains d'entre eux. On y voyait Edward cuisinant, regardant la télé, dormant… C'était vraiment angoissant. On se serait cru dans un thriller. Je reculais devant cette horreur, et m'effondrais sur le canapé.

Il fallait que je joigne un des Cullen. Emmett, Alice, n'importe qui… N'importe qui pouvant aider Edward.

* * *

Bon, Carlisle à quand meme de bonnes intentions… Non ?

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous ^^ Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Le Carlisle méchant… Personne ne l'aime ! Il disparait pour un moment, promis ! Un grand merci à ma Beta Phika17 ^^

Aussidagility : Je dois reconnaitre que Carlisle n'a pas un soupçon de gentillesse. Je vais essayer de l'améliorer, mais son cas est irrécupérable ! Félicitations pour tes TPE et les math ! Vous aviez choisi quel sujet ? Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me forçais à respirer calmement. Mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais ces photos de malheur. Je m'empressais de prendre ma ventoline dans ma poche arrière pour limiter la crise d'asthme. J'arrivais mieux à respirer, mais j'avais toujours ce poids dans la poitrine. Après plusieurs minutes, où j'arrivais tant bien que mal à me calmer, j'allais vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est mon père. Même si l'écriture est différente, je suis persuadé que c'est lui.

- Les photos ont été prises de l'école. Murmurai-je. Peut-être une blague de Tyler et Garrett.

- Tu écris souvent ça ? Il tourna une photo de moi prise probablement hier soir.

_On t'avait dit de prévenir personne._

- Déjà, il utilise le ON. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont plusieurs. Mon père et cette foutue taupe ! Il envoya valser les photos par terre, autour de nous. Et ça ne collerait pas à une blague. Les photos sont prises à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Tyler et Garrett ne sont pas à l'internat.

- Tu devrais prévenir quelqu'un. La police pourrait t'aider.

- Non. Non non non non non. Je gère cette affaire tout seul. C'est une embrouille familiale. Je veux pas appeler les flics.

- Si c'est une affaire familiale, préviens Emmett et Alice. Même ta mère.

- Ma mère est dépressive. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je l'envoie en HP ? Et ce ne sont pas les oignons d'Alice et Em. Je vais gérer ça comme un adulte responsable.

- Un adulte responsable préviendrait les autorités !

- Laisse-moi gérer bon sang !

Il se leva, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la robinetterie s'activer, signe qu'il prenait une douche. J'en profitais pour ramasser les photos et les remis dans l'enveloppe. Pas la peine qu'Edward aie ça sous les yeux toute la soirée. Je ramassais sa chaise et essayais de nous préparer quelque chose de convenable à manger. Je fis des petit-pois accompagnés de carottes. Je trouvais des steaks-hachés dans le congélateur. Je les mis à dégeler. Je cherchais le beurre dans son frigo quand je sentis quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi. Je me relevai et sentis le torse musclé de mon petit-ami.

Il mit ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête se cala dans mon cou. Sa petite barbe me piquait mais elle m'envoyait également des ondes de plaisir.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal. C'est juste que… Toute cette histoire me fout à l'envers. Le physique tient le coup. C'est le mental qui supporte plus.

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'imagine pas à quel point tout ce que tu vis est douloureux.

- N'essaye pas d'imaginer.

- Maintenant, tu pourrais me lâcher, histoire que je termine notre repas.

- Désolé. Ces douces mains disparurent de mon ventre, et ce contact me manqua. J'allais faire cuire les steaks et je l'entendis derrière moi mettre la table. Il me tendit les deux assiettes, dans lesquelles je mis notre nourriture. Nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je compris rapidement ce qui clochait.

Edward regardait de tous les côtés. Dès que quelque chose de suspect se déroulait, comme une voiture qui klaxonne, ou une sirène de pompier éclairant la pièce, il se tendait, restait aux aguets, comme un chasseur guettant sa proie. Il devenait paranoïaque.

Il m'aida à faire la vaisselle, et le même cirque reprit. Il scruta la rue une dizaine de fois, cherchant la cause de tel bruit ou de telles lumières. Je sens que la nuit va être agitée.

Je partis dans la chambre chercher mon pyjama. Je revins quelques minutes après, et je vis Edward regarder un point fixe sur le mur. Je grimpais sur le lit et claquais les doigts devant lui. Ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

- Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Redresse-toi !

Il m'obéit et je me glissais derrière lui. Je mis mes mains sur ses flans et fis remonter son tee-shirt. Il leva les bras pour que je puisse le retirer.

- Ferme les yeux, murmurai-je. Je le vis fermer ses paupières et commençais à masser les muscles de son dos. Extrêmement tendus.

- Ca fait du bien.

- Jasper me disait la même chose quand je lui en faisais.

- Tu massais ton frère ?

- Mmmh. C'était comme un jeu entre nous. Si je lui faisais un massage, il m'offrait un sachet de carambar. Tu as pas un point de tension juste là ?

- Si. Il se laissa encore plus tomber sur son dos. Durant un long moment, je le détendis, pour qu'il oublie cette journée désastreuse.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de ses muscles, et je l'entendis gémir une nouvelle fois. Je continuais ma descente jusqu'à arriver à la corde maintenant son pantalon. Je la dénouais quand il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ferme les yeux. Tu as besoin de te détendre. J'embrassais sa tempe. Il se laissa aller contre moi. Je fis disparaitre le nœud. Je passais la main dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer. Il retint sa respiration.

- C'est comme dans la douche hier. Laisse-toi aller. Il autorisa l'air à réinvestir ses poumons. Je le laissais se détendre avant de commencer à le caresser. Je le sentis se crisper, et des grognements sortirent de sa gorge, venant du plus profond de lui. Les gémissements firent également leur apparition, peu avant sa jouissance, où il ouvrit les yeux et cria presque mon prénom. Je me levais pour retirer la semence que j'avais encore dans les mains. Et, à mon retour, il dormait. Je fis comme lui, un peu déçue que Morphée l'ait emmené ailleurs.

A mon réveil, j'étais seule dans son lit. C'est une habitude quand je dors chez lui. Je pris une tranche de gâteau avant de plier bagage. Je descendis à l'étage en-dessous, en croisant les doigts pour qu'Emmett dorme chez sa copine. J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte. Ils étaient réveillés. Je frappais trois coups brefs et ce fut Rose, en peignoir, qui m'ouvrit. Quand elle vit qui était derrière la porte, son regard se glaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pas même un bonjour. Au moins, on est direct !

- Est-ce-que Emmett est là ? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est important.

- Pour dire quoi ?

- C'est privé.

- Si ça concerne Edward, tu peux me le dire.

- Je veux parler à son frère ! Elle serra les dents et appela mon beau-frère.

- Quoi ? Ton bain est prêt bébé ! Oh, salut Bell's.

- Bonjour Emmett. Il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos d'Edward, c'est grave !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entre, on va pas te laisser sur le palier. Il mit une main sur mes reins pour me pousser à l'intérieur de l'appartement semblable à celui de mon petit-ami. J'entendis 'la reine des glaces' parler à Emmett. Ils revinrent s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- N'en parle pas à Ed. Je suis pas sensée être ici, et s'il sait que je vous l'ai dit...

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Merci. Ton père harcèle ton frère, dis-je le plus rapidement possible, comme si Edward allait arriver et nous surprendre. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Rosalie qui réagit en première. En rigolant.

- Tu vois pas qu'elle se fout de ta gueule ! Qu'elle veut se rendre intéressante !

- Je ne mentirais jamais sur un truc aussi grave. Et avant de parler et de rigoler comme une greluche, regarde ça ! Je balançais sur la table la lettre et les photos de la veille. Je les avais pris dans son appart' avant de partir, et j'avais intérêt à les remettre à leur place.

Emmett se saisit de la lettre pour la lire. La reine des glaces prit les photos. A chaque nouveau cliché, elle mettait une main sur sa bouche. Ils échangèrent les pièces à convictions que j'avais amenées. Quand ils finirent de tout voir, de tout analyser, ils les remirent dans les enveloppes.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

- Il veut régler cette affaire 'en famille'. Il ne voulait pas vous prévenir, il ne veut pas prévenir les flics. Il ne fait rien. Il devient paranoïaque. Au moindre petit bruit, il sursaute. Il est venu harceler Ed jusque dans l'école !

- Je vais prévenir Alice. On avisera ensemble. Et maman.

- Votre mère n'est pas bien. Elle est venue hier. Je la connais peu mais… Ed dit qu'elle a maigri. Il pense qu'elle est dépressive. Et elle a peur de Carlisle. Elle a dit qu'elle allait se cacher chez… quelqu'un dont le prénom commence en C. J'ai oublié.

- Carmen. Elle doit probablement être chez Carmen. Ça faisait bizarre de voir Emmett comme ça. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de force en lui. Je peux garder les photos et la lettre ? Pour Alice.

- Non, c'est les originales, et Ed va voir que je les ai prises.

- Attends, je vais les scanner. Rose prit tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et alla vers une petite pièce. On entendit l'appareil s'emballer plusieurs fois. Elle revint vers nous et elle me tendit les enveloppes.

- N'en parle pas à Edward. Je suis la seule au courant et…

- T'en fais pas. Merci de nous avoir prévenu. Je compris que c'était le moment de m'éclipser. Je sortis de leur appartement, remontai jusqu'au troisième pour reposer les enveloppes à leur place originelle. Je récupérais ma guitare et mon sac et courus jusqu'à la gare pour attraper mon train.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je scrutais l'écran de mon portable depuis presque cinq minutes. Faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde.

_Tu me manques déjà mon bébé. Mes parents t'invitent à diner ce soir. Ils veulent faire ta connaissance (même si, techniquement, ils te connaissent déjà !) en tant que gendre. Ils t'invitent aussi à dormir chez eux. Réponds vite, histoire que ma mère ne cuisine pas pour des prunes._

Je choisis d'accepter l'invitation. Bella sauta de joie et me dit que mes beaux-parents m'attendaient à 18 heures 30. Donc, il fallait que je parte d'ici 15 heures. J'avais en gros deux heures pour m'habiller correctement et faire mon sac. Pour m'habiller correctement, unique solution, Alice. Elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

- Allo ? Elle avait la voix qui tremblait.

- Ali, ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Oui oui ! Sa voix avait retrouvé la même jovialité.

- Tu pourrais passer chez moi dans… 20 minutes ? Bella veut me présenter à ses parents et je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

- Pas de souci ! J'arrive de suite.

- Merci.

Je pris un de mes sacs et mis un pyjama, une brosse à dent, un dentifrice et des sous-vêtements de rechange. Ma grande sœur arriva à l'heure (pour une fois !). Elle fonça dans ma chambre tel un boulet de canon, fouilla toutes mes fringues avant de trouver une chemise blanche, un pantalon en toile noire, et une cravate. J'allais dans la salle de bain me changer, et revins dans ma chambre pour qu'elle noue la cravate autour de mon cou.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Si tu avais un problème… Un problème grave j'entends… Tu m'en parlerais ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es ma sœur !

- Promis ?

- Promis. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Voilà ! Tu es paré ! Conseil : si tu veux mettre Charlie dans ta poche, parle-lui sport. Et pêche, il adore ça. Renée ne devrait pas être compliquée. Elle est toujours en train de sourire. Ne fais pas attention aux remarques qu'elle peut faire. Elle va te poser beaucoup de questions indiscrètes. Réponds avec honnêteté et sans rougir. Tout ira comme sur des roulettes !

- Avec toi, tout parait facile !

- C'est la vérité ! Demain soir, je t'invite au restau, avec Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose de grandiose à vous annoncer ! On sera que tous les trois. Il n'y aura ni Rose, ni Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as réussi à avoir une paire de Louboutin à moins de 1000 dollars comme la dernière fois !

- Non ! Là, c'est encore mieux ! Essaye de deviner ! Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Je sortis mon portable et cherchai le numéro d'Emmett. Je lui envoyais un court texto.

_Il a dit oui pour demain. Maintenant, reste à trouver un plan pour qu'il accepte notre aide et__,__ surtout, qu'il ne se mette pas en rogne ou fa__ss__e la tronche à Bella._

Il me répondit directement.

_Je cherche un plan pour le sortir des griffes de papa. Il faudrait savoir par quel moyen il compte faire pression sur Ed. Sinon, on est bloqué._

_On va trouver. On peut peut-être contacter un avocat. Il y a probablement une procédure !_

_La seule que je voie, c'est de porter plainte pour harcèlement._

_Ed ne veut pas avertir les flics. Il faut qu'on en parle tous les trois calmement._

_Tu crois qu'il va être calme si on lui dit qu'on est au courant de tout, et surtout, que sa copine l'a trahi ?_

_L'avenir nous le dira._

* * *

Je vous abandonne sur cette phrase… philosophique !

A partir de la semaine prochaine, mes chapitres auront des fautes d'orthographe, ma Beta est en vacances. Je les ré-éditerais correctement à son retour !

A la semaine prochaine ! Bises ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte, favoris… Je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude cette semaine. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envoyé le chapitre à ma Bêta, qui est en vacances !

Aussidagility : Nous, c'était nettement moins intéressant que vous ! C'était la propagande fasciste et son anti-propagande en Espagne et en Italie durant la montée de Franco et Mussolini. C'est vrai qu'Ed sera plus fort avec Alice et Emmett. Mais, déjà, il faut qu'il ait un plan d'attaque, ce qui va être compliqué… Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

brune59 : C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que tout retombe sur Bella, car elle cherche juste à protéger son petit-ami. Mais tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Revoir Forks alors que j'étais parti d'ici il y a un mois me fit bizarre. Rien n'avait changé (encore heureux). Je revis des anciens amis de lycée qui ne me reconnurent pas. Tant mieux, dans un sens. Au carrefour, je tournais à gauche, connaissant la route par cœur, à force d'avoir emmené Alice. A l'épicerie, trois cent mètres avant sa maison, elle m'attendait. Je me garais sur le petit parking, et elle en profita pour monter. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe beige, avec un petit décolleté, lui arrivant au genou.

- Tu es sublime bébé, la complimentai-je en me penchant pour échanger un baiser avec ses lèvres tentatrices. Mais on devait pas se rejoindre chez toi ?

- Si, mais j'avais envie de te voir avant 'la fosse aux lions'. Tu es le premier que je présente officiellement à mes parents.

- Sérieusement ? Et Mike ?

- Ils ont su que j'étais avec lui le jour où j'ai rompu.

- Et Jacob ?

- C'est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Présentation inutile.

- J'ai acheté ça en route. Ils vont apprécier ? Demandai-je en montrant le bouquet de fleurs et la bouteille de champagne.

- Ma mère adore les fleurs. Mais je te rappelle que pour acheter de l'alcool, il faut avoir 21 ans. Mon père est flic, alors planque ça dans ton coffre. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir.

- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Ma mère t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut te rencontrer si vite. Et je serais à côté de toi si jamais il y a un problème.

- Merci. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de boucler ma ceinture pour les derniers mètres.

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de sortir de l'habitacle. J'attrapai le bouquet sur la banquette arrière, retirai une rose rouge et la tendis à la femme que j'aimais. Elle sourit de l'attention et m'embrassa pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

La main que tenait Bella tremblait, elle essayait de faire des cercles apaisants, sans grand succès visible. Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur de leur petit salon, que j'avais déjà vu pour y avoir attendu Alice une fois ou deux.

- Maman, je suis revenue.

- Oh ma puce ! Renée sortit une tête de la cuisine et nous regarda. Vous êtes trop choux ! Laisse-moi prendre une photo. Elle attrapa un appareil rose et je vis un flash m'éblouir les yeux. Vous êtes trop mimi !

- Bonsoir Mrs Swan. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Tenez, c'est pour vous. Je lui tendis le bouquet de fleurs.

- Oh c'est trop adorable ! Viens là ! Elle m'agrippa les épaules et me serra contre elle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir devant cet élan brutal d'amour. Et pas de Mrs Swan. Renée, c'est mieux. Je me sens vieille après.

- Si vous voulez Renée.

- Charlie n'arrive pas avant une vingtaine de minutes. Si vous voulez un peu d'intimité, profitez-en !

- Maman ! Riposta Bella.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir 17 ans et d'être amoureux ! Jasper en est une preuve. J'espère que tu prends toujours la pilule Bel's ?

- MAMAN ! Cria-t-elle cette fois. Ma vie intime est… intime ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai demandé le nom d'un bon gynéco que je dois tout te raconter !

- Ok ! Va installer tes affaires Edward, on va diner dans trois-quarts d'heure.

Bella m'attendit dehors pendant que je récupérais mon sac pour la nuit. Elle m'attrapa la main en lançant un nouveau regard réprobateur à sa mère. L'étage était la seule partie de la maison que je n'avais jamais visitée. Elle m'entraina dans la chambre la plus éloignée de l'escalier. Sa chambre. J'ai toujours rêvé de la découvrir. Et les rêves deviennent réalité.

Elle avait un grand lit deux places, avec une couverture violette, sa couleur préférée. Il y avait des posters datant d'une autre époque qu'elle n'avait jamais osé enlever. Plusieurs étagères débordaient de livres en tout genre : Shakespeare, passant par Jane Austen, Agatha Christie et Dan Brown. Un panneau en liège était juste au-dessus de son bureau, avec des photos d'une petite fille tenant une guitare plus grande qu'elle, et qui grandit pour devenir la femme qui me tient la main. On pouvait aussi trouver des articles de journaux : La petite prodige de la guitare ou autres titres accrocheurs publiés dans l'édition locale de Forks. Dans un coin isolé trainait son pupitre, ses partitions et sa guitare dans un étui.

- Ça te plait ?

- C'est tout à ton image. Je posais mon sac dans un coin de la chambre, et elle m'attira sur son lit. Je m'y allongeais pendant qu'elle y prenait place, sa tête sur mon cœur.

- C'est moi ou la première rencontre avec ma mère était bizarre ?

- Disons que je comprends pourquoi Alice a dit qu'elle était frivole quand elle est revenue de la même rencontre des années plus tôt.

- Elle est un peu fofolle, mais pas méchante. Jasper et moi, on a hérité du caractère de mon père. Encore heureux, j'ai envie de dire.

- T'es dure avec ta mère. Elle porte un autre regard sur le monde.

- Sur la cuisine aussi. Quand mes parents se sont mariés, ma mère, enceinte de Jasper, cuisinait toute sorte de choses. Mon père est souvent allé aux urgences pour intoxication alimentaire. C'est moi qui cuisinais avant. Mais depuis que je suis partie, je les laisse se débrouiller.

- On a l'impression que c'est toi la maman dans la famille !

- Moi aussi j'y crois. J'ai appris à être autonome quand Renée s'est cassée la jambe au ski, quand j'avais 11 ans. Je devais faire le ménage, la cuisine… Mais, rassure-toi, je lui ai dit de faire sobre pour le repas. Elle voulait te faire gouter la quiche aux fruits de mers. Je lui ai dit que tu étais allergique.

- Tu sais que tu es la femme rêvée pour un homme ? Tu cuisines, tu fais le ménage, le repassage, tu protèges ton petit-ami.

- Je suis la femme d'un seul homme. Et tu as de la chance, c'est toi. Elle se pencha sur mes lèvres pour échanger un doux baiser avec moi.

- Tu repars à quelle heure demain ?

- Pas trop tard. Peut-être vers 10 heures. Alice nous a invité à diner demain soir avec Emmett.

- Mon père travaille et ma mère va aider à tenir la crèche bénévolement jusqu'à 14 heures. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais pu rester manger. Pour profiter encore un peu de toi.

- Si tu veux que je reste avec toi, il n'y a aucun souci.

- Je savais que tu dirais oui.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur moi pour m'embrasser. Les graviers crissèrent devant chez elle. Son père. L'épreuve la plus dure de la journée, séduire Charlie Swan. Je soufflai grandement dans sa chambre et descendis avec Bella, main dans la main. Nous fîmes face directement à Charlie. Je sortis la phrase bateau pour commencer la conversation : 'Bonjour monsieur Swan, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Merci de m'avoir invité cette nuit'. Il y répondit par 'Tu dois être le seul jeune de Forks que je n'ai pas arrêté ou à qui je n'ai pas mis de contravention'. C'est un bon point pour moi ?

Bella m'entraîna sur le canapé et sa mère nous apporta plusieurs coupelles de gâteaux apéritifs sur la table basse. Elle apporta une bière à Charlie, un jus d'orange et deux cocas pour moi et ma petite-amie.

L'ambiance était… tendue. Personne n'osait lancer une conversation. Ce fut Renée qui se lâcha.

- Bon sang, on va pas passer la soirée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Parlons de n'importe quoi. Le conservatoire tiens ! Ça se passe bien ?

- A merveille, répondit Bella.

- C'est une école prestigieuse, rétorquai-je. Fin de la discussion.

Renée nous donna des nouvelles des autres lycéens que nous avions quittés il y a un mois. Mike Newton tournait mal, il avait des notes en chute libre. Ma belle-mère pensait qu'il était influencé, que c'était un bon garçon. A ce moment-là, les doigts de Bella me massacrèrent les phalanges. Un 'ding', provenant du four, nous annonça que le repas était prêt. Nous nous levâmes, comme des automates, et prîmes place à la table familiale. Je me retrouvais face à Charlie. Enfin, Monsieur Swan.

L'entrée fut une jardinière de légumes avec du fromage chaud et de la salade. Nous nous souhaitâmes mutuellement 'bon appétit' et tout le monde regarda ses assiettes. Renée brisa à nouveau le silence.

- Charlie, nous sommes ici pour faire la connaissance de notre beau-fils ! Si la soirée se déroule comme ça, moi, je pars.

- Oh c'est bon ! Faisons connaissance avec notre 'beau-fils'. Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Ca dépend de quelle rencontre tu parles. Je l'ai connu le jour de ma rentrée en maternelle !

- Isabella, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi !

- Elle ne joue à aucun jeu Charlie ! Vu le ton abrupte de la question, j'aurais répondu le même sarcasme ! Excuse-nous Edward pour cette scène de ménage en direct. Mon mari ne comprend pas encore que la première rencontre est décisive.

- Ne vous excusez-pas madame Swan. Enfin je veux dire Renée ! Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir après cette petite dispute et nous adressa la parole.

- Alors ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Le premier jour, au conservatoire. Je ne connaissais personne, et j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler.

- Et laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes devenus amis, et, un beau jour, vous êtes tombés amoureux, vous vous êtes envoyés des signaux, des indices… Jusqu'au premier baiser.

- En résumé, c'est ça, répliqua Bella.

En même temps, je me voyais mal lui dire : Ben non, votre fille m'a totalement zappé, préférant essayer le lavage d'amygdales avec Vladimir, un de ses ex, qui a essayé de la violer. Je l'ai sauvé, et quand elle est venue chez moi me remercier, je lui ai roulé un gros patin. Encore une fois, elle m'a mis un vent, mais cette fois-ci, devant tout mon immeuble. Après, je suis sorti avec votre nièce, Angela. Puis, Bella m'a ouvertement dragué devant elle, avant de mettre le pot aux roses en m'embrassant, menotté. C'est uniquement après qu'on a sympathisé.

- Comment tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments ? J'ai toujours trouvé romantique la façon dont un homme s'avoue à une femme !

- Il m'a chanté une chanson dans un bar, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand il est descendu de scène, je lui ai agrippé le bras pour l'embrasser.

- Trop chou ! Renée ne put s'empêcher de se frapper les mains. En la voyant, je pensais à Alice.

- Romantique à souhait, dit uniquement Charlie. Mieux que rien. Il esquissa même un sourire.

- Rassure-toi, ta demande aussi était romantique Cha-cha. Il m'avait envoyé une lettre, dit-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

- On voit la différence entre les époques !

Le repas était animé après cette discussion. Le froid créé à mon arrivée s'était envolé. J'avais droit à plein d'anecdotes sur Bella, quand elle était petite. Charlie, au court de la soirée (et des verres de vin disparaissant plus vite que l'éclair) devenait aimable. Je terminais ma dernière bouchée de tarte aux pommes quand la situation se figea.

- Edward, ça te dérangerait d'accueillir Bella chez toi le vendredi soir ? Je ne suis pas très rassuré quand elle prend le train tard le soir. Je préfère qu'elle le prenne en cours de matinée.

- Renée ! Notre fille ne dormira pas avec Edward sans surveillance ! Et même avec surveillance !

- Charlie, tu ne crois pas que ton attitude est un peu vieux jeu ! En plus ils ont déjà dormi ensemble ! Bella lança un regard de pure panique à sa mère. Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge !

- Tu as déjà dormi avec Edward ?

- Juste une fois. Hier. Problème sur la voie. Et Jasper ne répondait pas. J'avais pas assez d'argent pour aller à l'hôtel. Tu aurais préféré que je dorme sur le trottoir ?

- Rassure-moi, Edward, tu as dormi sur le canapé ?

- Evidemment monsieur.

- Mouais. Evidemment, il n'est pas question que vous dormiez ensemble cette nuit. La chambre de Jasper est libre.

- Charlie !

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Pour lui, c'est la chose la plus normale du monde, de séparer un couple.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils dorment séparément ! Tu dormiras avec Bella, évidemment. Nous sommes là pour les surveiller. Les murs sont aussi fins que du papier journal ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils fassent l'amour alors qu'on entendrait tout ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête et rougir. Bella également.

- On pourrait arrêter cette discussion sur notre vie sexuelle inexistante ?

- Encore heureux qu'elle soit inexistante !

- Les enfants, allez-vous coucher. Charlie et moi, on doit avoir une discussion.

On ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Je suivis Bella, qui s'empressa de fermer la porte après ça.

- Je crois que c'est le diner le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vécu.

- J'avoue qu'il remporte la palme pour mon camp.

Je la laissais passer en première à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. J'en profitais pour regarder mes messages. Un texto de Cédric.

_J'ai réussi à avoir un billet de train pour Seattle, mais que pour l'aller. Ça te dit qu'on passe une semaine ensemble ? Par contre, il faudrait que tu me ramènes…_

_Super ! Pas de souci pour le transport. Mais je ne serais pas tout le temps avec toi vieux. J'ai un job, des répet…_

_Pas de problème ! L'essentiel, c'est de se retrouver._

Bella sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une nuisette noire magnifique, mettant ses courbes en valeur. Je pris sa place et revêtis mon bas de pyjama bleu à rayures. Je me lavais énergiquement les dents avant de rejoindre ma compagne, déjà dans son lit, attendant que je la rejoigne. J'entendais encore le bruit de vaisselle qu'on lave à l'étage en-dessous. Je me glissais dans ses draps et la serrais contre moi, comme toujours.

- Tu sais, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être un ado normal ce soir. Elle pivota pour me faire face. J'étais Edward Cullen, 17 ans, présenté à sa belle-famille. Et non plus Edward Cullen, 17 ans, émancipé, menacé et surveillé par son père.

- Tu es un ado normal Ed. C'est ton père qui te pourrit la vie, nuance.

- J'aimerais vraiment être comme toi, Garrett et Tyler. Une personne sans souci, qui sortirait le week-end, qui rigolerait avec ses amis sans se soucier d'autre chose.

- Tu auras bientôt cette vie-là. Je te le promets.

- Je suis désolé de te mêler à mes embrouilles familiales, je… Elle posa un index sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis ta petite-amie, je dois t'épauler. Te protéger, si besoin.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je dans le silence de la nuit. C'est la première fois que je le lui disais.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward. N'en doute jamais. Enlacé dans cette position, nous nous endormîmes, serin.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. J'entendis des pas lourds résonner sur le plancher. Charlie. Il fallait que le lui parle. J'attrapais un polo qui dépassait de mon sac et le passais sur mon buste nu. J'ouvris délicatement la porte de la chambre de Bella avant de descendre le trouver en bas, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Monsieur Swan, je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait ?

- Rapidement alors. Je m'assis en face de lui et y allais franco.

- Vous êtes au courant de la situation familiale dans laquelle je suis. L'émancipation tout ça. Il hocha la tête. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je crois que Carlisle maltraite ma mère. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais il lui fait du mal. Je la vois très rarement, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va de plus en plus mal. Je sais pas ce qui se passe et… J'ai peur pour elle.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Vous pourriez surveiller discrètement mon père ? Il n'est pas net, il cache quelque chose à coup sûr. La réponse se fit sans attendre.

- Non. Ton père est un très vieil ami, pour ne pas dire mon meilleur ami. Carlisle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il tient à Esmée comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Je ne vous parle pas en tant que beau-père. Mais en tant que Shérif.

- Il n'y a aucune plainte au commissariat. Et tu n'as aucune preuve. Ta mère fait peut-être une dépression suite à ton émancipation !

- C'est de ma faute maintenant ? C'est mon père qui me met à la porte car je veux pas exercer un boulot de merde, lui qui m'oblige à signer une demande d'émancipation. Ma mère était d'accord également. Elle est venue me voir vendredi en me disant : j'ai peur de ton père. Bella était là, elle pourra vous confirmer qu'elle n'était pas dans un état normal. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je porterais plainte contre vous pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Vous êtes au courant des faits. Vous avez les cartes en main.

Je repartis vers la chambre de Bella, énervé plus qu'autre chose. Elle était déjà réveillée. Et elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je viens de demander à ton père de surveiller un peu Carlisle. Il refuse. Il n'y a pas de preuve, ni de plainte.

- Tu lui as dit ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Ca ne change rien.

- Je lui parlerais ce soir. Il n'a pas le droit de refuser. Elle caressa ma mâchoire et m'attira contre elle. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle pour continuer ce baiser. Nous étions seuls dans cette maison.

- Il me semble que je te dois un orgasme, murmurai-je.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rendre.

- J'y tiens. Tu es trop belle durant le plaisir pour que je rate ça.

Je me rallongeai une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle et allai directement sous sa nuisette. Je descendis son string jusqu'à ses genoux et taquinai vivement son clitoris du bout de mon ongle. Son dos se cabrait petit à petit sous le plaisir qu'elle prenait. Elle fermait même les yeux. Je me rappelais de ce qu'elle avait fait dans ma douche jeudi soir. Timidement, mon pouce remplaça mon majeur qui alla vers son entrée. Je le glissais entièrement en elle, et savourais durant de longues secondes la chaleur et la douceur inconnue de ses plis. Elle ondula le bassin, me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que je bouge. Ce que je fis, en même temps que mon pouce sur elle.

L'orgasme la faucha peu de temps après ça. Je la regardais, dans l'extase la plus complète, le visage détendu, la bouche ouverte lançant un petit couinement, suivi de tremblements le long de sa colonne. Elle m'attrapa la nuque pour me quémander un baiser, sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par le plaisir.

Après cet épisode, la matinée se passa très vite. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine silencieuse, avant de monter prendre une douche en amoureux. Heureusement que son père n'était pas là, sinon il aurait hurlé. Nous restâmes la matinée entière blottis l'un contre l'autre sur son canapé, à regarder des programmes inintéressants. Nous commandâmes une pizza pour midi, que nous mangeâmes devant la télé, tous les deux. A 14 heures, je décidais de partir.

- On ne se revoit pas avant une semaine et demie, dit-elle, lovée contre moi.

- Je t'enverrai des messages tous les jours. Et je reviens ici lundi prochain. Cédric arrive lundi et il veut que je le ramène.

- Viens dormir à la maison lundi soir ! Comme ça, le mardi, je pars avec toi, ce qui m'évite de prendre le train à quatre heures du matin jeudi !

- Tu sais que tu as de très bonnes idées !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tes parents seront d'accord ?

- Ma mère t'adore déjà !

- Ok alors. Je te revois dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Je me penchais une dernière fois sur ses lèvres tentatrices avant de repartir pour trois heures de route à Seattle.

Il n'y eut pas trop de circulation sur la route, ce qui fit que j'arrivais avec 5 minutes d'avance. J'allais prendre une nouvelle douche pour enlever la crasse du voyage, et passais un coup de balai pour que tout soit propre. Je tirais les rideaux, ayant l'impression d'être observé quelque part.

Il fut six heures rapidement et je m'affalais sur le canapé, fatigué. La sonnette me fit lever de mon siège, et je fus contraint d'aller ouvrir. C'était Emmett et Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Je devais aller à 7 heures chez Rose pour que tu m'emmènes, je pointais Emmett du doigt. Ils s'assirent autour de la table basse.

- On sait tout Edward.

- Comment ça, tout ? Alice balança sur la table des photos. Et une lettre.

- Maintenant, Ed, tu arrêtes de jouer tout seul. On va te sortir de là p'tit frère. On va t'aider. Tu ne peux pas te défendre contre papa tout seul. Tout tourna autour de moi, et j'eus du mal à viser le canapé pour y tomber dessus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il fait une coupure dans son histoire avec son père, ce qui est pas mal, je pense.

A samedi prochain ! ROBisous, et laissez votre avis !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La coupure à été apprécié de tout le monde. Mais Carlisle revient en force dans ce chapitre… Il ne ferra pas de mal à Edward, mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous etes prévenue…

Aussidagility : Oui, ils se sont déjà dit je t'aime en cours, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble à l'époque, donc ça compte pas vraiment…Ils vont quand même avoir un plan, ils ne vont pas se jeter tête baissé dans la gueule du loup. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

camryn48re : Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Tu m'as laissé deux reviews vides.

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'eus un petit étourdissement, ce qui inquiéta Alice et Emmett. Heureusement, ma sœur sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle se leva vers moi et me gifla, ce qui eut pour effet de me remettre les idées en place. Emmett m'apporta un verre d'eau, que je bus à toute vitesse, pour me donner du courage avant de parler.

- Qui vous a mis au courant ? Ils se regardèrent. Qui vous a donné ça ?

- Ne te mets pas en colère, d'accord ? Murmura Alice.

- Vous avez fouillé mon appartement ? J'étais à deux doigts de crier. Vous espériez trouver quoi ? Du pognon ? Cette réplique eut le don de faire entrer mon frère dans une colère noire. Il attrapa le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva.

- Tu nous traites de voleur ! Alors qu'on essaye de te sortir de la merde ? C'est ta copine qui nous a mis au courant ! Elle s'est pointée chez Rose vendredi. Morte de peur. Elle au moins, c'est une personne responsable. Tu devrais lui dire merci !

- Bella ? Dis-je, un peu bêtement.

- Non, le pape !

- Ne lui en veux pas Edward, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Elle cherche à te protéger. Une phrase qu'elle avait dit hier soir me revint en mémoire : 'Tu auras bientôt cette vie-là. Je te le promets' quand je lui avais dit que je voulais être un ado comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas compris le double-sens de la phrase.

- Maintenant, Emmett, tu vas lâcher Edward, toi, tu t'excuses de nous avoir traité de voleur, et, ensuite, on cherche une solution intelligente pour te sortir de ce bourbier. Les mains d'Emmett desserrèrent lentement le col de ma chemise.

- Excuse-moi. Excusez-moi. C'est… ça qui me rend maboule ! J'ai l'impression que je suis épié, qu'il y a quelqu'un caché sous le canapé, sous mon lit… C'est pour ça que je vis avec les rideaux fermés. Les prises de vues viennent du conservatoire en face. Mais on ne sait pas de quelle fenêtre.

- Evite de tourner à la paranoïa. Il n'y a plus personne à l'école. Tu peux rester zen. Alice, toujours calme.

- Une femme de ménage… Un élève qui vient répéter. N'importe qui peut me voir.

- Tu peux venir squatter chez moi un jour ou deux. Si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Emmett.

- J'veux pas vous mettre en danger. Vous ne devriez pas être là. Ni en possession de ces photos. Papa va devenir dingue s'il sait ça. Il peut faire pression sur moi, et je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Il peut très bien s'en prendre à vous, ou à maman.

- Emmett fait le double de son poids. Il n'est pas suffisamment con pour le frapper. Et Jasper peut me défendre.

- Et s'il s'en prend à toi pendant que tu te balades dans la rue ? S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je ne m'en remettrais pas. C'est mon affaire. C'est à moi de gérer.

- Tu gères bien la situation ! Tu as failli le frapper quand il est venu te voir jeudi à l'école. Cette histoire tourne dans la salle des profs. La seule solution, c'est qu'on aille porter plainte chez les flics pour harcèlement. Et si toi tu ne fais rien, c'est moi qui irais. On a les preuves. Il n'a aucun droit.

- Je suis pour la solution d'Emmett. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner. Il t'a suffisamment pourri la vie comme ça.

- Laissez-moi du temps. Jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Si vendredi prochain je n'ai pas d'autre idée, j'irais au commissariat. Mais il faudrait que vous surveilliez maman, si vous allez à Forks. Elle ne va pas bien.

- Si tu veux.

- Je vais nous faire à manger, proposa Alice. Notre petite maman.

* * *

**POV …**

Le salopard ! Il a fermé ses rideaux ! Impossible de voir s'il est seul, avec sa copine ou avec un ami. Il fallait que je prévienne le chef. Il décrocha avant que je ne bascule sur répondeur.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-il dans le combiné.

- Ton fils est devenu parano. Il tire ses rideaux. Impossible d'avoir une prise de vue correcte. C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il ne voulait jamais m'avouer les étapes de son plan. C'était au compte-goutte avec lui.

- Très bonne nouvelle. Je retrouvais sa voix mielleuse qui m'avait fait craquer quand je l'avais rencontré, à l'hôpital. Je vais abattre ma carte finale. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, j'ai un plus gros problème sur les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ?

- Ma femme a disparu. Elle a laissé un mot sur la table. J'ai besoin d'espace. Ça veut dire quoi, pour une femme ? Que je vais bientôt recevoir les papiers du divorce ?

- Pas toujours. Elle est peut-être allée chez une amie pour quelques jours. Ou chez une sœur, un frère.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Tu viens de me donner une super bonne idée !

- De rien, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue la surveillance ?

- Abandonne. On lui a suffisamment mis la frousse.

- C'est toi le chef. Tu reviens bientôt me voir ?

- Le jeudi de la reprise des cours.

- Ok. A bientôt alors. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Papa, tu es injuste ! Je viens de te dire qu'on avait des preuves, bordel ! Et tu refuses toujours d'aller voir ce qui se passe chez eux. Il y a un truc pas net. J'le sens. Et j'ai toujours une bonne intuition.

Bon, c'est vrai que j'y allais un peu fort avec mon père. J'avais attendu son retour et je l'avais entraîné dans la vieille cabane au fond du jardin, pour avoir une discussion avec lui, à l'abri des oreilles de ma mère. Trop de gens sont au courant de l'affaire. Si ça arrive à celles de ma mère, Forks et Port Angeles connaitront toute l'histoire.

- Isabella ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Arrête de m'appeler Isabella ! Il se serra l'arête du nez.

- Papa je t'en prie. Je ne te demande pas d'ouvrir officiellement une enquête. Juste d'aller jeter un œil à la villa, de temps en temps.

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il y a vraiment affaire à fouiner ?

- Je ne te préviendrais pas si ce n'était pas aussi grave. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se passe chez les Cullen.

- Mets-moi au parfum.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Edward le fera si ça devient trop grave.

- Tu ne peux pas me révéler uniquement une partie des informations ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Exécution !

- Lundi. Edward t'expliquera tout lundi. Mais, en attendant, va jeter un œil chez eux. C'est tout ce que je demande. Il souffla fortement et les extrémités de sa moustache frémirent.

- Tu me mènes vraiment par le bout du nez ! J'irais voir quand j'aurais un moment. Je l'embrassais sur sa joue. Il en rougit.

- Je te ferais ton gâteau au chocolat préféré.

- Avec le glaçage à la framboise ?

- Avec le glaçage à la framboise.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Le diner concocté par Alice était un vrai régal. Nous rigolions autour de ma table, Emmett balançant des vannes stupides, comme toujours. Pour quelques heures encore, j'oubliais toute cette histoire. Normalement, j'aurais dû ressentir de la colère envers Bella, car elle avait trahi la promesse que je lui avais faite. Mais rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça. Je veux qu'elle ait une vie normale (enfin, aussi normale que possible) avec moi. Mais je vais lui en toucher un mot. J'attendis qu'Em et Alice rentrent chez eux pour l'appeler.

- Allo, murmura sa voix endormie.

- Bébé, j'te réveille ? Excuse-moi.

- Non c'est pas grave. Je lisais et j'ai dû m'assoupir. Quoi de neuf ?

- Tu ne serais pas allée, par hasard, chez Rosalie hier matin ? Je l'entendis déglutir à travers le combiné.

- M'en veux pas bébé. Je suis inquiète pour toi. Les photos sont la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu ne peux pas faire céder ton père tout seul. Je t'ai fait une phrase à double sens hier pour que tu comprennes ce que j'allais faire : 'Je suis ta petite amie, je dois t'épauler. Te protéger, si besoin'. Tu t'en souviens ? J'ai parlé à Charlie. Il va aller à la villa.

- Merci. Merci d'avoir fait ce que je n'ai pas osé faire.

- C'est vrai, tu m'en veux pas ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engueule ?

- J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais. Mais j'aurais supporté que tu me fasses la tête car je t'aurais protégé coûte que coûte.

- Respire un bon coup. Je t'aime, tu le sais bien. Je vais pas faire la gueule parce que tu as eu envie de m'aider. Mais ne me refais pas ça la prochaine fois.

- Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois. Je veux juste toi heureux.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je vais te laisser. A très vite mon ange, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Promets-moi que tu m'appelleras tous les soirs.

- Juré.

* * *

**POV Charlie. **

Je m'approchais à allure lente de la villa Cullen à 8 heures du matin. J'aurais pas dû accepter de faire ça. J'aurais dû refuser. Je surveille mon meilleur ami ! Pour me consoler, j'attrapais une autre part de gâteau au chocolat avec glaçage fait par ma fille. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais une heure, planqué derrière leur haie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je faillis renoncer. C'est à ce moment-là que ça a bougé. Le pick-up du médecin apparut au bout de la rue. Sans me poser de question, je passai la marche arrière, et allai un peu plus loin. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Tant mieux.

Il appuya sur une télécommande et ouvrit son portail. A bord, Esmée et lui. Je compris pourquoi Edward se faisait du souci. On aurait dit un cadavre. Je sortis de ma voiture de fonction et m'approchai de leur haie. Je surveillais de loin leur activité avec une paire de jumelles.

Carlisle descendit de la voiture. Pas Esmée. Elle restait assise, stoïque. Il fit le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle refusa toujours de descendre. Même de retirer sa ceinture. Carlisle le fit pour elle. Mais elle restait sans bouger. Et je sentis que quelque chose allait se dérouler.

Il lui attrapa violemment le bras. J'entendis Esmée crier depuis la route. Elle tomba sur le gravier.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Nous sommes heureux tous les deux. Il la releva de force.

- Lâche-moi ! Je t'en prie Carlisle, lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de voir Carmen pour un chantier !

Je décidais d'intervenir, même si j'étais hors de mes fonctions. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Esmée dans cette situation. Je devais reconnaitre une chose : Le Carlisle que j'avais connu à l'école n'était pas le même Carlisle que j'avais en face de moi.

* * *

Je vais calmer Carlisle, ne vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre, il a vraiment franchi une ligne… La suite la semaine prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris etc… Désolé s'il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma Beta… Je ré-éditerais ce chapitre et les précédants quand je pourrais !

camryn48re : Les choses vont prendre un tournant décisif dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que Carlisle n'est pas le père rêvé ! Merci pour ta review ^^ PS. C'est pas grave, les problemes informatiques, on connait tous ! Par contre, pour les alertes, là, je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas !

aussidagility : Attends un peu avant de lacher les chiens… Charlie va secourir Esmée, rassure-toi ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

MystieLil : Salut ! Déjà, je peux te rassurer, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ton commentaire. Une review est fait pour laisser son avis, aussi bien positif que négatif, et doit permettre à l'auteur de s'améliorer. C'est vrai qu'ils n'y a pas beaucoup d'explication sur la relation Carlisle/Edward, la demande d'émancipation (remise en cause dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs), donc, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à des flash-back, pour mieux cerner ce qui a déclenché cette demande. Il faut juste que j'arrive à les insérer dans les chapitres ! Néanmoins, je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette histoire ! La musique est un monde que je connais bien, pour en pratiquer depuis neuf ans !

A bientôt peut etre sur cette histoire ou une autre fic ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Charlie POV**

J'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendis de voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Carlisle, déjà pâle, blanchit encore plus.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Charlie, mon ami ! Non, tout va bien !

- Esmée ?

- Je suis tombée en sortant de la voiture. Je crois que je me suis faite une entorse. Elle essaya de se relever. Carlisle, en mari 'aimant', l'aida en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Bouge pas ma chérie. Ça te dit qu'on prenne un café un de ces jours ? Il fallait que je sorte Esmée des griffes de Carlisle. Allez Charlie, t'es flic !

- Demain si tu veux. Je passais pour voir si Esmée était libre. Renée veut la voir.

- Ca peut pas attendre demain ? Je le vis serrer les dents et agripper plus fortement le poignet de son épouse.

- Non, c'est pour la crèche. Ils ont besoin de réaménager une salle de toute urgence et Esmée parait la mieux qualifiée pour ce genre de travail. Je fis un sourire innocent. Il sortit la télécommande et ouvrit son portail.

- Je vais d'abord voir comment va sa cheville, et je te la confierais. Tu penses finir vers quelle heure ?

- Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un gros projet. Probablement dans la soirée. J'ouvris la porte de la villa et aidai Carlisle à porter sa femme à l'étage. Tu resteras dîner, Renée tient absolument à te faire goûter ses lasagnes. Elle hocha la tête. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le médecin fit tourner sa cheville. Ma protégée ferma fortement les yeux et agrippa mon bras.

Il sortit de la bande adhésive et fit un 8 autour de sa cheville gauche, plusieurs fois. Il fit tenir le tout avec une épingle à nourrice, sortit un cachet d'antidouleur et lui donna la boite, ainsi que des béquilles. Je passai par précaution mon bras autour de ses reins pour descendre le grand escalier et la conduisis à la voiture de patrouille. Je pris tout de même la décision de la ramener à la maison. Carlisle était suffisamment fou pour nous suivre, et s'il se rendait compte que j'avais menti, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Ce fut ma fille qui nous vit en premier, allongée sur un transat dehors. Elle alla prévenir ma femme et, à quatre, nous l'aidâmes à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Bon, c'est quoi ce projet pour la crèche ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Renée.

- Il n'y a pas de projet Esmée. J'ai tout vu. Quand vous êtes arrivés, le ton qu'il a pris avec toi, et comment il t'a agrippé le bras. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait frappé. Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ? Il faut que tu portes plainte et que tu demandes une mesure d'éloignement contre lui. Et aussi que tu divorces.

- C'était la première fois que je le voyais si agressif envers moi. Renée lui prit la main et lui tendit une boite de mouchoirs. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus le même depuis le départ d'Edward, mais… Il y avait tellement de fureur quand il a débarqué chez Carmen, que j'ai préféré le suivre avant qu'il ne commette un massacre.

- Ne laisse pas passer ça. Il a franchi la ligne jaune. S'il n'y a plus rien entre vous, pars. Avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal. On t'hébergera si besoin, la rassura ma femme.

- Merci. Mais une simple entorse peut justifier ma plainte pour violence conjugale ? Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Montre-moi ton poignet. Elle souleva sa chemise. Il y avait encore l'empreinte des doigts de Carlisle. Et je suis prête à parier que son avant-bras les a encore. Bella, va chercher l'appareil photo dans ma commode. Il faut qu'on garde des traces, si tu veux qu'il y ait condamnation. Je vais appeler Tanya. C'est mieux que tu lui raconte tout. De femme à femme.

- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui mène la procédure.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis témoin. Et nous sommes de la même famille. Je suis trop impliqué. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Tanya a l'habitude. Elle pourra te donner le nom d'un groupe sur Port Angeles, si tu as besoin de parler. J'envoyais le message à Tanya, qui arriva peu de temps après. Elles montèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Jasper pour discuter et enregistrer la plainte. Elle prit les marques en photo, comme preuve. Et elle m'inscrivit comme témoin. Elle redescendit une heure plus tard. Esmée s'était endormie, vidée.

- J'enregistre la plainte et la demande d'éloignement tout de suite. Cette affaire va faire grand bruit, tu le sais ?

- Et alors ? Tu comptes interroger Carlisle quand ?

- Demain. Ca va sentir le roussi, alors reste chez toi.

- Prends Rockwood avec toi. Tu dois former le gamin, et, au cas où, il pourra te protéger si ça commence à chauffer.

- Je sais me défendre Cha. Je te tiendrais au courant. L'affaire va rapidement être traitée. Elle repartit au commissariat. Je m'excusais auprès de ma fille, car c'est elle qui avait eu raison. Si je n'étais pas intervenu cet après-midi, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il en serait devenu d'Esmée.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je regardais encore et encore l'écran, durant de longues minutes.

_Charlie a zieuté chez toi. Il a trouvé ton père en furie, agrippant ta mère. Il l'a ramené à la maison. On va la loger quelques temps. Elle a porté plainte et a demandé une mesure d'éloignement. Et elle va demander le divorce. Bientôt, ton père sortira de la vie d'Esmée. Et de la tienne, par la même occasion._

J'hésitais entre retourner à Forks casser la gueule à Carlisle, ou rester calme, à 150 km de ma mère. J'avais hésité, mais elle était parfaitement en sécurité avec Charlie. Une angoisse sourde montait en moi. J'avais envoyé un message à Alice et Emmett. Mon frère m'avait confié la même chose. S'il ne se retenait pas, il irait faire la fête à son père. Je décidais d'appeler Bella, pour être rassuré.

- Elle va bien Edward, fut ses premiers mots. Elle devait se douter que j'angoissais. Mon père est arrivé au bon moment. Elle a un bleu au bras droit et au poignet. Et une entorse. Il ne l'a pas frappé, c'est déjà ça. C'est suffisant pour violence conjugale. Et Tanya a appelé. La mesure d'éloignement a été acceptée directement. Il ne peut pas l'approcher à moins de 100 mètres. Ils vont l'interroger demain.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'angoisse. S'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Viens alors. Si tu as besoin de te rassurer, viens jusqu'à Forks. Ta mère a besoin de toi, et tu as besoin d'elle.

- Je pars tout de suite !

Je refis mon sac, emportant juste une trousse de toilette et un sous-vêtement propre. En même temps, j'essayais de joindre Cédric.

- Allo ?

- Salut vieux ! Annule ton billet de train. Je vais à Forks, je passe une nouvelle fois la nuit chez Bella. Je passerais te prendre demain, dans la journée. Je pense vers 18 heures. Ca te va ?

- Super idée ! Je vais appeler la compagnie. A demain !

- Bye.

J'avertis Rose au passage et demandai encore un jour de congé à Ben, qui me l'accorda. Je débarquais à 21 heures chez les Swan. Bella fut la première à venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû prévenir, mais quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé, j'ai pas pu rester là-bas.

- On t'en veut pas Edward. Reste ici autant que tu veux. Ta mère est dans la chambre de Jasper, en haut de l'escalier. Je l'ai forcé à manger un peu, mais… Je brisai l'étreinte de ma petite amie et montai à l'étage. Je frappais deux petits coups sur la porte, avant que sa voix faible me fit signe d'entrer. Mon premier réflexe en la voyant fut de la prendre contre moi. Nous restâmes longtemps dans la même position, moi, respirant son odeur fruité et, elle, profitant de ma présence à ses côtés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Je vais bien. Elle laissa tomber les bras qu'elle avait gardé sur mes épaules. Je lui attrapais le poignet. Il était rouge, et je suis presque sûr qu'au toucher, on sentait les doigts de mon père.

- J'ai pas supporté de rester loin de toi quand Bella m'a appris la nouvelle. Jure-moi que tu vas demander le divorce.

- J'ai appelé mon avocate. Elle a entamé les procédures. Il va sortir de nos vies Edward. Et on va être heureux, tous les quatre. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, avant de me serrer contre elle une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai prévenu Alice et Emmett. Il est fou de rage. S'il croise papa…

- Emmett est toujours hyper protecteur envers sa famille et ses amis. Déjà, il ne peut plus m'approcher, c'est déjà ça.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Elle défit son étreinte une nouvelle fois et posa son front contre le mien.

- Va te coucher. On reparlera de cette histoire demain, à tête reposée. Tanya dit qu'elle va l'interroger à 9 heures. Il va probablement me chercher, et il va rapidement comprendre que je suis ici.

- On est là pour toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Va dormir maintenant. Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser. Je rejoignis Bella dans son lit, la serrai contre moi elle aussi. Elle me rendit mon étreinte brutale. Je lui murmurai des mercis au creux de l'oreille. Nous refusâmes de nous lâcher et nous nous endormîmes, serrés comme des anchois, mais sereins.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

- Je vous le répète une dernière fois. Est-ce vous qui avez fait ces marques sur votre épouse ? Répéta la femme.

- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, répétai-je une nouvelle fois. Ils me l'ont bien fait à l'envers ces cons ! Ordonnance d'éloignement, plainte… Et après ?

- Votre avocat ne sauvera que les meubles ! L'homme qui était derrière moi prit enfin la parole. On a des témoins, une plainte, et les marques. Il arrivera peut-être à vous sauver votre droit d'exercer, et encore ! Si c'était moi le juge, vous seriez déjà en train de moisir en taule !

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas juge, juste un flic misérable. La femme l'éloigna de moi.

- Continuez comme ça, et je vous mets un outrage à agent. Et, toi, calme-toi. Ne le provoque pas. L'homme claqua la porte de la salle. Et mon avocat arriva enfin.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien dit.

- Motus et bouche cousue. Je mimais un zip sur ma bouche.

- Bon, qu'avez-vous contre mon client ?

- Violences conjugales. Photos et témoignages. Du shérif lui-même, de la sœur et du beau-frère de la victime également.

- Ces marques peuvent très bien avoir été faites par une autre personne. Le portail se situe à 100 mètres de la maison, le shérif a pu se tromper. L'homme revint dans la salle. Et peut-être que monsieur Cullen est arrivé en état de rage car il avait perdu sa femme et qu'il se faisait du souci.

- Quand ma femme disparait, je ne rentre pas dans un état de colère. Plutôt dans un état d'incompréhension, et de peur.

- Vous n'êtes pas à la place de mon client. A part le Shérif, vous n'avez aucun témoin visuel de 'l'attaque', enfin, si ç'en est une. Donc, maintenant, soit vous libérez mon client, soit vous le mettez en garde à vue pour 24 heures. Bien que je ne verrai pas l'utilité de la chose, car vous n'avez que de la fumée. Denali, comme j'avais pu le lire sur son badge, se leva et alla vers celui qui n'avait rien dans le cerveau. Ils murmurèrent deux trois paroles, avant de m'annoncer que j'étais libre, mais que je devais toujours rester sur Forks. Je n'écoutai pas le reste du discours et sortis de l'enceinte du commissariat. Mon avocat m'appelait derrière moi, mais ma Mercedes avait déjà pris son envol.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Ferme les yeux. J'obéis à ma petite amie. Et ouvre la bouche. C'est quoi ? Je croquais un bout de fruit, le laissais envahir mes papilles et mon palais, avant de l'avaler.

- De l'ananas.

- Bien joué. Et ça ? Je réitérais l'expérience. Encore un fruit.

- A tout hasard, de l'abricot ?

- Hum. Enfin, un dernier… Je te guide, c'est pas un fruit. Je croquais l'aliment mystérieux. Petit, et fin. Qui me brûla la langue.

- Piment ! J'ouvris les yeux et attrapai la bouteille d'eau pour me désaltérer et enlever cette sensation déplaisante. Qui s'accentua avec l'eau. J'te déteste. Elle rigolait à en pleurer sur le canapé. Je la ceinturais et la chatouillais, une de mes mains retenant ses poignets. Je me dirigeais vers son cou et aspirais un bout de peau blanc. Qui fut rouge après mon traitement. J'arrêtais ma main et me dirigeais vers ses lèvres pleines. J'abandonnais aussi ses poignets. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux, et l'autre parcourait mes biceps et abdos. Les miennes étaient sur sa nuque. Elle fit tomber ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean. Les choses auraient pu aller beaucoup plus loin si ma mère et Renée n'étaient pas descendues à ce moment-là.

- Oh, excusez-nous, on dérange ! Renée commença à rebrousser chemin pendant que Bella et moi reprenions une position conventionnelle.

- Non, restez ! On avait fini. Une Mercedes noire se gara devant chez les Swan. Carlisle en sortit.

Renée, Bella et moi nous approchâmes de la porte, Renée essayant d'appeler Charlie. Ma mère essaya de nous suivre. Je mis un bras sur son ventre pour qu'elle reste derrière. Nous nous mîmes sur la pelouse. Suffisamment loin de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait ? Il tituba un peu. Mauvais signe. Il ne buvait jamais, ou alors très peu, ne supportant pas l'alcool. Il essaya de parler, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il sortit de sa poche arrière mon formulaire d'émancipation.

- ON VA CONTINUER DE FORMER UNE FAMILLE TOUS LES CINQ ! Hurla-t-il. Et regarde, Edward, regarde le formulaire. Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit valable ? Le tampon du procureur de Seattle ! Et il n'est pas tamponné ! Légalement, tu es toujours mon fils. Tu es toujours mon fils… Il s'écroula dans la pelouse.

* * *

Je suis prete à assumer les tomates, les cailloux… (enfin, peut etre pas les cailloux…) Pour cette fin horrible !

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine : Vous n'avez pas aimés La fin avec Carlisle, mais tout va s'expliquer ! Merci beaucoup à Butterfly971 pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Ma beta étant surchargé, je n'ai pas voulu lui ajouter du travail, de plus, Butterfly971 s'est proposé

Aussidagility : Ta proposition est tentante… Mais je pense que Carlisle derriere les barreaux est encore mieux, non ? Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je regardais mon père allongé face contre terre sur la pelouse. Était-il mort ? Seulement bourré ? Jouait-il la comédie ? Faisait-il un coma éthylique ? Personne ne le savait, et personne ne bougeait. On entendait encore Charlie parler dans le vide, via le téléphone des Swan.

- Renée ? Renée ? Eh oh, y'a quelqu'un ? J'arrive ! La tonalité brisait seulement le silence ambiant. Je retirais mon bras d'autour du ventre de ma mère et m'approchais de Carlisle lentement. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et posais deux doigts sur son cou, à la cherche de son pouls. Je le trouvai qui battait faiblement.

- Alors ? Demanda Esmée.

- Il est vivant. Il a dû faire un coma éthylique. Je m'approchais de la Mercedes. Le moteur tournait encore, et il avait laissé la portière ouverte. La stéréo diffusait faiblement la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. L'ode à la joie. Je coupais le contact et trouvai un ticket de caisse de la supérette du coin. Il avait acheté quatre bouteilles de Vodka. On dirait vraiment un ado. Et encore, les ados ne peuvent pas acheter de l'alcool.

Charlie arriva comme un boulet de canon, sirène hurlante. Il se gara à côté de moi et vérifia l'état de santé de mon père.

- Il faut prévenir les pompiers. Il sortit son portable et appela le 911. Oui bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance sur street of Columbia, numéro 25. Coma dû à l'alcool. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il est arrivé, il a hurlé que nous serions tous une famille dans peu de temps. Et il a dit que la demande d'émancipation n'était pas valable, car il manque… un tampon ou une signature, j'sais plus. Et il est tombé. J'ai trouvé ça dans la voiture. Je lui tendis le ticket de caisse.

- On peut ajouter conduite en état d'ivresse, ivresse sur la voie publique, en plus de violence conjugale. Un camion rouge et blanc se gara à coté de nous. Deux pompiers musclés en sortirent avec un brancard. Ils le retournèrent. Il tenait encore mon formulaire d'émancipation. Charlie le lui arracha. On attacha mon père sur le brancard avant de le charger à l'arrière.

- Il faut quelqu'un qui l'accompagne. Shérif ?

- J'arrive. Je vais étudier ta demande, et je te dirais si Carlisle bluffe.

- Merci. Il grimpa à bord du véhicule qui fit un demi-tour en vitesse, avec les sirènes. Je me retournais vers ma famille et ma belle-famille. Tous pétrifiés. Même Renée, d'habitude joyeuse, était figée.

- Venez. Il faut rentrer. Renée passa son bras autour des épaules de ma mère. Bella vint jusqu'à moi et mis son bras autour de mes reins.

- N'écoute pas Carlisle. Il a tenté un dernier coup de bluff pour se faire remarquer. Il va sortir de vos vies avec ta mère quoi qu'il arrive. Si jamais la demande n'est pas valable, ce dont je doute, tu peux demander au juge de ne pas aller voir Carlisle, de ne vivre qu'avec ta mère. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle passa ses ongles dans mes cheveux. Je regretterais toujours d'avoir prononcés ces foutues paroles, il y a bien trop longtemps.

Flashback. 

_- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Edward, joyeux anniversaire !_

_Ma mère déposa mon gâteau au chocolat face a moi, avec les quatre bougies brillant dans le noir du salon. On pouvait voir mon nom inscrit en pâte d'amande sur le dessus._

_- Fais coucou à papa ! Je lui fis un grand sourire en montrant toute mes dents, et mon père prit la photo. Alice, 9 ans, et Emmett, 6 ans, se mirent derrière moi avec ma mère. Papa reprit une photo avant de me laisser souffler mes bougies, dont la cire commençait à couler sur le chocolat. Tout le monde applaudit quand les bougies s'éteignirent. Maman alla relever les stores, et revint avec son couteau couper les parts._

_- Une grande part pour mon grand garçon… Elle la déposa dans mon assiette… Une autre grande part pour mon autre grand garçon… Une petite part pour ma fille avec son appétit d'oiseau… Une petite part pour toi, car tu es au régime… Et une part moyenne pour moi !_

_- Eh c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'suis un grand garçon ! Se plaignit mon père. Il attrapa le couteau et se fit une plus grosse part. Toute la famille éclata de rire. Ma cuillère fondit sur le gâteau délicieux. Tout le monde en faisait de même._

_- Et Edward, tu nous a jamais dit ce que tu voulais faire quand tu serais grand ? _La phrase décisive venait d'être dite.

_- Ben moi, veux être doteur ! Comme papa ! Un sentiment de fierté se peignit sur son visage, et il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne pour me prendre sur ces genoux._

_- J'me rappelle qu'Emmett, au même âge, il voulait être astronaute. Et Alice, infirmière ! Énonça mon père_

Fin Flashback.

Bella m'attira à l'intérieur de sa maison accueillante. Elle lâcha ma taille pour me prendre la main et je me laissais faire, comme un automate, étant toujours plongé dans mes souvenirs.

Flashback. 

_Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez une nouvelle fois et me replongeai dans ce stupide cours de maths. La géométrie et moi, on va pas être ami-ami cette année ! Je repris mon rapporteur pour faire cet angle à 73 degrés et peut être répondre à ces foutues questions avant de jouer du piano. Quand mon père entra dans ma chambre. Vexé d'un des commentaires qu'il m'avait envoyé au dîner, je ne le regardais pas et continuais comme si de rien n'était. C'était sans compter sur lui. Il s'approcha de mon bureau où trainaient entre autres un livre de géo, un de maths dont la reliure se détachait lentement, et des partitions. Il les envoya valser sur le sol._

_- OH ! Tu ramasses ! M'énervai-je._

_- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Plusieurs volumes poussiéreux s'entassaient sur mon bureau. Je regardais le titre du premier. 'Le corps humain volume un : fonctionnement du cerveau et des synapses'. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Mes livres de médecine que j'avais en fac. Bon ils ne datent pas d'hier, mais c'est toujours ça pour commencer. Ça t'expliquera les bases, et tu seras pas perdu en Fac. Si jamais tu comprends pas quelque chose, tu sais où je suis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'énerver._

_- Non, répondis-je durement. J'veux pas aller en fac de médecine, je te l'ai répété cent fois ! J'irais au conservatoire. Encore mieux, j'irais à Julliard*, mon rêve. Mais en aucun cas, je ne suivrais tes traces en médecine. Alors, tiens… Je lui remis ses livres sur les bras, fallait pas se donner cette peine. Je le fis pivoter et l'obligeai à sortir de ma chambre. J'en profitais pour y mettre le verrou, avant de me replonger dans ces foutus exo de maths. Au pire, je demanderais à Cédric demain ! _

_Je claquai ce maudit livre, m'assis face à mon piano, l'allumai et mis le son au minimum. Je fermais les yeux et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut le visage de Bella. Elle était venue vers moi aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait souri. Mes doigts s'animèrent tout seuls pour composer une mélodie à son honneur. J'attrapai en urgence du papier à musique et notai l'envolée de mon imagination avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il faudrait y ajouter une basse, mais le début était prometteur. Je me creusais la tête pour chercher un titre, et notai seulement Bella sur la partition. _

_J'eus l'intelligence de regarder mon réveil. Plus de minuit. Et dire que demain je commence par sport ! J'enlevais mon cadenas et m'apprêtais à descendre pour boire un verre de lait, mais quelque chose me barra le passage. Une pile de livre._

Fin Flashback. 

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me proposa Renée.

- Non merci, ça va aller. Ma mère vint vers moi et me serra contre elle. Bella me lâcha la main et j'en profitais pour faire une étreinte serrée à ma génitrice.

- Préviens Emmett et Alice. S'il te plait. Je sortis mon portable et tapai un rapide message.

_Papa a fait un coma éthylique devant chez les Swan._

Tous les deux m'avaient soutenu de toutes les manières possibles. En assistant à chacune de mes auditions, à chacun de mes concerts. Je leur en serais redevable à vie.

- Tu veux monter ? Me proposa Bella. Je fis oui de la tête et la suivi jusqu'à l'étage. Nous nous allongeâmes face à face sur son lit.

- Tu vas chercher Cédric à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 18 heures, 18 heures 30. Ça nous laisse encore tout l'après-midi.

Flashback.

_- Allez, c'est hyper connu ! Je repris le même air._

_- Attends, je l'ai déjà entendu… C'est pas Chopin par hasard ? Je me frappais le crâne de désespoir._

_- Cédric, c'est l'air de piano le plus connu au monde ! La lettre…_

_- La lettre à Elise ! En plus, t'as raison, c'est connu ! Rejoue pour voir. Je repris le même air, le premier que j'avais appris avec mon prof. Jusqu'à ce que mon père casse l'ambiance en arrivant dans la chambre. _

_- T'as pas fini de jouer ta putain de musique ? Je me levais de mon tabouret._

_- Non j'ai pas fini. Et c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de jouer, sache-le !_

_- Joue pas au plus con avec moi Edward. Car je te battrais forcement à ce jeu-là._

_- Oh, j'en doute pas, crois-moi ! Il alla vers mon instrument et arracha le câble reliant le piano à la prise. Un horrible bruit sortit de l'instrument, et la diode rouge l'éteignit brusquement. MON PIANO ! T'as pété mon piano ! Criai-je._

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais enfin pouvoir bosser en silence sur mon cas. Il claqua la porte de ma chambre, emportant le câble avec lui._

_- FAIS CHIER ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper mon oreiller de rage._

_- Calme-toi Edward, m'intima Cédric. Respire un grand coup. Ton père est un con, ça date pas d'aujourd'hui. Tu vas pas le changer maintenant._

Fin flashback.

Cet épisode s'était déroulé moins d'une semaine après la lettre d'admission au conservatoire et ma demande d'émancipation. On ne se supportait plus tous les deux. Bella me fit retirer mon polo et commença à me masser les épaules, pour me détendre de cet épisode troublant. Si jamais il s'avère que la demande d'émancipation n'est pas valable, ça veut dire que, depuis septembre, je suis toujours son fils. Qu'il a toujours son autorité sur moi. Et que, s'il avait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, il aurait pu aller chez les flics, signaler une fugue de ma part, et passer pour le bon samaritain aux yeux de Forks.

Mais il y avait eu des accros dans son plan.

Déjà, tout le monde avait été au courant de mon émancipation. Il y a deux mois de ça, j'avais publié un message sur Facebook. Je crois qu'a peu de mots près, c'était ça.

_Mon *** de père vient d'abattre sa dernière carte pour me faire chier. Une demande d'émancipation. Déjà signé de sa part. Il ne manque plus que celle de ma mère et la mienne. C'est officiel, je ne reverrai plus jamais le lycée, ni la ville._

A l'époque, j'étais en première, et on se connaissait tous depuis le jardin d'enfant, donc, tous amis sur Facebook. Donc tout le monde avait été au courant, avait prévenu ses parents, qui eux-mêmes avaient averti des amis… et la nouvelle avait fait le tour. Et deuxièmement, l'explosion du couple entre ma mère et lui n'a pas été à son avantage, loin de là !

- Tu vas te détendre à la fin bordel ! T'es tendu comme un élastique ! Faut-il que je sorte mon arme suprême ?

- Ca dépend ce que c'est…

**Charlie POV**

Je cherchais mes lunettes dans ma poche et commençai à lire toute cette paperasse. J'avais fait un peu de droit, pas suffisamment pour avoir une licence, mais tout de même. J'étais plongé dans la deuxième page de la liasse quand on ramena Carlisle dans la chambre. On a dû lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Il était blanc comme les draps. J'attendis que le brancardier sorte avant de lui passer une menotte à son poignet, l'autre à son lit.

J'avais presque fini d'examiner le document quand il s'agita dans son lit.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? J'ai eu un accident ? Je cachai la demande derrière un journal et me levai pour aller à ses côtés. Je pris le ton le plus professionnel qui soit dans ce genre de situation.

- Carlisle Louis Cullen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse avec un gramme neuf d'alcool par litre de sang, et pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat si vous le désirez.

- Où est la caméra ? Non mais sincèrement, tu l'as caché où ? Je ne bois jamais d'alcool. Tu le sais bien ! Tu te rappelles quand on avait 17 ans, on était allé à l'anniversaire de la fille Fimo, et j'avais pas bu, alors que tout le monde était bourré ! T'as pas oublié ça quand même.

- Là, je te parle pas en tant qu'ami. Je te parle en tant que Shérif ! Il va y avoir un procès mon vieux. Ta femme va témoigner, tout le monde va le faire. Et tu n'échapperas pas à la prison. Pas après ce que tu as fait vivre à Esmée et Edward. Dès que tu es sera rétabli, tu iras en garde-à-vue, avant d'être transféré dans la prison de Bellvue, avant de passer devant le procureur pour négocier une liberté sous caution avant le jugement. Tu veux appeler ton avocat ? Il hocha la tête. Je peux passer un autre coup de fil ?

- Si c'est Esmée, tu n'as plus le droit de l'appeler.

- Pas elle. Une amie.

**POV…**

C'est fou ce qu'on s'ennuie quand les élèves ne sont pas là. Je regardais une famille en or, émission de plus en plus stupide avec le temps, quand mon téléphone privé sonna.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi.

- Oh mon amour comme tu m'as manqué ! J'espère que tu reviens vite, je m'ennuie sans toi. En plus, mes jouets…

- On est pas près de se revoir toi et moi. J'me suis fait arrêter par les flics. Garde à vue, procès. Je suis dans un merdier pas possible. Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, est-ce-que tu serais capable de faire ce que je vais te demander ?

- Tout ! Tout ce que tu veux mon amour si ça peut t'aider à sortir de prison !

- Alors, écoute-moi bien.

**POV Edward.**

- Oh mon Dieu Bella ! T'arrête pas ! Surtout pas ! Soufflai-je aussi discrètement que possible.

J'avais découvert, à ma surprise, son arme suprême. Pour vous donner une idée de ce qui se passe, je suis allongé sur le lit de ma déesse, et j'ai un bandeau autour des yeux. Durant un temps qui m'a paru interminable, elle m'a torturé, en me déshabillant lentement, puis en m'effleurant çà et là, en faisant jouer sa langue sur mes tétons, puis en se frottant contre moi, sur une partie de mon anatomie bien précise également. Et là, ma chérie, qui n'en pouvait plus de me voir toujours stressé, m'offre… un plaisir buccal. Et moi, aveugle, je me soumets, et je profite.

Elle me retira lentement de sa bouche. Sa main prit le relai, et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je jouisse sur mon ventre. Je l'entendis ouvrir un paquet de mouchoir pour nettoyer mes abdos. J'en profitais pour retirer son bandeau noir et chercher mon boxer, qui pendait lamentablement à sa lampe. Je me vêtis de ce dernier et la serrai contre moi.

- Tu es le premier à qui j'accordais ce privilège. J'allais parler mais elle posa son index sur ma bouche. Et pour devancer ta question, non, Jacob et Mike n'y ont pas eu droit. Encore moins Vladimir ! Je passais mes doigts dans ces cheveux et rapprochai son visage plus près du mien pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on vit pas assez de moment comme ceux-là. Des moments simples, où on est que tous les deux.

- On peut en vivre plus maintenant. Ton père va finir derrière les barreaux, et n'aura plus aucun rapport avec toi. Tu vas enfin être heureux.

Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que les flashback par rapport à sa situation avant la demande vous aide à mieux cerner le contexte !

A la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite !

Bisous ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Vous commencez à trouver qui est la taupe… Ce chapitre n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire en cours. C'est une 'pause' pour Edward, comme la rencontre avec sa belle-famille. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même ! Ma beta à corriger tous les chapitres que je lui avais envoyés pendant son absence. Je vais les réédité dans quelques minutes. Elle n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre, l'ayant écrit hier.

camryn48re : Bonjour ! Oui, Carlisle va avoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Les soucis d'Edward ne sont pas terminés, comme tu pourras le constater à la fin de ce chapitre. Oui, la taupe fait partie du conservatoire, mais ce n'est pas la prof de piano, désolé… Merci pour ta review ^^

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : On commence à comprendre quelle 'connerie' Carlisle commence à préparer dans ce chapitre. Carlisle a déjà sa cellule réservé en prison, je te rassure. Il ne nuira plus à Edward ! Ne met pas tes chiens en prison, les pauvres =(. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Après m'être séparé à contrecœur de Bella et ma mère, je pris la route jusqu'au lotissement de Cédric. Je l'avais prise tellement de fois avant mon départ que j'aurais pu y aller les yeux fermés. Il m'avait beaucoup soutenu quand mon père m'avait fait émanciper.

Je me garais devant chez lui et allai sonner. Personne n'était là. Je m'approchais vers une des fenêtres, mettant mes mains en visière pour y voir quelque chose. Tout était sombre. De plus en plus bizarre ! Je toquais une nouvelle fois. Personne ne vint à ma rencontre. Je fis le tour, et essayais de passer par la porte de derrière. Verrouillé elle aussi. J'hésitais à monter sur le pot de fleur pour récupérer la clef de secours dans la gouttière. Je décidais de retourner vers la porte, avant de faire une violation de domicile inutile. Cette fois, elle était ouverte.

- Ya quelqu'un ? Je sais, ça ne sert à rien de parler dans une maison vide. Mais on ne sait jamais. Personne ne me répondit. Logique. Pourtant, il n'a pas déménagé. Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur. Heureusement que j'ai pas des problèmes de cœur, sinon, j'aurais fait une attaque.

- SURPRIIIIISE ! Les meubles étaient poussées contre les murs du salon, et une grande banderole était suspendu au mur, avec écrit : POUR LES 18 ANS D'EDWARD ! Tous les terminales du lycée se tenaient en dessous.

- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire, dis-je, bêtement.

- C'est le 10 novembre, on sait. Mais on va pas te revoir avant, donc c'est l'occasion de le fêter ce soir ! Je m'approchais de la foule. Cédric, Jane (pas la colocataire de chambre de Bella, une autre), Jessica, Mike, Manu, Thomas… Même Tyler, Rachel et Garrett avait fait le déplacement. Bizarre, car je n'avais jamais parlé d'eux à mon meilleur ami.

Je serais mon meilleur ami dans mes bras, et fis le tour pour remercier tout le monde. Même si je n'étais pas ami avec tout le monde au lycée, leur attention me touchait énormément.

- Merde, vous auriez pu m'attendre ! Prononça une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je me retournais et vis ma petite amie, vêtue d'une robe vichy rose et blanche. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit contre moi.

- C'est ton idée ? Demandai-je.

- Celle de moi et Cédric. Tu as besoin de décompresser un peu. Alors quoi de mieux que de fêter ton anniversaire avec trois semaines d'avance, avec tes amis ?

- Une idée formidable ma puce ! J'allais me pencher sur ses lèvres quand Cédric m'agrippa le bras.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour les papouilles ! Là, tu profites ! Il me tendit un verre de punch sans alcool.

- Il faut qu'on rentre tôt à Seattle. Demain, je dois aller au travail.

- On partira… il regarda sa montre. A minuit ! Comme ça, on sera chez toi à trois heures.

- Ouais, et je commence à 6 heures du matin. Une nuit blanche au programme !

- Oh, tu te fais vieux Eddy ? T'as 17 ans, profite un peu ! Il alla vers la chaine hi-fi de ses parents et mis la musique. Je m'approchais de mes anciens amis pour leur faire la conversation.

J'appris que le principal du lycée avait démissionné. Il était tombé en dépression nerveuse à cause des nouveaux secondes. Personne ne savait quand il allait revenir. Maintenant, ils avaient un principal tyrannique, qui n'hésitait pas à coller si nous avions juste une minute de retard. Finalement, j'suis bien content d'être parti !

Niveau potin, Mike était maintenant avec Jessica, les ventouses du lycée (Logan et Tiffany) avaient rompu une nouvelle fois. Ils faisaient maintenant des pronostics sur les deux nouveaux terminales. Bella et moi nous mêlions aux conversations, partagent le bonheur de passer une nouvelle soirée ensemble et retrouvant nos anciens amis. Elle me broya plusieurs fois les phalanges quand Mike s'approchait un peu trop d'elle.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Scanda la foule vers 22 heures 30.

Cédric m'attira vers une table recouverte de nappe en papier rose, où mes cadeaux s'amoncelaient. Certains étaient dans un équilibre précaire.

- Commence par ça ! Il me tendit un carton long, où on voyait écrit au marqueur : CARTON A CONNERIE.

- Pourquoi je crains le pire… Je mis ma main à l'intérieur. Je sentais les boules de polystyrène sous mes doigts.

- Fouille, tu trouveras. Il y a 7 trucs à l'intérieur. Je vis tout le monde se lancer un regard… lubrique. Pourquoi lubrique ? Quand enfin je réussi à attraper quelque chose de solide, je sortis mon bras du carton. Une boite de préservatif à la fraise. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, mes amis éclatant de rire et prenant des photos pour les publier sur internet. Je trouvais également du coton (oui, du coton !), du déo, un coupe-ongle, un verre à liqueur, une boite de DVD vide et comble de ma honte, un anneau vibrant. Je ne compris pas tout de suite compris ce que c'était. Il a fallu que Cédric le mette en marche pour que je comprenne. Je le fourrais dans ma poche, une nouvelle fois mort de honte.

- Bon, la suite ! Je reçus du papier à musique vierge, un logiciel pour écrire ses partitions sur ordinateur, des livres de partitions, un autre sur l'histoire de la musique. Le reste fut des bons d'achats dans tel boutique, un meuble pour ranger les CD et des livres.

- Il te reste un dernier cadeau. On a dut le laisser dehors. Je les suivi jusque sur la pelouse à l'arrière de la maison. Tout le monde se mit en demi-cercle. Un grand paquet était situé au milieu. Il est de la part de tout le monde. On s'est cotisé pour te l'acheter. Il me tendit la carte. Tout le monde avait signé. Je m'agenouillais et arrachais de scotch retenant le papier. Peu à peu, un mot apparu au milieu, en caractère gras. YAMAHA.

Non, ils ont pas fait ça ! Je m'empressais d'arracher plus rapidement le papier. Et si, ils m'ont payé un piano électrique. Je me relevais pour tous les regarder.

- On a pas acheté le top du top. Mais on a pas pris le premier prix ! Ça devrait aller pour t'entrainer chez toi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. J'en tombe sur le cul. Littéralement ! Bella m'agrippa la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merci. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Je dus presque retenir mes larmes. Je sais, je suis une lopette. Mais tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, mon père en prison, ma mère presque frappé, mes soucis d'argent… Juste de retrouver tout le monde m'avait donné le courage pour affronter tout ça. J'suis même heureux de voir Mike ! Une première depuis la maternelle. Bella passa une main sur mon épaule.

- Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Scanda tout le monde une nouvelle fois. J'accédais à la demande commune en échangeant un long baiser avec elle. Elle fit pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche, pour approfondir le plaisir que j'avais de l'aimer.

- C'est bon, on a juste demander un petit baiser, pas le lavage intégral des amygdales. Les yeux fermés, je frappais le crane de mon meilleur ami. Aïe ! Ça fait mal Ed ! Je me séparais d'elle.

- On récolte ce que l'on sème ! Je lui fis un petit sourire hypocrite. Je fis le tour du groupe une nouvelle fois pour serrer les filles dans mes bras, et donner une poignée de main aux hommes. Ils m'aidèrent pour charger le piano dans le coffre de la Volvo. Je retournai à l'intérieur de la maison, la musique venait se faire entendre une nouvelle fois, et l'ambiance était survoltée. Cédric flirtait sans vergogne avec Jane, Tyler et Rachel échangeait un baiser digne du record du monde d'apnée, et Garrett dansait collé-serré avec Heidi, mon ancienne voisine de math.

Bella mit une main derrière mon cou pour m'attirer à elle. Je la plaquais contre mon buste pour danser. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures à talons, perdant ainsi quelques centimètres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ma bouche. Nous dansâmes, enfin, oscillâmes sur la musique, car nous étions trop nombreux pour faire un quelconque mouvement sans bousculer quelqu'un. Elle me taquina en frottant sa hanche contre mon entrejambe.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle. Elle se décala et nous arrivâmes vers les escaliers. J'étais déjà au garde à vous. Pas besoin de répondre dans ces cas-là. Je les montai à reculons, sa bouche dévorant la mienne avidement. Nous cherchâmes une chambre de libre. Aucune disponible. Toutes étaient occupées. Des gémissements significatifs provenaient de chacune d'entre elles. C'est monnaie courante dans ce genre de soirée. Nous essayâmes la salle de bain. La baignoire était occupée par Mike et Jessica. On se rabattit dans les toilettes.

Bella enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins, pendant que je défaisais le nœud de sa robe derrière sa nuque. Elle s'employait elle à retirer ma chemise. J'attrapais son sein dans ma bouche. Sa tête cogna violement le placo derrière elle. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité et défit ma braguette pour me masturber. Je fis passer ma main sous sa robe pour faire de même. Juste avant l'orgasme, j'eus un éclair de lucidité. Nous allions quand même pas faire l'amour pour la première fois dans les toilettes de mon meilleur ami ?

- Tu as monté la boite de capotes ? Demanda Bella.

- Tu veux vraiment le faire ici ? Dans des toilettes ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu ne veux pas ?

- J'aurais voulu te traiter comme une princesse pour notre première fois. Dans une chambre illuminée de bougies. Pas dans un lieu aussi impersonnel.

- Si tu ne veux pas, j'comprendrais. On a agi sous le coup d'une impulsion.

- Et quelle impulsion ! Je liais nos lèvres avant de faire sauter le verrou. Cédric m'attendait au bas des marches.

- Bon, t'es prêt ? il avait son sac à l'épaule.

- Et les invités ?

- Mon frère s'en charge. Je n'avais pas vu Aro.

Je fis un dernier tour de salle pour remercier tout le monde de leur présence et de leurs cadeaux. Je gardais Bella pour la fin, la promettant de la revoir dans une semaine, quand je ramènerais Cédric. Cette petite fête improvisée m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'attendis d'être sur l'autoroute pour faire parler Cédric.

- Alors Jane ? Tu m'avais dit que ça a duré deux heures, mais j'ai pas tout su.

- C'était à l'anniv de Jessica, début septembre. On se chauffait, normal. Puis elle m'a embrassé. J'étais aux anges, tu t'en doutes. Puis, elle m'a entrainé dans une chambre… Je te laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé. J'étais heureux comme un pape ! C'est quand on a fini que c'est devenu glauque. Elle a pris une clope, et elle m'a dit : c'était super bébé. Si tu veux remettre ça… Et elle a écrit son numéro au marqueur avant de se tirer.

- Donc tu couches avec elle, et tu espères la séduire.

- Tu as tout compris ! J'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je préfère avoir ça plutôt que rien du tout. Et toi Bella ? Tu m'as pas raconté.

Je lui fis un court résumé de l'histoire. Je le vis passer par toutes les expressions faciales. Etonnement, joie, colère, dégout.

- Et c'était agréable tout à l'heure à l'étage ?

- Elle voulait qu'on le fasse dans tes toilettes !

- Evite-moi les détails ! Je veux pas imaginer la scène quand je vais me soulager ! J'éclatais de rire. Ça fait du bien de retrouver son meilleur ami.

J'arrivais à Seattle à 3h10 du matin. Je me garai sur le parking de l'immeuble et sorti mes affaires. Cédric m'aida à porter mon piano emballé à travers les étages. Pas le droit d'utiliser l'ascenseur en pleine nuit…

En arrivant sur mon palier, je constatais qu'il y avait un problème. Ma serrure a été forcée. Elle pendait lamentablement le long de la porte.

Je me demande combien j'ai brisé de miroir pour avoir autant de poisse…

* * *

Voila ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin… pleine de suspence !

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review et mises en alertes cette semaine. Ma Beta est indisponible en ce moment, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes *croise les doigts* J'aurais une annonce à faire en fin de chapitre.

Aussidagility : Oui, c'est elle (je ne dirais pas le nom, car d'autres n'ont pas encore trouvé la coupable ^^). Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'hésitais à pousser le battant. Cédric restait derrière moi.

- Appelle les flics Edward !

- Non, ils ont rien pu me voler. J'ai aucun objet de valeur. _Sauf ta boite avec 20 000 dollars en liquide couillon ! _Ses simples mots suffirent à me faire entrer en courant dans l'appartement.

Le ou les cambrioleurs n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Le salon, ordinairement propre, était d'un chaos sans nom. Les papiers dans chaque tiroir se retrouvaient sur le sol. Les boites de DVD étaient toutes ouvertes, répandu sur le sol. Les disques qu'il y avait à l'intérieur étaient cassés sur le sol. Ils avaient heureusement épargnés la télé.

Je me dirigeai vers ma première cachette. J'avais 4 cachettes dans mon appartement, dans lequel se trouvaient 5000 dollars. Au cas où. Il y en avait une dans la housse du canapé. Je vis un coup de couteau en travers de cette dernière. Bon, au moins, c'est réglé ! _15 000 dollars_.

La seconde se trouvait à la cuisine, dans une pochette de congélation, scotché sous le frigo. Je me mis à plat ventre tant bien que mal pour voir quelque chose. La pochette était toujours en place. Je tendis le bras et tirais un coup sec. Il y avait toujours mes précieux billets verts. Je me relevais et brossais mon jean, plein de céréales écrasés. J'entendais Cédric, toujours dans le hall, appeler le 911.

La troisième cachette se situait dans la salle de bain, roulé dans un ancien tube de médicament. En voyant tous les comprimés répandu par terre, j'en conclus qu'ils avaient trouvé la cachette. _10 000 dollars. _Le reste se situe dans ma chambre.

J'avais fait deux cachettes cette fois-ci. Il y en avait une dans mon matelas, comme mon grand-père m'avait appris, et un autre, caché dans la couverture d'un livre. Celle du matelas n'avait pas été découverte. J'attrapais les 2500 dollars, et me tournai vers ma bibliothèque. Tous mes livres étaient au sol, certains étaient même déchirés. Les répliques de Shakespeare se mêlaient avec Conan Doyle et J.K Rowling. Génial. Donc, il me reste 7500 dollars pour payer mon loyer, mon électricité, mon eau, ma bouffe (car j'ai plus rien), et ma prochaine année au conservatoire. Mais c'est super !

J'entendis Cédric m'appeler dans le hall. Deux flics en civil venaient de se pointer. Ils constatèrent les dégâts et me demandèrent si quelque chose avait été volé. J'appréciais grandement de me faire souffler dans les bronches par un flic.

- On vous a volé 12 500 dollars ? Vous savez, il y a un truc qui s'appelle un compte en banque ! Pour mettre votre argent et éviter les cambriolages.

- Il y a aussi quelque chose qu'on appelle émancipation ! Comment je fais pour récupérer mon argent sur mon compte en banque sans carte bleue ? Il me lança un regard mauvais, avant d'écrire sur son papier.

- Votre serrure est ancienne. Vous avez pensé à la changer ? Il continuait à me les briser lui !

- Ecoutez, je suis un petit étudiant qui gagne juste assez pour me payer à bouffer et régler les factures. Je préfère grandement économiser mon argent plutôt que de me payer une serrure ultra perfectionné ! Bon, maintenant, je vais devoir le faire, mais… Cédric mit une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

- Vous pouvez aller dormir chez quelqu'un ce soir ?

- Je peux descendre chez ma locataire. Quand pourrai-je revenir ici ? Demandai-je.

- Demain, en cours de matinée. Les experts vont passer voir s'il n'y a pas des empreintes sur la poignée. Mais vu que le voleur à fait sauter votre serrure au tournevis… Bon, signez ici, pour déposer votre plainte… Et ici.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, allez-y ! Au revoir. On ne se fit pas prier pour décamper. Nous descendîmes les étages avec notre piano pour sonner chez Rosalie. Elle ne dormait pas, il y avait de la lumière sous son palier. Je frappais deux coups brefs.

Ce fut Emmett qui vint nous ouvrir, visiblement torse-nu. Il entrebâilla juste la porte pour voir qui venait le déranger avec sa copine à 4 heures du matin.

- Désolé si on fait trop de bruits monsieur Fop. Il nous prenait pour le voisin.

- C'est ton frère blaireau ! On vient demander l'asile avec Cédric. J'me suis fait cambrioler !

- Quoi ? Attends deux secondes. Il referma la porte avant d'enlever la chainette de sécurité. Je tombais face à mon frère presque nu, un coussin bleu en guise de cache-sexe. Eh merde !

- On t'a volé quoi ?

- De l'argent. Mais on a pas le droit de remonter dormir. Donc, on venait voir si vous pouviez nous héberger pour la nuit. Mais, on dérange, on va aller à l'hôtel en face.

- Non, restez ! J'vais prévenir Rose, elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. On va déplier le canapé. Ça vous dérange de dormir tous les deux ? Je le regardais. On faisait souvent ça quand on était petit.

- Non, ça devrait aller.

Rosalie s'en voulut de suite et me fit mille excuses. Je ne lui en voulais pas, si les cambrioleurs avaient agis en pleine nuit, elle n'était pas responsable. Elle changera la serrure de mon appartement demain, à ces frais, bien que je la convins mille fois de me laisser payer. Elle nous donna plusieurs couvertures et nous déplia son grand canapé. Nous avions largement la place tous les deux. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, imaginant qui avait pu visiter mon appartement. Si mon père n'était pas sur un lit d'hôpital, je l'aurais directement soupçonné.

**Carlisle POV**

Je me frottais une nouvelle fois les poignets. Ça brule ces putains de menottes. Un flic passa enfin la porte pour me les retirer.

- Votre avocat est là. Il veut d'abord parler avec vous des formalités du divorce, et après, on discutera de votre petite incartade sur la voie publique.

- Vous prenez tous des cours à l'école du cirque ou quoi ? Voter humour est vraiment déplorable. Il serra dents et poing avant de sortir de la salle. J'entendis mon avocat lui parler.

- Vous coupez micro et vidéo ? C'est compris.

- Oui monsieur. Il passa la porte et s'assis face à moi. Il ouvrit sa mallette hors de prix et sortit les documents du divorce.

- Voilà ce que m'a transféré maitre Graham ce matin. Maintenant, vous signez ça… il tendit le troisième feuillet. Et ça ! Il va y avoir partage des biens, des comptes…

- Hors de question pour les comptes ! J'aurais presque crié. On a un compte commun. Il y a un demi-million dessus. Et c'est moi qui aie gagné tout ça ! Alors pas question de partage ! Je savais très bien que ces 250 000 dollars allaient servir à payer cette école de rigolo. Vous avez un portable ?

- Monsieur Cullen, c'est illégal.

- Je n'ai pas signé les papiers du divorce ? J'ai le droit d'aller sur ce compte et de le vider !

- Il faut l'accord de votre femme pour une telle transaction !

- Pas tellement. Donnez-moi votre portable. Il hésita. Je vous paye 10 000 dollars par ans pour que vous protégiez mes intérêts ! Alors maintenant, vous me donnez ce foutu portable. Il me le tendit enfin. J'appelais ma banque.

- Oui, j'aimerais transférer mon argent. Du compte commun entre moi et ma femme. 490 000 Dollars, sur ce compte ci… J'énumérais les 12 chiffres de mon compte. J'entendis mon avocat presque crier.

- C'est un compte au Bahamas ! C'est illégal ! C'est du détournement de capitaux (N/a : Je sais pas si ça s'appelle comme ça. J'ai oublié le nom) ! Si le fisc vous tombe dessus…

- Le fisc ne fera rien si vous fermez votre gueule ! C'est bon, la transaction est faite ? Merci ! Je raccrochais et lui lançais son portable sur la table. Il le rattrapa maladroitement et me tendis un stylo. Je signais les deux papiers qu'il rangea dans sa besace.

- Maintenant, sortez-moi de ce merdier !

**Edward POV**

- Edward, pourquoi tu gardes de la mayonnaise périmée depuis trois semaines ? Demanda Alice en me montrant le pot. Je levais la tête.

- J'en sais rien ! J'ai dus y acheter, et j'ai oublié ! Ça m'arrive souvent ! Jette-y, j'vais pas me prendre une intoxication alimentaire par-dessus le marché. Elle y balança dans un grand sac poubelle. Emmett avait appelé ma sœur pour la prévenir du cambriolage. Elle était venu avec Jasper cet après-midi pour m'aider à ranger. J'ai dû décaler ma répétition de piano avec ma prof à demain. Elle a été heureuse d'apprendre que j'avais un piano à domicile !

Emmett et Rosalie revirent du magasin de bricolage. Ils étaient allés m'acheter une nouvelle serrure. Je serais ma locataire contre moi. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, en me murmurant 'désolé' pour là je-ne-sais combien de fois. Emmett attrapa un tournevis et commença la pose. Alice et Jasper terminait tant bien que mal le nettoyage de la cuisine, tandis que j'aidais Cédric à balayer tous les comprimés répandu au sol de la salle de bain. Rosalie se chargeait seule du salon, triant mes papiers sur la table. Cédric alla la rejoindre quand la salle de bain fut en état.

Alice m'aida à scotcher les pages arrachés. Elle fit aussi le tri dans ma garde-robe, hurlant en voyant une des veste qu'elle m'avait offerte les poches coupées au couteau (ben oui, c'est plus rapide que de mettre la main dedans !) et m'aida à changer les draps. Le nettoyage global de l'appartement fut enfin fini à 20 heures 30. Tout le monde s'écroula de concert sur le canapé, fatigué.

- J'vous invite à la pizzeria en bas. Venez ! Proposa Emmett. Ce dernier dut presque me tirer pour que j'arrive à me lever.

Emmett commanda deux pizzas maxi avec tomate, jambon, lardon, piment, peperonni, poulet, mozzarella, roquefort et, pour l'une, un œuf au plat, et sur l'autre, des tranches d'ananas. Autant dire que l'odeur nous répugna. Sa petite-amie lui refusa même en baiser ! Je pris une maxi pizza basique (tomate, jambon, fromage), pour ne pas ruiner mon frère qui payait. Nous passâmes une bonne soirée autour de la table, riant d'anecdotes de mon frère en sport étude ou autres remarques salaces.

Rosalie levait souvent les yeux au ciel quand il racontait des absurdités, ou se cachait derrière sa serviette quand il commençait à raconter leur vie intime. J'appris qu'hier, quand nous avions frappé à la porte, Rosalie était planquée dans la chambre, le corps enduit de pâte à tartiner, un des grands fantasmes d'Emmett. Pendant qu'Emmett essayait poliment de faire durer la conversation, elle se nettoyait avec un gant pour nous accueillir. Après ça, je ne vais plus jamais la regarder du même œil ! Mais même si elle était morte de honte, elle l'aimait son Emmett. Et je suis sûr que la réciproque est de même. C'est la première fois qu'il est autant accro à quelqu'un.

Nous nous séparâmes à 23 heures. Emmett et Rosalie se donnèrent un long baiser empli de salive (beurk) Emmett était en formation demain, et son appartement était beaucoup plus proche que celui de Rosalie. Nous remontâmes tous les trois, nous, l'abandonnant à son étage. Cédric et moi, on décida de dormir dans le même lit, plus grand, et plus confortable. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, ayant toujours la désagréable impression d'être épié.

Le lendemain, 18 heures.

On frappa deux coups brefs à la porte. C'était ma prof de piano, qui venait m'aider à répéter pour le concours. Il approchait à grands pas maintenant.

- Bonjour madame ! Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle serra.

- Bonjour Edward. Elle passa la porte, se tenant dans le living.

- J'vous présente Cédric, un ami. Cédric, Mrs Mason.

- Enchanté !

- Moi de même. Elle se dirigea vers mon nouveau piano. C'est un bon modèle pour répéter. Il ne vaut pas celui du conservatoire, mais… Elle posa son sac au sol. Allez, montre-moi tes progrès ! Elle me fit un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de bosser, avec toutes ces histoires. Elle le remarqua de suite. Mes doigts butaient sur presque chaque note de Rêverie. Rivers flows in You ne posait presque plus de problème. Les enchainements étaient bons. Je butais juste ces foutues trilles ! Le regard de ma prof se durcissait au fil des morceaux. Je ne fis même pas la reprise de la fin, m'attendant à un sermon que j'avais bien mérité.

- T'as pas bossé. Cédric, tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle me regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Répondis-je, confus.

- Excuse-moi du langage, mais si tu te sors pas les doigts du fion, c'est même pas la peine que tu te présentes là-bas ! Tu pensais que ça allait être facile ? Non, loin de là. Pour gagner ce concours, il faut du talent, et du travail. Le talent, tu l'as. Mais si tu bosses pas, tu n'arriveras à rien ! Vous êtes quatre à vous présenter. Je vais chez chacun d'entre vous, me tapant presque 100 bornes par jour ! Si tu veux pas gagner, si tu bosses pas, j'économiserai du temps pour les autres, les personnes vraiment motivés.

- Excusez-moi, fut la seule chose que je pus dire. C'est juste que…

- Ne me ressorts pas le coup des problèmes familiaux ! Ils y en a d'autres qui sont dans des situations pires que la tienne. Des familles qui se crèvent le cul pour envoyer leur enfant dans cette école. Moi-même, quand j'ai passé ce concours il y a 7 ans, mes parents étaient en instance de divorce. Pourtant je bossais, jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. Je dis pas que tu as la vie facile, loin de là. Vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir gagner pour pouvoir étudier là-bas l'an prochain. Je vais tous vous aider, sans favoritisme. Ce qui fera la différence, c'est le travail personnel. Alors, maintenant, soit tu me dis que tu veux te présenter, et je te ferrais bosser d'arrache-pied, jusqu'à ce que tu ais les doigts qui saignent, soit tu me dis : ok, j'arrête, et je repars. Alors ? Pour seule réponse, je remis mes doigts sur le clavier et rejouais Debussy. Je devais tout oublier. Seul le piano compte maintenant. Ma prof prit un siège, s'assit à côté de moi, et le guida.

On bossa jusqu'à 23 heures ce jour-là. Elle m'avait remonté les bretelles, et ça m'avait fait du bien. Cédric nous écouta, fasciné par la musique, bien qu'il ne soit pas musicien pour deux sous. Lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'histoire, les symboles… Elle me donna un autre rendez-vous, dans deux jours. Si je ne maitrisais toujours pas techniquement Debussy, elle rayait mon nom de la liste.

**Esmée POV**

Je conduisis jusqu'au pénitencier de Bellvue. Mon avocate me briefait sur le sujet.

- Son avocat m'a transmis la copie signée de la demande de divorce. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit seulement du partage des biens. Après, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais, sauf pour le procès.

- Je suis obligée d'y assister ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous allez devoir témoigner, expliquer dans les moindres détails les coups. Mais on a le temps pour ça. Je vous expliquerais comment tout se déroulera. Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, croyez-moi.

- Et pour la mesure d'éloignement, comment ça va se passer ? On ne va pas se parlez à cent mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Des mesures spéciales ont été prises. Il y aura une vitre entre vous, et on sera dans une salle avec des policiers. Détendez-vous. Elle posa une main sur la mienne. Il ne vous fera rien.

Dès que toute cette histoire sera fini, et le partage de l'argent fait, j'avais eu idée d'acheter une petite maison sur Seattle, pour Edward et moi. J'allais aussi exhausser un de ses rêves : lui payer un vrai piano. Et non celui qu'il avait à Forks, électronique. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. On va enfin se retrouver, tous les quatre.

Je passais la grille pour entrer sur le parking. On me passa au détecteur de métaux, et on fouilla mon sac. Il en fut de même pour mon avocat. On nous installa dans une salle aux murs, sol et plafond gris. Une table ronde siégeait au milieu, les chaises étaient assemblées dans le béton. Une vitre séparait la table en deux demi-cercles. Des policiers armés jusqu'aux dents gardaient les portes.

Mon ex-mari entra dans la pièce. Habillé d'orange fluo, menotte au poignet et barbe naissance. Au plus profond de moi, je ne sentais pas de tristesse. Juste de la pitié. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je baissais le regard sur la table lisse. Son avocat suivit. Ils s'assirent sur le banc, on lui défit les menottes. Il se massa les poignets.

- Réglons ces formalités au plus vite, annonça l'avocat face à moi, la voix légèrement étouffé par la vitre. En ce qui concerne la maison de Forks, elle est au nom de mon client. Dés aujourd'hui, vous avez 30 jours pour l'évacuez, sans quoi nous ferons appel au fédéraux. Je hochais la tête. Ça, je le savais déjà.

- L'appartement en Californie est au nom de ma cliente, annonça cette fois ci mon avocate. Les objets appartenant à Monsieur Cullen seront mis dans un garde meuble. Ils se regardèrent face à face, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

- Je crois que c'est bon pour l'immobilier. Vient ensuite le compte en banque commun. Je me suis permis d'aller demander un relevé de compte ce matin. Il le colla contre la vitre. Nous l'examinâmes en même temps.

- C'est un faux ! M'écriai-je ! Il y a 500 000 dollars sur ce compte !

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Platt. Permettez que ma cliente et moi nous absentions pour téléphonez et vérifier ?

- Je vous en prie. Nous sortîmes au pas de course.

Nous allâmes au poste du gardien, qui fut assez gentil pour nous laisser téléphoner. Je tapais avec appréhension le numéro du compte sur le clavier. Nous attendîmes avec appréhension la voix électronique.

_Compte au nom de Mr et Mme Cullen : Solde restant 10 000 dollars. Pour consultez la dernière transaction, tapez un. Pour être mis en ligne avec un de nos agents, tapez deux, pour… _J'appuyais sur le un, n'attendant même pas la fin du monologue.

_Dernière transaction effectué il y a deux jours, de 490 000 dollars, à 11 heures 22._ Mon avocate vérifia la date et l'heure de la signature, posée par l'avocat de la partie adverse. Il a signé la demande de divorce à 11 heures 29.

Je me suis fait arnaquer, dans les règles de l'art. Je jetais un regard anxieux à mon avocate. Elle aussi cherchait une solution.

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre !

**ANNONCE : **Comme tout le monde le sait, les vacances, c'est fini, et les cours, c'est lundi. Vu que l'année qui approche va être décisive pour moi (ben ouais, le Bac, c'est en juin), je vais nettement préféré me consacrer à mes études qu'à l'écriture (ne m'en voulez pas). C'est pour ça que **je vais changer le rythme de mes publications**. Je publierais cet fic une semaine sur deux, en alternance avec Ne plus jamais partir (je vais essayer de garder les post d'etre un autre chaque semaine. Je dis bien essayer !). Donc, Samedi prochain, je commence avec Ne plus jamais partir. Ca me permettra d'avoir de l'avance pour l'amour en musique (la fin approche, je dirais une dizaine de chapitre, pas plus) J'espere que vous comprenez cette décision. Si jamais je ne pense pas poster, je mettrais un message sur Twitter (Clemeria) et je vous le signalerez.

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous, la suite arrive le 17 !

PS. Vu que la suite est dans longtemps, Teaser = review (quand j'aurais écrit le chapitre ^^)


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour ! Et oui, me revoila ! 15 jours d'attente… Ma rentrée s'est bien passé ! J'ai pas mal de devoirs, mais c'est normal. J'essayerais de reprendre un rythme normal durant les vacances (j'ai bien dis essayer)

Aussidagility : C'est vrai que c'est pas très mature, mais je te laisse savourer ta joie. C'est vrai qu'Esmée n'a pas de chance. Elle est plus présente dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Esmée POV**

- C'est pas possible ! Criai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Malheureusement mademoiselle, c'est le cas. Votre mari à fait transférer cet argent avant la demande de divorce. Légalement, il avait le droit.

- Mais la banque aurait dut m'appeler pour un retrait d'une aussi grosse somme non ?

- La loi indique que… Je m'énervais une nouvelle fois.

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DE VOTRE LOI ! Elle eut un pas de recul. Je m'énerve rarement. Très rarement. Je sais ce que vous pensez, que je suis uniquement intéressé par l'argent, mais c'est faux ! Cet argent, c'était pour moi et mon fils ! Pour qu'il puisse étudier !

- Je ne juge personne Mademoiselle Platt. La seule preuve serait que la vidéo surveillance e la salle d'interrogatoire de Forks n'ait pas été coupée durant leur entretien. La probabilité pour que ça se soit produit, surtout avec Maitre Kinley, relève de l'impossible.

- Et s'il la mit sur un compte à l'étranger ?

- La situation sera identique. Vous ne toucherez pas un dollar de cet argent. En revanche, on pourra ajouter comme chef d'accusation détournement de fonds dans un paradis fiscal.

- Appelez quand même le commissariat de Forks. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- On appellera en sortant. Là, il faut y retourner. Il reste encore la garde de votre fils Edward. Comme vous le savez, la demande d'émancipation est nulle. Il manque des éléments. Il sera jugé pour ça aussi. Vous l'avez annoncé à votre fils ?

- Non. Il va avoir dix-huit ans au mois de novembre. Il sera majeur. Quel intérêt de lui dire que son père l'a manipulé ? Le détruire encore plus ?

- C'est vous qui voyez.

Le reste de l'entretien dura moins de vingt minutes. Le temps pour nous de signer la paperasse administrative, de déclarer que j'aurais la garde exclusive d'Edward, jusqu'à sa majorité sous peu… Dans cette salle sordide, je coupais les ponts avec mon mari, que je connaissais depuis presque trente ans. Je ne ressentis rien. Je me serais attendu à des larmes, à quelque chose qui se briserait en moi… Mais rien.

- On se reverra au procès. Chef d'accusation contre monsieur Cullen : coups et blessures envers Esmée Platt, ivresse sur la voie publique, falsification de papiers administratifs. La rencontre pour la liberté sous caution s'effectuera dans une semaine, sauf si d'autres chefs d'accusation s'ajoutent à cette liste. On se leva toutes les deux. Mon avocate serra la main à celui de la partie adverse, et nous sortîmes enfin en dehors de ce lieu sordide.

- Je vais tout faire pour savoir où cet argent est parti, et surtout savoir si c'était volontaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour tout ça. Je vous appellerai suite à l'audience de la semaine prochaine. Elle me serra la main. Courage Esmée. On touche au but. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai confiance en vous. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, elle devait voir d'autres clients.

- Maman ? Je me retournais brusquement, ne m'attendant pas à entendre la voix de ma fille. Elle était avec Emmett. Ce dernier vient me prendre contre lui.

- Il est sorti de ma vie. On vient de tout signer…

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Il est sorti de nos vies à tous les quatre. J'attirais Alice dans notre étreinte. On resta enlacé longtemps sur le parking. Je ne pus m'empecher de pleurer, après la rage qui m'avait habité dans la salle il y a une heure.

- Maman, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Alice.

- On a… On n'a plus rien ! La villa, l'argent… On a plus rien ! Je n'ai plus rien… Tous les deux, ils renforcèrent leur étreinte autour de moi.

- Si. On est uni. Et ça, c'est notre plus grande force.

**Edward POV**

- Bon, tu veux visiter quoi ? Demandai-je, en étalant un grand plan de la ville emprunté à Rosalie.

- Ben je sais pas moi… Elle te conseille quoi ta proprio ?

- On pourrait monter en haut de la Space Middle aujourd'hui. C'est pas loin, et le panorama est absolument magnifique à ce qui parait. Il faudrait aussi qu'on aille faire un tour dans Pioneer Square District (Na : quartier historique de la ville). Il y a les quais, mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, on aura pas le temps aujourd'hui. Capitol Hill, d'après Alice, c'est les bars et les cafés.

- Ta prof arrive dans deux heures trente. Autant qu'on monte uniquement à Space Middle aujourd'hui. J'ai bien envie d'aller sur les quais demain. D'après Aro, il y a un aquarium génial, et un cinéma 3D. On pourrait se faire une séance.

- Si tu veux. On va voir si on peut aller à la tour en métro. Je tournais le plan, et cherchais le chemin le plus court. Si on prend la ligne D sur quatre stations, on peut y être.

- T'a ton appareil photo ? Demandai-je. Il le sortit de sa poche. Je pris mon portefeuille pour descendre jusqu'à la bouche de métro de mon quartier. On prit la mauvaise rame, et ce fut un vrai casse-tête pour nous retrouver, les passants n'étant pas aimable pour deux sous. On arriva à 17 heures au pied de la tour. On présenta nos cartes d'étudiants au caissier pour passer gratuitement. L'ascenseur de verre nous éleva au-dessus de la ville dégagé des nuages.

Vu d'en haut, Seattle est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de la regarder. Papa nous y avait emmenés une seule fois Emmett et moi pour ces dix ans. On était allé voir un match de Baseball. Quand je vivais avec mes parents, on y allait uniquement pour rendre visite à mes ainés. J'allais parfois passer une nuit chez mon frère. Et depuis mon installation, je suis plus préoccupé par : comment gagner de l'argent ? Plutôt que par l'architecture de la ville. Mais là, je prends juste le temps de décompresser.

- Waouh ! Cédric eut du mal à contenir sa joie.

- Je confirme. On voyait jusqu'à l'océan. On surplombait tout d'ici. On se sentait comme des dieux. Le cylindre de verre pivotait sur lui-même, nous faisant admirer la ville sur 360°. Céd prenait des photos dès que son appareil le pouvait, immortalisant la ville comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé d'en bas. Malheureusement, le temps à ses limites, et, à 17 heures 45, on dut redescendre sur terre retrouver ma prof de piano, pour juger si oui ou non je participerais à ce concours, qui me payerait mes études sur cinq ans. C'était pas négligeable dans mon cas.

Nous arrivâmes en retard chez moi. Ma prof m'attendait patiemment sur le palier.

- Excusez-nous, un problème dans le métro. On était parti en vadrouille dans la ville, mais…

- C'est pas grave ! C'est les vacances, profitez-en ! C'est bien la même prof qui m'a engueulé il y a deux jours ? J'ouvris la porte et laissais les invités passer. Cédric se posa sur la table de la cuisine pour faire sa littérature. Je branchais les câbles entre eux et allumais mon piano. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et étirer mes doigts.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours ? Je hochais la tête, et me relaxai les épaules pour que mon jeu ne soit pas trop tendu. Je ne te demande pas les nuances. Juste la technique. On verra pour le reste. On a encore deux semaines et demie.

Je fis craquer mes doigts et les posai sur les touches. Elle retira Rivers Flows in You et me laissa uniquement Rêverie. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ce morceau que je bossais huit heures par jour depuis sa visite. Je connaissais chaque note, chaque rythme, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement du morceau. Je me laissais transporter par l'air de Debussy, faisant même la reprise de la fin que je n'avais pas faite la dernière fois. Je terminais sur une fausse note, que je m'empressais de corriger. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, de peur de la décevoir une nouvelle fois. Finalement, ce sont des applaudissements qui retentirent à côté de moi.

- C'était parfait Edward. Tu avais le bon tempo, mêmes les nuances ! Les quatrièmes années ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville ! Tu peux être un grand pianiste quand tu te donnes les moyens. Et là, tu les as. Tes croches pointés sont un peu fausses par endroit, mais tout ne peux pas être parfait. On va retravailler ça. Elle attrapa son crayon à papier, entoura les rythmes que j'avais foiré, et m'expliqua pourquoi.

- Bon, pour les morceaux de ton choix, c'est fait. Maintenant, cette musique de film imposé… Tu avais pris Titanic non ?

- Un truc comme ça. Je l'ai déjà joué il y a quatre ans. Je remis mes doigts sur les touches et les laissais glisser sur les notes ultra connu du film. Ma prof cherchait la partition dans son sac.

- C'est ça, mais c'est trop mécanique. Il faut que ce soit plus touchant pour les gens. Imagine la scène. Tu as une petite amie ?

- Euh… Oui, bafouillai-je lamentablement.

- Parfait. Imagine qu'elle et toi vous vous rencontriez sur un bateau. Vous tombez amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est l'amour fou, mais elle a déjà quelqu'un qu'elle s'apprête à épouser. Bella et Mike… Puis Jacob… et Vladimir… Mais finalement, vous tombez amoureux l'un de l'autre, et paf ! Vous percutez une Iceberg. Mon père… Il ne vous reste quelques heures à vivre ensemble. Elle est riche, tu es pauvre. Elle va être sauvée. Pas toi. Elle fait tout pour te faire admettre dans son camp, mais sans succès. Elle décide de rester avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais de faire ?

- De se sauver. Car elle pourra vivre et rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre mieux que moi.

- Ferme les yeux. Joue en ayant cette histoire en tête. Je fis ce qu'elle me disait. Je l'imaginais en Rose, et moi En Jack. Je me visualisais tout le film en jouant. Sur la fin, je laissais beaucoup de silence entre les notes, pour donner de la mélancolie à ma 'mort abstraite'.

- C'est ça que je veux ! Elle claqua des doigts. Il faut émouvoir le jury ! Il faut qu'ils sortent un mouchoir pour essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil ! Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

- J'ai saisi l'idée.

- Je te revois dans deux jours. Continue sur cette lancée, et tu feras des merveilles le sept. T'en est capable. Elle rangea ses affaires. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte, où se trouvait ma famille. Ma mère paraissait soulagée.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Emmett, pas discret pour deux sous.

- Ma prof de piano. J'étirais les bras pour serrer ma mère contre moi. Elle était détendue.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- On a divorcé. Tout est fini entre ton père et moi. Un poids non considérable venait de se retirer de mes épaules. Elle était en sécurité pour toujours. Mais… On a plus rien. J'voulais… Je voulais acheter une maison pour nous deux ici, te payer un vrai piano mais je peux pas ! Je renforçais son étreinte.

- Ce fumier est parti. Qu'il brule en enfer avec son pognon.

- J'aurais payé tes études… J'emprisonnais son visage entre mes mains.

- Maman. Ne ressasse pas ce que tu aurais pu faire pour nous. Pense à toi maintenant. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à toi loin de papa ! Profites-en.

- Je vais continuer à habiter à la villa pendant un mois. Et ensuite, je chercherais un appartement sur Seattle. Je serais plus proche de vous.

- Viens habiter ici ! Lui proposai-je. Le loyer est de 900 dollars par mois. Tu habiteras à Seattle, et ça me rassurera de te savoir ici.

- Edward, c'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié.

- Je ne te prends pas en pitié. On partagera les factures s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire accepter.

- Et la chambre ? Je la voyais céder de plus en plus.

- Je demanderais si Rosalie est d'accord pour faire des travaux. Poser une cloison ne doit pas être si compliqué. Alors ? S'il te plait. Je serais franchement rassuré.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir d'accord ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ton train-train… Je passais juste t'annoncer le divorce. Je vais rentrer. Je la serrais contre moi une nouvelle fois. Elle prit contre elle Alice et Emmett avant de redescendre. Je fis entrer le reste de la famille à l'intérieur. Je débranchais mon piano et rangeai mes partitions, avant de les rejoindre à la cuisine, Emmett bavardant avec Cédric, et Alice nous préparant à manger. Une vrai petite maman pour nous ! Elle sortit également une canette de bière de son sac, qu'elle vida dans quatre verres.

- A la famille enfin tranquille sans papa, trinquai-je.

- Les ennuis ne sont pas fini Edward, annonça Alice, tout en préparant des pâtes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle venait de casser mon moral en une phrase. Elle sortit une passoire pour les égoutter. En attendant, elle attrapa les photos et les lettres que j'avais reçu.

- Si on ne veut plus jamais que papa touche Esmée, il faut que tu ailles porter plainte pour harcèlement. Et tu le sais. On t'a laissé une semaine pour te décider. Si tu n'y vas pas, j'y vais.

- Ho ho ho ! Calme-toi. J'ai encore le droit de décider.

- C'est quoi ça ? J'avais oublié que Cédric ne savait rien de tout ça. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui expliquer, il eut juste à lire les lettres. C'est un malade ton père !

- Enfin quelqu'un de responsable. Ecoute-le Edward. La peine de prison pour harcèlement est de un an, voire plus si la complice se fait arrêter. C'est toujours une année de soulagement pour nous tous.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné sur la question, je lançais un regard meurtrier sur ma sœur. Ce qui ne plut pas à Emmett.

- Sois un peu raisonnable merde ! Si tu n'y vas pas demain, c'est nous qui y allons. A toi de voir.

- C'est deguelasse ce que vous me faites ! J'étais à deux doigts de crier. Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux ! Il me plaqua contre le frigo.

- Tu veux que papa ressorte indemne de tout ce merdier ? Tu veux qu'il viole l'interdiction d'approcher maman ? Tu veux que la retrouve un matin avec un couteau dans le dos ? Si jamais ça arrive, je te trainerais par la peau du cul jusqu'à la morgue et je t'obligerai à la regarder dans les yeux ! Sa voix commençait à grimper dans les aigus. Visiblement, cette histoire le touche plus qu'il ne le montre. Je t'obligerai à la regarder, pour que tu te dises que c'est ta faute !

- Tu crois que j'ai demandé tout ça ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu que maman souffre ! J'ai rien demandé, à part jouer du piano !

- Vous allez vous calmez ! J'en ai plein la casquette de vos gueulades ! Maintenant, tu nous écoutes ! Demain, huit heures, on te dégote un avocat, on va chez les flics, et on porte plainte. Ils ne pourront pas le nier que c'est papa s'ils font des analyses graphologiques. En attendant, toi, tu te calmes ! Emmett me lâcha doucement. Et toi, tu fais pareil. Téléphone à Bella ! Ça te fera du bien. Prends mon portable, j'ai appel illimité. Elle me tendit son BlackBerry. J'écoutais son conseil et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je tapais son numéro que je connaissais par cœur et attendit qu'elle décroche.

- Allo ?

- Bébé, c'est moi.

- Oh Edward ! Tu me manques tellement ! Ça va ? Des nouvelles de ta taupe ? Et Cédric ?

- Je vais bien. Ma mère à divorcé, les papiers sont officiels. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle lettre dans ma boite. Em et Alice m'obligent à aller porter plainte demain.

- Ils ont raison Edward. Il ne faut plus que votre père vous approche. Il peut prendre beaucoup d'années de prison.

- Un an maximum. Avec coups et blessure sur maman. Ivresse sur la voie publique. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a aussi du détournement de fond dans l'histoire.

- Détournement de fonds ?

- C'est compliqué. Il va prendre cher pour tout ça non ?

- Oui, il va prendre beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci de me rassurer. Et toi, Forks ?

- Rien de spécial. On se fait chier, mais ça change pas de l'habitude. T'es trop tendu, il faut que tu te détendes toi !

- Te parler me détends. On se revoit dans moins d'une semaine.

- Je sais comment te détendre. Tu as un kit main libre ?

- Attends. Je fouillais dans mon tiroir. Je trouvais celui de mon portable. Je le branchais sur la prise et posais le combiné. Tu m'entends ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Ferme les yeux. Imagine que je suis à coté de toi. Je lui obéis. Je sentais presque le lit s'affaisser. Imagine mes mains se baladant sur ton torse.

- Bella ! Je ne criais pas pour ne pas me faire remarquer de ma famille.

- Allez, ça va te détendre. Bon, imagine que je retire lentement ton pull. Mes mains se posèrent sur la couture et je le fis remonter lentement en me tortillant. Je dus retirer mes écouteurs pour le faire valser.

- Bon, je suis torse nu. Et ensuite. Bizarrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'écouter.

- Imagine mes mains sur tes abdos, descendant lentement pour défaire le bouton de ton jean. L'anticipation rendait les choses meilleures.

- T'es habillée comment ?

- Nuisette relevé jusqu'au nombril. Descends lentement la fermeture de ta braguette. J'entendis qu'elle aussi retirait ses vêtements. Fais courir tes doigts sur la bosse plus qu'imposante qui doit déformer ton boxer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. J'allais craquer, c'était certain. Je l'entendais haleter difficilement dans le combiné. Retire tout tes vêtements. Son ton sensuel qui m'existait venait de disparaitre. Elle passait en mode dom. Et j'aimais ça.

- Caresse-toi, mais sans jamais toucher ton gland. Allez !

- C'est mmmh trop…

- Duuur ! Oui, je sais !

- Qu'est ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce que fais en pensant à moi ? En m'imaginant ?

- Je me aaaaah caresse ! Sans toucher mooonnnn cli… elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Bébé, t'es la ? J'attendis quelques secondes.

- Oui. Je vérifiais juste que ma mère dort. Imagine ma petite main sur ta hampe.

- Et toi, imagine… Mon index et mon majeur te taquinant. S'ensuivit un long concert de gémissements pour elle et moi.

- J'en peux plus Edward ! J'entendais son bassin frotter contre ses draps.

- Moi non plus ! J'vais venir !

- Laisse monter ! Oh mon dieu !

- Bell's ! J'étouffais ma jouissance en me mordant la lèvre.

- Edw…Arrd ! Je pouvais presque voir son visage dans le plaisir. Je n'osais bouger, et cherchais toujours à tâtons la boite de mouchoirs.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai jamais connu ce genre de sensations… toute seule !

- Moi aussi.

- T'es plus détendu, ça nous a fait du bien !

- J'ai hâte de te revoir. Juste pour ne plus imaginer !

- Je pense à toi tous les soirs. Merde, Charlie rentre de sa soirée ! Bisous bébé, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime au… Elle avait raccroché. Je pris mon vrai portable et lui envoyais mon je t'aime par texto. Je me rhabillais lentement, mon cerveau cherchant à conserver le moindre souvenir de cette 'séance', et rejoignis les autres, devant la télé.

- MAIS VA A GAUCHE CRETIN ! Criait Emmett à l'attention de joueurs. Cédric riait de le voir comme ça. Alice remarqua mon retour. Je lui rendis son portable et la remerciais.

- Vous m'accompagnerez demain ?

* * *

Voila ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai revelé à peu près ce qui allait se dérouler dans la suite…

La suite (ne criez pas), c'est pour le 1er octobre. Vu que je publie tard, j'essayerais d'envoyer des teasers.

A bientôt !

ROBisous ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Désolé, j'ai envoyé aucun teaser, j'ai eu une semaine de malade, j'en suis réduit pour m'avancer à écrire mes chapitres sur papier. Enfin bref ! Voila la suite !

Aussidagility : C'est bien d'assumé ces actes ! Désolé pour le teaser, j'ai ton adresse mail, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine ! Dès que j'ai un peu d'avance, j'essaye d'en envoyer, promis ! Merci pour ta review ^^

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Tourne à gauche, c'est un raccourci, m'indiqua Cédric. Je passais vers un centre de tri. Génial son raccourci ! La voiture est senteur déchet maintenant ! Je reconnus les abords de son lotissement vingt minutes plus tard. Ouais, sympa le raccourci, j'vais être obligé de laver la bagnole.

Je me garais devant sa maison. J'attendis que l'un de nous deux prenne la parole. Je fis le premier pas.

-C'était sympa cette semaine tous les deux. Bon, on a quand même eut des hauts et des bas, mais…

FLASHBACK

_- Allez Eddy, tu peux le faire ! Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule._

_- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait. L'angoisse naissait dans mon ventre._

_- Il est derrière les barreaux, il ne pourra rien te faire, m'encouragea Alice._

_- Si tu veux protéger ta mère, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, termina Cédric. Je posais une main sur la poignée du commissariat et poussais. Je marchais lentement jusqu'au bureau, les pièces à conviction en main. Je sentis ma famille et mon ami derrière moi._

_- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda le policier, ne levant même pas le nez de son écran d'ordinateur. Ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Ce fut Alice qui parla pour moi._

_- Mon frère aimerait porter plainte, s'il vous plait. Il dénia m'accorder un regard. _

_- Attendez ici, j'vais appeler quelqu'un._

_- Si je résume la situation, vous avez une lettre de menaces datant d'il y a quinze jours, des menaces publiques et des photos. Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ? Alice passa sa main sur mon épaule._

_- J'avais peur. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en prendre à ma mère, et je ne le voulais pas. Il me faisait chanter. Le flic chargé de prendre ma déposition se pinça l'arête du nez._

_- Bon, je vais faire analyser les écritures pour savoir s'il y a concordance. J'enregistre quand même la plainte pour chantage et harcèlement. On fouillera l'école pour savoir où les photos ont été prises. Il imprima plusieurs formulaires et me tendit un stylo. _

_- Signez ici… et ici. On vous tiendra au courant de l'avancé de note enquête. Le policier nous escorta en dehors de son bureau. Emmett me frappa virilement l'épaule. _

_- Tu as fait le bon choix. _

FIN FLASHBACK.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a su ton père ? Demanda Cédric.

- Oui. Son audience pour une liberté sous caution était lundi, sauf nouveau chef d'accusation. C'est râpé pour lui s'il voulait sortir. Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je coupais le moteur. C'était sympa ces deux jours, répétai-je pour combler le silence qui venait de s'installer. Brusquement, il me serra contre lui.

- Reste fort mec ! En toutes circonstances. Je serais là pour ton concours de piano le sept, et pour le procès de ton père. Appelle-moi si tu veux parler, même à trois heures du matin. Je savais pas ce que tu vivais avant. Je pensais que notre amitié partait en fumée.

- Désolé. Désolé de m'être éloigné de toi, de te mettre au cœur de cette tourmente familiale…

- J'suis ton meilleur pote. T'es là pour moi, j'suis là pour toi ! Je renforçais mon étreinte autour de lui, avant de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse sortir.

- On ressemble à des nanas ! Donc, tu viens pas aux vacances de Noel, mais à celle de février, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris vieux ! Sa mère sortit sur le palier. On se fit une dernière accolade avant qu'il ne sorte et récupère ses affaires dans le coffre. Je saluais sa mère de loin, et fis une marche arrière pour aller chez ma petite amie. Fini les douches froides !

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Je regardais une nouvelle fois les lattes de lit au-dessus de moi. J'étais étrangement calme. Ou alors, c'est le tranquillisant qui fait toujours effet. Un gardien passa et nous déposa le courriel. Marcus, mon compagnon de cellule, sauta de son lit sans se servir de l'échelle pour aller chercher la précieuse lettre de sa femme.

- Tiens l'vampire, quelqu'un qui t'aime et se fait du souci pour toi ! Il lança une lettre sur mon torse. Pourquoi il me surnomme le vampire ? Blond, pale, avec des dents aiguisées. Ca éclaire votre lanterne ? Je n'eus pas à la décacheter, nos lettres étaient lues par tout le monde. Zéro intimité, mais bon, j'suis pas dans un palace non plus. Juste quelques mots étaient écrit sur la feuille.

_Mon amour, tu me manques._

_Les souvenirs mes hantent, j'ai hâte que tu sortes de cet endroit pour vivre notre amour au grand jour. _

_La surveillante de ton cœur._

Le même gardien repassa peu de temps après (enfin, ça dépend de votre conception du temps). Il nous fit descendre au réfectoire deux par deux. Purée de carottes et viande crue, génial ! On se croirait dans une maison de retraite. Le gardien m'installa sur le banc, menottes aux chevilles. Les autres détenus mes regardaient tous du coin de l'œil, pour deux raisons : la première, un mec qui frappe sa femme n'est jamais estimé par les détenus. La seconde, je passe pour le fou à interner.

FLASHBACK, la semaine dernière.

_- Comment ça, audience annulé ? Hurlai-je presque dans notre petite salle. _

_- Vous venez d'être accusé de harcèlement et chantage ! Bon dieu, mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans ce merdier !_

_- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je vous paie pour que vous me sortiez d'ici. Peut-être devrai-je changer d'avocat… Il prit appui sur la table. _

_- Personne n'est assez fou pour vous prendre. Vous êtes cuit Cullen. Personne ne se fait d'illusion sur votre sort. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est 15 ans de prison et 300 000 dollars d'amende, avec, en prime, la perte de votre droit d'exercer. Si vous me virez, vous aurez un avocat commis d'office. Et là, ce sera pire._

_- COMMENT CA 15 ANS ? Je me levais brutalement de ma chaise. Les gardiens s'approchèrent de moi pour me maitriser. Je me défis de leur étreinte. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PASSE 15 ANS A L'OMBRE ! Je frappais la table de béton. J'étais incontrôlable. Les gardiens en profitèrent pour m'attraper. Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour m'échapper d'eux. Mon avocat s'était reculé. Un gars en blouse blanche entra dans la salle. Je me débattis encore plus. Il immobilisa mon bras et n'eut aucun mal à trouver une veine. Il planta la seringue dedans. Je me ramollis sans le vouloir comme une poupée de chiffon. J'eus juste le temps de balbutier 'pas 15 ans' avant de tomber dans les limbes. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Et je tiendrais parole. Je ne passerais pas 15 ans dans cet endroit sordide. Hors de question.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Je me garais devant la maison de ma petite amie. En reconnaissant ma voiture, elle sortit en courant, les cheveux ébouriffés, avec une longue robe fluide. Je n'eus presque pas le temps de sortir de l'habitacle qu'elle me sauta dessus. Ma tête évita de justesse la portière. Je glissais mes bras sous ses fesses, n'osant pas les palper de peur que sa mère, ou pire, son père, nous regarde derrière la vitre. Nous bouches se dévoraient sauvagement, j'eus à peine le temps de prendre une goulée d'air avant que nos langues s'affrontent en duel. C'est essoufflé que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je respirais son parfum à grande goulée.

- Et moi donc ! Douche froide tous les jours depuis notre petite séance… je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'allais échanger un nouveau baiser avec elle quand on tapota sur mon épaule. MAMAN ! Cria Bella dans mon oreille.

- Excuse-moi de venir saluer mon beau-fils ! Je lâchais doucement Bella pour me blottir dans l'étreinte offerte de Renée.

- Désolé, j'étais… commençai-je à me justifier.

- La fougue de la jeunesse. On a connu ça, même si c'est si difficile à croire ! Ma mère sortit de la maison. Elle courut également jusqu'à moi. Je lâchais ma belle-mère qui ne m'en voulut pas et attrapais ma mère au vol. Je murmurais à son oreille.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Rosalie est d'accord pour poser une cloison. Il faut faire des plans, mais c'est d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas. Là, je suis en train de rassembler mes affaires pour quitter la villa. Je vends également mes meubles inutiles. Pour avoir un peu d'argent.

- Ca me rassurerais de te savoir près de moi. Même si tu restes peu de temps, ça me soulagerais. S'il te plait. Je lui fis mon petit regard qui la fait craquer à chaque fois.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Pour la durée de procès. Et tu me laisses payer les travaux, la nourriture et le loyer. Et tu ripostes pas ! Elle déposa un index sur mes lèvres. C'est déjà gentil d'offrir l'asile à ta mère.

- Je préférerais faire 50/50.Ça me donne moins l'impression d'être assisté. Je suis majeur, j'ai un salaire.

- On verra en temps voulu. J'essayerais de passer dans la semaine pour voir comment aménager tout ça. Je me séparais d'elle. Je ne sais pas si j'hallucine, mais il me semble qu'elle a pris un peu de poids.

Bella vint enrouler ses bras autour de mon ventre et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me plongeai dans la piscine chocolat de ses yeux, avant que le son d'objectif d'appareil photo nous fasse sursauter. La coupable : ma mère.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous étiez tellement mignon que j'ai pas résisté !

- Fais voir ! Demanda Renée. Oh, ils sont trop chou ! Tu m'envoie la photo ?

- Oui, attends trente secondes… Je rêve ou même les parents deviennent modernes ?

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Renée se vantait sans cesse de ces lasagnes alors que Bella m'avait secrètement confié que c'était elle qui les avaient réalisés. Charlie me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la cave pour aller chercher le gâteau et la glace apportés par ma mère. Il ferma la porte derrière moi et alluma l'ampoule suspendu par un fil. J'allais prendre le gâteau quand Charlie me fit signe d'arrêter.

- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement la semaine dernière. Le diner, le lendemain… J'avais tort concernant Carlisle. Si tu n'avais pas convaincu Bella, je ne sais pas dans quel état serait ta mère…

- Ecoutez Monsieur Swan, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de moralisateur, je vais pas faire 'je vous l'avais bien dit'. Toute cette histoire va prendre fin sous peu, et je suis content que ma mère soit saine et sauve. Donc, c'est oublié, on en parle plus. On se serra la main pour clore le débat. Je repris dans mes mains le gâteau, mon beau-père ouvrit le congélateur pour prendre la glace, et on sortit de la pièce.

- Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, bougonna-t-il. On refit surface et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Bella brossa mes épaules couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Elle lança un regard appuyé à son père, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Finalement, ces excuses n'étaient pas forcement naturelles… Le repas se termina à 23 heures, chacun s'enferma dans sa propre chambre pour aller dormir. Les Swan logeaient ma mère, elle avait peur de rester seule à la villa.

J'admirais le corps de ma déesse dans sa nuisette avant d'aller dormir. J'espérais de tout cœur que ce que j'avais organisé avec Cédric ne tomberait pas à l'eau.

FLASHBACK.

_- Allez vieux, aide-moi ! Ca fait couillon les pétales de roses ?_

_- J'suis pas une nana ! Je sais pas si elle aime ça. Demande à ta sœur._

_- Bien sûr, j'allais te le proposer !_

_- Je t'imagine bien : Oh Alice s'il te plait. J'essaye de faire une présentation romantique pour que ma petite amie accepte qu'on fasse l'amour ! _

_- Tais-toi ! L'engueulai-je dans le magasin, de peur que quelqu'un nous ait entendu, ou pire, reconnu._

_- Ca va pas attirer le mauvais sort de prononcer cette expression, rassure-toi. Prends les, ces foutues pétales ! Tu pourras toujours les refiler à ta sœur !_

FIN FLASHBACK.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je saluais une dernière fois mes parents avant de repartir. Edward s'engagea sur l'autoroute 20 minutes plus tard. Ma mère reposait sur la vitre, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, et ma main sur la sienne. On se partageait le trajet pour ne pas être trop fatigué, nous étions partis à 18 heures. On s'arrêta pour manger et changer de chauffeur. Il était 21 heures 30 quand je me garais sur le parking de sa résidence. Il porta ma valise jusqu'au salon. Je tirais la poigne pour la faire rouler jusqu'à la chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je constatais qu'il avait fait une déco… romantique avant de partir. Il y avait des bougies partout, et un chemin de pétales de rose jusqu'au lit. Je sentis ses mains sur ma taille et sa bouche près de mon oreille.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire dans les toilettes chez Cédric car je voulais te traiter comme une reine. Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie… Alors, sautons le pas ! MERDE ! Ne vous y méprenez pas, je crève d'envie de faire l'amour avec Edward. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de moi le chevauchant. Mais... Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Bébé, j'suis désolé !

- T'as pas envie ? Ou tu veux attendre ? C'est encore le fait que tu ne veux pas faire l'amour tant que ce ne sera pas 'le bon' ?

- 'Le bon' ? Je me mis à réfléchir… Oh, ça ! Non, j'ai dit ça à Jasper le jour où Jacob a rompu. J'étais tellement blessé… Mais je ne le pensais pas, loin de là ! Non, c'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas.

- OH ! Ces yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc. Et… tu es, comme dirait Alice, en période rouge depuis longtemps ?

- Ca se finit vendredi. La veille du concours. Mais on sera trop tendu pour faire quoi que ce soit. Samedi, après le concours ! Ça t'irait ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut juste que je range les pétales de fleur.

- Ne les remets pas. Je trouve que ça fait trop comédie romantique américaine ! Il rougit, avant de se pencher sur moi pour échanger un long baiser et parsemer mon visage de doux baisers. Je rigolais et partis à la renverse. Il eut le bon réflexe de mettre une main sur mes reins pour éviter que je ne tombe.

Je tirais ma valise jusqu'à ma chambre de l'internat. Pas possible que ce soit aussi lourd ! Par flemme, je la posais par terre et mis des coups de pieds pour la faire avancer. J'arrivais à ma chambre, où je trouvais Jane, attendant patiemment.

- Ma Jane chérie ! Je me précipitais dans ces bras.

- Ma brunette adorée ! Alors ces vacances ?

- Mortelle loin de mon mec ! Et les tiennes ? Pourquoi tu poireaute dehors ?

- J'arrive à peine à marcher ! Il a une fougue ! Ben j'suis coincée dehors car la Roland à oublier d'ouvrir notre chambre !

- Comme par hasard ! J'vais chercher la clef, je reviens. Surveille ma valise. Je traversais le couloir en courant et m'arrêtais en glissant devant la porte de sa chambre personnelle. Je frappais, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur moi. Elle n'était pas verrouillée.

- Madame ? Demandai-je timidement. Personne ne répondit. Ya quelqu'un ? Je poussais la porte du bout du pied. Eh oh ! Je vis sur le mur les clefs de toutes les chambres. J'ai cours dans cinq minutes ! Pas la peine d'avoir un nouveau renvoi sur le dos ! Je m'approchais du tableau en liège et récupérais mon sésame. Je pris tout de même un papier et un stylo pour la prévenir de mon geste. J'allais partir. Et c'est là que je le vis.

Un appareil photo sur un trépied. Braqué en face de la fenêtre. Je m'y approchais timidement. Je vérifiais derrière moi s'il n'y avait personne. Je mis mon œil dans le viseur.

Je reconnus avec horreur l'appartement d'Edward. Je me reculais et partis en courant de cette chambre. Sauf que quelqu'un était arrivé entre temps. Je me retournais et me pris un coup de batte de base-ball sur le crane, juste au-dessus de l'œil. Je m'écroulais par terre. Le sang coulait à flot sur moi.

Je me mis à prier pour que la dernière chose que je voie au monde ne soit pas le visage déformé par la haine de ma surveillante de dortoir.

* * *

Je suis extrêmement bien caché, comme à chaque fois que je publie une fin sadique !

La suite, c'est pour le 15 octobre !

A très vite !

ROBisous ^^


	35. Chapter 35

ANNONCE :

DESOLE, CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! J'AI EU DU TRAVAIL PAR-DESSUS LA JAMBE CETTE SEMAINE, DONC JE N'AIS PAS PUS ECRIRE LA SUITE. LE CHAPITRE SERA ECRIT POUR LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, PROMIS. JE PREFERE DECALER LA PUBLICATION PLUTOT QUE D'ECRIRE UN TRUC A LA VA VITE QUI SERA BANCAL , SURTOUT QUE CE CHAPITRE TOURNE DANS MA TETE DEPUIS PLUSIEURS MOIS, DONC JE VEUX QU'IL SOIT COMME JE L'AVAIS IMAGINE.

J'ESSAYERAI D'ENVOYER DES TEASERS CETTE SEMAINE, PROMIS !

DESOLE DE CE RETARD ENCORE UNE FOIS !

PS. JE MAINTIENS LA SUITE D'ETRE UN AUTRE, MAIS PAS SUR A 100%


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour ! Désolé désolé ! Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard ! Je me rattrape car la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Aussidagility : Sorry sorry sorrry ! Je suis impardonnable, et tu as le droit de m'envoyer tes chiens, je les laisserais m'attaquer ! J'envoie un teaser cette semaine, et là, c'est juré ! Merci pour ta review ^^

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! La suite est maintenant ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le sang m'aveuglait. Je n'osais pas toucher mon crane, ni même me relever.

- Désolé madame, je ne venais rien voler, je voulais juste… Je commençai timidement à me relever. Elle pointa sur moi le canon d'une arme sortie de nulle part.

- Oh, je le sais bien ! Mais tu vas gentiment aller jusqu'au radiateur. Elle le pointa du doigt. Il était vers la porte. J'y allais, tremblant de tous mes muscles. C'était la première fois que je voyais une arme, sauf celle de mon père, mais il retire toujours le chargeur en rentrant, ordre de ma mère. Je ne devais pas aller suffisamment vite au gout de mon ravisseur, car elle m'attrapa les cheveux. Je m'écroulais au sol. La douleur lancinante de mon crane augmenta d'un cran. .

Elle sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche. Je retenus à grande peine mes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Que fais-je ici ? Elle attrapa sans ménagement mon poignet droit et y passa un bracelet de fer. Elle passa la chainette entre les deux bracelets derrière le tuyau de la chaufferie et attacha mon poignet gauche. Sa main fouilla ma poche pour trouver mon téléphone. Elle approcha l'écran de mon visage. C'était Edward et moi sur le canapé de la maison.

- Regarde le bien, car tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir ! Elle explosa le portable au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis des éléments électroniques tomber dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Bégayai-je difficilement sous l'effet de la peur. Je-J'ai rien demandé !

- Oh, une petite histoire de vengeance… Edward m'a retiré l'amour de ma vie. Pourquoi je ne lui enlèverai pas le sien. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas imaginer Carlisle dans les bras de cette femme. Comment pouvait-il trompé Esmée avec… Elle ? A moins qu'il l'est manipulé elle-aussi…

- Il n'a rien fait ! La boule éclata dans ma gorge. Des larmes brulantes descendirent le long de mes joues, et j'étais incapable de les retenir. Elle s'approcha de moi et me gifla. Ma tête cogna contre le mur.

- Tais-toi ! Petite insolente. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec l'autre conne de Jane ? Vous sautiez le mur de l'enceinte pour aller voir vos copains. J'ai décidé de vous piégez un soir. Mais vous m'avez bien eue. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce soir-là. Ma fameuse 'coupure au rasoir'…

- J'ai rien demandé dans ce conflit ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… Me plaignis-je une nouvelle fois. L'idée de quitter ce monde sans avoir dit au revoir aux gens que j'aimais faisait redoubler ma peine.

- ASSEZ ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. J'avais prévu de te garder un long moment sous ma coupe. Mais tes sanglots m'agacent ! Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Sa main trembla en levant l'arme sur moi. Je pleurais plus que de raison maintenant. J'allais disparaitre là, attaché à un radiateur, sur le parquet miteux de la chambre de ma surveillante.

Je m'attendais à entendre une détonation.

Il n'en fut rien.

A la place, trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Ma surveillante me fit comprendre que j'avais intérêt à me la fermer, même si je jubilais intérieurement. Elle entrouvrit sa porte, suffisamment pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Bonjour miss Roland. Brigadier Trim, et voici mon collègue Yala. Nous faisons une enquête de proximité suite à une plainte déposée il y a une semaine. Une affaire d'espionnage. Vous permettez ?

- Je ne sais pas si cette fouille est nécessaire, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire je…

- Elle l'est. Et je vous conseille de nous laisser passer. Nous avons un mandat. Si vous ne voulez pas nous obéir, nous vous arrêtons.

- Très bien très bien ! Elle se recula. J'étais sauvé ! La police est là ! Elle ne peut plus s'échapper. Si je n'étais pas menotté avec le crane en sang, je danserais au milieu de la pièce. Mais visiblement, j'ai pensé trop vite. Elle s'approcha de moi et mis l'arme sur ma tempe. Les deux hommes sortirent leur arme.

- On va tous se calmer, d'accord ? Le flic énonça son speech habituel.

- ME CALMER ? JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! Elle attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux et tira pour glisser l'arme sous mon menton. Je crois que là, plus personne n'est calme. Je la laisserai sauve uniquement si vous appelez la prison de Bellvue, et que vous faites sortir Carlisle Louis Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? ALLEZ ! Je retrouvais un peu de courage, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en moi, et une bouffé d'adrénaline me fit faire le choix le plus stupide qu'une fille amoureuse peut faire.

- Tuez-moi ! Tremblai-je. Je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que de laisser sortir cet homme pour qu'il maltraite Edward, Esmée, et le reste de sa famille. Allez-y. Je préfère grandement ce sort ! Oui, je dois être quand même suicidaire sur les bords.

- Petite insolente ! Petite garce ! Je l'entendis retirer le cran de sureté de son arme. Son index était sur la détente. J'avais fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la peur. Mon sacrifice pour protéger les Cullen.

- Main sur la tête. MAIN SUR LA TETE J'AI DIS ! J'ouvris timidement un œil. Mon malfaiteur était devenu tout blanc. Pendant que je parlais avec la prof, un policier était passé par la fenêtre en toute discrétion et s'était mis derrière elle.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coup et blessures, tentative de meurtre, espionnage, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Il l'a releva de force et la traina en dehors de l'école. Un des policiers me détacha du tuyau.

- Ca va aller mademoiselle, une ambulance arrive. Comment vous vous sentez ? Qu'est qu'elle vous a fait ? Incapable de parler, je pointais du doigt la batte de baseball sur son lit. Il l'attrapa avec des gants et la mit dans un sac plastique.

- BELLA ! Edward entra dans la chambre souillé de mon sang suivi du directeur. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me serra contre lui. Même si je ne pouvais plus respirer, je savourais son étreinte. Je ne pensais plus le revoir.

- Vos parents sont en route, ils viennent de quitter Forks et arriveront dans trois heures. Vous avez de la famille sur Seattle ? J'étais totalement incapable de parler. Sous le choc.

- Elle a un frère. Jasper. Il sortit son portable. Appelez-le. Il le lui tendit, ne voulant pas me lâcher. Moi non plus, je ne le voulais pas. L'adrénaline qui avait coulé dans mes veines depuis le début de cette scène se dissipait. Je me mis à trembler et reprit conscience. Je venais de me faire assommer par un coup de batte de base-ball. Je venais de frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises… Je pleurais sur la chemise d'Edward, alors qu'il me caressait le crane lentement.

- Calme-toi, shht. C'est fini, elle est partie, elle n'est plus là.

- C'était elle. La taupe. C'était elle. C'était elle. C'était elle.

- Je sais ma chérie. Mais tout est fini. Elle ne nous fera plus de mal. Calme-toi, respire un grand coup.

- C'était elle.

- Je sais. J'étais en état de choc, et ne pouvait m'empêcher de dire : c'était elle. Edward me rassurait sans cesse. Des brancardiers arrivèrent. Il m'allongea dessus, car j'étais incapable de marcher. Ils me descendirent et m'installèrent dans l'ambulance. Le directeur et Edward s'installèrent autour de moi. Fatigué de trop d'émotion en même temps, je m'écroulais dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

**Edward POV**

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, en tremblant, voyant ses yeux se fermer sans se rouvrir. Les médecins regardèrent ses constantes.

- C'est un mécanisme de protection. Elle vient de subir quelque chose qui l'a tellement choqué que son inconscient à prit le dessus. Elle se réveilla bientôt. L'ambulance se gara de toute urgence et on la transporta pour la soigner. Je fus obligé de rester avec le directeur dans la salle d'attente pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait bien.

* * *

- Edward ! Je me retournais sur Renée. Je la pris contre moi.

- Tout est ma faute, je suis terriblement désolé. Si elle n'était pas sorti avec moi, elle…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est un mauvais concours de circonstances.

- Si jamais elle… j'explosais en larmes contre son épaule. Toute ma culpabilité refoulée explosa contre son épaule. Si elle ne s'en sort pas, si elle a des séquelles… Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Calme-toi. Bella est solide, elle s'en sortira. Charlie et Jasper allèrent harceler un des médecins pour savoir l'état de santé de Bella. Elle était arrivée il y a plus de quatre heures, et personne n'avait de nouvelle. Renée et moi nous serions les coudes et nous réconfortions mutuellement. En tout cas, je sais que même si personne n'osait me le dire en face, cette histoire était ma faute.

- Monsieur et Madame Swan, je vous présente au nom de l'école et du conseil d'administration toutes nos excuses. Nous ne savions rien sur ce qui se passait dans la vie de Miss Roland, ni de ses fréquentations et activités pour le moins douteuses. Nous prenons à notre charge tous les frais hospitaliers de votre fille, ainsi que, si cela est nécessaire, un soutien psychologique pour elle et vous, naturellement. Si vous décidez de laisser votre fille dans notre école, nous prendrons à notre charge les frais scolaires également. Le directeur avait, pour ainsi dire 'la queue entre les jambes' s'il voulait garder une de ses élèves, et éviter une sanction de justice.

- Merci à vous. Et, vous pourrez rassurer le conseil d'administration, nous porterons plainte contre cette surveillante, et non contre l'école, répliqua Charlie. Le directeur hocha la tête.

- Famille Swan ? Demanda une infirmière. Jasper, Charlie et Renée la rejoignirent. Je ne bougeai pas, ne faisant pas partie des appelés.

- Votre fille va bien. Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller. Nous avons fait plusieurs scanners concernant sa tête, et il n'y pas d'hémorragie interne. Elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire. Nous la garderons en observations jusqu'à demain pour surveiller son état.

- Très bien. On peut aller la voir ? Demanda Renée.

- Bien sûr, mais ne lui parlez pas de l'incident. Un psychologue passera plus tard.

- D'accord. Edward, tu viens ? Renée me tendit la main.

- Allez-y d'abord. Elle aura certainement plus envie de voir sa famille.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle s'approcha de moi, m'attrapa le bras et, contre ma volonté, m'obligea à suivre le cortège. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre 222 et entra timidement.

- Vous avez de la visite Miss Swan. Elle se décala pour nous laisser passer. Renée courut jusqu'au lit et la serra contre elle.

- Maman, tu n'aurais pas dus venir…

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu es comme Edward, à dire des conneries. Elle ricana contre l'épaule de sa mère. J'ai eu si peur quand on nous a appelés. Elle se décala pour laisser place à Jasper. Il immobilisa sa sœur contre lui de longues minutes. Elle ne riposta pas et le laissa faire. Ils se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Charlie prit la place de son fils en frottant le dos de Bella pour la réconforter.

- Maintenant, tu ne sors plus sans bombe lacrymogène, ni sans spray au poivre, ni sans

- J'ai compris, je ne peux plus faire un pas sans une garde rapproché.

- J'ai eu si peur Bella. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Ils se mirent autour d'elle et je pus enfin la voir.

Son corps se confondait avec le décor. Elle était pale, comme sa chemise de nuit, ainsi que les murs et les draps. Elle avait un gros bandage autour du crâne, surement pour protéger son hématome de tous coups accidentels. Elle avait des cicatrices sur le visage.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle. Je m'approchais de son lit et me calais dans ses bras. Son odeur de fraise innocente avait disparu. Maintenant, elle sentait le désinfectant hospitalier.

- Pardonne-moi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de me reculer. Je pris place sur un des fauteuils en tenant sa main, et ne la lâchais plus du regard pour le restant de l'après-midi.

* * *

- Venez à la maison, proposa Jasper à ses parents. On vous laissera la chambre avec Alice. On prendra le canapé.

- Merci Jasper. Tu peux nous emmener dans un magasin pour qu'on puisse s'acheter des brosses à dents propre et des sous-vêtements. On est parti sans rien prendre alors…

- Bien sûr.

- Et pour Bella ? Vous allez faire comment ? Vous allez trouver une chambre d'hôtel, vu qu'elle ne peut pas être transportée ?

- Je sais pas… Je cherche une solution mais…Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Laissez-là chez moi ! J'habite à cinq minutes de l'hôpital, dix minutes de chez Jasper. Si jamais il y a le moindre souci, tout le monde sera sur place. Elle restera couchée le temps qu'elle s'en remettre. Laissez-là sur Seattle. Ils se consultèrent du regard.

- C'est une grosse responsabilité Edward. S'il lui arrive quelque chose…

- Il lui est déjà arrivé quelque chose. Je pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire maintenant.

- D'accord, accepta Renée. Ça te dérange si nous restons chez toi le temps de sa convalescence ?

- Absolument pas. Tant qu'elle est à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

* * *

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je en l'aidant à sortir de la Volvo.

- Oui Edward, arrête de t'inquiéter. Les scanners sont bons. Pas de saignement.

- Je vais t'aider à grimper les marches. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille et l'aidais. Nous mimes de longues minutes pour atteindre notre but, mais tant pis. Je la guidais dans ma chambre que j'avais rangée et nettoyée de fond en comble pour elle.

- Merci Edward. Je vais m'allonger un moment, je suis fatigué.

- Tes parents vont revenir d'ici peu. Ils sont partis à Forks chercher des vêtements et prendre leurs congés.

- Je m'excuse pour demain. On ne pourra pas faire ce qu'on avait prévu… Je caressais sa joue.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Si je ne t'avais pas mêlé à cet affaire, tu serais... elle posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Arrête de dire des stupidités. Tu es une des meilleures choses qui m'est arrivé ici. Elle attrapa ma nuque et m'embrassa. Je ne m'éternisais pas sur ces lèvres, car ma prof de piano sonna. Je l'abandonnais sur le lit.

- Allez, là, c'est notre grosse séance de révision avant le concours de demain. On peaufinera les détails plus tard. Je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça, mais…

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être déconcentré par les détails inutiles !

Je jouais du mieux que je pus devant elle, tout en m'assurant que Bella allait bien par la porte grande ouverte de ma chambre. J'arrivais à la fin de Debussy quand j'entendis un gros poids tomber sur le sol.

- Bella ! J'accourus dans la chambre, suivie de près par ma prof. Nous l'aidâmes tranquillement à se relever.

- Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ? Je regardais si son bandage ne s'était pas défait.

- J'ai voulu me lever pour aller aux toilettes et… J'sais pas, j'ai pas compris comment mais… Les sanglots commençaient à pondre dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais t'aider.

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, proposa ma prof. Je l'aidais à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je fermais la porte pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et me fis une promesse.

Si jamais Carlisle sort de prison un jour, il ne profitera pas de la liberté. Il ira directement six pieds sous terre. Par n'importe quel moyen

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite !

Laissez votre avis !

ROBisous ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Coucou ! Me revoila déjà avec la suite ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Le concours tant attendu de piano arrive enfin !

Aussidagility : Je me fais pardonner ! Je t'enverrais un long teaser mardi ou lundi pour le chapitre sur le bal ! Et si j'ai le temps, j'ajouterais un peu pour Ne plus jamais partir. Ca me rattrapera des deux teasers que je devais t'envoyer et que j'ai oublié ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Bisous !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Renée au chevet de sa fille. Je me glissais à ses côtés. Elle attrapa ma main.

- Bien maman, arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené des livres de la maison. Elle les posa sur la table de chevet. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coussin en plus, d'une couverture…

- Maman, je vais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais m'en remettre ! J'ai connu pire, et j'en connaitrais d'autre !

- Tu n'as pas connu pire qu'un coup de batte de base-ball ! Je vais nous faire à diner. Ça te va des pâtes au fromage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Maman… souffla-t-elle.

- Ok, ok ! Elle se leva et alla à la cuisine. Je caressais ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter depuis sa chute. J'avais trop peur. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon buste et posa sa tête sur mon pectoral droit.

- Ta tête serait mieux sur un oreiller.

- Oh, mais vous allez arrêter à la fin de toujours me surprotéger bordel ! Je veux m'allonger sur toi, pas sur un foutu oreiller. Alors, tu ripostes pas ! Elle ancra ses bras autour de moi pour ne plus me lâcher. On sonna à la porte.

- Je reviens. J'embrassais son front et me levais difficilement. J'allais ouvrir à notre visiteur. Jane.

- Bella est ici ? Je peux aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr. Elle est dans ma chambre là-bas. Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux. Je fermais la porte derrière elle et m'installais sur le canapé.

**Bella POV**

- Ma Jane ! Je me redressais sur le matelas pour l'accueillir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et me sauta dessus sans préambule.

- Bella ! J'ai eu si peur ! Quand j'ai vu une civière aller jusqu'à la chambre de la surveillante, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'aurais dut aller chercher cette foutue clef, j'aurais dus… me rendre compte de ton absence, j'aurais dut… Je sentis ses larmes brulantes descendre sur ma nuque. Des larmes de culpabilité. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains.

- Calme-toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Elle en avait après moi, et ta présence n'aurait rien changé. Elle m'aurait attrapé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu n'es pas responsable, et je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Je vais bien.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? A la tête ?

- Un coup de batte. Elle m'a giflé, arraché une poigné de cheveux, et j'ai des bleus un peu partout. Ce n'est rien de dramatique. Une semaine au lit, et je vais te retrouver à l'internet.

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques ! J'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, mais tes fringues en boules me manquent, ton dentifrice jamais fermé me manque, ton caractère râleur me manque…

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais bientôt, tu prieras pour que je déguerpisse vite fait bien fait !

- Oh ma Bella ! Elle me serra une nouvelle fois contre elle à m'en étouffer. Maintenant, c'est le surveillant des mecs qui doit gérer les deux internats. Il rigole beaucoup, et on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le directeur cherche une remplaçante pas trop folle pour nous. On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

- Oh non, ça doit encore être ma mère qui s'inquiète trop… râlai-je.

- J'vais devoir partir, j'ai réussi à avoir une autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie d'une demi-heure pour venir te voir. Accroche-toi ma Bella. Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant place à Garrett, Tyler, Rachel, suivi d'Edward.

- Alors, on confond sa tête avec une balle ! Plaisanta Garrett pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était vraiment le premier à dédramatiser la situation.

- Qu'est tu veux, je suis une fille qui déteste le sport… Ils me tendirent un gros bouquet de fleur. Je plongeai ma tête dedans pour profiter de toutes les senteurs.

- Vous avez dut le payer une fortune !

- C'est pas de notre part. Ça, c'est l'école qui t'y offre. Il y a une carte avec. Je la trouvais agrafé au plastique. Je l'arrachais et lus le mot.

_Tous nos vœux de bons rétablissements,_

_De la part de tous les enseignants, les élèves, le conseil d'administration et le directeur. _

- Ils ont eu sacrément peur. Ils ont mis tous les avocats sur l'affaire, et font taire la presse au maximum. Avant le concours de cette importance… me confia Tyler.

- Vous leur direz merci de ma part.

- Allez, ça, c'est de notre part. Ils posèrent plusieurs paquets sur la couverture. J'ouvris le premier. Un bonnet.

- Ça te protègera au moins !

- J'y suis pour rien ! Ajouta Rachel. C'est eux qui ont eu cette horrible idée. Je secouais la tête de dépit, mais me retenu également de rire.

- Merci les garçons. Vous êtes vraiment les seuls à dédramatiser l'évènement. Jane pleure dans mes bras, ma mère et Edward j'en parle même pas… L'intéressé entra dans la chambre. Je me calais dans ses bras, et, pour une fois, il ne riposta pas. J'ouvris la suite de mes présents. J'avais droit à un CD de guitare de la part de ma prof, des livres de la part de Rachel, et de la part du groupe, des cordes de guitares et un puzzle de 1000 pièces.

- Vous êtes trop généreux. Venez là ! Je me redressais et les prit tous les trois contre moi. Ils durent partir sur ordre de ma mère pour que je puisse diner tranquillement. Ils repasseraient dimanche après-midi. Edward me cala contre lui pour diner.

- Je ne t'ai rien offert… murmura-t-il, gêné. Je me retournais sur lui.

- Tu m'offres l'hospitalité et l'amour. Je ne pense pas que je puisse réclamer plus que ça. Je l'embrassais durant plusieurs minutes, avant de sombrer de fatigue contre lui.

* * *

- T'es bien installé Bella ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coussin ou…

- Jasper, je ne suis pas en sucre. C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir d'un trajet en voiture du cinq minutes, râlai-je. Ma mère et mon père montèrent sur la banquette arrière. Il s'inséra dans la circulation. Scanner obligatoire tous les jours durant une semaine ! Ça va être super si mon grand frère est angoissé à ce point à l'idée de me conduire à l'hôpital ! Il se gara en face et m'aida à sortir. Il passa un bras autour de mes reins.

- Ça va ? Tu arrives à marcher ?

- Calme-toi Jasper ! Il laissa tout de même son bras à sa place. Je l'en remerciais. Depuis ma petite chute hier, j'avais toujours un peu peur de tomber, et je limitais au possible mes déplacements. Je m'installais dans la salle et me déshabillais.

- As-tu eu des pertes de mémoires, des vestiges ?

- Pas vraiment un vertige. Je me suis levé et je suis tombé. Rien de dramatique…

- Laissons le scanner en juger. Je te laisse t'allonger. Je grimpais difficilement et plaquais mes bras le long du corps. Je restais vingt minutes dans cette position, avant d'avoir le droit de descendre.

- Tout va bien. Votre chute était une simple baisse de tension je pense. Faites attention, et on verra demain si votre état se dégrade. Il me raccompagna dans la salle d'attente et Jasper me ramena, un peu plus confiant.

**Edward POV**

- Arrête de bouger Edward !

- Alice, je pense pas qu'un nœud papillon est vraiment utile, surtout que ça m'empêche de respirer et ça me fait angoisser !

- J'ai acheté ce costume spécialement pour toi, alors maintenant, tu râles pas et tu m'obéis !

- Comment ça tu as acheté ça exprès ? Tu m'as dit que c'était un vieux costume de Jasper ! Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Allez, maintenant, tu bouges pas… Et voilà, c'est pas dramatique un nœud papillon ! Regarde-toi, t'es beau comme un pape !

- Merci Alice. Je la serrais contre moi.

- Allez, va falloir y aller ! Je repartis dans ma chambre où Bella m'attendait.

- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi. Ne pas participer au concours…

- L'an prochain. En plus, tu pourras quand même me voir. Je tapotais la télé. Le concours était diffusé à la télé, sur la chaine locale.

- J'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Je m'allongeais sur son corps fin en prenant appui sur mes bras.

- Je te promets que je gagnerais. Je reviendrais avec le trophée sous le bras. Promis.

- J'ai foi en toi. Tu y arriveras.

**POV Anna ROLAND. **

Les portes s'ouvrirent en un crissement métallique. Je me dépliais difficilement et passais derrière la gardienne. J'ai vraiment déconné avec la gamine. J'aurais pas dus la kidnapper, encore moins la menacer de mort ! Et Carlisle va m'en vouloir ! Je me mis en ligne derrière les autres femmes et descendit à la promenade. Un point positif dans cette affaire : j'avais rejoint mon amant. Je le trouvais adossé au grillage coté hommes. Je courus vers lui.

- Oh mon amour comme tu m'as manqué ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, qu'il fallait que je reste dehors pour continuer à pourrir la vie de ton fils mais… la petite garce était là, et… j'ai craqué ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tu m'en veux bébé ? Dis-moi quelque chose amour je t'en prie. J'attrapais sa main à travers le grillage, priant pour ne pas être vu par un maton. Il se retourna pour me faire face. Il était comme dans mes souvenirs. Beau, avec des yeux bleus me faisant perdre pied quand il me regardait ou me faisait l'amour.

- Excusez-moi, mais, on se connait ? Je fus choqué dans un premier temps. Je pensais pas qu'une semaine en prison était un tel lavage de cerveau.

- Mais Carlisle, c'est moi ! Anna ! Du conservatoire ! Il recula.

- Désolé, mais je ne connais pas de Anna.

**POV Edward. **

Je suivis Alice jusqu'au palais des spectacles. Je tremblais légèrement, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid… Je retrouvais ma mère et Cédric devant celui-ci. J'allais me blottir dans son étreinte durant de longues secondes. Elle caressa mon dos.

- Tu vas y arriver Edward. Tu en es capable.

- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne remporte pas ce prix, je peux dire adieu au conservatoire l'an prochain. Je sentis qu'elle voulut riposter qu'elle allait pouvoir me payer l'école, mais elle ne le fit pas, car ni elle ni moi n'avions les moyens financiers pour ça.

- Tu es très beau chéri. Je peux prendre une photo de toi ? Demanda ma mère.

- Vas-y. Cédric sortit son appareil photo également.

- Il me faut également une photo de toi. Le lycée veut faire un article sur toi et le concours. Deux flashs crépitèrent devant moi. Je me retenus de cligner des yeux.

- Alors p'tit frère, tu vas te marier ? T'es sapé comme un pingouin ! Emmett me ceintura brutalement.

- Lâche-moi ! Je lui mis des coups de talons dans les jambes. Il concéda à ma demande. Je serais Rosalie contre moi, respirant son doux parfum pour me calmer. L'angoisse nouait mon estomac, et je me rassurais en me disant que je ne pourrais rien vomir, sachant que j'avais l'estomac vide.

- J'vais devoir vous laisser. Le concours est dans trente minutes, et la prof veut faire les dernières vérifications.

- Courage mec ! Je me retournais vers eux. Ils avaient tous confiance en moi. Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir. Ils levèrent tous un pouce encouragent. Je gravais cette image dans ma mémoire avant de partir.

Je suivis les flèches avec écrit : pour les participants. Je trouvais ma prof toute excité dans les coulisses, courant de partout. Elle me sauta dessus.

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ! Tu es à la bourre, et le premier à passer ! Vous êtes 15 dans les sections piano, et tu es le premier de mon groupe ! Oui, tu es très beau, mais j'en ai rien à ciré ! Donne-moi tes mains. TES ONGLES ! REGARDE-MOI LES GRIFFES QUE TU AS ! Tiens, tu prends ça, et si dans deux minutes tu as encore de serait-ce qu'un seul morceau d'ongle sur les doigts, je te garantis que je tu vas découvrir à quoi ressemble Mars ! Elle partit dans tous ses états pour trouver d'autres élèves à martyriser. Je me dépêchais de couper mes ongles, avant de la mettre en colère plus que de raison. Un homme lui attrapa le bras pour la calmer. Son mari.

- Chérie, tu angoisses les élèves comme ça. Il va falloir que tu te calmes. Regarde-moi. Ils sont prêts tes élèves. Ils sont surtout angoissés. Alors, si tu veux être une bonne prof maintenant, je te conseille de les réconforter et de les rassurer. Elle hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers moi, et j'espérais que le conseil de son mari avait porté ses fruits.

- Tenez. Ca y est, j'ai des mains parfaites. Je tendis mes doigts. Ils tremblaient. Je devais entrer en piste dans dix minutes. Elle prit chacune de mes mains entre les siennes.

- Calme-toi. Ferme les yeux. Écoute-moi. Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… Dunter passa dans le couloir des loges avant de venir vers nous. Si tu es trop angoissé, ça va se sentir dans ton jeu.

- Je sais. Mais c'est la première fois que je passe un concours aussi important et… Ma gorge se noua sur la fin.

- Ils ne vont pas te manger. C'est impressionnant, je sais, mais tu y arriveras. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais tu es le meilleur de mes élèves pour ce concours. Les autres de troisième et cinquième année se croient plus fort qu'ils ne le pensent. Tu es celui en qui je place le plus d'espoir. Elle se remit sur la terre ferme. ALLEZ, REUNION DE GROUPE ! On fit tous un cercle autour d'elle.

- Edward est celui qui se présente le premier. Ensuite, c'est toi… toi… et on finit par vous deux. Je vous ai tous dit ce que je pensais de vous en séance individuelle. On y est, et on va tout faire pour atteindre une place digne de notre niveau. Je ne doute pas que certains seront dans les sept premiers. Je peux déjà vous rassurer, pas mal d'école se sont désistés suite au niveau. Vous représentez l'école ! Vous ne devez pas nous trahir.

- Bonjour et bienvenue au concours de piano de l'Etat de Washington ! Sans préambule, je vais vous présenter notre jury. Monsieur Strier, directeur du Conservatoire de Seattle ! On regarda la retransmission télé en même temps. Le directeur se leva, salua la foule et la caméra, avant de se rassoir. Miss Dopen, dernière gagnante du concours ! Une grande rousse se leva, et fit plusieurs poses aguicheuses. Et enfin, le plus grand pianiste de l'Amérique, Monsieur Fop. Des applaudissements beaucoup plus chaleureux se firent entendre dans la salle, ainsi que des sifflements et certains cris. Il était connu pour ses reprises de grands classiques. Sans plus attendre, notre première candidate, miss Arton ! Une blonde maigrichonne un peu perdu entra sur scène. Le présentateur s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle voulait dire quelques mots. Elle fit non violement de la tête avant de s'assoir maladroitement sur le tabouret.

Elle commença à jouer et je sus en moins d'une minute j'avais plus que 14 candidats à éliminer. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais la fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, faisant beaucoup de fausses notes et oubliant parfois les nuances. Elle ne finit pas la première pièce, partant en courant de l'estrade, les larmes plein les joues. Le présentateur dut improviser.

- Bon, puisque notre première candidate déclare probablement forfait, laissons place à notre second, monsieur Cullen ! Pas préparé à passer si tôt, je tremblais de tous mes muscles.

- Merde Edward ! Tout le monde répéta ça dans la loge. Je sortis. Une technicienne m'attrapa le bras et me fit courir pour rejoindre la scène. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que j'avais quarante projecteurs braqués sur la tronche, et deux caméras fixaient mon visage. Je vis ma famille au premier rang, Emmett sifflant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je m'assis derrière mon piano, fermais les yeux une demi seconde et fis craquer mes doigts.

- Vous voulez dire quelques mots ? Demanda le gars en approchant le micro de ma bouche.

- Je dédicace simplement ses morceaux à ma famille, à mes amis, et plus particulièrement à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, mais qui n'a malheureusement pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il hocha la tête. Je soufflais un dernier coup, et laissais mon regard agripper la feuille. Je ne la lâchais plus, ne regardant même plus la salle pour me concentrer.

Je jouais du mieux que je pus. Je mis tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre dans ses notes, espérant émouvoir le jury. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement m'acclama à la fin et je sortis de scène les genoux tremblants. Je dus m'adosser au mur avant de retourner vers notre loge commune. Ma prof m'attendait. Elle me sauta dessus, m'étouffant presque.

- C'était du grand Edward ça ! Tu gagneras ! Les autres ont du souci à se faire !

* * *

- Nous allons annoncer le nom des vainqueurs ! Nous étions 14, alignés sur scène. Il était presque minuit. Le concours s'était terminé à 22 heures trente, et il avait fallu un long moment au jury pour se décider. J'avais regardé les participants, et franchement, le niveau était élevé.

Je n'étais pas dans les derniers. Il annonça les gagnants jusqu'à la place numéro 10,je jury serrant les mains et distribuant des bouquets de fleurs aux participants ainsi que des réductions pour des articles de piano.

Je n'étais toujours pas annoncé quand il débita les trois autres places. Je croisais les doigts discrètement, espérant que je ne serais pas annoncé par la suite. Un des élèves de ma prof était 8eme.

Il annonça le sixième. C'était un élève du conservatoire, mais toujours pas moi.

Il annonça le cinquième. Ce n'était pas moi. Même si je finissais troisième, je m'en fichais car j'avais au minimum un an de payé au conservatoire.

- C'est là que les choses se corsent. Nous étions quatre sur scène. On se rapprocha et chacun passa son bras autour de la taille de son voisin. Le jury à passer trois quart d'heure pour se décider entre le quatrième et la troisième. La quatrième place est la place la plus dure à avoir, car on est prêt, tout prêt du podium, mais on y accède pas. Il faisait monter la tension. Et le bougre savait s'y prendre. La quatrième place… Est attribué… A… Monsieur… Cullen ! Du conservatoire de Seattle ! J'essayais de ne pas ciller, mais je venais de me prendre la plus grande claque de toute ma vie. Quatrième. Proche d'une coupe. Mais pas suffisamment. Je serais la main de mes adversaires, et m'approchais de la scène pour faire ma révérence. Je pris mon gros bouquet de fleurs, ma 'médaille', mes bons de réductions, et serrais la main du jury, en dernier, celle du directeur. Il me retenu plus que nécessaire.

- J'ai tout essayé mon grand. Tu étais le meilleur pour moi. Mais pas pour eux.

- Je me moque de votre pitié. Je passais dans les coulisses. Ma prof m'accosta. Des larmes dans les yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé… Je plaquais le bouquet contre son buste.

- Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir fait bosser comme un dingue, merci. Je lui donnais mon bouquet et partit en courant par l'issue de secours. Je l'entendis crier mon nom, mais j'avais déjà quitté le parking.

* * *

Je sais ! Encore une fin sadique !

Je vous retrouve dans 15 jours, c'est-à-dire le 12, pour savoir où Edward s'est enfui !

Bisous !


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas vous faire monter les larmes aux yeux, milles excuses, ce n'était pas mon but ! Voila la suite de cet fic sadique ^^

Jackye : Bonjour ! Eh non, Edward n'est pas allé voir Bella. Ce serait trop beau si le jury s'était trompé et décidais que c'était lui le gagnant… Mais peut etre qu'il peut faire quelque chose en sa faveur… C'est vrai que cela rendrait Carlisle fou de joie à l'idée de rabaisser son fils… Mais il ne sait rien de ce concours, il est derriere les barreaux ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Ranianada : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je courrais sans but précis. J'allais là où la route me menait. Je détachais ce nœud papillon qui avait pour unique but de m'étrangler dans ma course. 4eme…4eme… Ce chiffre maudit que mon cerveau me répétait sans cesse. C'était quoi mon problème pour être 4eme et par 3eme ? Mon rythme trop haché ? Mon manque de nuances ? Le fait que je n'appuie pas assez fortement sur les pétales ? C'est ma tronche qui leur revenait pas ou quoi ? Merde à la fin ! Ma course fut stoppée quand j'arrivais au bout de la ville, face à l'océan. Il y avait une petite falaise. Il devait y avoir une centaine de mètres sous moi avant de tomber dans l'eau et s'écraser sur les rochers.

Je m'assis dessus, dangereusement proche du vide. De toute façon, si je tombais, tant mieux pour moi. Tant mieux pour tout le monde. J'arrêterais d'emmerder le monde avec mes problèmes d'argent, et Bella serait dix milliards de fois mieux sans moi. Mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. 4eme. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine ? Sortir du conservatoire ? Reprendre une année de terminale ? Pour faire quoi après ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire. Pas d'argent = pas d'étude. Pas d'étude = pas de travail. Pas de travail = pas de vie. Je me rapprochais un peu du bord. Je perdis un peu d'équilibre et me rattrapais au poteau lumineux à côté de moi. Sauter ou ne pas sauter ?

**Rosalie POV**

Tout le monde était réuni auprès de la prof de piano d'Edward et son mari. On écoutait son discours car personne n'avait idée d'où pouvait être parti Edward.

- Il… Il est descendu de scène. Il était sonné, totalement abattu. Il m'a donné son bouquet et… Il m'a remercié avant de partir par là. Elle pointa du doigt l'issue de secours. Son mari la serra contre elle.

- Calme-toi mon amour. Il la berça contre elle. Tout le monde était sonné. Esmée, Cédric, Alice, moi… Seul Emmett gardait son sang-froid.

- Bon, on va le retrouver. A pied, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Qui a une voiture ? Esmée leva la main. Elle avait emmené Cédric. Alice avait emmené Edward et j'étais venu avec Emmett. Le mari de la prof face à nous leva la main également. Quatre voitures. On pourra jamais couvrir la ville à quatre.

- J'en ai une aussi. Une grosse voix nous fit tous sursauter. On se retourna. Le directeur du conservatoire. Je veux vous aider dans vos recherches. C'est en partie ma faute s'il est parti.

- Bon, on va s'organiser. Maman, tu pars avec Cédric, et vous allez vers le nord. Quartier des affaires et toute la compagnie. Ali', tu vas vers les centres commerciaux, galeries marchandes et supérette autour d'ici. Madame, allez dans les gares, les arrêts de bus et en dernier recours l'aéroport. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, ça m'étonnerait qu'il parte en avion. Vous… Il pointa du doigt le directeur, les hôpitaux et les cliniques, on ne sait jamais. Et nous, on va longer la cote, au cas où. On reste en contact permanent. Texto à tout le monde toute les dix minutes ! Le premier qui le trouve appelle Esmée. C'est elle qui est la plus à même de le raisonner. Chacun échangea son numéro avec tout le monde. On rejoignit le parking au pas de course. Je grimpais dans la Jeep de mon petit ami. Il démarra au quart de tour.

- Roule au pas. On pourrait le manquer. Il longea la cote jusqu'à l'est. Rien. Il était nerveux et inquiet. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Je mis la mienne sur la sienne. Il tourna le regard un instant de sa conduite.

- Edward est quelqu'un de rationnel. Il n'irait pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Il est rationnel quand il veut. Il n'a pas les idées claires, il peut faire une connerie. Une énorme connerie. Je me rapprochais de lui et déposais un baiser sur sa tempe.

- On le retrouvera Emmett. Ou qu'il soit.

**Alice POV**

Je rentrais dans un nouveau bar sur la 8eme et accostai les gens.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas croisé ce type ? Je tendis une nouvelle fois la photo que j'avais retrouvée de lui dans mon portefeuille. C'est important, vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ? Allez, bordel, aidez-moi ! Les motards récupérèrent leurs consommations avant de s'installer sur une des banquettes miteuses du bar. On tapota sur mon épaule. Le patron.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de sortir. Vous effrayez la clientèle, et c'est pas bon du tout.

- Vous ne l'auriez pas croisé ? C'est mon petit frère, il a disparu et…

- J'en ai rien, mais alors rien à foutre ! Il posa une de ses grosses mains sales sur mes reins.

- Lâchez-moi ! Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta dehors comme une malpropre. Je m'agrippais à un banc pour ne pas m'affaler par terre. J'allais reprendre mes recherches quand mon téléphone sonna. Je l'attrapais vivement, espérant que c'était un des membres du groupe qui avait retrouvé Edward. Raté. Jasper.

- Allo bébé ? Désolé, je suis pressé, donc si tu pouvais faire vite !

- Où est Edward ? Bella est en larmes, elle a besoin de lui parler. Il ne répond pas sur son portable.

- Personne ne le sait. Il a disparu après l'annonce des prix. Tout le monde fouille la ville pour le retrouver.

- QUOI ? Jasper, donne-moi ça. J'entendis des coups dans le combiné et ce fut Bella qui attrapa le téléphone. Alice, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Je suis plus que sérieuse. Tout le monde fouille la ville ! Hôpitaux, quartiers, gare… On doit s'envoyer des messages toute les dix minutes. Toujours rien. J'entendis des sanglots qu'on tentait de réprimer. Jasper attrapa le téléphone une nouvelle fois.

- Alice, où es-tu ? J'arrive !

- Inutile. Ta petite sœur a besoin de toi. Dès qu'on le retrouve, je te préviens. Promis. Reste avec Bella. Je lui raccrochais au nez. J'avais plusieurs texto du groupe. Toujours rien. Je repris mon enquête dans la rue.

- Excusez-moi, vous avez croisés ce jeune homme ? … Dites, vous l'avez vu quelque part ? Allez, répondez-moi ! J'accostais un groupe de jeune. Vous l'avez vu ? Ils se penchèrent sur la photo.

- Jason, ramène tes miches ! C'est pas le type qu'on a croisé il y a une heure ? Ils se penchèrent sur la photo.

- Le sprinteur ! Si, c'est lui !

- Vous l'avez vu ? Où ? Il avait un smoking non ?

- Oui, il était sapé super classe. Il courait en sortant du palais des specrtacles. Il avait l'air à l'ouest. Il a longé la digue côté Ouest. Il a pas pu aller bien loin, après, c'est la falaise.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Tenez ! Je leur mis vingt dollars dans la main et appelai Emmett.

**Rosalie POV**

- Ok, on y va. Je raccrochais le portable d'Emmett. Alice a eu des infos. Il est parti vers l'ouest, dans notre quartier. Emmett fit un demi-tour brusque et repartis rapidement sur la route du complexe des spectacles. A partir de là, il repartit au pas. Il y avait quelque chose de noir au milieu de la route. Arrête-toi ! Il mit ses warnings. Je descendis et ramassais l'objet. Un nœud papillon. Celui d'Edward. Je ramenais ma trouvaille dans la voiture. Emmett repartit vivement.

- Préviens les autres ! Le cœur battant, je composais mon message que j'envoyais à tout le monde. On arriva sur un sentier impraticable en voiture, même pour une Jeep. Reste-là, c'est plus sûr. Je vais voir. Si je reviens pas au bout de dix minutes, rejoins-moi. Je l'embrassais rapidement et le regardais s'éloigner dans les bois sombres. Les phares le guidèrent un petit moment.

J'attendis en trépignant d'impatience dans la voiture. Quand les chiffres du cadran affichèrent 00h45, je descendis et verrouillais la voiture. Avec la lumière d'une lampe de poche, je me guidais jusqu'à déboucher dans une aire de piquenique aménagé sur une falaise. Il y avait deux personnes assises sur celle-ci. Emmett et son frère, le dos vouté.

- Personne ne sait qu'on est là. On va rester ici et parler. Mais allons-nous assoir plus loin. Les bancs sont là pour ça.

- Non. On parlera ici ou jamais.

- Ok, ok… Emmett glissa sa main dans son dos. Le poing fermé, sauf le pouce et le petit doigt. Un téléphone. Je reculais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire craquer mes talons sur l'herbe sèche et rejoignis la route. Je composais le numéro d'Esmée.

- Seigneur, dis-moi que vous l'avez retrouvé !

- Oui. Mais vous devriez rapidement venir ici. Je sens que cette histoire va mal tourner.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard. 

Tout le monde était revenu autour de la Jeep. Le directeur se gara à coté de nous et descendit. Je leur fis un rapide résumé de la situation.

- Il va falloir être discret. Ils sont assis au bord de la falaise, à quelques centimètres du vide. Ils parlent. Emmett lui a proposé de s'assoir sur la terre ferme, et il ne veut pas. Edward pense que personne ne sait où il est.

- On devrait prévenir les pompiers, les secouristes, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Proposa Esmée.

- Ca l'effrayerait plus qu'autre chose. Il faut parler calmement avec lui. Allez, et surtout, pas un bruit.

On s'avança lentement dans les bois sombres. Ils parlaient toujours. J'éteignis la lampe de poche quelques mètres avant notre arrivée. Le clair de lune et le lampadaire sur place était suffisent pour bien voir.

- Personne ne te tient pour responsable de ce qui arrive à la famille Edward. Ça allait arriver, tôt ou tard.

- Je suis responsable. C'est à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas tenu à faire de la musique à tout prix, si j'étais resté au lycée… Papa et maman serait toujours ensemble, il ne serait pas en prison, Bella serait saine et sauve. Quoique tu dises, je suis responsable. Esmée étouffa un sanglot. Trop fortement, car Edward l'entendit. Il se retourna vivement. Il nous contempla, à plusieurs mètres de lui. On se regarda en silence durant plusieurs secondes. Esmée prit la parole.

- Tu n'es responsable de rien Edward. Rien du tout. Ça aurait explosé tôt ou tard. Carlisle avait un côté sombre et malfaisant en lui. Tu n'as fait que montrer ça. Viens mon chéri, viens.

- Edward, tous ces gens sont ici pour te montrer à quel point ils tiennent à toi. A quel point ils veulent de toi. A quel point ils t'aiment. Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever de cette putain de falaise !

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, hein ? Je vous le demande ce que j'y gagne ! J'ai plus un rond, un job au Starbuck dont je vais pas tarder à me faire virer, et un avenir fait de si ! Si j'avais gagné ce concours, j'aurais pu continuer mes études au conservatoire ! Alors je te le demande. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? Une famille ? Des amis ? Une petite amie ? Désolé d'être si défaitiste, mais ça n'aide pas pour avoir un job ou un avenir !

- Tu te moques de moi ! Emmett s'énerva et l'attrapa par le col. Arrête de te plaindre ! Des centaines de gens rêveraient d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une famille !

Les choses commençaient à mal tourner. J'attrapais mon portable et composais un numéro que je ne pensais jamais appeler.

- Allo ? Demanda une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

- Edward a besoin de toi.

**Bella POV**

- Il est au bord de la falaise en train de s'engueuler avec son frère. Je le sens pas, essaye de le raisonner ! Je mets le hautparleur. J'attendis quelques secondes. Vas-y.

- Edward ? Ma voix me parut lointaine. J'attendis quelques secondes.

- Bella ? Bella, où es-tu ? Sa voix était faible. Il devait être loin de Rosalie.

- Je suis chez moi. Rose m'a appelé. Si tu veux que je te parle, il va falloir que tu te lèves pour prendre son téléphone.

- Je suis bien là où je suis.

- J'ai peur pour toi. Tes proches ont peur pour toi. Fais-nous plaisir. Reviens sur la terre ferme. Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. Je t'en prie. Je commençai à pleurer bruyamment.

- Ma Bella, ne pleure pas, pas pour moi. Je suis encore la cause de tes tracas. C'est toujours ma faute ! Je devrais disparaitre pour que tu ailles mieux. Que tout le monde aille mieux.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! ENCORE MOINS DE LE PENSER ! C'EST MOI QUI NE SUIS RIEN SANS TOI ! TU N'IMAGINES PAS TOUT CE QUE TU AS CHANGE DANS MA VIE ! TU ES CELUI A QUI JE PENSE LE MATIN EN ME REVEILLANT. TU HANTES MA JOURNEE ET MEME MES SONGES ! ET TU N'IMAGINES PAS A QUEL POINT TOUT CA ME REND HEUREUSE ! TU RENDS BEAUCOUP DE GENS HEUREUX ! TU VEUX SAUTER DE CETTE PUTAIN DE FALAISE ? ET BIEN VAS-Y ! FAIS L'ACTE LE PLUS EGOISTE DE TA VIE. MAIS NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR VENIR PLEURER SUR TA TOMBE CAR TU AURAS CHOISI LA FACILITE. ALORS MAINTENANT, TU AS DEUX POSSIBILITES : SOIT TU RESTES DU COTE DES BATTANTS, DE CEUX QUI VEULENT EN DEMORDRE AVEC LA VIE, SOIT TU CHOISI LA LACHETE ! Je repris mon souffle après avoir crié. Je lui avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je n'entendis rien durant plusieurs minutes. Et c'est ce silence le plus angoissant. J'entendis finalement Esmée parler.

- J'ai eu si peur Edward ! Je savais qu'il était en sécurité maintenant. Je raccrochais pour lui laisser ce moment en famille.

**Edward POV**

J'avais honte. Tellement honte d'avoir eu l'idée de sauter. Tout le monde me prenait contre lui, me rassurait, me disait que tout allait bien… Plus personne n'aurait le même regard sur moi. Tout le monde aurait peur que je fasse une bêtise, un pas de trop. Et c'est ce regard qui m'emplit de honte.

- Je vais te ramener, murmura Alice. Tu as besoin de calme.

- Je voudrais passer cette fin de soirée avec Bella. Seulement avec Bella.

- J'avais deviné. J'emmène la famille chez moi. Rassure-toi. Elle roula vite dans Seattle et se gara en moins de vingt minutes face à mon appartement. Jasper, Renée et Charlie attendaient déjà en bas. Je descendis et Renée m'étouffa contre elle.

- Ne nous refais jamais une frayeur pareille ! Je lui rendis son étreinte et la laissais monter dans la voiture d'Alice. Je rentrais dans l'immeuble et montais lentement les marches. La plus grosse honte qui m'attendait, c'était celle de faire face à ma petite amie après cet incident. Je rentrais à pas de loup et verrouillais la porte derrière moi. Elle m'attendait, allongé sur le lit. Je traversais lentement le salon et m'adossais au cadre de la porte. Elle avait encore les stigmates de ses larmes.

- J'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai pas la coupe avec moi.

- Le principal, c'est toi. Viens. Je m'approchais. Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de m'attraper, elle passa ses bras autour de mon bassin et me fit tomber sur elle. Elle me câlina de longues minutes contre elle. Je savourais son corps frêle sous le mien.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre mon amour ! J'ai toujours peur de te perdre, de croire que notre histoire n'est qu'un rêve de… je posais mon index sur ces lèvres.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai peur moi aussi de te perdre. J'ai l'impression qu'on doit sans cesse se prouver notre amour mutuel alors que je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais et… Ce fut à son tour de poser son index sur mes lèvres.

- Faisons l'amour. Tu as besoin de preuves, j'en ai besoin aussi alors… Elle agrippa mes lèvres en un baiser furieux et urgent. Je le lui rendis avec la fougue qu'elle m'offrait. Je l'allongeai tendrement sur le matelas et fit glisser la première bretelle de sa nuisette.

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit bien après cette grosse frayeur !

Rendez vous le 26 pour ce premier vrai lemon !

ROBisous ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Hello ! Je sais, vous avez eu peur lors du chapitre précédent ! Mais là, tout est agréable !

Aussidagility : Il est bien vivant notre Eddy ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je m'allongeai timidement sur elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en m'attirant à elle. Je dévorais ses lèvres, heureux de me sentir, mais surtout d'être en vie. Elle referma ses bras autour de moi, me rapprochant encore plus d'elle si c'était possible.

- Tu es sur que c'est raisonnable ? Demandai-je. Avec ton crane…

- Mon crane n'est pas vraiment utile pour ce que nous allons faire. Elle tendit ses lèvres vers moi. Je lui rendis son baiser. Je me séparais doucement de ses lèvres pour les faire descendre le long de son menton, sa gorge et son décolleté. Elle trembla doucement. Ma langue taquine se dirigea vers son mamelon pointant à travers le tissu. Je le bloquais entre mes lèvres et le titillais du bout de la langue. Elle eut un nouveau frémissement. J'eus un sourire contre son sein. Je tournais autour de celui-ci sans jamais le toucher.

- Edward…

- Si tu commences à me supplier maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans quelques minutes… Elle eut un rougissement et ferma les yeux. Elle tira sur sa nuisette pour faire sortir son sein droit.

- Je préfère le contact direct. Son sein était un peu rosé. Je pris le dôme dans ma bouche et le torturais durant de longues minutes. Bella se tortillait sous moi, et je vis son autre main empoigner son sein et le torturer du bout de l'ongle. Je pris celui dont je ne m'étais pas occupé et administrais le même traitement qu'a son jumeau. En la contemplant, elle avait la peau toute rosie, par la chaleur de ma bouche ou le plaisir qu'elle commençait à prendre. Elle retira sa nuisette, se retrouvant nue face à moi. Je fis courir ma bouche jusqu'à son nombril et le titillais un peu. J'adorais la mettre au bucher du plaisir. Je continuais ma descende jusqu'à voir son sexe rose suintant d'excitation. Elle était magnifique, sublime, avec ses yeux à semi-ouvert et fiévreux. Je couvris de baiser son mont de Vénus imberbe. Elle releva les jambes, me laissant admirer son intimité.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça… soufflai-je contre elle. Elle attrapa mon cou pour que je la regarde.

- Fais comme tu le sens. Tu seras parfait. Juste un conseil : n'utilise pas tes dents. J'eus un sourire contre sa cuisse. Je déposais de léger baiser sur celle-ci. Je me décalais vers son centre chaud. Je fis ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, à savoir, glisser mon index en elle. Je l'ancrais en elle. Ne supportant pas la sensation d'un plaisir, elle fit mouvoir son bassin pour une friction soulageante. Je l'immobilisais d'une main.

- C'est moi qui gère ça. Elle souffla de désespoir. Je fermais les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, me laissant un peu de temps pour revenir sur terre. Je m'imprégnais de sa fragrance entêtante avant de darder ma langue pour la gouter. Je fis le tour de son clitoris sans jamais le toucher, et gardais mon index en elle. Son excitation coulait le long de mes lèvres. Un vrai régal. Son essence était sucré, douce. Comme elle. Je mis de petits coups de langue sur son petit bouton. Sa tête partit en arrière un peu plus. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'air autour d'elle. Je rajoutais mon majeur et commençai de petits vas et viens, ma bouche toujours occupé à lui faire plaisir. Elle se cambra doucement.

- Ahh… Edward… Je… Con-conti… nue ! J'vais… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle jouissait fortement autour de mes doigts. Son essence coula à flots, et je me fis une joie de continuer à l'envoyer tutoyer les étoiles en la buvant durant de longues secondes. Son dos s'affala brutalement sur le matelas. Elle contempla le plafond durant de longues secondes, les pupilles totalement dilatés et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était sublime. Sa peau était rosée de partout, comme si elle sortait d'un bain chaud.

- C'était… C'était merveilleux ! Tu es sur que c'était la première fois que tu pratiquais un plaisir buccal ? J'eus un sourire et rejoignis sa bouche pour échanger un baiser. J'avais encore sa saveur sur mes lèvres.

- Emmett m'avait expliqué un jour. J'eus un rougissement en me souvenant de ce jour où il s'était assis sur mon lit et m'avait expliqué les 'choses de la vie'. J'avais 15 ans.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Elle posa sa main sur la bosse de mon pantalon de costume. Je ne plus répondre. Je lançais dans un coin ma veste de costume et ouvrit lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Elle s'occupa de la boucle de ma ceinture et de ma braguette. Je pris appui sur mes bras pour qu'elle retire mon pantalon et descende suffisamment mon boxer pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Je m'allongeai et elle prit place assise à côté de moi. Ses mains chaudes se firent taquine, ses doigts courant et effleurant ma longueur sans jamais l'empoigner. Une goutte perla sur mon extrémité qu'elle étala sur ma longueur.

- Fais-le ! Je me mouvais contre sa main pour ressentir une once de plaisir.

- C'est moi qui gère ça ! Elle réutilisa mes mots. Elle m'empoigna enfin et fit de légers allers retours, pour retarder le moment de ma délivrance. Et elle savait foutrement bien s'y prendre ! Je fis mon possible pour garder les pieds sur terre. Mais c'était peine perdue avec une déesse comme elle. Elle me fit écarter les jambes et prit place entre elle. Elle lécha doucement mon gland en continuant ses vas et viens lents. Une agréable mais brulante chaleur m'envahit. J'étais proche.

- A-Arrête ! L'intimai-je. Elle concéda à ma demande avant de revenir vers moi. On échangea un baiser brutal qui reflétait tout notre désir réciproque. Je la fis pivoter pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le matelas. Je mis une mais derrière son crane pour le protéger.

- Je prends la pilule depuis presque six mois. Et j'ai fait un dépistage il y a deux mois, répliqua-t-elle pendant que je cherchais un préservatif. Je déchirais l'emballage rapidement et le déroulais sur moi.

- Mon père m'a toujours dit de mettre un préservatif, même si la fille est clean. Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'utile… Je me mis au-dessus d'elle, et l'embrassais doucement.

- Est-ce-que tu as peur ? Elle caressa mon visage.

- C'est nouveau, donc un peu effrayant. Et pour toi ?

- Je sais déjà ce que c'est, mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir une petite pointe d'appréhension à chaque fois. Prends ton temps. Fais-nous du bien. Je t'aime. Elle caressa mon visage.

J'avançais timidement vers elle. Je mis mon gland à son entrée et me laissais envahir par sa chaleur et son humidité. Je voyais que Bella luttait pour ne pas onduler son bassin et me faire entrer en elle. Mes mains serrèrent son oreiller et je poussais timidement en elle et m'arrêtais à mi-chemin. Et mon dieu ! Quel bonheur ! Toute cette chaleur et cette douceur au même endroit ! Je sentis mes ongles griffer les draps. Je sentis les mains de ma déesse agripper la peau de mon dos. Je terminais de pousser en elle et restais immobile. Bella décala ses mains, préférant agripper mes cheveux.

- Alors ? Demandai-je, la voix rauque.

- C'est tellement… Waoh ! Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était comme ça ! Et toi ?

- J'peux pas décrire ! Tu es serré, douce, chaude et hyper humide ! C'est un tel bonheur !

- Continue ! On lia une nouvelle fois nos lèvres durement. Pendant ce temps, je commençais à faire onduler mes reins. Elle fit un collier autour de mon bassin à l'aide de ses jambes, me permettant de me perdre plus profondément en elle. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres. J'étouffais celui-ci.

- Bella… J'vais venir ! Soufflai-je. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains précédemment dans mes cheveux jusqu'à notre point de liaison. Elle me contourna et atteignit son clitoris gonflé. Je la regardais l'exciter doucement et le pincer fortement. Je la sentis se contracter fortement autour de moi. Ce qui me fit inévitablement venir. Une vague orgasmique prit tout mon être, et je ne fus en mesure de ne rien faire d'autre que subir en restant immobile. Je ne pouvais même pas crier. Je sentais les mains de Bella m'arracher le cuir chevelu, mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui important, c'était le plaisir.

Je m'écroulais d'un seul coup sur elle. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentais le sien aller à la même vitesse que le mien contre ma joue. Je me retirais lentement d'elle et retirais mon préservatif. Sans bouger, je pris un mouchoir et mis la protection dedans, sur la table de nuit. Bella prit une de mes mèches qu'elle avait malmenées et s'amusa avec. Notre respiration se fit plus came à mesure que le plaisir quittait notre corps. C'était intense, magique, fabuleux et inoubliable. Je m'endormis contre son sein, pendant qu'elle continuait de me caresser, comme un chat sur les genoux de sa maitresse.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je cherchais la raison de mon réveil, qui était un rayon de soleil qui frappait directement mon œil. La peau de Bella me faisait office d'oreiller. Je tendis le coup pour voir le réveil. 14 heures. Ca fatigue le sport la nuit ! Je sentis Bella s'agiter contre moi. Elle s'étira difficilement et étouffa un bâillement contre sa bouche.

- Hey ! On a dormi longtemps ?

- On est milieu de l'après-midi !

- Ah ouais ! Je roulais pour la surplomber, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de la nuit précédente ! Je me penchais pour connecter nos bouches.

- Et j'étais comment dans ton rêve ?

- Tu avais les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et tu susurrais sans cesse mon nom. Comme hier. Elle eut un rougissement.

- Tu sais, mes parents sont au restaurant et j'ai pas de scanner. On peut passer l'après-midi au lit…

- Me tente pas !

- Assurément que je te tente ! Je te rappelle qu'on a plein de choses à essayer, notamment un anneau vibrant offert à ton anniversaire ! J'eus du mal à déglutir.

- Finalement, on va suivre ton idée. Surtout que j'ai une technique à améliorer… Je me glissais sous la couette. Mais un petit DING DONG m'interrompit.

- Merde, qui s'est ?

- J'le dégage vite fait bien fait ! Garde ma place au chaud !

- Ma place sera toujours chaude pour toi. Comment vous voulez que mini Ed soit calme quand elle me dit des choses comme ça ? Je pris un peignoir et traversais l'appartement au pas de course. J'ouvris la porte. Garrett, Tyler et Rachel main dans la main. Cette dernière abandonna son copain pour me serrer contre elle.

- J'suis tellement désolé pour ton concours ! Je frottais doucement son dos.

- Ce n'est rien. N'en parlons plus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandai-je, espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

- On a dit à Bella qu'on repasserait dimanche. Ils sortirent une plaque de bois. On a eu idée de faire le puzzle qu'on lui a offert.

Ouais, ben en fait, c'est totalement mort pour l'après-midi sous la couette.

* * *

- Alors, c'est qui qui a l'angle manquant ? Demanda Rachel une nouvelle fois. Je fouillais dans mes pièces et trouvais le bout manquant. Je m'étirais et le posais au bon endroit. Assis sur le parquet de mon salon, Bella contre moi et emmitouflé d'une grosse couverture, on fait un puzzle. Je n'osais pas mettre mes amis dehors, alors que j'en mourrais d'envie.

- Qui veut boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je. Ils levèrent tous la main. Je dois avoir du coca, j'vais voir. Tyler et Garrett se levèrent en même temps.

- On vient t'aider. Garrett lança un regard appuyé à Tyler. On alla à la cuisine. Les garçons fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- RABOULE LE FRIC MEC ! cria Garrett en pointant du doigt son ami.

- Putain, tu fais chier ! Il attrapa son portefeuille et sortit un billet de 50 dollars.

- Pourquoi tu lui files ton pognon ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Parce qu'on a parié et que j'ai perdu !

- Vous avez pariés sur quoi ? Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné. Vous avez pariés sur moi ? Tyler prit la parole mec.

- Le prends pas mal mec. C'était un petit pari pour délirer.

- Et c'était quoi ce 'pari pour délirer' ? Ma défaite au concours ?

- C'était savoir quand Bella et toi alliez coucher ensemble ! J'ai parié avant noël. Ce couillon a parié après. Et j'me suis fait 50 dollars facile.

- Mais qui vous dit qu'on a… sauté le pas ? J'attrapais des verres pour garder contenance.

- Euh, même si on est pas des nanas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu crèves d'envie de nous mettre à la porte pour lui sauter dessus. Tu as cet air frustré sur la tronche. Alors ? C'était comment ?

- Je vous laisse découvrir les sensations par vous-même. Mais je réclame 50 % du pari.

- Eh, mais c'est injuste !

- Tu viens te de faire 50 dollars sur mon dos ! J'ai le droit à la moitié des bénéfices ! Allez ! Je tendis la main pour déconner. Je croyais vraiment pas qu'il allait sortir 25 dollars de sa poche.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Alors, vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Rachel en se rapprochant de moi pour faire les commères. Je hochais la tête. Elle se frappa les mains.

- Raconte raconte raconte !

- Si tu savais ! Eludai-je un grand sourire sur les lèvres, me rappelant la nuit précédente.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Mal ? Lors de ma première fois, j'me rappelle pas avoir eu si mal que ça.

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'Edward est pas ton premier…

- Et toi avec Tyler ?

- Il a pas l'air motivé… J'ai beau lui en parler, semer des indices… Nada.

- Prends le contrôle ! Saute-lui dessus !

- Et s'il me repousse ?

- Crois-moi, il ne le fera pas. Les garçons sortirent de la cuisine avec les verres de coca. Je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassais durant plusieurs secondes. L'autre couple présent s'embrassa également.

- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher le chandelier ou quoi ? Râla Garrett.

* * *

Voila ! On approche tout doucement de la fin… Trois-quatre chapitre peut-etre…

Rendez-vous le 10 décembre pour lire la suite ^^

ROBisous !


	40. Chapter 40

Hello ! Voila la suite ! J'ai fait un saut dans le temps. Nous sommes au moment du procès de Carlisle.

Aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de chance le pauvre. Ben oui, plus beaucoup de chapitres. J'avais annoncé trois ou quatre, mais il n'en reste probablement plus qu'un… Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mois de Juin.

- Bella, je t'avais dis que, si on achetait ses foutues menottes, c'était à toi de les porter ! Je fis tinter une nouvelle fois la chaine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à me détacher vite fait si elle ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis.

- Tu verras, c'est encore meilleur quand on est entravé ! Elle commença à s'empaler doucement sur moi tout en s'agrippant à mes épaules.

- Oui, mais c'est pas mon trip, alors, s'il te plait, je te le demande une dernière fois : détache-moi !

- Non. En en plus, tu ne peux rien faire. Alors, arrête de râler, et profite ! Elle commença à faire lentement des allers retours sur moi, me faisant perdre tout raisonnement logique. Ça aurait été encore meilleur si je n'avais pas ces foutus bracelets métallique que Bella a acheté la semaine dernière !

**FLASHBACK.**

- J'espère qu'on va croiser personne, soufflai-je en regardant derrière nous dans la galerie commerciale.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la mort !

- Imagine qu'on croise le directeur, ou pire, ma mère !

- Il sera autant gêné que nous de l'avoir croisé dans un sex-shop ! Je lui fis signe de parler moins fort. Tu ressembles à un agent secret, arrête ! Elle passa une main sur ma nuque pour me détendre avant de se poster face à la façade neutre de la boutique. Je soufflai une dernière fois.

- Tu vas pas te débiner ?

- Non, soufflai-je. C'est juste que c'est une expérience assez étrange, tu trouves pas ?

- C'est normal ! Puis même, c'est pas comme si on faisait ça à Forks ! Là, tout le monde le saurait, ici, personne ! Alors, maintenant, tu me suis ! Elle m'attrapa la main et me fis passer la porte. Le caissier nous fit un petit signe de tête et eut un petit regard lubrique sur ma petite amie. Je passais un bras protecteur autour de sa taille pour lui montrer qu'elle m'appartenait.

- Allez Cro-Magnon, on se calme ! Elle avait horreur de ça. De ma jalousie. Et j'avais horreur de la sienne. C'est super, non ? Elle m'entraina dans une allée réservé uniquement aux vidéos, que nous nous empressâmes de quitter, pour tomber sur les accessoires 'soft'. Elle attrapa un bâillon qu'elle regarda rapidement avant de le reposer. J'entendis une voix que je reconnus. Puis une mèche de cheveux bruns apparut deux rayons plus loin par rapport au notre. Une petite blonde apparut également. Je m'agenouillais direct, et fis faire la même chose à Bella.

- Bordel, quoi encore ? Râla-t-elle.

- Tyler et Rachel, soufflai-je. Deux rayons plus loin ! J'orientais mon pouce dans leur direction.

- Tu fais chier Edward ! Faudrait que tu comprennes que la sexualité n'est pas un tabou !

- Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Et tu pourras pas changer ça !

- Oh si ! Elle se releva et fis de grands signes de mains à Ty et Rachel. Je me relevais pour ne pas passer pour ce que je suis : le mec qui a honte d'aller dans un sex-shop. J'entendis leurs pas se rapprocher de nous, et les deux filles se firent une brève accolade, comme si elles se retrouvaient dans un café. Je constatais que Tyler était aussi gêné que moi, à regarder ses converses, qui étaient très intéressantes.

- Le tien aussi a honte ? Demanda Rachel.

- M'en parle pas. Ils sont lourds ? Allez faire un tour ailleurs les garçons, on va se débrouiller. La perspective qui était que laisser ma petite amie seule au milieu d'un endroit assez glauque ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Je m'empressais, avec Tyler, de sortir de cet endroit. On s'installa dans un café en face de la boutique. Elles ressortirent une heure plus tard, avec un sac noir, neutre. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et piqua une gorgée de mon verre de coca. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'âme sensible qui passait avant d'étaler son butin sur la table. Menottes a fourrure rose, baillons et j'en passe… Elle n'avait acheté que des instruments soft. Heureusement !

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Il fallut trouver une cachette pour tous ces objets. Car ma mère vit maintenant avec moi depuis le mois de janvier. On avait fait les travaux, réduisant une partie de ma chambre, du salon et de la cuisine pour créer une chambre aussi grande que la mienne. J'avais abandonné tous mes jobs, sur ordre de ma mère, alors que nous avions besoin d'argent : toi, tu es l'enfant. Moi, l'adulte. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. Je gagne suffisamment d'argent pour payer le loyer, la nourriture et l'eau.' Résultat, début février, j'avais déposé ma démission au Starbuck. J'avais gardé le travail dans le groupe, mais c'était plus pour me faire plaisir que pour gagner de l'argent. Ma mère avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et du poids, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses enfants. Rosalie nous logeait gratuitement, car ' vous faites partie de ma famille. Et on loge la famille gratuitement.' Elle avait déchiré notre contrat.

Pour en revenir à ma mere, celle-ci est très curieuse, et surtout ultra maniaque. Elle a décrété qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne cette maison en main. Tous les jeudis, elle faisait le ménage dans notre logis. Ma chambre était tellement en pagaille qu'elle a également voulu la ranger (oui, j'ai 18 ans, et ma mère range ma chambre). Et elle a ouvert le tiroir qu'il ne fallait pas…

**FLASHBACK. Mois de Mars.**

Je posais mon sac de cours sur le canapé et m'affalais contre celui-ci.

- Tes chaussures Edward ! Me sermonna-t-elle.

- Désolé. Je défis mes lacets uns a uns, attrapais mes converses et les mis sous notre porte-manteau.

- Pantoufles, ajouta-t-elle. Je les mis rapidement et la rejoignis à la cuisine. J'embrassais délicatement sa joue.

- Tu es en retard…

- Désolé. Bella avait besoin d'aide en solfège, et ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu. En réalité, Bella avait eu du mal à se déshabiller dans la douche. Il a bien fallu que je l'aide ! J'avais le droit d'aller la voir tous les jours entre 18 heures et 22 heures. Le directeur m'avait négocié deux heures de plus que pour les autres.

- C'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois, envoie moi un texto. Car le hachis Parmentier de ce soir va être sec !

- Désolé. J'attrapais les assiettes au-dessus de sa tête et mis la table. Elle terminait de faire un gâteau. J'vais m'entrainer ! Annonçai-je. Préviens-moi quand c'est prêt ! Elle leva un pouce. Je fis craquer mes doigts durant de longues secondes quand mon portable vibra. Je m'installais derrière mon instrument pour lire mon message.

_Tu as encore déchiré un de mes shorty à dentelle. Si ça continue, je vais plus rien avoir à me mettre !_

J'eus un sourire et lui répondis rapidement.

_C'est pas grave, je te préfère nue ) Si tu veux, samedi, je t'emmène acheter des dessous neufs. A mes frais !_

Il ne fallut pas le lui répéter deux fois pour qu'elle accepte ma proposition. Notre situation financière s'était nettement améliorée depuis trois mois. J'avais eu accès à mon compte en banque à mes 18 ans. Dans le plan infaillible de mon père, il avait juste oublié ce détail. J'avais pas mal de billets verts à mon compte. Mais ma mère m'avait totalement interdit de m'en servir pour nous faire vivre. J'avais déjà réglé mes frais de scolarité au conservatoire pour l'an prochain, ce qui m'enlevait un gros poids de mes épaules. Je jouais deux fois une étude sobrement intitulé 'l'escalier du diable' quand ma mère m'appela pour manger.

Je m'assis face à elle. Mon assiette était déjà remplie. Mais pas de nourriture.

- Maman, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas manger du latex ! Je lui montrais la boite de préservatifs. Elle toussota et rougit.

- J'ai fait du rangement dans ta chambre ce matin. Enfin, surtout dans ta table de nuit… Et j'ai vu que...

- MAMAN ! M'outrai-je.

- Votre réserve est presque vide alors… j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de…

- Je te remercie pour cette gentille attention maman, mais, à l'avenir, si on pouvait…

- C'est la première et dernière fois que je fouine dans tes affaires !

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Bref, on avait eu intérêt à bien caché nos petits instruments, pour la santé mentale de ma mère. Les mains de Bella serrèrent plus fortement la peau de mes épaules, continuant de nous faire du bien. Elle essayait d'accélérer ses ondulations. Sans succès.

- Détache… moi ! Soufflai-je. Ses muscles commencèrent à se rétracter. La pointe de son sein vint me narguer à quelques millimètres. Je le pris dans ma bouche et le torturais tranquillement, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle jouisse, ce qui provoqua ma propre extase. Elle tomba lourdement sur mon torse, sa tête écoutant mon cœur battant follement.

- Libère-moi ! Insistai-je. Elle attrapa les clefs qui trainaient sur la commode et ôta mon entrave. Je frottais mes poignets rougi par le métal.

- C'était pas meilleur quand on est entravé ?

- Honnêtement ? Non.

* * *

Je raffermis ma prise sur la petite main de ma compagne. Je tremblais, et elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour me détendre. Nous attendions ma belle-famille et notre avocat. Le procès de mon père avait lieu aujourd'hui. Et, ça allait être long.

On entra à 8 heures trente dans le palais de justice et suivîmes notre avocate jusqu'au tribunal numéro 3. On s'installa au premier rang, sous les regards des photographes et des journalistes. Cette affaire avait éclaboussé beaucoup de monde : le conservatoire, la médecine… Un grand chirurgien barjo, ça intéresse pas mal de monde.

Le juge prit sa place, et nous nous levâmes d'un même homme. Il nous fit signe de nous assoir et fit entrer l'accusé. Ma mère, en voyant mon père, eut un sanglot et s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Emmett pour se calmer. Alice ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage émacié, ses cheveux rasés, et surtout, l'éclat morne dans ses yeux.

- Carlisle Louis Cullen, accusé de détournement de fonds, violence conjugale, menace psychologique, harcèlement et espionnage avec complicité. J'appelle à la barre des témoins, Esmée Adèle Platt. Elle se leva en tremblant, n'osa pas regarder Carlisle et s'assis face à tout le monde. Elle jura sur la bible et attendit.

- Mademoiselle Platt, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé, demanda son avocate. Elle toussota légèrement.

- J'avais peur de mon mari. Je m'étais caché chez ma sœur et lui avais laissé un mot comme quoi j'avais besoin de distance dans notre couple. Il est venu me chercher, fou de rage. Et il m'a trainé dans la voiture… On est arrivé. Il m'a arraché du siège de la voiture, me foulant une cheville et m'a poussé dans les graviers. Puis… Elle eut du mal à parler, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya une petite larme qui avait coulé. Puis, il m'a relevé de force, et m'a serré violement le poignet.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous peur ?

- Il était de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus en colère contre tout et n'importe quoi. L'avocat de mon père prit sa place.

- Si vous aviez peur, mademoiselle Platt, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé la police pour signaler son comportement ?

- Il n'avait pas franchi la ligne jaune. C'était juste une impression, je ne me voyais pas déranger le Shérif pour ça.

- Pourtant, le shérif est un de vos amis, non ?

- Oui, mais tant que je n'avais pas de preuve, je ne pouvais pas y aller. Il m'aurait dit quoi ? De me calmer ?

- Ou de monter un plan. Imaginez. Votre ami est shérif. Votre mari vous fait peur. Pourquoi ne pas le poussez à bout en créant une mise en scène. C'est étrange, car, tout de même, votre 'ami', est passé dans cette rue pile à ce moment-là !

- OBJECTION ! Il n'a aucune preuve pour démontrer ça.

- Avez-vous des preuves maitre Graham ? Demanda le juge.

- Effectivement. Voyez ce registre ? Il le leva pour le montrer au jury et à la cour. C'est un registre où chaque patrouille note son trajet, et les anomalies. Bizarrement, le 20 octobre, le quartier de monsieur Cullen ne figure absolument pas sur cette feuille. Comment expliquez-vous cela mademoiselle ? Vous avez laissés une faille dans votre plan contre votre ex-mari ! Emmett et moi serrâmes les poings, en le voyant cuisiner et faire souffrir ma mère de la sorte.

- Je demande une suspension de l'audience ! Interrompit l'avocate.

- Nous reprenons dans 20 minutes. Il frappa son marteau contre le socle. Ma mère s'empressa de se lever et sortit du tribunal. Son avocate et Renée la suivirent pour la calmer.

L'avocat de mon père en eut fini de cuisiner ma mère. Ce fut au tour de Charlie de passer à la barre. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Ce que je lui avais dit, ce que Bella l'avait obligé à faire et sa découverte. L'avocat de mon père recommença à chercher la petite bête, insistant sur tel ou tel point de son travail, de ce maudit registre qu'il n'avait pas complété. Il le remit à sa place par une belle réplique.

- Excusez-moi, mais quand une femme se faire battre par son mari, la première chose à laquelle vous pensez, ce n'est pas à la paperasse ! Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par le juge. C'est sur cette dernière réplique que la première matinée de l'audience se finit. On sortit manger un bout avant de revenir à 14 heures. La suite : le harcèlement.

Je dus raconter chaque lettre que j'avais reçue, chaque petit message anodin, chaque phrase qu'il avait lancée à mon égard. Ce fut long, presque deux heures, où chaque lettre du être expliqué, son contexte, le jour où je l'avais découverte. Les questions pour me déstabilisé étaient nombreuses : pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait si ou ça ? Je fis tout ce que je pus pour garder mon sang froid, alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Répliquai-je plus brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai agi, mais vous. Alors, je vous le demande une nouvelle fois, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police en sachant tout ça ?

Bella me récupéra tremblant et exténué de mon témoignage. Elle me caressa longuement le cuir chevelu pendant que nous écoutions l'avocat plaider la cause de mon père devant le jury en cette fin de première journée. Le procès allait durer 4 jours, mais nous n'étions pas sollicités pour témoigner tout le temps. Uniquement aujourd'hui et demain. Le procès de la surveillante était dans un mois.

* * *

- J'veux pas y aller ! Soufflai-je une nouvelle fois. Bella referma uns a uns les boutons de ma chemise.

- Tu témoignes juste une fois. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ton père prendra le maximum de prison si tu convins le jury.

- Je supporte pas leur regard, comme si j'étais une bête en cage.

- Allez. Courage ! Elle m'enfila ma veste de costume. Je la pris contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! Je l'entendis rire.

- Des bêtises, comme à chaque fois. Ne pense pas à ces gens. Pense à nous, et regarde-nous. Tu verras, ça passera vite. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma main.

- Allons-y. On sortit de ma chambre pour rejoindre ma mère qui nous attendait.

Cette journée d'audience fut moins éprouvante qu'hier. J'étais préparé mentalement et j'avais répété mon petit discours dans ma tête, pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid. Ce fut plus dur quand je vis ma petite femme passer après moi. Elle se maitrisa durant plusieurs minutes, mais quand l'avocat la traita de petite menteuse qui faisait tout pour qu'on la regarde, je sortis de mes gonds, tout comme Jasper à côté de moi. Rosalie et Emmett firent tout pour me calmer, tout comme Alice tentait de calmer Jasper. Quand elle put retourner s'assoir, elle craqua silencieusement sur mon épaule. Renée et Charlie la réconfortèrent comme ils purent. Ce fut tout pour cette matinée. Renée fut interrogé l'après-midi, et s'en suivit des témoignages d'experts. On fut libéré à 19 heures, soulagés. Nous reviendrions jusqu'à la fin du procès, mardi. En rentrant ce soir-là, je serais ma Bella contre moi sitôt la porte de ma chambre fermée.

- Ca y est. Tu as dit tout ce qui te ruinait la vie. Ça ira mieux. Elle caressa ma joue et mon visage. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-elle. Je plaquais doucement son dos contre la porte, tandis que nos baisers se firent plus fougueux. Je défis lentement son cache-cœur, pendant que ma veste de costume glissait le long de mes bras. J'entendis ma veste tomber au sol et ses doigts froids ouvrir uns à uns mes boutons. Je fis la même chose sur son chemisier. On se retrouva rapidement nu l'un contre l'autre. Je l'aidais à s'accrocher à moi et entrais doucement en elle. Il nous arrivait (rarement), de faire l'amour sans préservatif, en sachant qu'elle continue de prendre la pilule. Deux valent mieux qu'une ! Son antre brulant me fit oublier toute cette journée catastrophique. Mes râles de plaisir se mêlèrent à ses gémissements hauts perchés. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent, jusqu'à devenir martèlement. Elle s'abandonna contre moi en criant presque. Je serais la peau de ses cuisses dans mes mains quand ma délivrance arriva. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop de marques demain… Je rejoignis le lit, et elle glissa doucement de moi pour s'endormir. Je glissais un drap contre sa peau, pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD.

- Le jury va maintenant allez délibérer. Rendez-vous ici à 19 heures pour connaitre le verdict.

* * *

Mais pour vous, le verdict tombera le 23 décembre ! Je publie la suite avec un jour d'avance, mon petit cadeau de noel a moi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier chapitre, ou l'avant dernier. Je réfléchis encore.

ROBisous ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Hello ! Me revoila pour le dernier chapitre de cet histoire ! Mais c'est un Happy end, vous verrez !

Aussidagility : Et si, désolé… Mais promis, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à la fin ! Merci pour ta review ^^

PrincetonGirl818 : Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je m'éveillais en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Merde, encore ce foutu cauchemar qui tourne en tête. Pas vraiment un cauchemar, plus un souvenir qui remonte en tête. Je pivotais lentement pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qui trainait au pied de mon lit et en bus une longue gorgée.

- Arrête d'y penser ! J'entendis un corps rouler contre moi et se mouler contre mon dos. Il est en prison, il ne te ferra pas de mal ! Me murmura ma femme en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je sais… Mais sa libération me fait peur. Il peut…

- Il ne peut rien te faire en sachant qu'il a une ordonnance d'éloignement envers toute la famille sur le dos et un bracelet électronique. S'il s'approche de la maison, il est cuit. Et il le sait. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrasser délicatement.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Tu me répètes ça depuis 18 ans.

**FLASHBACK**

- Le jury a-t-il prit sa décision ? Demanda le juge.

- Oui votre honneur. Le président du jury traversa la salle pour remettre un papier au juge. Il nous fait signe de nous lever.

- Carlisle Louis Cullen, vous avez été jugé par la cour coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation qui plainait sur vous. Vous écopez de 28 ans de prison, dont 10 avec sursis, d'une ordonnance d'éloignement de 100 mètres envers votre ex-femme et vos trois enfants et d'une amende de 300 000 dollars. Il leva une dernière fois son marteau pour rendre compte de son verdict. Des policiers l'encadrèrent de suite pour le ramener à la casse prison. Il se débâtit, cria, mais nos effusions de joie couvraient les siennes, vaines.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

- J'ai plus peur pour les enfants…

- Pour Mathias, Sarah et Julien ? Il ne sait même pas qu'ils existent !

- Et elle ? Je posais ma main sur son ventre prêt à exploser.

- C'est la même chose ! Il ne ferra de mal à personne. Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes ta paranoïa, et tu te détends ! Elle agrippa mes cheveux d'une main et me força à l'embrasser. Sa main glissa dans son pantalon pour attraper mon soldat bien au garde-à-vous.

- Coquine ce matin madame Cullen !

- Comme à chaque fois ! Je l'aidais à virer le haut de son pyjama de grossesse ainsi que le bas pour la contempler, magnifique et gracieuse.

- Prends-moi ! Souffla-t-elle. Je pris appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre au-dessus de notre lit pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre. Je me glissais lentement en elle, et ne bougeai pas. Oh ! Souffla-t-elle. Oh continue ! Je l'approchais lentement de l'orgasme, pour ne pas blesser notre fille à quelques centimètres de moi. Je grognais tout en me retenant, pour ne pas réveiller les enfants dans les chambres à côté de la nôtre. Je sentis ses murs trembler autour de moi, avant de la voir partir dans la volupté quelques secondes plus tard. Je me laissais aller en elle au même moment, avant de me retirer de ses chairs. Je remontais mon pantalon de nuit qu'elle avait fait glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles et l'aidais à se rhabiller convenablement. Je posais délicatement ma main contre son ventre rond pour sentir un nouveau coup de pied. Il frappa ma paume peu de temps après.

- Elle a joué toute la nuit à me mettre des coups de pied. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir.

- Tu as l'air de moins souffrir, ou moins que pour Julien.

- C'est vrai. Faut dire que je suis habituée. Elle caressa délicatement ma nuque.

- PAPA ! PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA ! J'entendis des petits pieds courir sur le parquet pour entrer dans notre chambre. Mathias, six ans, me sauta dessus en premier, suivi de Sarah, quatre ans et Julien, trois ans. Notre lit s'alourdit grandement avec nos trois enfants dessus.

- Joyeux anniversaire papa chéri ! Sarah embrassa ma joue barbue.

- Joyeux anniversaire papa ! Continua Mathias.

- Noyeux naniversaire papa ! Julien m'embrassa lui aussi la joue.

- Venez là mes petits monstres ! Je les pris tous les trois contre moi et les serrais dans mon étreinte. Qui vous a dit que c'était mon anniversaire ?

- Mam… personne ! Se rattrapa Sarah après un coup de coude de son grand frère. Je me retournais vers leur mère.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas la mort ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Mais maintenant que vous connaissez mon anniversaire, je vais devoir vous manger tout cru ! J'attrapais le premier pied que je trouvais et fit semblant de le croquer. Je continuais à attraper tous les membres passant près de moi pour les chatouiller avec mes dents.

- Arrête, tu les excites ! M'engueula ma femme. Vous aviez pas un cadeau à donner à papa ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui ! Tu bouges pas papa d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Ils partirent tous les trois au quart de tour, me laissant seule avec ma femme. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Ce soir, c'est toi qui seras mangée toute crue ! Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et prit plusieurs secondes pour retourner à un état correct. Les enfants revinrent dans la chambre en tenant un paquet plat enroulé de papier cadeau. Ils me le tendirent tous les trois et montèrent sur le lit pour se mettre autour de moi.

- Vous voulez déchirer le papier ? Je me rappelle que, pour Mathias, si on ouvrait les cadeaux à sa place, il pleurait et criait dans toute la maison. Les moustiques comprirent rapidement le message et arrachèrent le papier rouge. Ma femme se leva difficilement et attrapa l'appareil photo. Elle se mit face à nous et prit plusieurs clichées des enfants arrachant le papier. Quand tout disparut, j'attrapais le cadre. Il contenait une grande feuille de papier, où je pouvais voir les empreintes de pieds et de mains de chacun de mes enfants. Ils avaient même fait un peu de place pour inscrire celle de leur sœur.

- C'est superbe ! Venez là ! Je pris mes deux fils et ma fille dans mes bras et les embrassais fortement sur la joue. Ils se plaignirent une nouvelle fois de ma barbe, mais je m'en moquais.

- Papa ? Demanda Sarah.

- Oui ma puce ?

- C'est quand qu'elle arrive ma petite sœur ? J'veux la voir ma petite sœur !

- On veut tous la voir ma chérie. Mais si tout se passe bien, dans deux dodos, votre petite sœur sera là.

- Promis ?

- Promis promis promis ! Allez, on va s'habiller !

* * *

J'aidais ma femme à préparer le repas pour toute la famille. Nous étions nombreux. Tout le monde venait, ce qui fait que nous étions 16 à table ! Oui, vous avez bien lu. Ma mère, ma belle-famille, Alice, Jasper, et leurs deux marmots, Rosalie et Emmett, avec leur fille, plus nous cinq. Seul Phil ne venait pas. Phil ? Mon beau-père.

**FLASHBACK.**

- Alors ? Demandai-je à ma mère. Elle amena les boissons au salon. Elle s'était dégoté une petite maison dans la banlieue de Seattle, grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait touché de papa. Emmett piqua une énorme poignée de biscuits apéritifs qu'il fourra dans son énorme bouche.

- Maman, dis-nous que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave ! Insista Alice.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, bien au contraire. Mais je voulais que nous soyons uniquement tous les quatre pour vous l'annoncez. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez prendre la nouvelle, c'est… assez imprévu.

- Maman, arrête d'insister, viens en au fait !

- Quand j'ai décoré les salles d'attentes de l'hôpital, ben… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Les dernières paroles claquèrent dans le silence. Nous nous regardions, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole en première.

- C'est merveilleux maman ! Elle se leva et la prit contre elle. Je regardais toujours Emmett. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Il te rend heureuse ? Demanda mon frère. Elle hocha la tête. C'est tout ce qu'on demande ! Je me levais en même temps que lui pour étreindre notre mère.

- Je l'ai invité ce soir. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

**FIN FLASHBACK. **

Cette rencontre s'était déroulée il y a dix ans. Phil était l'homme le plus gentil qui existait, non violent et toujours là si nous avions besoin de lui. Maman et lui avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble il y a peu. Vous vous demandez surement qui est la 16eme personne invité à mon anniversaire ? C'est Anna. Anna Roland.

**FLASHBACK.**

- Je ne la sens pas cette rencontre ! Marmonna Bella dans la voiture silencieuse de ses parents.

- Elle ne te ferra pas de mal. On est tous là, et on est dans un lieu publique. Charlie se gara sur le parking du centre commercial. On descendit tous ensemble, pour prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau deux. On suivit tout le monde jusqu'au bar où l'ancienne surveillante de dortoir nous avait donné rendez-vous. Elle nous serra la main à tour de rôle. Le procès était dans une semaine, et elle avait payé sa caution pour sortir. Nous prime place autour d'une grande table, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Je m'excuse. Pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je m'excuse mademoiselle Swan. Pour le coup que je vous ai donné, et tout ce que je vous ai dit dans la chambre. Et aussi pour mes menaces. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, et je suis prête à accepter ma peine sans faire appel. Je l'ai mérité. Bella pleura en se rappelant ce souvenir. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- Je m'excuse envers vous, Monsieur Cullen. J'ai agi sur ordre de votre père, je pensais pas aux conséquences de mes actes. Ma mère posa une main sur celle de la surveillante.

- Mon ex-mari a manipulé beaucoup de gens. Je suis prêt à croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette affaire, que vous n'avez été qu'un pion.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Le juge avait réclamé une analyse psychologique. Anna était faible psychologiquement, et facilement manipulable. Rien n'avait été retenu de ce point de vue-là. Elle avait écopé de cinq ans de prison ferme, et 10 000 dollars d'amende.

- Va t'allonger Bella, la sommai-je une nouvelle fois. Je peux finir ça tout seul. Elle se redressa difficilement une nouvelle fois.

- T'es sur ? Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête. Allez, j'y vais. Je vais essayer de ne pas m'endormir trop longtemps.

- Les invités arrivent dans une heure trente. Tu as le temps. Prends un bon bain, ça te détendra. Elle m'embrassa délicatement avant de partir à l'étage. Je terminais difficilement la préparation de mon gâteau au chocolat d'anniversaire et le mit dans le four.

* * *

- Tonton Em ? Demanda Mathias. Pourquoi Olivia peut pas jouer avec nous au ballon dehors ?

- Parce qu'elle est malade, tu as bien vu, elle fait que atchoum atchoum ! Il faut qu'elle reste dedans. Puis le ballon, c'est pour les garçons. Il vous manque un joueur ?

- Pas toi tonton, tu tires trop fort et tu gagnes à chaque fois ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à mon frère.

- C'est sûr que je tire plus fort et plus vite que ton père ! Je lui tirais la langue puérilement.

- C'est pas bien de tirer la langue tonton ! me reprit Olivia.

- Je suis un grand enfant, j'ai le droit ! Je voyais Bella à côté de moi se tortiller de tous les côtés et se masser le dos à plusieurs reprises.

- Va t'allonger amour. On va tout mettre au lave-vaisselle puis ouvrir les cadeaux. Allez. Une demi-heure ne te ferra pas de mal !

- Vas-y, personne ne t'en voudra, ajouta Renée. Visiblement, cela fit pencher la balance du bon côté. Elle se leva et monta difficilement les marches. On débarrassa les restes du repas à la cuisine ou dans la poubelle, pour faire de la place et poser tous les paquets. Je décidais de laisser ma femme se reposer. Tout le monde prenait suffisamment de photo ou filmait la scène, elle pourrait la voir autant qu'elle voulait.

J'attrapais le paquet de ma mère en premier. Je laissais les petits monstres de la famille déchirer le papier. Elle me faisait le même cadeau toute les années, un pull, avec un paquet de chocolat. J'allais prendre un autre paquet, celui de Rosalie, mais Bella dans les marches. Elle se tenait le ventre, était à moitié repliée sur elle-même. Oh non, je connais cette posture…

- Désolé de venir casser la fête, mais bizarrement, ta fille a décidé elle aussi de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

- Oui maman. Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Ok. Non, j'attends là. Ils viennent de lui poser la péridurale. Normalement, on descend dans la salle d'accouchement dans trente minutes. Non, s'ils dorment, ne va pas les réveiller. Tu le leur dira demain matin. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. Je retournais dans la chambre de la maternité. Ma femme essayait de se détendre le plus possible.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Maman et Phil restent dormir à la maison ce soir. Les petits dormaient déjà. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle la serre sous la contraction.

- Désolé d'avoir gâché l'anniversaire ! Répéta-t-elle quand la contraction s'estompa.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Elle devait pointer le bout de son nez la petite. Ben elle le fait maintenant ! Avec un peu de chance, elle naitra le 10 novembre, comme son père. Le gynéco passa une nouvelle fois la porte pour contrôler sa dilatation. Ca y est madame Cullen, on peut y aller ! Vous êtes habituée maintenant, vous savez comment ça se passe !

27 minutes plus tard.

- Allez, un dernier effort ! Elle poussa une dernière fois, me broyant la main une ultime fois. Relâchez ! Ca y est ! Elle s'écroula sur son lit. Ca y est, la voilà ! Une sage-femme se releva, tenant notre fille dans ses bras. Elle l'enroula dans des langes et la déposa contre le buste de Bella.

- Oh ma chérie ! Souffla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ces joues.

- Comment elle s'appelle cette petite ? Aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de répondre, n'ayant pas envie de briser cette bulle de paix qui avait envahie la salle, comme à chaque fois qu'un bébé naissait dans la famille.

- Julie. Julie Esmée Cullen, répondis-je, dans un état second.

- On va récupérer la petite Julie pour voir si tout va bien, et on vous la rend dans quelques minutes. Allez ! La sage-femme la récupéra. Elle mesurait 40 centimètres, pour 2,100 kilos. Une toute petite crevette, la plus petite de ces frères et sœurs. Je récupérais ma nouvelle fille contre moi. La même émotion me saisit à chaque fois quand je me plongeais dans ses yeux pour le moment bleu océan de mes enfants nouveaux nés. Le fait que, si elle me le demandait, je pourrais gravir des montagnes à main nue ou même lui décrocher la lune, simplement si elle en émettait le vœu.

FEVRIER DE L'ANNEE SUIVANTE

**CARLISLE POV**

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on va être réinséré dans la société, c'est qu'on a le droit de reprendre contact avec la vraie vie, ce qui signifie : avoir le droit de lire le journal ! Même si c'est que la daube du Seattle Press Journal. J'attendais que le gardien passe pour me le faire glisser sous ma grille. Allez Cullen, plus que 14 jours et tu retrouveras l'air frais et le soleil te cramant les pupilles. Si tu fais pas de conneries d'ici là ! J'arrachais presque des mains le magasine quand il arriva. Je m'allongeai à plat ventre sur mon lit et le dépliais.

_La folie Cullen s'abat sur Hollywood !_ Fut le gros titre qui me sauta aux yeux. Je sautais directement à la page 9.

_Edward Cullen, le phénomène enfin récompensé ! Hier, pendant la 87eme cérémonie des Oscar, le célèbre compositeur de musique de film et pianiste a remporté la statuette d'or, pour la musique qu'il a composé pour le film Sans un mot, interprété par la grande Nicole Kidman et Jude Law. Le compositeur, originaire de notre région et vivant à Seattle a célébré son 35eme anniversaire en novembre, est un des plus jeunes a gagné la statuette dans cette catégorie. Il vient de signer plusieurs contrats, notamment pour composer la musique du prochain film de Scorcese, et plusieurs rumeurs diraient que Cronenberg serait très intéressé par son génie musical ! _

_Rien ne semble arrêter Edward Cullen, qui gravit pas à pas les échelons de la gloire ! Sa femme, Isabella Cullen, suit le même chemin que lui. Guitariste émérite, elle compose beaucoup d'œuvres, mais ne donne plus aucun concert, préférant se consacrer à l'écriture et surtout, à ces quatre enfants, dont la petite dernière, Julie, qui a vu le jour il y a seulement quelques mois._

_Maintenant, que vise Edward Cullen ? Un grammy ? Un BAFTA ? Un César ? Va-t-il reprendre sa carrière de pianiste ? Il répondra à toutes nos questions demain !_

Sous l'article, une photo de mon fils, tenant la statuette dans ses mains et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Une légende disait :

_Edward Cullen, recevant son premier oscar, et espérons-le, pas le dernier : 'Je dédie cette magnifique récompense à ma famille, ma femme et mes enfants, mais aussi à mon frère, ma sœur et ma mère. Sans eux, je ne serais pas face à vous.'_

Non, il a pas le droit, non ! Non ! Dans un élan de rage incontrôlé, je déchirais le journal dans mes mains, réduisant en cendre la réussite de mon fils. J'entendis la cellule s'ouvrir, et plusieurs gardiens entrèrent pour me maitriser. On injecta une nouvelle fois du sédatif dans mes veines. Depuis presque un an, j'avais réussi à me canaliser. Presque.

- T'étais prévenu Cullen ! Si tu piquais une nouvelle crise, tu sortais pas. Tu vas encore passer quelques mois avec nous.

* * *

Voila ! C'est la fin ! Tout est bien qui finit bien pour nos deux tourteraux et leur quatre enfants ! Je voulais tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews tout au long de cette histoire !

calimero59, Titie, Tinga Bella, Butterfly971, bichou85, miiss88, phika17, Aliiice, Elsa.75, ousna, chouchoumag, Bibi017, Ilonka, Becky1497, LuneBlanche, Bellaandedwardamour, olivia59350, lucie62170, CaRoOThePriinCess, lapiaf8, doudounord, LyraParleOr, spunk9, Grazie, twilight-I-love-you, Bibi017, Justine, leti60, soleil83, 2L d'R, Elfy's, lili70, Joannie01, nymphadora15, Lily-Rose-Bella, si je puis me permettre, Nilua, titefred, Bellaandedwardamour, Jackye, Calestina L, lia3011, Lyry, pierard85, Stephh92 ,samy940, aussidagility, nina, Mar06Bella, brune59, Siria Black Cullen, IsabellaMasenCullen, oliveronica cullen massen, Krine69, mathildecullen19, gabrielle, camryn48re, nanieninie, ranianada, bibi, bella-lili-rosecullensister, bellardtwilight, Alexandra, Lodiie, Xukette, cmjkpl, twlight-poison, be, nina, furling27, alexandra-luna-1019, Menieemmett, mimi la souris, pauline, , mmccg, lamue12, lagourmande45, Titeviolette, birginie, doudounord2, lagourmande, Sweet Vodka, czarnyciemno, frimousse30, Lululourson, Charloon, bebedemamour, Fo7, Floraline, Gaby-mini, KristenLove, MystieLil, CaroolineF13, coco-des-iles, LauraetBinou, licou-val, alicia38, Juliette.L, sarinette60, PrincetonGirl818, Fanfictions-Repertoire, sand91, Halfliger, Sam's Masen

(Normalement, j'ai oublié personne… Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi !)

Sinon, comme à chaque fois, je vais vous parlez des prochaines fics qui vont arriver sous peu, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

* Pour celles qui suivaient Aimer et Attendre, j'avais promis une suite, avec les personnages d'Alice et Jasper… Et bien elle va bientôt arriver ! Je pense la publier courant février, le temps pour moi de bien avancer l'histoire ! Si vous voulez lire le prologue, pas de souci, demandez-moi, et je vous l'enverrais pas MP !

Voilà !

Je vous souhaite en joyeux noël, de bonnes fêtes, et a bientôt peut être sur une autre histoire !

Bisous !


End file.
